


To Be a Ninja

by Jish (JishFFN)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Team Compositions, F/M, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Hugging motif, M/M, Naruto Has Friends, Naruto likes to hug, Naruto on Team 8, Sasuke has nightmares, Sasuke is not a jerk, Sasuke likes to hug, Sasuke loves his team, Shino is an awesome friend, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, sensor!Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishFFN/pseuds/Jish
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has just graduated from the Ninja Academy, and he is now officially a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. And with his team, his friends, they all learn what it means to really be a ninja and how to be one. UPDATED EVERY THURSDAY! ONGOING.Current Arc: Training for Chuunin Exam Finals





	1. Team Formation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I think it’s time I try my own hand at a reimagining of the Naruto world. I’ve read a few (some good, some bad, some awesome), and I finally think I have some concrete ideas for my own. So, let’s experience this story together!

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 1)-Team Formation**

*DUH* *DUH* *DUH* *DUH* *DU-*

I immediately slam my alarm off and sit up in my bed! Today’s the day!

Naruto Uzumaki is finally an official ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, believe it!

I get out of bed and hurry through my morning routine. It’s pretty much me on autopilot out of excitement when I take my shower, brush my teeth, eat my breakfast, and get dressed. It’s only when I’m about to put on my headband when I stop and really look at it.

This was Iruka-sensei’s headband. The official reason he gave it to me was because I was able to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu rather than the regular Clone Jutsu that they teach at the Academy, which I am unable to perform. But I think he actually gave it to me because I was a _ninja_ then – I protected my comrade and my village against the traitor Mizuki.

_Mizuki…_

I was such an idiot to ever believe him. I should have known better. But he was my sensei at the Academy! Still, it is a ninja’s job to see through deceit and to be always cautious. I swear that I will not fall for things like that so easily anymore. Last night was a wake-up call for me.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei.” I say softly before tying the headband on, and I look in the mirror. I must admit to myself that I _do_ look rather handsome…

I give myself a ‘thumbs-up!’ before running off to the Academy. Today we’re getting assigned to our Jonin sensei and are getting placed in teams! I’m leaving home early today just to make sure that I make it there on-time! I need to make a good first impression as a true shinobi, after all!

“Hey, Naruto!” I hear my name as I run past the Ichiraku Ramen stand. I stop and run over to the stand.

“Hey, Old Man Teuchi! Hey, Ayame! What’s up?” I ask them. “Oh, and thanks again for the ramen yesterday!” I say with a smile and my arm over my shoulder.

“Oh, it was our pleasure! I just wanted to invite you and your team here after you guys are done. A free bowl for everyone.” He says, drying a plate with a towel.

“Oh, man, really? That’s awesome! Buy, why?” I ask. As a ninja now, I _always_ have to be suspicious of things that seem too good to be true…

…Even if it _is_ about ramen.

“While I would be giving away free food, if they like it like you do, they’ll be coming back for more in no time, which means more money for me!” Teuchi says and laughs, rubbing his fingers together like he’s rich. I laugh along with him.

“You people are always obsessed with money!” I joke. “Alright, then. Thanks, Teuchi and Ayame!” I say and wave before continuing my run to the Academy!

* * *

 

I get to our classroom and sit in my normal seat. The room is mostly empty, save for a few individuals. One of them is my friend Shikamaru Nara, whose head is down, snoring and drooling a little bit on his shirt’s left sleeve. I’m a bit surprised to see him here so early, but I am _not_ surprised to see him sleeping already! I would try talking to him right now, but I don’t want to wake from his ‘beauty sleep’ as he calls it. My seat happens to be near the left end of one of the back rows, anyway, so I’d have to move back before we start.

Others that are here are Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja hound and companion Akamaru. He happens to be reading a manga from his backpack while Akamaru lays on his head. Among them are a few other people whose names I never bothered to learn because they never bothered to try to be nice to me when I tried to make friends in the past.

I look at the clock in the room and I have arrived fifteen minutes early, which is about fourteen minutes earlier than I usually would be. I wanted to make sure to change my ways starting today. I’m no longer going to be that prankster who causes trouble so he could be recognized. No, I am going to be the best damned ninja The Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen and I am going to be Hokage! Believe it!

* * *

 

Soon, people start piling into the room. Sasuke Uchiha silently takes his seat next to me on the very edge, and in no time I feel a punch on my head.

“Move, Naruto! Sit somewhere else! We don’t have assigned seats anymore and I’m calling dibs on the seat next to Sasuke!” I hear shouted into my ear. I know that voice all too well.

“Sakura! Why would you even want to sit next to him anyway?” I say, glaring at Sasuke who just barely glances our way, expressionless.

“ _Naruto…_ ” Sakura growls, raising her fist again, and I quickly take the hint to move to another seat. I decide to move to the very back at the edge, not saying anything anymore.

I don’t get it! Why is she always so mean to me? I know I’ve been kind of annoying at times in the past, but I didn’t even do anything this time. I was literally just sitting there and minding my own business. Why did I used to like her so much? She can be so sweet when she wants to be, but why doesn’t she try to be a little nice to me sometimes? Doesn’t she realizes how much she hurts my feelings?

Hopefully this will all change. Maybe once she sees the new me, the one who’s going to take being a ninja seriously, she, and everyone else!, will start treating me like a _person_ rather than just some sort of emotionless _thing_.

_Thing…_

It all makes sense now after last night. What Mizuki told me…it explains why so many of the villagers hate me, and why so many parents never let their children play with me. I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of me. But that’s it! It’s only _inside_ of me, it isn’t _me_.

_I’m_ Naruto Uzumaki, and I’ll do whatever it takes to show the entire village that I’m Naruto and _only_ Naruto!

In just a few more minutes, Iruka-sensei walks into the room. He scans the room and nods at me with a smile when he sees me. I give him a small thumbs-up before he starts to speak when everyone else shows up.

“Alright, everyone. Congratulations on now being shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!” He says and everyone starts clapping. “Because I am no longer your teacher, starting today, you guys are all Genin and will be part of a team under a Jonin sensei. Teams have already been assigned. I will read your names off and give you a room in which your team will go and meet your sensei. Any questions?” Iruka-sensei finishes, and I feel a couple of stares go my way, as if they assume I’ll just ask a question, or pull a prank, for make a fool of myself.

I’m a different Naruto Uzumaki, now. I am _not_ going to be some annoying kid, damn it!

“None, alright then.” Iruka-sensei says and I don’t really pay attention until we get to the names that I actually care about – the ones of my friends, friendly acquaintances, and others like that. “Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame. You guys will be going to Room Five.” Iruka-sensei says.

“Yes! Take that, Ino-Pig! _I’m_ with Sasuke!” Sakura says, rising out of her seat, laughing, pointing at Ino, and doing a tiny in-place dance.

“Shut up, Billboard Brow! Sasuke likes _me_! You’ll see!” Ino retorts, making Sakura fume. I look over to Sasuke, and he is obviously annoyed and, dare I say, _embarrassed_.

I’m _so_ glad I got over my crush on Sakura. She was never any nice to me, and I eventually just realized it would do no good to like. It took time, but I did get over her. And I’m thankful I wasn’t placed on a team with her or Sasuke. Sakura would never respect me as a teammate. She would only fawn over Sasuke like Ino and most of the other girls in our class do. And I would argue with Sasuke too much.

I’ll admit that he’s talented and a good shinobi for our age with no real experience, but he has too much of an ego. He doesn’t think he could fail. Sure, I always said that I was the best whenever I went up against him, but I knew I could always be better ( _a lot_ better) than I was. He doesn’t think so – he just think he’s the best out of everyone. To him, everyone is just a ‘loser’ and that’s it.

I actually feel bad for Shino and their sensei. Shino and I never really talk or anything, but he was never mean to me or treated me like I was below him. I feel bad for them because they’re going to have to learn to deal with Sakura’s obsession and Sasuke’s ego. But, I believe there’s hope for both of them, especially Sasuke.

“Team Eight will be Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. You guys will be going to Room Seven.” Iruka-sensei says, and I can’t contain my excitement.

“All right! Our team is going to be the best and kick some _serious ass_ , believe it!” I say loudly out of excitement in being in a team with my two true friends! Could this get any better?

Shikamaru and Hinata are some of my only friends. Sure, I am friendly with Kiba and Choji through Shikamaru, but they aren’t really my friends. The funny thing is that Shikamaru and Hinata aren’t really friends or friendly with each other; in fact, I don’t even think they really have interacted at all with each other except for maybe knowing who each other are. I have made friends with them each individually.

I became friends with Shikamaru after he told Iruka-sensei about that trick a bully in the class played on me to pretend to let me into their friend group. If Shikamaru hadn’t told Iruka-sensei, I probably would have died then because of an enemy ninja attack. But, I didn’t! And I made sure to thank Shikamaru after, and we just sort of started hanging out after school and stuff. He’s not that talkative, but he is a great listener and is just an overall awesome guy!

I can’t really recall when I started being friends with Hinata. We were always friendly with each other, especially after that one time where I stopped some bullies from teasing and hurting her when we were really young. After I was old enough to leave the orphanage and live on my own in a small apartment funded by the Leaf Village, I occasionally saw Hinata and we waved and stuff. Once we entered the Academy, we just started talking and now we’re friends!

These two people are amazing. I’ve been alone and hated for so long of my life. But whenever I am upset or sad I think of these two individuals, my friends. These two friends of mine are another reason I want to change – I want to be able to protect them and never let them get hurt.

“Team Nine is going to be a little different. Takeshi Sato, you are being placed in a team with two students from another class. They will be meeting you here in this room shortly. Their names are Heba Santiro and Akiko Yagami.” Iruka-sensei says, and my attention is caught for a second.

_Heba Santiro…_

That name is so familiar. It _can’t_ be the same Heba, is it? Whatever, I guess I’ll meet him eventually and I’ll see then if it is him. But I don’t think it’s the same Heba. It has to just be a coincidence…

“And, lastly, Team Ten will be Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. You guys will go to Room Eleven. You’re all dismissed to go to your assigned meeting rooms. And, one more time, congratulations everybody! Make me and your village proud!” Iruka-sensei says and everyone starts getting up.

I run down the stairs and to the front of the room, waiting for Shikamaru and Hinata to get there from their own seats. It’s only a few seconds before they are both there, smiling at me and each other.

“Hey, guys! Oh man, this is going to be so sweet. Come on, let’s go to Room Seven and meet our sensei! I wonder who-” I say, but I am cut off from someone calling my name.

“Wait, Naruto!” I hear and I turn around to meet the voice.

“Oh, hey, Sasuke. What’s up?” I am being polite. I’m a different Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m not going to be a fool and just anger the boy when he did nothing wrong.

“…As a part of Team Seven, I’d like to apologize on Sakura’s behalf. She was out of line to hit you earlier, especially because you weren’t even doing anything. It was unprofessional and downright embarrassing.” He says, facing away and obviously annoyed, yet holding his hand out to me. I stare at it for a moment.

_Wow._ I guess I was wrong about him. Maybe his ego isn’t _that_ big. Sure, it’s not exactly an apology from Saakura, but Sasuke does agree that what she did was wrong and actually took the time, swallowed his pride, and apologized to me. There really _is_ hope for him, after all.

Sasuke…he’s alright. I grab his hand and shake it in respect.

“Thank you, Sasuke.” I say before he walks out of the room without saying anything else. I look over to my teammates, who only shrug at what had just happened. We all silently agree to head to our room.

I lead the way, but it’s literally only two doors down so we get there in just a few seconds. When we get to the room, I just can’t help myself with my excitement!

I run in and give each Shikamaru and Hinata a hug! Shikamaru, just being himself, lazily returns the hug while Hinata seems surprised but quickly squeezes me before we let go.

“So, am I to take it that you two are also friends?” Shikamaru asks. Just because he isn’t Hinata’s friend yet, doesn’t mean he can’t be in no time flat!

“Of course! Let me introduce you guys! Hinata, this is my very good friend Shikamaru. And Shikamaru, this is my very good friend Hinata. I now pronounce us all teammates and friends!” I say in excitement. They both laugh before they both extend their hands in a good-hearted handshake.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata meet Kurenai, their Jonin sensei. Together, Kurenai leads them through their first team meeting, which includes an exercise in trust and secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s Chapter Two! I hope you guys like it! If I get questions here on AO3 in comments, I will try to respond to them. :)

“Let me introduce you guys! Hinata, this is my very good friend Shikamaru. And Shikamaru, this is my very good friend Hinata. I now pronounce us all teammates and friends!” I say in excitement. They both laugh before my new teammates both extend their hands in a good-hearted handshake.

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 2)-Trust**

We’ve been sitting here for about fifteen minutes, not really knowing what to talk about while we wait for our sensei to show up. Usually, if I’m with Shikamaru, I’m the one talking while he occasionally responds or we’re both silent, watching clouds together. If I’m with Hinata, we talk equally but she’s usually always nervous, for some reason.

“I know! Let’s play a tiny prank on our sensei!” I say and jump out of my seat. I run to the board and grab the eraser there are put it on top of the already-slightly-opened door. I run back to my seat and I can’t help my giggles. “I’ve never pulled a prank with other people before!” I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

I know I’m a different Naruto Uzumaki, but this prank is truly harmless and can only make us laugh; it won’t piss anyone off or cause any damage or anything. This prank is truly all in good fun.

“This is such a drag.” Shikamaru says, slamming his head down on his desk in exhaustion. “Where the hell is our sensei?” He whines, voice muffled by his face in the desk.

A few more seconds go by and I feel a _breeze_. I look over my left shoulder for the source and I see that the window was open. Hmm, I guess I never noticed it. Suddenly, a twenty dollar bill flies in through the window and lands on top of the door!

“MINE! I CALL DIBS!” I shout and run to the door and pull it open to get my money. To my surprise, the only thing that falls is the eraser, which lands on my head. The money’s gone, and I am very, very sad, confused, and embarrassed. I look over to my teammates who are struggling to hold in their giggles.

I just start laughing out loud, which my teammates soon follow my lead. I know I _should_ be a little more upset by being embarrassed like that, but I can’t. These two are my teammates and my friends.

“What the hell were you even doing?” Shikamaru asks me, holding his sides in pain.

“What do you mean? You seriously didn’t see the money fly in through the window?” I ask my teammates, who just look at me like I’m crazy.

“N-Naruto, the window…the window isn’t even open.” Hinata says. I immediately turn to the window and I’m _shocked_!

“WHAT?” I shout, and my head falls downcast. Was I hallucinating?

“Very, very interesting.” A deep, mature, female voice comes from behind us and my teammates and I already get in our attack stance with our weapons. We are _always_ equipped with our kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools like paper bombs or scrolls, and whatnot.

“Show yourself!” I shout to the unknown voice. Where is she? I can’t see or sense _anyone_ besides my teammates.

“As you wish, Naruto.” The voice says, and the back corner of the room phases and reveals a dark-haired woman with beautiful red eyes in a black-and-white-striped dress.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” Shikamaru asks the woman.

“Oh, sorry. Maybe this will help.” She says and reaches behind her. I throw my Kunai at her which she kicks back at me and I just _barely_ manage to dodge it because of its speed when I side-hop to the right and caught by Hinata. The woman reaches back to the front and I am shocked, yet relieved, to see a Leaf Village Headband. She ties it around her forehead and smirks at us. “My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I am your sensei.” She says.

Now, I’m _really_ embarrassed…

“Hehe, sorry about the kunai, Kurenai-sensei. I thought you were reaching for a weapon.” I say in nervous laughter. She only smiles, raised her hand, and slightly waves it off.

“Actually, that’s what I was hoping for. You didn’t know who I was, I didn’t have my headband as identification, and for all you know I could have been an assailant looking for Lord Hokage. I have my reasons for doing this, which I will explain tomorrow. But first, we’re going to go to our training grounds which will also act as our meeting spot.” Kurenai-sensei says, and my teammates and I just look to each other before shrugging and doing what the woman says.

* * *

 

“Well, here we are.” Kurenai-sensei says as we finally reach our destination after our silent walk. We’re in the middle of Training Ground Eight, for our Team Eight. “Come on, let’s sit down. I just want to talk to you all.” She says with a smile, and it’s…welcoming. I can hear it in her voice – she already cares for us as our sensei. 

We sit down, with the three of us students in an arc with Kurenai-sensei in front of us. Shikamaru is in the middle of our arc, and I’m on his right side while Hinata is on his left

“Alright. Let’s start with introductions. Everyone say your name, some likes and hobbies, and something about yourselves. I don’t care what it is – a favorite book, a song, a weird talent, whatever. I’ll start first, and then it’ll be you in the middle, then you, then you.” She says, pointing to Shikamaru, then me, and Hinata last. “My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I really like doing my hobby, which is drawing, though I’m not particularly good at it. Something about me, I’m a genjutsu specialist.” She says, looking to Shikamaru now.

“What a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I like watching the clouds or playing Shogi with my father when he has the time. Something about me, I’m seen as rather lazy.” He says, yawning a little. Hinata and I cannot help our laughs that come out. Kurenai-sensei now points to me.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I love eating Ichiraku Ramen and I like looking at colorful flowers. Something about me, you better remember my name, because I’m going to be the best Hokage ever, believe it!” I say, to the slight chagrin of my teammates. Kurenai-sensei only smiles at me, nods, and points to Hinata.

“My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I like helping people. Something about me, I’m going to train and get stronger so I can finally earn the respect of my clan!” Hinata says, and I am a little shocked at how confident she said the last part. But I am also _damn_ proud of her for it.

“That’s right, Hinata! Show them how strong you will be!” I shout, raising my hand in front of Shikamaru’s face, and Hinata slightly hesitates before returning my high-five.

“Damn it, Naruto. That was right in my ear.” Shikamaru jokes, rubbing his temples as if he has a migraine.

“Well, I’m glad to see you all getting along already. Perhaps this is why you were all put on a team.” Kurenai-sensei says, and this definitely piques my interest.

“What do you mean, sensei?” I ask her, and she just waves her hand.

“Nothing, really. It’s just that Lord Hokage changed the teams at almost the last minute, probably because not only do you all get along, but because of Naruto’s friendship with each of you.” Kurenai-sensei says, making me smile.

I’m glad that I was put on a team with my friends. I wouldn’t trade this for _anything_ , ever!

“That makes sense. I was wondering why they broke up the would-be third generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.” Shikamaru says his thought aloud.

“Alright. Now that we got introductions out of the way, I need to ask you all something. Does anyone know the answer to this question: What’s the most important part of a Shinobi team?” Kurenai-sensei asks us, and I look to my teammates. I…might know?

“Jutsu?” I ask, and Kurenai-sensei kindly shakes her head.

“No, Naruto. Jutsu are incredibly important, but not the most. But that was a logical guess.” She says.

“The mission?” Hinata asks, and Kurenai shakes her head again.

“No. The mission is does go above all else in terms of priority of duty, but it’s not what I’m thinking of.” She says, and grabs her chin. “Alright, let me put it this way. There’s ‘important,’ and then there’s _‘important,’_ if you understand what I mean. I’m talking about the stuff you won’t find in any textbook or scroll or lecture.” Kurenai says, looking at us.

“What is it, sensei?” Shikamaru asks. He’s supposedly a genius, and he didn’t even guess. If he can’t figure it out, then definitely _none_ of us can.

“Trust.” She says outright.

“Trust?” The three of us students repeat in unison, and Kurenai-sensei nods her head once.

“Yes, trust. Let me explain.” Kurenai-sensei says, before taking a breath. “Let me first start my telling you why I became a Genjutsu specialist. As you may know, Genjutsu takes extreme skill in Chakra control. However, I originally wanted be become a medical ninja, which also takes Chakra control. Many years ago when I was a new Chunin, I was on a basic C-rank mission as a medic student while a Medical Corp superior joined us. The mission was going smoothly, we made our delivery and I was able to heal the little injuries that happened due to enemy ninja. However, we later got ambushed by a Genjutsu specialist.

“I had not really been exposed to Genjutsu yet. The next thing I knew, our medic had killed all of our teammates, licked their blood off of the kunai, and started running after me. I pulled out my kunai, threw it at him, and then I was suddenly grabbed and turned around. All my comrades who were killed were actually _alive_. And I saw…I saw that I really _did_ throw the kunai at my sensei, and it was a critical injury.

“I froze. He was dying and I couldn’t do _anything_ because of what I saw and how scared I was. He…he screamed my name. I snapped out of it and just barely kept him stable until we were able to get back to the Leaf. Thankfully, he made a full recovery after a few months and forgave me completely. Still, it’s one of my most painful memories that I don’t think I’ll ever fully forgive myself for.

“That’s why I became a Genjutsu specialist. So I wouldn’t be fooled by anything like that again and so I can stop my comrades from being affected by another shinobi’s Genjutsu. But that experience taught me a lesson, it taught me to trust my comrades. I should have known that my sensei would _never_ do something like that. But I was a naive Chunin and I didn’t know. I should have trusted my sensei and my comrades to get me out of that _hell_ I was being put through.” Kurenai-sensei finishes telling her story.

I…don’t know what I would do if I ever saw one of my friends killing my other friends. If I was Kurenai-sensei in that position, I would’ve probably killed the guy immediately. And then finding out it was all a Genjutsu…

…She must feel so guilty.

“Sensei…” I say, getting tears in my eyes at the thought of losing Shikamaru and Hinata and Kurenai. I fight back the tears and look at my three comrades. “I swear, I trust you guys with my life and I will do whatever I can to protect you three. Nobody hurts my friends, believe it! I shout, raising my hand in the air.

“Yeah! Nobody will hurt my teammates!” Hinata says, fists clenched with a _smirk_ on her face!

“What a drag – knowing my luck protecting all of you is going to be a major pain, but I’ll do it no matter what.” Shikamaru says, making us all sweatdrop.

“Wait a second!” I shout, interrupting our moment. I think I understand, now…

“What is it, Naruto?” Hinata asks me, looking confused.

“YOU!” I shout, pointing at Kurenai-sensei. “You played a Genjutsu on me earlier with the window and the money so that eraser would fall on me instead!” I get up, getting right in her face.

“Yes.” She says simply, surprising me and making me fall before quickly getting back up and wiping the dust off my knees.

“You watch your back, sensei…” I say in a mock-threatening way, acting like I’ll try to get her back in some way.

“Well, you guys say you can trust each other, but I think it’s time to test. I’ll start, and then we’ll go in reverse order of how we introduced ourselves, starting with Hinata and ending with Shikamaru. We’re all going to tell each other a secret. Secrets helps _build_ trust and to test who you _can_ trust.” Kurenai-sensei says. “Like I said, I’ll start. My secret is that I’m in love and in a relationship with a Jonin sensei of another one of the graduating teams. I won’t tell you who, though, as those are his wishes.” Kurenai-sensei says, with a _tiny_ blush on her face.

“Aww! Kurenai-sensei’s _in love_!” I tease, trying to make her a little uncomfortable as a payback for that Genjutsu she played on me earlier. I _did_ tell her to watch her back, after all!

“Yes, yes.” She says in a playful tone. “Now, Hinata, please share a secret with us.” Kurenai-sensei says, and I look over to Hinata, who looks…really scared.

“Um…” She begins, but stops. I can tell Hinata looks really sad and scared. “I’m…I’m a disappointment to my family.” She says softly, eyes looking down. “My father…he sees me as such a weakling. I’m supposed to be the heiress of the Hyuga clan because I’m the first born of the main branch, but in his eyes I’m nothing but a weak failure. He sees me like this because I’m not as skilled as my cousin Neji of the side-branch in our clan’s Gentle Fist style of Taijutsu, or as confident as my younger sister Hanabi. For years, every time he looks at me, all I have seen is shame.” Hinata says, closing her eyes, not letting one tear escape.

That makes me _pissed off_!

“That’s a load of _crap_!” I shout after a few seconds of silence. Everyone turns their attention to me. I look directly into Hinata’s eyes. “That’s not true, Hinata. Their wrong – you are anything _but_ a disappointment. You are already so strong – you’re still fighting for their approval.  That is dedication if I have ever seen it. And if it’s true that your skills are less than other clan members, so what? If you train, you’ll be better than _everyone_. Trust me, Hinata, if anyone is a disappointment, it’s _them_ to _you_ because they only keep hurting you. A dad’s job is to love his children unconditionally, and he failed you in that duty. I believe in you, Hinata.” I say, and I see the unshed tears from before start to fall, yet she has a smile on her face now.

“Naruto…” She whispers, wiping her yes. “…Thank you.” She says louder and more confidently. Shikamaru puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he’s between the two of us.

“Naruto is absolutely correct, Hinata. Thank you for sharing that with us. As your sensei, I promise we will help you get stronger and make them understand that they were wrong.” Kurenai-sensei says, and then turns her attention to me. “Now you, Naruto.”

I guess it’s _my_ turn for a secret.

What the hell do I say? I don’t have any secrets, except for the one I just found _last night_ because of the traitor Mizuki. I don’t care what Kurenai-sensei says, I will _never_ tell anyone about the Nine-Tailed Fox being sealed inside of me. They’ll treat me just like how everyone else treats me – they’ll ignore me, shun me, and blame me for something that I didn’t do…

…I will not risk losing my only friends for some dumb trust exercise.

“Uh, I don’t really have any secrets. I’m an open book!” I say, smiling with my hand at the back of my head.

“Is that so?” Kurenai-sensei asks in curiosity. “So we can ask you anything and you’ll answer?” She asks me.

“Damn right I will!” I say, giving a toothy grin to my teammates.

“Alright. I have a question I’ve been wanting to ask you for a long time, Naruto.” Shikamaru speaks up, and I turn my head to him. “Why do you pretend to be so happy? Don’t get me wrong – I know you’re happy when you’re at the Academy with Hinata and me and stuff, but…” He trails off, not really knowing how to articulate his thoughts, but I know exactly where he’s going with this.

I’ve often asked myself this question. When I’m alone and lonely, I still act like I have all these people around to talk to or to make laugh with idiotic pranks and jokes and stuff.

“It’s easier.” I begin, taking a deep breath. “For the longest time, I’ve been hated and not liked by anyone, except for Old Man Hokage. And after I aged out of the orphanage, it was even worse. I had _no one_ to look after me, no one I could rely on. But I didn’t want to make myself look weak in front of all the people who just started at me, called me ‘ _that boy_ ’ behind my back like I couldn’t hear them, or wouldn’t let their children play with my because they thought I was _dangerous_. But, when I entered the Academy, I had Iruka-sensei, and I eventually had you and Hinata. You all really cared about me – I truly was, and am, happy. Still, I guess it’s just habit now to not look weak even if I am much older and stuff.” I say, saying the words and thoughts I never thought I would say, though I guess I was afraid nobody would _care_ enough to listen to my troubles like that.

“I have a follow-up question. Why are you so hated? I mean, I never saw you do anything truly bad to anyone, just some annoying pranks. Why are people so mean to you? Why did parents think you were dangerous?” Shikamaru asks.

_Damn it…_

He’s literally asking me to tell him about the Nine-Tails. How the _hell_ am I going to get around this? Especially because I _know_ Kurenai-sensei knows about it – if Mizuki and Iruka and _all the villagers_ know, then it’s obvious that my own Jonin sensei would.

“I can’t tell you. I’m…I’m not-” I am cut off.

“But you said you would answer. Naruto-” Now I’m the one who cuts _him_ off.

“Not this. I’m not going to risk losing you and Hinata as my friends. You’d hate me too if you found out. I just _can’t_ lose two of the few people that care about me.”  I say. Hinata then speaks, surprising me with her words.

“Naruto, whatever it is, we couldn’t hate you. _I_ couldn’t hate you. You saved me from those bullies, remember? You’ve always been so strong. Seeing you never give up in your spars with Sasuke at the Academy or whenever Sakura and the other girls tried to insult you made me want to be just like you. You taught me my nindo, my ninja way. You taught me to never give up, no matter how hard things get or what other people think.” Hinata says, without a single stutter.

“Naruto, besides Choji, you’re my best friend. I’m only asking you this because I don’t want you to feel _alone_ anymore. I know you have friends, but what kind of friends are we if we can’t even help you or try to be there for you when you’re in pain if we don’t know _why_ you’re in so much pain? It truly makes me feel like a shitty friend to see my _best friend_ hurting when I have no idea why.” Shikamaru says, and sighs. “You don’t have to tell us, Naruto. I just didn’t want you to feel so alone anymore. I’m sorry I ever brought this up.” Shikamaru says, looking extremely guilty.

He…he sees me as his best friend? I knew I would eventually make friends, and I _have_. But I _never_ thought anybody would ever see me as their _best_ friend. _Great._ I just made both of my friends feel like absolute _crap_ for only wanting to help me. Some _best friend_ I am…

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I know you’re both just trying to help me. I didn’t mean to make you guys feel bad. I just don’t want to risk being alone, no matter what.” I say.

One thing’s for sure – I definitely failed this trust test.

“Then I will. I’ll take a risk right now.” Shikamaru says, determined.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asks.

“This is such a drag. I was going to tell a different secret than the one I’m about to tell. How can I expect Naruto to risk rejection when I won’t do the same? So, I’m going to risk it and tell you something that can affect my entire shinobi and political career. I’m gay, and if my clan elders find out that I won’t have a child I’ll be removed as the next head of the Nara clan after my father.” Shikamaru says, and…I’m shocked!

You can lose clan status just for _that_?

“Wait, wait, wait! You’re telling me that you can be removed as clan head just for something like that? What if you just didn’t want kids or weren’t able to?” I ask him. Like…this is totally unfair and messed up!

“It would be the same thing, unfortunately. However, it’s normally not an issue because most families have two or more children in case one is, for any reason, unable to take the head household role. But, my father was an only child and so am I, so I have to be named not only household head, but clan head as well, rather than a cousin or something. And because I’ll be an heirless head, that’s what’ll cause issues.” Shikamaru explains.

“Why does the heir need to be a biological child? Can’t you just adopt?” Hinata asks, taking the question right out of my mouth.

“There are no issues about adopting children in the clan for a household heir, but they cannot be clan head because of the nature of our jutsu. Non-Nara _can_ learn our secret jutsu, but it would take immense training and even then they could _never_ be as skilled in it as a biological Nara. It’s just the way the jutsu is. And as a clan head, one has to be a master of all our clan’s jutsu, which is impossible if not a biological Nara.” Shikamaru explains that as well.

“So what are you going to do?” I ask. He’s a genius, after all. He must have some sort of contingency plan.

“I don’t know yet. I’ve been studying Nara clan dynamics and law for a while now, and I can’t find anything on passing on the head role. I know my father had an uncle, who was his father’s brother. They have had children down to this generation, so technically they _are_ direct relatives of mine, but I don’t know if it’s possible to pass on the role like that.” Shikamaru explains. “Well, there’s always one other option if nothing else works.” Shikamaru says with a sigh.

“What other option?” I ask. If there’s an option. That means there’s no issue, right?

“You know, I’ve said it before. Marry a regular girl, two children, retire, and then die before my wife. That sort of thing.” Shikamaru responds with a shrug.

“You can’t do that! You’d be so-” He cuts me off.

“Trust me, Naruto. I know _exactly_ what you’re going to say. Not only would I be living a lie, but I’d be extremely unhappy. But, that’s only a last resort if I’m truly unable to give my head status to a different relative of mine. And if that’s so, I’ll do it for my clan, and thus my village, as is my shinobi duty.” Shikamaru finishes, closing his eyes. “All I ask of you guys is to not say anything. I’m going to do more research of my clan law and I plan on talking to my father once I reach Chunin level, which is when I am officially clan head.” Shikamaru states.

“All right, Shikamaru. Just…if you ever need to talk, we’re here for you.” Hinata says, scooting lightly to hug Shikamaru. He returns it gladly. I just look at them, debating with myself.

Both of them…shared something to deeply personal about them and made themselves vulnerable. They trust each other, and they trust _me_. But…can I truly trust them with this? Well, I’m about to find out.

“…I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of me.” I say, making Shikamaru and Hinata break their hug to look at me, while I see Kurenai-sensei slightly _smile_ out of the corner of my eye.

“Excuse me?” Shikamaru asks. He must think he misheard or something.

“Before either of you say anything, let me explain, please. Just remember…I’m Naruto.”  I say, before taking a few deep breaths and telling my story to them. “I just found out yesterday, and everything suddenly made sense. Apparently, the Fourth Hokage never killed the Nine-Tailed Fox when it attacked the village a little over thirteen years ago. Instead, he sealed it into a newborn baby, that baby being me. The seal he used had killed him, but he knew it was the only way to protect the village.

“Until yesterday, I never understood why people hated me or were so afraid of me. But once the traitor Mizuki told me, it just all made sense. They weren’t afraid of _me_ and they didn’t hate _me_ , they were afraid of and hated what was _inside_ of me. But, I guess everyone only saw me as a container of some sort rather than a _person_. Little did they know they were just casting _Naruto_ to a lifetime of solitude and uncertainty.” I finish my speech, looking directly at my two teammates’ faces and trying to gauge their reactions.

I can tell they’re trying to look for the words to express their thoughts. They don’t _look_ scared or angry or anything – they only look _confused_. A few more seconds pass before Shikamaru raises his hand…

…And puts it around my shoulders and pulls me into a surprised, one-sided hug, not unlike the one Hinata gave him earlier when he told us his secret.

“Shi-Shikamaru, wh-” I am cut off when I am feel a _strong_ squeeze around my back, and I know it’s Hinata who just made this a group hug. They…

…They still care about me!

“Naruto…I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. I don’t care if the Fourth Hokage was protecting the village, he had no right to do that to you. Did he not think of what this would mean for you? But you’ll never be alone again.” Shikamaru says as I begin returning the hug to both of them.

“We only see you as Naruto Uzumaki, our comrade, teammate, and our _friend_. We will never see you as anything else, ever. And if anyone ever says otherwise, don’t listen to them.” Hinata says, squeezing Shikamaruu and me even tighter. I just take a moment and take in the affection from my friends.

“Thank you so much, Hinata and Shikamaru. I…I really love you guys.” I say, squeezing them even tighter. We don’t care that it’s uncomfortable and too warm; we’re just _content_.

“Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara…” Kurenai-sensei finally speaks again after all this, interrupting our hug-moment and making us separate. “…You all pass. Congratulations!” She says with a huge smile on her face.

“…Pass what?” The three of us ask at the same time.

“You passed my Genin test. The Graduation exam was like a preliminary – it was to see if you were ready for your sensei’s exam. If you guys had failed, you would have been sent back to the Academy. Though, this wasn’t exactly the test it could have been. You see, I knew about Naruto the whole time, and the test was to see if you guys were able to accept him if he told his secret, which would have been his choice to tell, and you all passed.” Kurenai-sensei says.

“WHAT? We could have been sent back to the Academy? And what if I _didn’t_ tell my secret, then what?” I ask, surprised.

Hinata and Shikamaru look relieved that they’re safe from being sent back. I definitely feel relieved that my secret’s out to them and they still accept me, but I _do_ feel kind of used by Kurenai-sensei, but at the same time, I do understand where she was coming from about the whole ‘trust’ thing, now. We all understand this ‘trust’ now, and that we can count on each other for anything and everything.

“Then we would have had a different test tomorrow. We’ll still have it, but it’ll only be for training purposes rather than with the stipulation of going back.  So, rather than telling you about it now, you guys don’t have to worry about it until tomorrow.” Kurenai-sensei says, and just waves it off with a smile.

“This is all fantastic news and all, but I still have one last question for Naruto because I’m a little confused.” Shikamaru suddenly says, bringing the attention back to my reveal.

“What is it? Like I said, open book, especially now that you guys know this.” I say, giving him and Hinata a small smile.

“You said you found out yesterday through the traitor Mizuki. Do you mean Mizuki-sensei from the Academy?” Shikamaru asks. Hinata looks interested, so I bet she had a similar question, too.

“…Yes. I guess I’ll explain that quickly. I didn’t actually pass the graduation exam because, for reasons I still don’t know for sure, I can’t perform the Clone Jutsu. So, after I failed, Mizuki- _sensei_ told me about a ‘special’ way to pass – to steal a scroll from the Hokage and deliver it to him. He said it was to show I have stealth and evasion skills. So, I brought him the scroll, only after learning a Jutsu from it.

“Long story short, Iruka-sensei came, told me that Mizuki was lying. Mizuki then told me about the Nine-Tails and then attacked Iruka and me. Iruka…took a huge shuriken to the back to protect me, and then I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu I learned from the scroll to protect Iruka. Iruka passed me, and here we are.

“I know I was an idiot to ever believe Mizuki, and that’s why I promised myself to not ever fall for something like that again. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my comrades and my friends, just like I did when I protected Iruka after he saved me. I’m not going to be an idiot anymore with mediocre-at-best skills.” I finish explaining my story.

“Oh.” Shikamaru says, very shocked at what I went through yesterday. “Well, I’ll protect you as well, Naruto. And you too, Hinata. You two are my friends.” Shikamaru says.

“And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you two safe. You are the first people to truly believe in me and to trust me. What Naruto said earlier is right – my family betrayed me. But that’s fine, because you two and Kurenai-sensei are my family, too.” Hinata’s words really get to me.

“ _Family?_ ” I whisper, completely amazed that someone could ever see _me_ as their family.

“Yes, Naruto. Family. Team Eight is now a family.” Kurenai-sensei says with genuine care, and stands up. “Well, that’s all I had planned for today. I’m truly happy we all shared those secrets with each other. I know it’ll be awkward the first week or so knowing that we shared all this, but believe me, it’ll all be worthwhile in the end. Tomorrow, we’ll meet here at 8:00 AM to begin our first training session. So, I’ll be going now and I’ll-” I cut her off.

“Wait, sensei!” I shout, getting her attention before she leaves. “Old Man Teuchi said free ramen on the house for my team after our meeting today. Would…would you all like to join me for a bowl?” I ask, nervous. Sure I ate ramen with Hinata and Shikamaru once or twice before, but whenever I invited Sakura to ramen in the past she’d only insult me, hit me, or both...

“Sure! I’m kind of hungry, anyway. I had a light breakfast.” Shikamaru says.

“I-I’d love to go, Naruto!”  Hinata says, stuttering a little and obviously embarrassed because she is blushing a bit. Why would she be nervous? _I’m_ the one risking embarrassment, here!

“Alright. Let’s think of this as our first family meal!” Kurenai-sensei says and gestures her arms for me to lead the way.

“Awesome! Here we come, delicious ramen, believe it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s the chapter! What did you guys think?
> 
> I hope you don’t mind what I made Shikamaru’s secret. This story is not going to be a yaoi story, but I do plan on having Shikamaru eventually be in a relationship (though with who I am not yet sure).
> 
> I’d also like to mention to my readers at AO3 the length of this chapter. Usually, I try to make chapters for my stories at least two-thousand words, and I usually have a hard time really surpassing that (my max I would estimate as three-thousand), this chapter being an exception. But right now, it seems this story in general may be an exception, But always expect at least two-thousand words.
> 
> One last thing I’d like to point out is the Point-of-View I’m writing in. I always write in 1st-Person because I primarily write a story through dialogue while adding thoughts on the side. I might eventually try changing to 3rd-Person for fights and stuff, but I’ll still primarily stick to 1st-Person.
> 
> I do have one question, though. Do you guys think I am describing things too quickly? I think that’s one of the flaws I have with writing in 1st-Person, that I rush everything. Do you guys think so – I would really like and appreciate your feedback.
> 
> And with that, I think that’s everything I wanted to say. And with that, I hope you all liked this chapter and will review! :)
> 
> NOTE: This has previously been posted to my FFN account. All future updates will be posted to here and there simultaneously.


	3. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 8, though having passed the Genin test, now have to do their original test in the form of a training session, and Team 8 bonds more as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Well, that’s all I had planned for today. I’m truly happy we all shared those secrets with each other. I know it’ll be awkward the first week or so knowing that we shared all this, but believe me, it’ll all be worthwhile in the end. Tomorrow, we’ll meet here at 8:00 AM to begin our first training session.” Kurenai-sensei tells us.

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 3)-The Test**

Well, to keep up with my promise of being a new Naruto, I’m actually here at our meeting spot a little early at 7:45 AM. I am not surprised to not be the only one there, but I _am_ a bit surprised that the only other one there is Kurenai-sensei.

“Good morning, Naruto.” Kurenai-sensei waves to me when she sees me.

“Good morning, sensei.” I greet and politely wave back. She’s sitting where she was yesterday, calmly reading a book. I sit where I was sitting yesterday and wait for my teammates. “Whatcha reading?” I ask her, and she looks over her book to me.

“Don’t tell him yet, but I’m learning how to play Shogi. My partner loves the game, and when I told him Shikamaru played, he gave me this book to start learning. I thought that if he ever wanted to play but his father was busy due to his shinobi duties, he might want to play with me sometime.” Kurenai-sensei says, and this already brightens up my day!

“That’s awesome, Kurenai-sensei! I won’t tell him. But that’s so nice of you!” I say, and she smiles at me before going back to the book, which I assume is either a rule book or a book with strategies or something.

We sit in silence after that. She reads, occasionally flipping the page and I just play with my kunai and shuriken in my pouches, just to pass the time. I am pretty bored. Maybe I should start bringing some sort of backpack to keep a book or two and some spare weapons and stuff. Medicine wouldn’t hurt, either. Ohh…some instant ramen would be good, too. All we would need to do is boil some water and-

“Naruto! Kurenai-sensei!” I turn my head and see that Hinata has shown up.

“Oh, Hinata, am I glad to see you! Kurenai-sensei here keeps _terrible_ conversation!” I say, and Hinata laughs and sits next to me while Kurenai-sensei doesn’t respond to my joke. “Anyway, Hinata, I have a dilemma and I think you’ll be able to help.” I say, and her face…gets a bit red in her cheeks. What?

“O-Oh! Sure! What is it?” She asks me, apparently a bit nervous. She’s _always_ nervous, it seems. I just don’t understand girls, I guess…

“I was thinking of things to bring with me on a travelling and training bag. When I got to my instant ramen, I thought it would be perfect except for the fact that I wouldn’t be able to boil water. I mean, a match wouldn’t be strong enough to actually create a large enough fire, and an actual fire would give our location away to any possible enemy ninja, and I can’t think of what else to do!”  I explain my dilemma.

“I can solve that issue.” Kurenai-sensei says, looking above her book right at us.

“How so, sensei?” Hinata asks. I’m kind of glad she’s as clueless as I am…

“That’s for tomorrow’s first training lesson. Don’t worry about it yet.” Kurenai-sensei tells us, closing both eyes and smiling gently. Why do I get the feeling she’s going to just be putting our questions off like that _a lot_?

“Don’t worry about what?” I suddenly hear the voice of our up-to-now missing teammate.

“Shikamaru! We just trying to figure out how to make ramen while on missions, but Kurenai-sensei’ll tell us tomorrow during training!” I say excited that the whole Team Eight is here now and that we can soon get started on our original test thing.

“…What a drag. Why do you always put everything off, sensei? It’s a simple answer, isn’t it? Why wait to tell us?” Shikamaru asks, and I’m glad he agrees with me about her putting everything off.

“It’s actually quite complicated. The reason I put things off like you say is because telling you guys this will distract you from the test. I understand curiosity can be distracting, but not telling you anything is a bit less distracting then mentioning it and then leaving you unfulfilled. Trust me, tomorrow. And, with that in mind, it’s time to start.” Kurenai-sensei explains, and gets up off the ground after putting her Shogi book away in her bag.

“What was the test you had planned for us yesterday, sensei?” Hinata asks.

“Well, pretty much, you guys have to beat me in a three-on-one spar. Now, I’m a Jonin, so I will obviously not be going my full strength physically, but I won’t be going too easy in strategy and otherwise.  And you guys will have the advantage: I will give you guys five minutes to plan out a strategy and I give you my word that I will not eavesdrop. The reason for this is because a team should know each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and in this case I am an enemy and I want you to treat me as such and to surprise me like you would a real enemy.” Kurenai-sensei explains the test, and it’s making sense so far.

“And i-if we don’t beat you, w-what happens?” Hinata asks, nervous. We all know the _original_ consequence of failing this test.

“Nothing. Like I said, you guys passed the real graduation test and I have already notified the Hokage that you guys passed. But I want you guys to take this as if you would be sent back to the Academy if you lost. And with that in mind, come at me as if I was a real enemy ninja, come at me with the intent to kill. Now, I leave you guys for those five minutes so you can plan. Good luck, guys.” Kurenai-sensei says and suddenly body flickers out of here.

“Uhh, any plans, guys?” I ask after a few moments of us just staring at each other.

“Yes. I started planning as soon as she said we had to spar. And luckily you guys discussed some of your jutsu during the meeting yesterday. We’re going to need Naruto’s Shadow Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu, Hinata’s Byakugan and Gentle Fist, and my Shadow possession Jutsu. Now, here’s what we’ll do…” Shikamaru starts explaining his plan.

* * *

 

“You guys got it?” Shikamaru asks us after explaining his _awesome_ plan. Man, even if we didn’t pass yesterday, I _still_ wouldn’t be worried about this because this guy is _smart_ _!_  

“Believe it!” I say, and Hinata also says she understands.

“Alright, guys! It’s time to start!” Kurenai-sensei shouts at us from quite a-ways down the field from us. “Come at me!” She shouts, immediately going into her battle stance.

“Byakugan!” Hinata activates her kekkei-genkai and takes a breath before charging in at our sensei with us following.

“Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!” I shout as we run and make a hundred clones. As soon as Hinata engages Kurenai-sensei in a Taijutsu battle, my clones start jumping in and attacking all around our sensei, making her struggle and barely able to keep up.

My eyes can barely keep up at the speed Kurenai-sensei and Hinata are going at. All I can really make out are rapid flashes of chakra from when Kurenai-sensei blocks Hinata’s Gentle Fist attacks. To make things even harder for Kurenai-sensei, my clones and I start throwing shuriken and kunai at her, and…it becomes too much to her. She slips, and she gets hit with a kunai and then Hinata hits her again with her Gentle Fist.

“Eight Trigrams, Two Palm! Four Palm! Eight Palm! Sixteen Palm! Thirty-Two Palm! Sixty-Four Palm!” Hinata shouts, hitting more and more of our sensei’s chakra points to seal off her chakra network. Once Hinata is done, Kurenai-sensei falls to the floor…and suddenly poofs away and is replaced by a log.

“Substitution Jutsu! Damn it!” Shikamaru shouts, about to go in for his diversion.

“I wasn’t expecting that. Your clones really can overpower someone, Naruto. And Hinata, great job of taking advantage of the tiniest opening already. And Shikamaru, I know what the coup de grace was supposed to be as you’re a long-distance fighter, so we need to develop your close-range skills because you were basically a spectator and a sitting duck – you were too distracted waiting for our opening that you weren’t checking for any clones I might have made or any possible enemy ninja if we were out on a mission.” Kurenai-sensei says, noticeably breathing slightly heavier.

Hinata looks over to me and I nod…

I look over to Shikamaru and he nods…

Time to _really_ put our plan in action!

For this to work, I call up even more clones and most of them charge at Kurenai-sensei. Hinata charges at her as well. They go around from behind her, making Kurenai-sensei turn away from me. The rest of my clones join me and Shikamaru. This is it, the distraction that we need!

We both make our handsigns and perform the Jutsu. We look over each other and we’re _perfect_!

He has used the transformation jutsu and turned into _me_ , and I used the shadow clone jutsu and transformation jutsu to make a clone that turned into _him_. As Kurenai wasn’t looking at us, she won’t know who we actually are.

Shikamaru (as me), myself, and the rest of my clones except the Shikamaru-clone charge at her as well. Meanwhile, my Shika-clone gets into position to pretend to do Shikamaru’s shadow possession jutsu. Shika-clone makes the correct handsign and run towards Kurenai where she can _barely_ see him out of her peripheral vision, making her think he doesn’t think she can see him. Where he’s standing is _inside_ a huge shadow cast by the tree she is in fighting my clones; so he doesn’t even have to pretend to make a shadow because she knows she is _caught_.

“Shunshin!” Kurenai shouts and I can see my clone jump when he feels a hand on his shoulder and a knife to his neck. “I told, Shikamaru. You don’t leave yourself a sitting duck. This time, it would’ve gotten you killed. If-” Kurenai stops talking and freezes. Her face is one of surprise and momentary fear before it switches to a smile.

_YES!_

“We win, Sensei.” I hear in _my_ voice. Shikamaru as me walks forward, hands still in the handsign. “Call them off, Naruto.” He says to me.

It’s _really_ bizarre to hear commands to me in my own voice, but I do what he says and I dispel all my shadow clones, including the one that Kurenai-sensei has trapped.

_Ugh…_

My head starts to _hurt_ and I feel like I’m going to puke. The feeling only lasts for a few seconds, and as the feeling passes Shikamaru releases Kurenai from the shadow possession and also transforms back into himself. Hinata walks up beside Shikamaru, and Kurenai-sensei rises to her feet and smirks at all of us.

“Nicely done, team. I’m not going to lie, I didn’t see that plan coming. However, Imust let you know that I did see the whole thing but I did play along to your plan. Because I know your skills, I was able to figure out what you were trying to do as we went along. And I must say that I am quite impressed with your plans. Especially because you came up with that in only five minutes – fantastic!” Kurenai-sensei says.

“Um…it was-it was all Shikamaru, sensei. He came up with the plan. Naruto and I didn’t know what to do.” Hinata speaks up, and she is very much correct.

“That is true, sensei. All Hinata and I did was follow his plan. He gets the credit.” I say, giving credit where credit is due.

“I understand. But you guys are incorrect.” Kurenai-sensei says, making all three of us look at her, confused.

“What do you mean, sensei?” I ask, and I see Hinata and Shikamaru nodding slightly to my question.

“I mean that no single person takes credit for a success; likewise, no single person takes blame for a failure. In a team, it’s all or nothing. You are a team; you all deserve the credit for pulling it off. If you hadn’t done your jutsus correctly, you would have failed, right? Shikamaru only had one part of the plan. You all contributed equally. Remember this. A team is not just a group of people; a team is a whole made of parts who need the other to fully function. “ Kurenai-sensei says, and that makes me happy. To know that the four of us, Kurenai-sensei included, need each other makes me feel special.

“Thank you, Sensei.” I say, and they all look at me. “What you said proves that we’re a family. Like…we’re all important. So, thank you.” I say, and Shikamaru and Hinata walk toward me. The put their hands on my shoulder reassuringly – I think they understand that I haven’t really been made to feel _special_ that much in my life. I also put my hand on Hinata’s shoulder, because I get the feeling she feels the same way because of what she told us yesterday about her and her family.

“Part of our training will not just include ninja-training. I want to instill in you all what I feel to be the most important aspects of relationships in life. Trust, friendship, comradery. What you do later in your ninja careers could be anything, but if you ever have teams of Genin of your own, I wish for these to also be passed down. I don’t mean to sound conceited, but my sensei when I was a Genin was very wise, and I believe his views are truly beneficial to the team dynamic.” Kurenai-sensei explains.

“Yeah, that makes sense, sensei. You said that the Lord Third changed the teams last-minute, correct? And that it might have been because of our friendships? Well if that’s true then what you’re saying makes perfect sense. People who are closer and are friends will do much better working together than two people who dislike each other. And the whole thing when a whole team either succeeds or fails is good because it doesn’t cast anyone out. I like that.” Shikamaru speaks up.

“Yeah, that’s a really good philosophy, Kurenai-sensei. Thank you for teaching it to us.” Hinata says.

“Yeah, thanks!” I say, expressing my appreciation for the lesson.

During the academy, I never really payed attention to or cared so much about this kind of stuff. I only cared about technique and power and jutsu, never the stuff on politics and village dynamics or history and all that kind of stuff. But hearing that I am on this team because we’re friends and hearing Kurenai-sensei’s explanation makes this resonate with me. I’m going to have a more open mind to all this stuff!

“Hey, sensei! Did we pass?” Shikamaru asks suddenly, and I remember what the original purpose was this for!

“If this was the test, I would say you all still would have passed. Congratulations!” Kurenai-sensei says, giving us a thumbs-up! “And for today, we’re done. You guys have the rest of the day to yourselves. Tomorrow we begin our training. See you all tomorrow!” Kurenai-sensei says before waving goodbye and Body-Flickering somewhere else.

“Well then, what do you guys wanna do?” Hinata asks, and I have an idea!

“How about we go cloud-watching with Shikamaru?” I suggest, and Shikamaru and Hinata smile.

“I would love some company cloud-watching!” Shikamaru says, really excited!

“All right then! Let’s go!” Hinata says, and we all head off to the Nara compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that what I came up with was decent, as I had not remembered the original plan I had for the test.
> 
> Also, I feel that I am making this story really cheesy and stuff. To be honest, I’m not sure whether I like it or not. But that’s what Naruto is, isn’t it? It’s full of this cheesy teamwork stuff and I like it in the show, but reading/writing it? I’m not sure, tell me what you think!
> 
> I feel like I also rushed the fight scene; I have a feeling fight scenes are not going to be the best coming from me. I am more of a story kind of writer, not action. Still, fights will be important but don’t expect long masterpieces if/when it ever comes to that.
> 
> I not have have an end goal for this story in mind. I have thought of several individual plot elements and character stuff (which I have written down!), but I highly doubt this will span all the way to the Obito stuff and whatnot like the full story goes. If I had to give a rough estimate, this story will most likely have a maximum of material up to where Part I ended. 
> 
> Another question: Is there anything you guys specifically want to see in this story? Any suggestions or predictions? I appreciate all feedback and reviews, and I believe they will help a lot with this story especially.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chapter! Hope you all liked it! And, remember, don’t forget to review!
> 
> NOTE: This has previously been posted to my FFN account. All future updates will be posted to here and there simultaneously.


	4. A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team 8 hangs out at Shikamaru's compound, the newly-formed Team 7 have their own Genin test with Kakashi. Then, Team 8 has their first full day - training and a C-Rank Mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trying something different here. I’ve been thinking up some more character plots and interactions, and I’m thinking that instead of doing what I’ve been doing so far, I’ll start switching it up. I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Naruto’s P.O.V.**

“How about we go cloud-watching with Shikamaru?” I suggest, and Shikamaru and Hinata smile.

“I would love some company cloud-watching!” Shikamaru says, really excited!

“All right then! Let’s go!” Hinata says, and we all head off to the Nara compound.

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 4)-A Change of Pace**

**Sasuke’s P.O.V.**

“Sasuke!” I hear a distance away to me but quickly approaching.

_Ugh._

Why does she have to be so annoying? Can’t Sakura get the hint that I’m just not into her? I’m not attracted to people who just fawn or obsess over another person. It makes you look weak and pathetic. I do not like weak and pathetic.

“Is it going to be like this every day?” Shino asks, who was silently sitting beside me until now.

“I hope not.” Is all I say.

I don’t even like _speaking_ to Sakura. Shino I can handle speaking to in small doses – he’s a competent shinobi from one of the strongest clans in the Leaf. He won’t stand in my way of killing _him_.

“Good morning, Sasuke!” Sakura says and sits _right_ next to me. She’s wearing this perfume that I do _not_ find pleasant.

“Sakura, perfume could make you obvious to enemy shinobi. You shouldn’t wear any from now on.” Shino says, and I smirk lightly under my crossed arms which cover my face. I am slowly starting to like him already.

“Don’t you like it, Sasuke?” Sakura asks, as if ignoring what Shino says. I don’t respond to her. I won’t respond to her if she’s always going to be like this.

She’s going to get us killed, won’t she?

Why did I even have to be placed on a team with her? I would rather be with _Naruto_ then her. He at least _wants_ to be strong. Dead-lasts can improve. Sakura? She just wants to kiss and ‘date’ me. She thinks she loves me and she doesn’t even _know_ me – she doesn’t know a single thing about _me_. That kind of obsession can’t be fixed. And book-smarts will only get you so far as a shinobi. She better wake the fuck up.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, with the occasional grunt of annoyance from Sakura as we wait for Kakashi-sensei, who is already fifteen minutes late.

“God, where is he? What kind of a sensei is he to be late on our first day?” Sakura yells, and my eyes close from her loudness.

“If you keep that up, I might not be your sensei at all.” My eyes widen as I hear that whispered into Sakura’s (and mine due to her being inappropriately close to me) ear.

We all turn around and see Kakashi-sensei looking down at a book, _Makeout Summers_. I smirk slightly as I realize he’s reading one of those pornography books – Shisui snuck one from the _Makeout_ series back to the Uchiha compound once. I didn’t understand it back then, but now that I do it’s a little amusing while he’s reading porn while scaring the shit out of Sakura.

“And for your information, my pet rock was gaining some weight and he needed to be taken for a walk. He’s a lazy rock. That’s why I was late.” Kakashi-sensei says with a serious tone, and I am able to avoid laughing out loud but it’s actually very funny.

I’m going to like him, I think. He’s strong too – he snuck up on us without any of us noticing, has funny excuses, and scares Sakura. What else could be better?

“S-sorry, K-Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura stammers, and Shino doesn’t have any visible expressions – his glasses and his collar block almost everything.

“Rule One of being a shinobi: don’t whine. I gave you orders to meet me here at a certain time - follow them. I don’t care if I don’t arrive for three more hours – do what I say. Part of being a shinobi means following your superior’s orders. Is that understood?” He asks us, serious.

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei.” We all say, and Kakashi’s eyes soften and I can see his lips smiling through his mask.

“Good. Let’s begin. Your task – get these from me. Whoever does passes. Whoever doesn’t fails and will get sent back to the academy.” He says and holds up two bells.

* * *

 

“Go!” Kakashi-sensei says after he finished explaining the test to us. 

“Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!” I say and blow a huge fireball at him, but he easily dodges it.

“Is that it? Come on. I would think an _Uchiha_ would be able to grab a bell.” Kakasi-sensei says, and I am immediately angry, but I try to calm myself.

This is part of the test. He’s testing to see if I can keep my cool. I’m not going to fall for it, sensei!

I throw shuriken and kunai from him, using my speed to go all around so the weapons pelt him from all around. They all collide and I smirk before he turns into a puff of smoke and is replaced by a log.

“Fucking substitution…” I mumble below my breath.

“Sasuke!” Shino yells at me, grabbing my attention.

“What?” I growl at him. He’s wasting my time talking to him!

“Don’t you get it? He’s trying to make us compete with each other. That’s why he only had two bells for the three of us. That’s a part of the test – to see past it and to work together!” Shino says, and I look at him for a few seconds.

“Fine. What’s you plan?” I say, and he motions for Sakura and me to come over to him.

“Okay. Sasuke, I hope you have more weapons. Sakura, I know your taijutsu is decent. And I have my clan’s jutsu. Once Kakashi tries to dodge all of Sasuke’s weapons, I will track him and corner him while Sakura delivers the final blows. Ready?” Shino explains.

“What jutsu do you have to corner him?” I ask.

“You’ll see.” Shino says raises his arms. “Go!”

* * *

 

“Well, well, well. You guys actually did it. The first team to ever pass my test. And I honestly thought you guys would be too self-absorbed to do it, especially you Sasuke. I am very pleasantly surprised.” Kakashi-sensei says, smiling through his mask.

“What’s the supposed to mean? And we didn’t even get the bells.” Sakura screams at him.

“It means exactly what I said. The test had nothing to do with the bells. Why were you guys placed on a team? To try to teach you all exactly what Shino said. Teamwork. That was the test – to somehow get you three to work together. Though I will admit I am surprised that Shino suggested it.” Kakashi-sensei says.

“Why is that so, sensei? The Aburame clan is all about working together.”  Shino says.

“That I’m aware of. But your Academy reports don’t show that – you’ve always been reclusive and rarely uttered a word. Same goes for you, Sasuke. And Sakura has shown many instances of arrogance in the Academy when it came to reports and written tests, but with a lack of ninjutsu which Sasuke and Shino excel in. All these balance out but we tested teamwork. And it really does please me to say you passed! You are now Leaf shinobi.” Kakashi-sensei explains.

“Shino…what the hell were those things? Were those _bugs_ in you?” I ask, somewhat disturbed. I’ve never heard of anything like that before.

“Yes. The Aburame are insect breeders.” Shino says, holding out his hand as a single insect flies out and lands in his palm. “I can control them with my chakra. I have several kinds of bugs. We all share my chakra network, and I can feel it when they sense an enemy, die, get hurt, or hurt an enemy.” He continues explaining.

“Eww.” Sakura says on a whim. All three of us immediately look at her, and I am angry with her.

“Sakura! It may seem odd to you but the Aburame contain some of the Leaf’s most powerful shinobi, and I have known them to be some of the nicest people around. You cannot judge their jutsu just because it seems odd to you. Shino is your teammate. And you can bet that those bugs will save your life eventually. Will you think they’re so gross then?” Kakashi-sensei scolds, and Shino looks exactly the same – I can’t tell if that upset him or not.

She is such a fucking child. Goddamn. The longer this day goes on the more I dislike her. What kind of kunoichi is she?

 _‘She isn’t one.’_ I can’t help but think.

“Anything you want to say, Sasuke? You’ve been quiet since you guys passed.” Kakashi-sensei asks me.

For the sake of the team…

“Good plan, Shino. I guess I can’t just assume I can do everything on my own. Thank you.” I say, looking down at the ground on not him. I glance my eyes over to him though and I seem him nod slightly.

This is twice in two days I’ve had to swallow my pride. The first time was with Naruto when Sakura hit him for no reason and I apologized for her. And now, to try to make Shino feel better in case Sakura hurt his feelings. Why is it always Sakura causing me to do this?

“And with that, that’s it for today. Tomorrow we will begin training and doing missions. Get here at 7 AM tomorrow. I won’t be here until 8:30. What are you going to do?” Kakashi-sensei says. We’re all silent as he says happily, “That’s right. You’ll be here at 7. I’ll know if you’re not. So long.” Kakashi-sensei finishes and raises two fingers to his forehead and body-flickers out of here.

“See you guys tomorrow morning. Good afternoon.” Shino says before walking away, not waiting for a response.

“Sasuke…!” Sakura says, scooting closer to me again making me inwardly cringe.

“Bye, Sakura.” I quickly say and start walking away in the same direction of Shino, but only faster as to get away from the pink nuisance.

_Ugh. I can still smell that awful perfume. I hope it’s not in my clothes. Fuck._

* * *

 

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V.**

“Well, here we are.” I say as I show Naruto and Hinata the Nara compound.

“It’s v-very nice, Sh-Shkamaru.” Hinata says, obviously nervous.

“Yeah, man! It’s so big!” Naruto yells, excited. I should start wearing earplugs – that boy is going to make me deaf.

We walk up to the entrance to my family’s house and I open the door.

“Mom, I’m home. My team is with me!” I shout as we take off our shoes.

“Wow…” Naruto says softly, looking all around at the vases and paintings my mother made and has up as decorations. As a civilian now, my mother took up art as a way to distract herself when Dad is away on dangerous missions, and also to sell to the village once she got compliments from her friends.

Naruto’s never been here before; we used to hang out at the park where the children go or just walk around the village. We never actually been to the other’s house.

I’m curious about Naruto’s apartment. I know he lives in one of the apartments designated for older orphans. When I was a child, I helped build them with my father. The Leaf is always building more – the village often takes in orphans from other villages and areas too, mostly from random encounters on missions.

The apartments they live in are small, but they have good plumbing and basic electricity. The apartments are adequate for living, but I can’t imagine they are the best places to spend your days. Especially when compared to the size of a clan household in a compound, they make you realize just how small they are.

At least the village treats its orphans right – decent housing, monthly stipends for groceries, access to public services like medical care and library. I’ve heard things from my Dad about other villages and countries – some just toss them into a run-down house practically falling apart at a very young age. They survive, but it’s not a way to live. It makes me happy to know that the Hidden Leaf cares about all its citizens and residents and doesn’t leave anyone out in the cold.

“Shikamaru, your house is very nice! I love the paintings!” Hinata says, excited.

I’ve noticed something with her already – when she’s excited or passionate, she doesn’t stutter. But when she’s placed in a new situation or likes something that Naruto had just done (her crush is already beyond obvious…I wonder how Naruto hasn’t noticed it yet), that’s when she stutters.

“Thanks guys. My mom painted them and made the vases.” I say. I wonder if the Hyugas hang any decorations…

“Shikamaru? Sorry, honey, I was just putting laundry away upstairs. Ahh! You guys must be Shikamaru’s teammates!” Mom says, walking down the stairs and looking at us.

“Yeah! Hello, Mrs. Nara. I’m Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto says, _loudly_ , and holds out his hand. My mother shakes it and Hinata holds out her hand as well.

“I’m H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga, ma’am.” Hinata stutters. My mother shakes her hand too.

“Nice to meet you both! I’m Yoshino Nara. And you have such great manners – maybe you can teach my lazy son something about them!” Mom says, making me groan. What a drag.

“Well, Mom, we’re going to go cloud watching.” I say and we start walking out toward my back door into the field of the Nara compound.

“Would you like to stay for dinner when it’s done, Hinata and Naruto?” My mother asks them.

“Hell yeah! Sounds great!” Naruto shouts, then covers his mouth quickly.

Damn it, Naruto…

“Heh, S-Sorry, Mrs. Nara…” Naruto trails off, sweat-dropping with his arm behind his neck.

“That’s quite alright, Naruto. It’s okay. And you, Hinata?” My mother smiles and waves him off with a light chuckle. If that was _me_ …

What the _hell_? Whenever I say anything like that she starts screaming at me to clean my mouth out. What a drag. That’s not fair…

“S-sure, th-thanks.” Hinata stutters. We’re going to help her overcome that – we know it’s because of how her clan treats her. She’s going to show them that they’re wrong about her, that she is a great shinobi and worthy to be the Hyuga heiress.

“Alright, I’ll let you guys know when it’s done. Have fun!” Mom says, and we walk outside onto the grass and lay under my favorite shady tree.

* * *

 

“Thanks again for the delicious meal, Mr. and Mrs. Nara!” Naruto says, waiting for Hinata by the door. It’s pretty late and they have to get going. My Dad came home a few minutes before Mom came out and told us dinner was ready. 

“Yeah, thank you both very much.” Hinata says, surprisingly not stuttering.

“You’re very welcome. Any friends or teammates of Shikamaru’s is always welcome here.” Mom says, and I smile. I’m really glad she and Dad like my teammates.

“Bye Hinata, Naruto. See you at training tomorrow!” I say, and they wave at me before getting their shoes and leaving.

“I’m glad you like your teammates, Shikamaru.” My Dad says to me, and I turn to him.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I?” I inquire. My Dad pulls out the Shogi set from the cabinet behind him.

“No reason in particular. It’s just that you’ve always spent time with Choji and Ino – there were going to be your teammates up until two days ago when Lord Third changed the team composition. I wasn’t aware you had other close friends.” My Dad says, and we begin our Shogi match when he makes the first move.

“I was only friends with Naruto, mostly. Hinata and I knew each other and were civil, but we weren’t really friends until yesterday. But Hinata was very close with Naruto as well. Kurenai-sensei says it’s because of our friendship with Naruto that we were placed on a team together.” I explain to Dad.

“Also, Shikamaru, I’m very proud of you. Kurenai told me about you guys passing the test.” He says, and I freeze. Did she tell him I’m gay?

“She did?” I hide the nervousness in my voice.

“Yes. I’m happy you didn’t think badly of Naruto for his secret. He’s the reason the village is even still around today. So many people just don’t understand it. I’m proud that you are sticking by your friend.” Dad says, and I inwardly sigh in relief. Then I smile.

“Thanks Dad. I only want what’s best for my friends and my team.” I say, and he hums in response before we continue our game in silence.

* * *

 

**Hinata’s P.O.V.**

“Alright guys, let me explain how our training is going to go. Most days there will be a structure of Physical Training, followed by a lunch break, then Instruction of Jutsu and other skills, and then finally at least one mission. Physical Training will involve increasing stamina, improving chakra control, and increasing pain tolerance. The Instruction half could vary greatly – we will have to take that day by day, student by student. And today we will do our first D-Rank mission. Any questions? Alright, let’s get up.” Kurenai-sensei asks and orders.

Physical Training? I know I’m gonna be the worst here. I always tire so easily when training with my dad and Neji…

I look over to Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto looks excited to begin training, and Shikamaru just looks bored. At least they don’t look _scared_ like me.

I’m so pathetic…

“I must apologize in advance. My Physical Training regimen tends to be really tough, especially right out of the academy. Don’t get discouraged. That’s the purpose of all this – to train you to get to the level expected.” Kurenai-sensei says and it makes me feel a little better. “To warm-up: Run and race each other around the entire training feel three times. There is no prize, but friendly competition always is good for improving. And if you don’t try your best and just slack off,” she pauses and smirks at Shikamaru, “then you will get an extra two laps. Begin!” She shout and snaps her fingers and we all start running.

Naruto takes the lead rather quickly, and Shikamaru and I are running alongside each other. Shikamaru and I look at each other, and I know what he’s thinking – Naruto is too fast for us. It must be because of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him; that’s probably why he can make so many shadow clones.

* * *

 

After about a two laps, I start slowing down a lot. Naruto has already finished, and Shikamaru is quite a ways ahead of me now. 

_I’m so slow…_

I try to fight back the tears that are coming to my eyes. I’m the weakest member of my team. My family was right. I’ll never be good enough to be the Hyuga clan heiress. My sister is four years younger than me and she’ll be able to beat me soon. I’m not even a match against Neji, and I know he hates me because he’ll never be heir because he’s part of the branch family.

I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry Neji.

I continue to run as I silently sob. I know I’m slowing down even more, being harder to breathe as I cry. Another thing I’m screwing up. I screw up so bad I become a crybaby then I screw up even more.

“Hey, Hinata, are you okay?” I feel a gentle hold on my shoulders and I look up to see Kurenai-sensei.

“S-sorry, sensei.” I say while trying to stop crying. “I’m being stupid. I’m not slacking off, honest.” I try to convince her because I’m really not slacking off, and two more laps will just make me feel even more worthless than I already am.

“Don’t worry about that. Why were you crying?” Kurenai-sensei’s voice is soft and caring.

“I-I don’t know…it’s just that…I’m so slow compared to the rest of this team. Naruto was done so long ago, and Shikamaru is almost done. I’m so slow and weak – my family was right and I’ll only drag you all down.” I say, my face toward the ground trying not to cry again.

“Hinata, please don’t say that. It’s only day one of training. That’s why we’re training – to get everyone stronger. Don’t look at is as if you are bad – just see it as how much you can and will improve! I know this mindset your family put in you is hard to break, and that’s something we’re going to work on. It might be even harder than your shinobi training. But we’re in this together Hinata. Now here,” She says and puts her hands on my cheeks and I suddenly feel better. My eyes and nose do not feel like they’ve been crying. “It’s a small genjutsu I came up with to mask the effects of crying. Finish your lap and we’ll take our lunch break, okay?” Kurenai sensei body-flickers back to where she was near Naruto, and I see Shikamaru just about done with the lap. I take a deep breath and begin running again.

Thank you, Kurenai-sensei…

* * *

 

**Naruto’s P.O.V.**

We just finished our lunch break. I was going to have a cup of ramen, but a certain _sensei_ of mine says “ _Ramen can’t be the only thing you eat, Naruto. Here, eat this,_ ” and then gives me a bento full of salad, rice, and dressing. It was actually quite good! (Not that I’ll admit it!)

…Maybe I should cut back on the ramen a little. _Just a little, though!_

I won’t ask Hinata about why she was crying earlier during the warm-up. I’m just happy that Kurenai-sensei was able to help her feel better.

“Alright, team. Today’s instruction will begin with something you all have – elemental affinities. Every person’s chakra has at least one element that the chakra can imitate and manipulate. For example, my elemental affinity is fire,” she says and blows some fire out of her mouth like a baby dragon, “and I want to know your affinities. Most people only have one element, but some people have two, and current Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village is the only known shinobi to have three elemental affinities. We find them out by using these.” She says and pulls put some yellow paper from her pocket. “These are chakra litmus papers – when you feed some chakra into them it tells you your affinity depending on how the paper reacts.” She finishes and hands us each a slice of paper. “Shikamaru, feed some chakra into the paper.” She commands, and I look at the paper in his hands.

“Okay…” Shikamaru trails off and it immediately falls to bits. “Uhh…was that supposed to happen?” He asks, and Kurenai-sensei nods.

“Yes – it means you have an Earth elemental affinity. I know only two Earth-style techniques, but I have some colleagues who use Earth and they should be able to provide me some techniques to teach you.” Kureani-sensei says and smiles at Shikamaru, who looks pleased. “Now you, Naruto.” She says to me.

I feed chakra into my paper and it starts to split into two halves and then both halves become _soaked_ and droop.

“Interesting, Naruto. You seem to have two elemental affinities – Water and Wind. Water-style users are not too common in the Land of Fire, and Wind-style users are really rare. The only other Wind user in the village is my partner. I’ll ask him if he has any scrolls of Wind techniques, because I unfortunately am unable to do any Wind manipulation.” Kurenai-sensei tells me and I don’t know why, but I feel special. Both my affinities are uncommon? Hahaha I’m one of a kind! “Your turn, Hinata.”

Hinata holds her paper up and it crinkles inward on itself in the center.

“Very good, Hinata. You have a Lightning elemental affinity. Fire and Lightning are the most common here in the Land of Fire, and I know several Lightning-style jutsu and know many other shinobi that use Lightning.” She says and pauses momentarily.

“No, I am not going to be training any of you in nature transformations yet. They require chakra control way beyond any of your skill levels yet. But I did this as our first thing because one, I wanted to know what they were so I have time to begin finding techniques and/or other shinobi to train you when we do start nature transformations. Two, it is always good to know this kind of stuff about yourself period.” She pauses again.

“Now, let’s learn a very useful technique that also doubles as a chakra-control exercise. Tree walking! Tree walking involves manipulating the chakra in your feet and legs so you are able to walk up any solid surface at any angle, not just trees, but walls and ceilings too. Watch,” Kurenai-sensei starts walking up the tree next to her and it’s _freaking amazing_!

“I do not expect any of you to master this today. I expect it to take at least a few days. However, I also expect you to train on your own as well, not just when we meet up. You have to have discipline to practice yourselves to make sure you don’t lose anything. Chakra control is like a muscle – if you stop working it out it will atrophy. You need to be motivated to continue working on everything you learn.

“And I have one last thing to say before you guys start practicing this technique. Hinata, I ask you to refrain from using your Byakugan during these training sessions unless one, I specifically tell you to use it, or two, if you suspect there is some sort of enemy or presence that isn’t supposed to be here – I’d rather you turn it on and be wrong than to have any of us get hurt from an enemy I couldn’t detect. I trust you to be honest with this request. I ask you to not use it because I want you to try learning these techniques without seeing the chakra manipulation; I want you to figure it out for yourself. Understood?” Kurenai-sensei explains to Hinata.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Hinata says, nodding.

“Alright. I will be watching you guys practice. After an hour and a half you will explain to me what you have learned, what you are feeling in your feet, and then we will go on our first mission. Good luck!” Kurenai-sensei tells us.

* * *

 

“Okay, Shikamaru. Demonstrate to me what you have learned and explain it to me.” Kurenai-sensei says.

“ _Ugh…_ Okay, this is all I got.” Shikamaru grumbles and takes a step up the tree and he gets his second foot on the trunk before falling on his back. “What I’m feeling as I do this is the gravity constantly pulling me down. I’m trying to channel enough chakra in my feet to counteract it but it’s not enough so far.” Shikamaru says.

That’s what he’s feeling? I guess I’m doing it wrong. He _is_ the genius after all. I mean, in my feet-

“Naruto. Your turn.” Kurenai calls me up.

I head to the tree. I place my foot onto the trunk, and I _know_ I’m feeling a swirl of chakra in my foot. It’s not meshing with the trunk.

“This is all I can do sensei. In my foot, there’s like a whirlpool of chakra. The trunk of the tree just isn’t mixing with it. I’m somewhat able to get it like the tree,” I demonstrate by trying to kick the tree and my foot staying attached a bit before coming off, “but not yet. But I’m probably overthinking this.” I finish up and take my foot off the tree.

“Alright. Hinata, you’re up. I saved you for last because you probably have the most experience with chakra manipulation based on your family’s jutsu.” Kurenai calls our last teammate up.

She takes a deep breath before starting. “Okay, umm, I can do, um, this.” She says hesitantly before stepping onto the tree and holding herself there for only a few seconds before audibly straining and letting herself down. “What I felt was, um, pretty much what Naruto said. My chakra and the tree’s aren’t mixing properly, and I have to mold my chakra in a way to fit with the tree’s, like a jigsaw puzzle.” Hinata explpains before sitting back down.

She…felt what I felt?

“Okay, team. The reason for this is because I’m not just letting you swim blindly. Yes – I threw you in with no direction, but these talks let you guys discuss your ideas before just giving you the answer. Now, Naruto and Hinata were spot-on. Surface-walking is all one big jigsaw puzzle with chakra – you need to be able to control your chakra enough to mold it so it can meld with another surface. What Shikamaru says is not wrong – gravity is naturally opposing you, but when the chakra melds it’s like you become part of the thing you are walking on, in this case a tree is stationed on the floor so gravity passes through you.

“Shikamaru, it seems to me you may be lacking in your own chakra awareness. Did you feel that in your feet and neglect to mention it or just not feel it at all?” She asks.

“I didn’t feel it, sensei.” He admits, looking bored but still paying attention.

“I see. I would like you to ask your parents tonight on exercises you can do to improve this. You will need to work on this at home. But don’t be discouraged. Many students have this issue – I did when I was younger as well. Again, don’t be discouraged.”Kurenai finishes.

“Yes, sensei.” Shikamaru says and nods at her.

“Alright. Let’s finish this day off with our first D-Rank mission. Let’s all head to the missions office.”

* * *

 

“Ahh, Team 8. Here for a mission?” Old Man Hokage says, smiling at us.

“Yes, Lord Hokage. Is there anything for us?” She asks, respectfully.

“As a matter of fact, one just came in that I think would be perfect for your team. Team 8, this is your mission: the refrigerator at the Konoha Orphanage broke last night and all the food has rotten. There is a repairman there right now, but nobody is able to go shopping for new food as two caretakers got food-poisoning this morning when they had an early breakfast. Your job will be to buy the groceries on this list. You will bring this paper to the market and they will credit the bill to the Orphanage. Any questions?”

“No, sir!” I hear my teammates say. I am looking at the ground slightly.

I haven’t been to the Orphanage in a few years. I…don’t like thinking about that place much. The place was very nice – provided good food, places to sleep, and everything a child needs. But I don’t like remembering myself so young, without a family.

I _did_ have a best friend though. Heba Santiro. When I was only about six or seven though he got adopted. I was of course so happy for him – just because I wasn’t doesn’t mean I didn’t want him to be. But I haven’t seen him since we hugged goodbye when he was taken to live with his new parents. I don’t even know if he still lives in the Leaf. But when Iruka-sensei told Takeshi Sato his teammates and a Heba was mentioned, I don’t know, I guess I didn’t _want_ it to be him because I didn’t have any friends for so long since he left, and I didn’t want to remember it.

But now we’re heading back to the orphanage after we buy some food. I want to help the kids though, no matter how uncomfortable I may be. The children there are the priority.

* * *

 

“Ah, thank you so much! Here, bring the groceries over here!” The caretaker says. I don’t recognize her – she must have started working there after I left. 

“Kala, can you come out here? Some nice ninja have brought our groceries!” My heart thumps in my chest as one of the nicest women I have ever met comes out.

“Thank you guys so – Naruto?” She recognizes me instantly and comes and hugs me, causing me to blush in front of my teammates. “I’m so glad to see you’re doing well, Naruto. Thank you all for bringing the groceries. The children were getting hungry. The repairman just left, so the food will not spoil. Where is the mission slip?” Kala asks, and Kurenai-sensei hands it over.

“The receipt is in one of the bags. We’re happy to help the children.” She says, and Kala signs the paper and hands it back to Kurenai-sensei.

“Well, we have to report back to the Hokage now. Let’s go team.” We turn and in the corner of my eye I see some blue out of the corner of my eye and I gasp.

“Wait…Kala, is...is that little Takato?” I ask, staring at the laughing and walking toddler. There’s no way I would forget a baby with _blue_ colored hair.

“Yes, Naruto. He’s doing so much better now. It was touch-and-go for a few months, but he’s healthy now.” She smiles at me. I smile and nod at her, and my team leaves the Orphanage on our way back to the missions office.

“Naruto…?” Shikamaru asks after we exit.

“You guys know how I grew up here. A few days before I aged out and moved into my apartment now, there was a sick baby under care here. There was nothing the hospital could do for him, something with his immune system. Takato…there wasn’t much hope of him surviving. I cried thinking about him after I left, because I didn’t want such an innocent baby to die. But seeing him alive and _healthy_ now, just makes me really happy.” I explain to my team and Kurenai-sensei puts an arm around me.

“We’re glad you had and all these children do have somewhere to stay that takes care of them. Let’s all report this mission successful and collect our first mission payment. Do you all have bank accounts?” Kurenai-sensei asks, and I do – it’s how I get my monthly stipend through being an orphan. Shikamaru and Hinata do as well. “Awesome, let’s go then.” Kurenai-sensei says and we all go to turn in the mission report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, I have very strict opinions about Sasuke. I *hate* the canon Sasuke – I’m going to make him someone I actually like here. I have quite a bit of his character plot already mapped out because of how I want to make him. Right now, I’m trying to give him more of a Part I personality with actual emotions too – because to me, he isn’t a brick wall inside like everyone writes him in fanfics. 
> 
> Concerning the rest of the story, again, no general direction. However, in trying to get to more interesting plot than a day-by-day thing, I think I will start doing small time-skips. Like a week or so just to get to something more interesting than training. Because training has to be done before real missions (C-ranks…and NO, this team will NOT be going to Wave. I HATE reading the Wave mission in so many stories. I have some C-ranks planned out already, too.).
> 
> (Sorry for being horrible at Hinata’s P.O.V. – I suck at writing from girl’s point of views, especially shy and timid girls).
> 
> So, with this chapter, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the new backstory with Naruto, especially with relating back to Heba from chapter 1. In this story, the Orphanage was his home for his childhood – I want to explore some of that here. Same with Sasuke. Just tell me what you all think!
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!
> 
> NOTE: This has previously been posted to my FFN account. All future updates will be posted to here and there simultaneously.


	5. The First C-Rank Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, Team 7 and Team 8 have bonded and each team goes on their first C-Rank mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this took forever. As of this update, I have finished my Bachelor of Arts degree and am free for a while to do things! Hope you guys like this update. 
> 
> And see final A/N for more info about this fic and whatnot.

**_Sasuke’s P.O.V._ **

“Sasuke…!” Sakura says, scooting closer to me again making me inwardly cringe.

“Bye, Sakura.” I quickly say and start walking away in the same direction of Shino, but only faster as to get away from the pink nuisance.

_Ugh. I can still smell that awful perfume. I hope it’s not in my clothes. Fuck._

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 5)-The First C-Rank Mission**

**_Two Months Later_ **

**Sasuke’s P.O.V.**

One hour. We’ve already been sitting here for one hour and no sign of Kakashi. He is always late, but we know he is somewhere observing us. He told us so that first day – we will follow is orders and that’s that.

Luckily Sakura isn’t _all over_ me anymore. She has _physically_ backed off of me after two weeks of being a team. She is still sitting next to me on the right, while Shino is on the left.

“Sasuke, Shino?” Sakura asks, breaking the silence. We both turn to her. “Do…do you guys think I’m getting stronger?” She asks, and I have to admit I am surprised. This is the first time she has shown us an interest in getting stronger.

“Yes.” I say. She turns her head _painfully_ fast to me and looks…stunned.

…Is it that odd of me to say such a thing to my teammate? Have I really not shown them any praise? 

“Absolutely, Sakura. I can tell you’re lasting a lot longer in spars against us, and we’re getting stronger as well.” Shino says, and I know I have to add something too.

“And you have the best chakra control of any of us. Your chakra reserves at first were…small, but as Shino said your endurance and thus your chakra reserves as well have grown.” I say, and I see Sakura smile.

That…pleases me. I don’t want my teammates to be sad.

“And your Taijutsu has improved a lot too, especially against me. I know my Taijutsu is weaker due to my insects, and that’s something I need to work on specifically. You’ve improved a lot Sakura. We all have.” Shino says and I nod at Sakura and Shino individually.

“Finally you _all_ show some goddamn teamwork. It only took two months.” We hear suddenly and immediately get in battle stances and then relax as we see Kakashi smiling at us under his mask. “You guys remember what I said the first day?” He asks us.

“Those who abandon the mission are scum…” Shino starts.

“Those who abandon their friends…” Sakura continues and I cut her off.

“…are worse than scum.” I finish, feeling ashamed.

If I had been asked at the start if these people would _ever_ be my friends, I would have thought they were crazier than… _him_ …but now?

They _are_ my friends. We have trained together, eaten together, joked around with each other, and even told each other some secrets.

Shino confessed to us that he often feels invisible…that he doesn’t think anybody notices him or remembers him. We all know of Naruto’s goal to get acknowledgement from the village by becoming Hokage (he’s said it _plenty_ of times throughout the years in the academy). Shino said he doesn’t want to be invisible.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Hey…guys?” Shino calls for our attention just as we are about to leave. Sakura and I turn around, and see that he is still sitting._

_“Yeah?” I say, motioning for Sakura to sit down with me in front of him._

_“This has been on my mind for…a while. I’m…not that good about talking about this kind of stuff. You two are my best friends. Just…do you guys…hmm.” He pauses for a second. “Did you guys notice me when we were in the academy?” He asks, and I’m a bit confused by his question._

_“What do you mean, Shino?” Sakura asks._

_“Well, remember the day of our genin test? Kakashi-sensei said my academy reports described me as ‘reclusive’ and that I rarely talked. That…that wasn’t really by choice. Nobody ever_ wanted _to talk to me. Nobody…noticed me. I felt invisible.” He admits, head down despite is not able to see his eyes through those glasses._

_“I always thought you were strong. To me, you were always the one to beat in our class. If I were to be top of the class, then Shino was always the one to beat.” I say, and he turns his head and I can tell he’s looking me in the eyes._

_“I always thought of you as a strong student too. I’ll admit that back then, I was...a bit too focused on not the right things...” Sakura says glancing over to me._ Thank freaking God _her obsession with me is pretty much gone now. “But I knew you, Shino. There are plenty of people who were in our class that I can’t remember. But you, even if we weren’t on the same team, I couldn’t forget.” She finishes, and Shino looks at her too._

_“Thanks guys. I just don’t want people to ignore me because they think I’m shy or ‘reclusive.’ I like being with you two. So…just thanks for talking to me right now about this.” He says and Sakura goes over to him and kneels and hugs him._

_I can see his cheeks turn a bit red as he returns the hug…_

_When they get up off the training field’s grass, I go over to Shino and put my arm around his shoulders. He nods at me, “thanks.” he says._

_We all say our goodbyes and head home for the night._

* * *

 

I’ve always noticed Shino. He was the second-best in the academy, right after me. I’ve _always_ acknowledged what he can do – after all, he comes from one of the village’s noble clans. When he confessed, I had to tell him the truth. He _was_ always the one to beat. Shino is no slouch. He is a _scary_ shinobi now that we know more about his insects. He never shows them in the Academy and he was the one to beat.

 _Now?_ With the insects…he is scary and I am _glad_ he is on my team and is an ally. I would _not_ want to ever go up against Shino ir any other Aburame.

…And he’s also a good friend. I’m glad he’s on my team because he’s a good person too.

Sakura…I’m glad she’s taking this thing seriously. I told her that she’s been getting stronger – and she has. I wouldn’t lie to my team. Though I should have realized much sooner that she has been taking this seriously.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Tree-walking. That’s what we’re starting today. Watch.” Kakashi-sensei says, showing up late by an hour. We watch him as he walks up a tree like he hasn’t done anything at all._

_“Now do it.” He says, pulling out that fucking orange porn book, and_ pretends _to not pay attention to us._

_Each of us stands in front of our own tree and I immediately start running up it…and then falling flat on my face._

_“Haha…” I hear a light chuckle from our_ dear sensei _, and smoke comes out my nose before I get back up. Shino is just trying to get his feet stuck to the trunk, and Sakura already has a foot stuck and is placing her second foot on the trunk._

_Wow…I must admit that that’s pretty good._

_“Impressive, Sakura. Okay boys, listen up: Chakra control. That what you two lack. Yes, it’s a bit easier for Sakura as she has smaller reserves than you two – which, by the way is nothing to be ashamed of as it is growing – but she still is able to control it much better than you guys can. With the amount of chakra you have you need to do those control exercises even more. So, Sakura, keep working on the tree walking. Shino and Sasuke, do those control exercises for a bit and then try again.” Kakashi-sensei says, in one of his semi-rare teaching moments._

_“Sakura, after we do our exiceses would you mind giving us some tips?” I hear Shino ask her, and I see her blush and lose her balance form the tree before regaining it._

_“S-sure! I’d be happy to help!” She says, obviously excited. I nod at her along with Shino, expressing my gratitude._

* * *

 

She really has been working hard. The first week or so, she was just another fan-girl. After that though she just started working hard. I’m not sure what made her change, but whatever it was it was a very good thing for all of us. 

“I know how you guys have gone out and stuff together like a team, but I’ve been waiting for _Sasuke_ to show some teamwork. You all have in little ways sown teamwork before now except for him. Sakura, you asked for Shino’s opinion on where to eat. Shino, you brought lunches for the team a few times. Sasuke…you finally showed teamwork by telling Sakura she has improved, which by the way you _all_ have.” Kakashi explains that I was the final person that had to show real teamwork.

I need to tell my team something _right now_.

“If…I’m sorry if I have seemed, well…like a jerk. I honestly didn’t mean to put anyone down if I have done that. If…if I’m doing it again, please just tell me. I don’t want to be worse than scum.” I say, embarrassed.

“I never felt like that, Sasuke. Maybe the first few days, but I didn’t understand then that I was being very annoying. For that _I_ apologize, too.” Sakura says, and I nod to her. “And Shino, I still regret what I said about your insects that first day too. I was stupid. I think about that day all the time and I feel bad knowing I probably really hurt your feelings.” Sakura says to Shino.

“Sakura, I’ll admit that I was hurt, but I know you have no problem now. I can appreciate the fact it was shocking and things take time to adjust to. All I ask is you not feel guilty anymore. I know you wouldn’t try to hurt me on purpose, okay? And Sasuke, I have always found you to be a reliable teammate. Personally, I never got the impression of you putting us down. You are anything _but_ scum.” Shino says to us.

“Finally. Now, groan all you want, but this is an order. Group hug!” Kakashi says, smiling wide under his mask, and holding his arms out. I swallow and take a deep breath and…can’t help the larger smile that comes to my face as the three of us are squeezed together in our sensei’s arms.

“Kakashi-sensei…let’s not do that again.” Sakura says, blushing. The four of us laugh for a few seconds and the air is clear between us. I make a silent promise to myself to be a better teammate. They say I’ve been good but I _know_ I can do a lot better.

“Okay team, now that our teamwork is shining through, I feel like we should go attempt our first C-rank mission. We have completed the requisite number of D-ranks two weeks ago, and I’ve been waiting to ask you guys until what just happened had happened. Well?” Kakashi asks us.

“A mission where we don’t have to catch that damn cat? YES.” I say, immediately.

“I think we are ready to do this.” Shino says.

“Yeah!” Sakura shouts, and Kakashi waves us to follow him to the missions office.

* * *

 

“Ahh, Team 7. We haven’t seen you here for a few days. Another mission?” Lord Hokage the Third greets us with a smile and a suck on his pipe, despite the fact it isn’t smoking. 

“Yes, Lord Third. But we would like to request a C-rank mission. I deem my team ready for the responsibility.” Kakashi says, and I see the Hokage smile.

“A team’s first C-rank is always a momentous occasion. It’s usually their first time out of the village. I think I have a good one here. Your mission would be to escort a man, Tazuna, from here to his home in the Land of Waves where he will continue to build a bridge that will be used for commerce. You are expected to protect him until the bridge is complete.  There is no expected shinobi presence, but protection is required from enemies of the Land of Waves who want to ruin the country for their own economic prosperity. Understood?” Lord Hokage explains to us, handing Kakashi the full briefing in a scroll.

‘Yes, sir!” All four of us say.

“Then good luck.” Lord Hokage gives us a farewell nod as another team steps forward for a mission.

As we walk out of the office, Kakashi starts to talk.

“We will meet our client and depart with him tomorrow morning. Make sure to pack supplies for at least a week. Also, I won’t be telling you what to pack. I am trying to encourage self-learning as I supervise, and you have to learn what _you_ personally need on a mission that the rest of us might not need. There are the essentials of course. But one thing I will say is this: whatever you feel is most important, it is good to pack extra for your teammates in case they need it. And with that I’ll leave you to it. We’ll meet at the Konoha main gates tomorrow at 8:00 AM sharp. So long.” Kakashi says as he body-flickers away in a whirlwind, and the three of us are left alone.

“…Wanna have and early lunch together?” I ask, trying to be a better teammate and inviting them out rather than just being invited.

“Sure!”  “That sounds nice.” Sakura and Shino say. Shino suggests the ramen shop that Naruto was always obsessing over, and we agree on that place.

Lunch with my team is nice.

* * *

 

I arrive at the village gates at 7:55 AM, later than I usually show up for things. Because we’re going to be gone for a while, I decided to let myself sleep in a little more and have a calm, warm meal at Ichiraku’s (I’ll give it to Naruto and Shino – they know good ramen places) at this relatively cold morning. Shino and Sakura are already there, talking. 

“Good morning, Sasuke.” Sakura tells me with a small wave.

“Good morning.” Shino says too with a nod.

“Good morning.” I respond to them, a nod to each of them. I sit down on the floor facing them, like a small triangle.

Five minutes pass and we see Kakashi walking toward us next to a man holding a _large_ bottle of booze. Great. Our mission is with a fucking drunk?

“ _These_ are the ninja that are supposed to be protecting me? What a joke. _Kids_.” The old man spits and glares at us.

Bite your tongue, Sasuke.

“I give you my word, Tazuna, that these _shinobi_ are ready for the mission you gave us. Sasuke and Sakura were the top boy and girl of their class, and Shino has great tracking skills that complement our assault team.” Kakashi defends us to the man, pointing at each of us as he mentions our names.

“Whatever. As long as I live I don’t care one way or another.” He says flatly. “Are we gonna go or not? I need to build this bridge as soon as I can.” He badgers us, though I may even call it _whining_.

Without words, Kakashi tilts his head towards the gate. We sign out to the guards, whose names we learn are Kotetsu and Izumo, and we begin our mission to the Land of Waves.

Outside of the nice air of the village, we quickly learn how much this guy _stinks_ of booze. In the village there are tea shops and restaurants (and I ate ramen just before meeting my team), so I couldn’t tell until now. Sakura and Shino and I are lagging behind (we don’t need to talk to know the reason why) as Kakashi talks to Tazuna, who also never told us his name – only the Hokage did yesterday. I hope Kakashi’s mask can stop that horrid smell from getting to him.

As we walk, it starts to get a lot warmer. The sky is clear, and it’s nice. I’ve never been outside the village before, and it seems like it would be nice to travel and-

“GET DOWN!” Kakashi screams and I follow by instinct. My team follows suit and we look and see a huge chain wrap around him before he is crushed and only blood pools where he was.

“KAKASHI-SENSEI!” Sakura screams, and I immediately get up and stand in front of my teammates to defend them. I see two fully-covered men with no headband. I make the handsigns for a jutsu.

“Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!” I scream as I unleash a huge ball of flaming chakra at them. They dodge it and I don’t let up. “Fire style: Flame Jet!” I blow flames in a 180 degree field, tracking them as they move.

“Sakura, protect Tazuna!” Shino shouts as he lets his kikaichu

Shino’s bugs surround the men but they are quickly replaced by logs. Another fucking substitution…what a cheap jutsu.

“AHHH!” Sakura screams and I turn around and feel rage building up because I see a huge spike through Sakura’s hand – she caught it to protect Tazuna’s face. Blood is dripping down her hand and suddenly the man is kicked down by Kakashi-sensei.

“Sensei!” Sakura gasps out, and I can vividly see and _hear_ the man’s neck twist as Kakashi kills him.

“Now you. You dare hurt my students. Get ready to join your brother.” Kakashi says with so much killing intent I freeze – the next instant the second man is lying dead next to his brother.

“Sasuke…your eyes…” Sakura, whose arm is still bleeding, says to me. I look at sensei’s headband and see the familiar red eyes I see every night in my nightmares…my sharingan. I blink and they are back to being their normal black.

“Come on guys, let’s get Sakura back to Konoha and get her to the hospital. Those blades were poisoned. Tazuna – you have a lot of explaining to do.” Kakashi says, getting out a med-kit to help Sakura’s wound until we get back home.

Shino and I run right next to Sakura all the way home, our hands around her hips. We will not let her get hurt again.

* * *

 

 **Naruto’s P.O.V.**  

“Okay team, before we start today, I want to say a few things. The past two months have been great. Everyone has improved a lot already. Shikamaru, you especially have caught up to the rest of your team with your chakra awareness. And you have all mastered tree-walking, and Hinata has almost mastered water-walking as well. Everyone’s speed and stamina have improved by at least double where they started. I know I’ve been tough, and I am extremely proud of you all. And that is why I want to ask you guys how you feel about taking your first C-rank mission.” Kurenai-sensei tells us.

“Really, sensei?” Hinata asks neutrally. I don’t know if she realized it herself yet, but her stuttering is practically gone, at least with all of us and to our mission clients around the village. And she doesn’t sound _scared_ like she would have at the beginning due to a lack of self-confidence. I’m so happy for her that she’s doing better in _everything_ since training has begun. Last week, actually, Hinata told us that her father had praised her endurance while training with him and her sister Hanabi.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Hinata! It’s so great to see that smile on your face. Did something good happen?” Kurenai-sensei asks her, causing Shikamaru and me to turn to her. I knew Hinata looked a bit happier today…I really should say so when I see stuff like that._

_But if I do…Hinata always looks like she’s about to faint when I say stuff like that! I don’t get it!_

_“Yes, actually.” She says without a stutter. Her voice is amazing when she is so confident… “I was just thinking about what happened in training last night with my father and Hanabi. I was able to get few hits in on my sister and I was able to dodge all but one of hers. This has been happening more every few days. My father told me he noticed how my stamina and speed have improved and he said he was proud!” Hinata beams!_

_“Damn right he should be proud! You’re_ amazing _Hinata!” I shout at her, and there she goes with those blushing cheeks. Why does this happen when I talk to her???_

 _“That’s really great, Hinata. And that was only after two months of training. With the rate of improvement we are at right now, we_ will _show your clan wrong. You_ are _worthy of clan heiress.” Shikamaru says to Hinata, who nods in his direction, eyes glancing over to me again…_

_“Shikamaru and Naruto are correct, Hinata. Remember what I said at the beginning. This will take some time and will be difficult, but you’re already doing it. We’re all so proud of you, Hinata. I’m proud of everyone on this team!” Kurenai-sensei says to us._

_I go over to in between where Shikamaru and Hinata are sitting and pull them into a hug, Shikamaru gasping and Hinata eyes wide. They both hug me back and after a few seconds we separate and begin our training and mission for the day._

* * *

 

When she told us…I have never seen her so happy before. Not even when we became a team and passed Kurenai-sensei’s secondary test when we all worked together well. Hinata was on a whole new level of happiness – and that was just a retelling of the story! The fact that she would have been even _happier_ when it actually happened really warms my heart because she is my teammate and she deserves the best. 

“Yes. We have completed the minimum number of D-ranks necessary a week and a half ago. But I’m not going to have us request one unless all of us feel ready, so that’s why I’m asking you if you all feel ready. Remember, C-ranks take place out of the village and usually last at least a week long. It’s unlikely, but we may face some ninja that could hurt or even kill us. I will always do whatever I can to protect you, but you have to be aware of the risks.” Kurenai-sensei says and is quiet for a moment, and I look at my team. I already trust them with my life, and I am ready to put mine on the line for theirs any day.

“I feel ready, sensei.” Shikamaru says, surprising me actually that he spoke up first.

Shikamaru has changed too. I wouldn’t say he’s less lazy…because he isn’t. _But_ he is more determined. He still doesn’t like to put in more effort than what is minimal, but he at least is starting to _care_ about things. After Hinata told us her story, he decided to share with us an update to his clean head issue that he told us as his secret the first day we were a team. He decided that it won’t _matter_ once he’s clan head.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Hey guys!” Shikamaru comes running up to us, obviously excited as he is_ running _without being ordered to._

_“What’s going on, Shika?” Hinata asks. ‘Shika’ has become a nickname for him, and the first time he was called it (by me!) he blushed and we all laughed._

_“I was up a little late reading some recent journals because I read something in a book a few days ago. I have a possible solution to my clan head issue!” He says, and we all light up!_

_“That’s amazing, dude!” I say, squeezing his shoulder._

_“What is it?” Kurenai-sensei asks of him._

_“Yeah, well it’s something called ‘artificial insemination’ where a woman can become pregnant on her own. I read it’s been done recently in Konoha and in other villages as well. It was in a medical journal and was lost on me, but it doesn’t matter. It’s a solution!” He says happily, and Hinata quickly hugs him._

_“We’re so happy for you, Shika!” Hinata says and I join in the hug too. I love hugging my teammates!_

_“Also, I’ve been looking at my dad’s clan records. Nara births have been surging – the birth rate is 1.5x what it was before, with the death rate dropping a bit. If this trend continues, and it’s only been going up, there should be enough Nara by the time I take the head-role where it shouldn’t even_ matter _if I had a kid or not. I could always name someone else head after me if I wanted – who cares then, right? I don’t know if I want kids or not, but at least I have my options open now.” Shikamaru explains to us._

_“That’s a fair argument, Shikamaru. It takes a lot of foresight to look into statistics like that. I’m proud.” Kurenai-sensei says and Shika blush-smiles and Hinata and I hug him once again._

* * *

 

This was his logic – the Nara clan has been increasing in size the past two generations – he has many new relatives being born. And I agree that it’s a good way to think about it. He can be clan head, know the jutsu, and then just have it be like that. 

He doesn’t _need_ a kid with all the Nara out there, and he said if he ever did want one there’s a whole medical thing with women volunteering to be pregnant or something. I don’t really understand it but Kurenai-sensei confirmed what he said as being an option too!

So, _screw it_! I’m glad he’s deciding to be _happy_ in the future instead of just going with the ‘easiest’ route. Just like with Hinata, he is my teammate and he deserves the best. They all do, Kurenai-sensei too.

And, though it is really hard for me to believe sometimes because of how I was treated in the past, I genuinely believe that my team believes the same of me too. That _I_ deserve the best.

 _We all do_.

“Me too, sensei.” Hinata says, confident. I can’t hide the smile when I hear that.

“I’m ready too.” I say, feeling a rush of pride at being a ninja of the Leaf.

“I’m glad. So this is what we’ll do today. No training. We’ll head over to the missions office right now and see what the Hokage has for us, and then we’ll prepare for the mission.” Kurenai-sensei says and she leads us to the office.

* * *

 

“Team 8, welcome back. Here for a mission?” Old Man Hokage greets us with that smile as we walk in the office. 

“Yes, my lord. We would like a C-rank mission. I have deemed my team ready for their first.” Kurenai-sensei says.

“Is that so? Team 7 led by Kakashi just came back from a mission they accepted yesterday. Someone was injured. It turns out the client lied about the level – it was actually at least A rank after Kakashi forced the client back here and explain to me directly why he had lied. Remember this, young genin: always be alert and never think a mission will be ‘easy.’ Team 7 could very well have been killed if Jounin Hatake had not learned the true nature early on. That client came from the Land of the Waves, a small nation we haven’t had much prior dealings with and we were trying to make an alliance. Because of the lie, all C-ranks to a relatively new land will require at least Chuunin level for all members.

“With that, Team 8, your mission will take place in the Land of Salt. We’ve had great relations with them the past few years, and lately they’ve become the head exporters of a certain commodity and their caravans have been getting attacked by bandits. There is no evidence of shinobi activity, and your mission is to protect the largest caravan from the nation’s border to the Land of Fire to the border of the Land of Wood. Any questions?” The Old Man asks us. None of us say anything – it does seem pretty straightforward.

I wonder who on Team 7 got hurt. That was Sasuke, Sakura, and (I think) Shino’s team, right? I hope they’re all okay…

“Alright then. Good luck.” He smiles at us before we leave the office. Once we’re outside, Kurenai-sensei hands us each a small piece of paper that looks like it has some sort of list written on it.

“These are a general list of supplies you all should have with you when you go on a mission outside of the village. There are obvious ones; weapons, water, food, and tents. But ones that I’ve seen many genin forget for their first time are things you would take for granted – blankets, trash bags or a good substitute, soap, among others. You have to remember to take care of yourselves – hygiene especially. We won’t have the luxury of plumbing. We have ravines. And if you were wondering, Chuunin and Jounin are able to carry much more things by way of sealing scrolls. Tomorrow morning, we will set out. But before we do, I would like to inspect all of your packs to make sure you all have what you need. This will be the only time I will be doing this. One more thing, remember to pack some extra just in case your teammates or a client or _whatever_ needs something.” Kurenai-sensei explains.

After we all say our goodbyes, we head to our homes to start packing for our mission.

* * *

 

“Alright, I think it’s time we set down for the night. It’s going to be dark soon and we need to set up traps. Shikamaru, you and I will set them up tonight. I will show you guys individually how to set up traps. In future missions, I will observe as you set them up yourselves. Let’s go Shika.” Kurenai says, and Shikamaru groans slightly as he gets up to follow Kurenai-sensei. 

“What a drag…” Shika whines before leaving with her. Hinata and I are left alone to set up our tents as well as Shikamaru’s.

After a few minutes…ugh this is embarrassing…

“Ummmm….Hinata?” I ask, _knowing_ I am blushing.

“Y-yes, N-Naruto?” She stutters. Why is she like this when she talks to me?

“I…um…need help with the tent…” I trail off, admitting that I’m an _idiot_ who can’t even put up a tent.

“You haven’t done this before, have you? I needed help my first time a few years ago. My father taught me when I started the academy.” Hinata says happily, stuttering suddenly gone.

When she is confident in her skills, she doesn’t stutter!

“Haha yeah it’s my first time. Thanks Hinata!” I respond, no longer feeling stupid. If someone as smart as Hinata had trouble too, I shouldn’t feel bad (though I doubt Shikamaru ever had any trouble as he’s a freaking _genius…_ ).

After setting up our tents, I go through my bag again to be aware of what I will be taking with me on future missions. I get to a ramen carton and remember something.

“Hinata, Kurenai-sensei never told us how to cook it!” I say to her and I can see the shock in her face.

“We’ll ask her when she gets back!” Hinata says, and I nod at her. That is an _outrage_!

* * *

 

 “Kurenai-sensei, I just remembered earlier today as I was finishing my packing before we left, but two months ago you promised to explain something to us. So tell us – how do we prepare _this_ without enemies noticing us?” I ask her, holding up a carton of delicious instant ramen. 

“That’s…unlike me. How could I forget?” She asks, smirking and tilting her head up at the sky to nobody to deliver a playful message… “Anyway, the day I was _supposed_ to,” she says as she looks up at the sky again, “was the day I introduced elemental chakra. Basically, you put the ramen in some water and you use fire-style jutsu to heat up the water and cook the ramen. It’s that simple.” She says and grabs a pan of water we have and one of my ramen cups and dumps it in and in moments the smell of cooked ramen hits us.

We all take out our food supplies (and though it’s small, I split the ramen carton four-ways so it’s fair) and we begin cooking the _actual_ food when Kurenai speaks to us.

So, have you guys ever been out of the village before?” She asks, making conversation as our food cooks, with her fire-style jutsu.’

“I have not, sensei.” Shika says, staring at the food. He looks very hungry!

“I assume I’m not from the village but I can’t remember being out of it before.” I say, honestly. I don’t know where I’m from. And since Kurenai-sensei told me _both_ my elemental affinities are uncommon in the Land of Fire, I’ve concluded that I’m not from here at all.

The Leaf Village is and _always will be_ my home. But one day…I just hope I get to learn more about myself. Who were my parents? Where am I from? _Who am I_? I am Naruto Uzumaki, but there is so much about me that I do not know.

“Have you ever been outside the village before, Hinata?” I ask her to break the silence. She hasn’t said anything since I answered the question. She suddenly looks very sad and I instantly regret it. “F-forget I asked, Hinata. I didn’t-” She cuts me off.

“It-it’s okay, Naruto. Sensei. I guess…I guess that I can’t hide it from my team forever. I have been out the village, once. It was about seven years ago, when I was six years old. I was kidnapped and hold hostage. The shinobi who took me did it out of revenge because my father killed one of them, and they wanted my father’s head in exchange for me.” She explains, trying and _successfully_ holding back tears.

I don’t feel it’s wrong to be able to admit to myself that I am _proud_ of her for being able to hold those tears back. If that was me I don’t think I could.

I feel my eyes watering right now, even…

“W-what happened?” Shikamaru asks, looking horrified. I am afraid to know as well. I know her father is still alive, but that’s all I know about her clan pretty much except for her sister’s name and her cousin’s name and the weird _seal_ thing on the ‘branch’ family members that Hinata wants to abolish when she is clan head. She told us that _that_ is the one thing she _needs_ to do before she dies. The one thing she needs to do as a shinobi.

“M-my uncle Hizashi, was my father’s twin brother. He was killed instead and his head was given because they couldn’t tell the difference, and the caged bird seal locked his Byakugan. I was returned, and my cousin Neji, Hizashi’s son, has been the way he is now since. It destroyed him and he hates me so much.” Hinata finishes, wiping her left eye of one lone tear. “Neji and I used to be so close. I know it’s not my fault…but he’s in so much pain and I was kidnapped that I still feel like it is my fault.” She finishes, wiping her eyes once more before re-gaining her composure.

“I’m so sorry, Hinata. That…it’s all so _wrong_. Bad things happen to _so many good people_. You, Kurenai-sensei, Naruto…why you guys? You guys all have had things that drive you…Naruto needs to prove to the world who he is and that he is not a demon. Kurenai-sensei is trying to teach teamword and trust to prevent what she experiences as a chuunin from happening again. Hinata is trying to change her clan…no, she’s trying to _save_ her clan. But me…what am I doing?” Shika speak out, in a tone of voice I have never heard from him before.

“Shikamaru, do you feel guilty that you haven’t had something go wrong?” Kurenai-sensei asks suddenly, and I look to Shimamaru’s face.

“ _…Yes._ ” He breathes out, and I can tell now that he’s fighting back tears.

He cares about us so much that he’s about to cry because of the pain we have…

“Don’t. Be thankful. It’s not selfish to be thankful for you to not have experienced pain. Pain is everywhere, Shikamaru. As shinobi, we cannot take life for granted. _Everyone, listen to me._ ” Kurenai says and pauses for a second. “If something good happens to us, we need to appreciate it. We could die any die on any mission – our friends and loved ones could die on missions. We could get sick. And yes, we will all experience pain, and only more in life. But we can’t let it destroy us.” Kurenai-sensei finishes.

“All I know is that…if I have any say in it, I will not let you guys get hurt again. These past two months…you guys really are part of my family. I love you all.” Shikamaru says, rubbing his arms in a comforting gesture I have done to myself in the past.

“I love you guys too. I’ve never had a family before. And that first day when sensei called us all a family…it was a scary and _amazing_ feeling. And every day since you guys have become that much closer to me. We are a family, pain and all.” I say, wiping my eyes from the tears that have since escaped from my eyes and are falling down my face.

“Okay, guys. Group-hug, and then we eat and then we decide on who’s on first look-out for the night. Tomorrow we’ll be at the border between the countries and we’ll meet up with the caravan and begin the escort.” Kurenai-sensei says before standing up and holding her arms open.

The three of us do what we know to do already (we’ve had _many_ group hugs the past two months…) and we all squeeze tigher than we usually do.

That squeeze signifies our love for each other and our promises to each other to keep us safe from even more pain.

* * *

 

“Hello, we’re the Shinobi from Konoha assigned to protect this caravan.” Kurenai-sensei says with such a professional tone we haven’t yet heard from her – in all the D-ranks we’ve done she’s never talked like this. 

It just reinforces the fact that when outside the village, things are _serious_.

“Thank you for coming. My name is Hosan and I am the leader of this group. We are traders of goods made in our home country, and they are quite high-quality and we have attracted bad attention from other countries and people. This is our final part of our journey and we appreciate the help. Let’s head out!” The man, Hosan, says.

The four of us head into the caravan and we start moving.

“Sensei, should I activate my Byakugan? It would help sense any enemies.” Hinata suggests after a few minutes of silence.

I don’t think it’s a bad idea!

“While it’s an acceptable suggestion would be helpful, I do not believe that it is necessary. Your Byakugan uses a lot of chakra. Your reserves and control have increased, but we shouldn’t use chakra unnecessarily.” Kurenai explains to Hinata, with a smile.

“Understood, sensei. Thank-” Hinata is cut off.

“However, like during our training sessions, if you feel that there is an enemy that I haven’t detected, then use it.” Kurenai-sensei adds, and Hinata nods with force.

“Of course, sensei. Thank you!” Hinata says, eyes focused.

“May I ask a question to our clients, sensei?” Shikamaru speaks up.

“That’s up to them.” Sensei says with a wave of the hand.

“What is it, young man?” One of the female client, who we don’t know the name of as only Hosan gave his name, questions Shika.

“What kind of goods do you guys trade?” Shikamaru asks.

“Weapons. Our country is developing cutting-edge weapons. Our scientists have made a breakthrough and have gotten our country a lot of business…but a lot of bad attention too.” Hosan cuts through, sending a kind-of… _glare_ …to the woman that was originally answering.

“Weapons? You’re allied with us…who are you trading these weapons with? And for who? And why did you give that woman that sick look? Just who-” Kurenai-sensei cuts me off.

“Naruto! Stop right now!” Sensei shouts at me, and I look at her with anger and confusion, and she nods at me in understanding.

“Naruto, it is _not_ our place to question their motives. Our job is to fulfill the mission which is to protect them.” Kurenai-sensei says, nodding her head rhythmically to show that she isn’t angry with me.

“Sorry, sensei.” I say, embarrassed and still angry. Hinata and Shikamaru come to sit on either side of me. They wrap their arms around my waist to try to calm me down.

They don’t even have to say any words and I know exactly why they came to me. My family…they are so good to me.

After a few minutes of sitting still, their arms still around my waist (and my head on Shika’s shoulder and Hinata’s on mine), I start sensing something…

I left my head, and Hinata and Shikamaru get their weapons ready.

“Good sensing, team! Stop the caravan!” Sensei shouts and the caravan halts. We rush out and five enemies surround us.

Fear rushes over me. I can feel my breathing quicken and my eyes dart around to my team.

How…how am I supposed to keep them safe? I-I I don’t know what to do! These men will try to kill us!

“Team, focus! Remember your training. Protect each other and the client!” Sensei shouts, bringing me back to the moment. I look at Hinata and Shika and they are in their battle stances. I take a deep breath and re-take my stance.

“Go!” Sensei shouts and we go through our battle plan.

Part of our training the past two months involved how to handle groups of varying numbers; from one shinobi to ten. And now the plans are happening _right now_.

“Shadow clone jutsu!” I make the hand-sign and shout. I make twenty clones who engage the enemy in taijutsu – four clones for each enemy.

“Byakugan!” Hinata shouts and activates her dojutsu. I see her hands start glowing with chakra out the corner of my eye.

“Shadow possession jut…what?” Shikamaru begins to shout a well, but quickly ends in a disappointed tone.

“Is..is that it?” All 20 of clones say at the same time after only a few seconds of my summoning them.

“Well, the Hokade _did_ say there was no expected shinobi presence. And Naruto, your clones are _you_ – they do have all your knowledge Our training have made you three strong.” Sensei says, clear amusement in her voice.

“They’re all alive too. Just knocked out.” Hinata says, Byakugan still active.

“Anticlimactic. What a drag.” Shikamaru states, and I think we _all_ agree.

* * *

 

“Good job you guys, and congratulations on completing your first C-Rank mission. I know that the mission was rather boring, but actually we can only be so grateful to get missions like that.” Sensei tells us as we re-enter the village. Izumo and Kotetsu nod at us as we enter.  

“When we saw those bandits at first…I was afraid. Really afraid. But when sensei grounded our minds..it helped a lot. Thank you again, sensei.” Shika says, and I’m surprised

“You were afraid too?” Hinata asks, and I’m surprised again!

“You both were surprised too!?” I ask, and they both look at me.

“It is always scary a bit. Even as a Jounin. But we have to learn to ignore our fear and do what we have to do. Good work, team. Immensely good work. Tomorrow we still have training, but it’ll be less physical than usual. You guys are probably exhausted. Go home and get some food and rest. I’ll deliver the report to the Hokage and give you guys your pay tomorrow after training.” Sensei tells us, putting her hands on each of our shoulders before body-flickering away.

“I’m so glad you two are alright.” Shikamaru says and comes between Hinata and me and puts his arm around our shoulders. Both of our heads go into his neck.

Why do we love these hugs so much?

“We could say the same for you too, Shika.” I say, feeling Shika squeeze my face with his neck and shoulder slightly.

“Yeah Shika. Don’t act like we don’t love you too.” Hinata says, and I would bet _all_  my money ever that Shikamaru squeezed Hinata’s face like he did mine.

I…I wanna squeeze her face too. It’s not fair that Shika gets to be in the middle! He gets _both_ Hinata and me, and both of us only get him! I wanna hug both of them!

“After I shower I’ll be too tired to eat. Wanna eat together or…” Hinata suggests, and Shik’s arm round my shoulder tightens slightly.

“Let’s eat!” I say, and we start walking, without saying any other words, to Ichiraku’s!

I love my team even more now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What a long chapter! This was originally just going to be the mission for Team 8, but I needed to include some small bits of team-building here and there because I want the characters to be a specific way (cheesy with everyone as friends lol), and I have to show that development. It’s hard for me as a writer to go slowly and into how a character ¬feels very intimately. I’m more of a plot kind of writer than a character writer. 
> 
> I didn’t want a typical ‘first C-rank mission is a disaster’ to happen. And yeah, Team 7 did not go to Wave. This means Zabuza and Haku are still alive (as of right now, this is irrelevant to the story. Also, note that the bridge will never be named after Naruto, but this is also irrelevant currently). 
> 
> Also, Sasuke has his Sharingan now – he is much closer to his team right now than he was in canon so it makes sense that Sakura getting slightly hurt is enough to trigger his emotions to unlock it. Shino’s presence on the team calmed the chaos that was Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was like fuel for the flame – Hinata and Shikamaru are Naruto’s calming presence. These team dynamics I think really work.
> 
> I would like to say that once the Chuunin Exam arc begins, there will be tons of plot. Like so much. I have spent several hours here and there over the past few months just thinking about everything. I have a lot planned, and it all starts during the Chuunin Exams.
> 
> So, try to bear with me as I try to struggle through this beginning stuff until I get to the Chuunin Exams. It shouldn’t be more than a few chapters. I think the Chuunin Exams will turn out extremely well, and then there’s everything after too!
> 
> Also, about the whole ramen thing…I forgot to include it last chapter. I wrote it over a span of months and I forgot to include it and realized it as I started this chapter. It is embarrassing, so I had to break the fourth wall so Kurenai could tease me because with the way I am writing her, she does not forget stuff like that. Sorry!
> 
> Lastly, for those of you reading on FFN, this story and some others have been posted to A03. And to those reading on A03, I have officially added Shikamaru’s pairing (FFN readers: Naruto/Hinata, and Shikamaru/Sasuke). This is a very unusual pairing, and both pairings will be (kind of?) a slow burn. 
> 
> Also, do you guys like the chapters where both teams are featured? Or would you like (shorter) individual Team 7 and Team 8 chapters?
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review and follow!


	6. To Help a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the disaster that was supposed to be Team 7's first C-Rank mission. The reality of ninja life hits Sakura at home, Sasuke is troubled, and Shino helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge chapter, but something I’ve had planned since this fic started. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 6)-To Help a Friend**

**_Shino’s P.O.V._ **

I can’t believe Sakura got hurt. My friend…

We knew the dangers of going on a mission. Still, it is _unacceptable_ that she got hurt. Well, at least the ones who hurt her felt Kakashi-sensei’s wrath…they got what they deserved and were swiftly _killed_.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_“Okay you two, get checked out while they help Saku-” Kakashi-sensei starts to speak but is cut off._

_“No! She’s our teammate. We’ll stay by her side until she’s better!” He shouts._

_Hmm. I feel the same way, but I wouldn’t expect Sasuke to be acting like this. His emotions are almost out of his control._

_“Guys, I’m okay…” Sakura tries to tell us, but winces and holds her hand tight._

_“Sensei, I want to stay too. She’s my friend. Please le-” Now I’m the one cut off._

_“While I understand the sentiment, trust me. You will only be crowding those who need to do the work on her. And the more we talk right now the more damage may be done to her. Trust me; I will stay by her until the doctors are done. I am her sensei. We’ll meet tomorrow – I promise to not be late this time – and we’ll all talk. Go to the mission return department and get checked out. Now!” Kakashi-sensei says to us._

_Sasuke grumbles loudly and looks at me before taking a deep breath and tilting his head as a cue to follow him._

* * *

 

Sasuke and I were both fine and uninjured – just filthy. He told them to check me first, and I waited for him after I was finished. He walked me home first and before he left I gave him a hug which he returned before leaving into the direction of his clan compound. 

Beside him telling them to check me first, there were no words from either of us. But I knew how he was feeling – _I_ was feeling it too – and I thought that a hug was more appropriate than words.

“Shino...” My father says to me and gets my attention from my thoughts. I’m sitting at the dinner table right now. I got home, took a _long_ shower, sat down and ate. After eating I’ve just been sitting here, thinking about everything that happened today.

“You’re probably tired of hearing this, but are you alright? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?” He asks me. He’s a very good father to me, and he won’t push if I don’t want to.

“No…at least, not right now. But thank you.” I say, and my father nods at me before getting up and leaving me alone.

I just really hope Sakura’s okay…

* * *

 

Sasuke sits down a fit further away from me than he has been lately. And he looks… _tired_. Like…he hasn’t slept at all. 

He looks over to me and I raise my hand slightly in greeting. He gives no response and puts his head between his knees.

We’re here a few minutes before Kakashi-sensei’s set time. He said he wasn’t going to be late now. I wonder when he’ll –

“Sakura!” I shout, losing control of myself and my train of thought. I see from my peripheral vision Sasuke’s head raise from his knees _extremely fast_.

“Shino! Sasuke!” Sakura shouts in return. She is next to Kakashi-sensei, walking alongside him.

I look over to Sasuke again, and his eyes are a bit wide and his stare his blank.

I’ve seen this before…

“Alright my cute little genin. We’re going to talk for a few minutes right now, and then we’re going back to training. Sakura’s hand may be hurt, but the rest of her is fine for limited training.” Kakashi-sensei begins, and I _barely_ repress the groan that builds in me.

“Sakura…w-what did the doctors say?” Sasuke speaks up, eyes focused on her white-bandaged-ball hand, yet his words unsteady. That stutter in there was barely noticeable too…

“That I’ll recover completely, except that my hand will most likely scar on both sides. It’s a result of the jutsu they used to extract the poison to keep my hand intact.” Sakura says, looking down at her bandaged hand.

“Are you…okay?” I ask, looking to into her eyes. Can she accept the scarring?

“I will be. Scars are part of the life of a shinobi. Sure, I didn’t expect one so soon, but my hand will be fine. What’s even a beauty mark?” She tries to joke, waving it off.

If she can joke about it, she must be at least handing things a little. I know it would take me some time too.

“However…my parents were against me even leaving the house this morning with Kakashi-sensei.” She begins again, looking up at sensei. Sensei’s eyes and stance remain unchanged.

“Why?” I ask.

“They…they want me to quit being a shinobi. They don’t think I’m strong enough. I tried explaining to them that if I _didn’t_ take the hit, Tazuna would have died. I’m not sure if either of you guys saw it, but I help my stance with chakra to not get pushed back. My hand was at Tazuna’s face-level and it intercepted the weapon.” Sakura says.

I had…no idea she saved our client.

“Sakura’s right. Her quick thinking saved the client, the lying bastard that he was. She was able to come up with a plan on the spot to save someone from dying to _two A-rank missing-nin_. That is the definition of strong in my book.” Kakashi-sensei says after Sakura explain what happened.

“They’re…just worried about me. After I said I wasn’t going to quit, they said they never expected me to actually finish the academy. They thought I wanted to go just because Sasuke was there and that I would drop out when it got ‘physical.’ Maybe before Sasuke was a huge part, but that’s not it. I’m a shinobi. And I have a team.” Sakura says, eyes determined.

“That’s right, Sakura, You do have a team. Aaaaaand now, it’s time for that team to train. Sakura, as your feet still work, let’s increase those chakra reserves. Tree-walking until those feet are like bricks. Sasuke and Shino will be doing taijutsu training with me.” Kakashi-sensei says, and it seems simple. I’m glad Sakura can still do training so she won’t fall much behind.

“Sasuke, now that you have that Sharingan, you need increase those reserves or else your chakra will drain quicker than you would think. I’ll have a shadow clone watch over you Sakura and one to train with you, Shino. Sasuke will get me because I can use more chakra.” Kakashi-sensei says with a grin through his mask.

All three of us let out a collective groan.

* * *

 

“Good, Shino! Your insects are helping you predict my moves. That’s an excellent use of them. But what if I did…this?” Kakashi-sensei says with a playful tone and I cringe when I feel the kikaichu that were on him die. 

“What…did you do?” I suppress my anger. He’s never _killed_ any of them before.

“I’m sorry Shino, but you have to prepare for some to die. I covered my entire body in heat using fire-style jutsu and they couldn’t take it. I know they are a part of you, but I know you are angry. You have to learn how to deal with that. When an enemy figures out how to kill them – because you will always have to assume they will die – they won’t pause to let you grieve. I will do my best to prevent killing any more, but I cannot make any promises. Do you understand, Shino?” Kakashi-sensei tells me.

I do see where he’s coming from. But…I don’t know if I can just ‘ _deal with it_ ’ like he wants.

“I can’t just not care that they die.” I respond back, tone neutral. I am trying to hind my anger, even though I understand the point he’s making.

“I’m not saying to not care, Shino. You are human. Dealing with it means to not let it affect you. Do not let it give your enemy an advantage. Control the anger. If you let it control you, you die.” Kakash-sensei bends and gets level with my eyes.

My eyes dart over to his covered eye…I wonder if he’s trying to silently tell me something.

Then Kakashi-sensei nods and stands back up.

“I understand, sensei.” I say, and Kakashi’s smile returns.

“Good. And what you were doing really was good, Shino. Being able to predict an enemy’s move is an amazing skill. But you cannot rely on it. That’s where I was getting at. So, right now, no kikaichu. Just me and you, okay?” Kakashi sensei gets in a stance.

“Understood.”

* * *

 

After two hours of grueling training without my kikaichu, Kakashi-sensei ends our training for the day. 

“Sakura, until your hand gets better training will be exercises like the one today – ones that improve both chakra reserves and control. Of this team, you have by far the best chakra control. If we hone that even more, you can start doing nature transformations. Maybe even start a specialty.” Kakashi-sensei says.

“That’s amazing, Sakura. Good job.” I say, praising my teammate.

“Shino, taijutsu is your weakest skillset. However, you made some good progress today. If you keep up at this rate, you will be in great shape.” Sensei tells me.

I look to Sasuke, as now it’s his turn.

“And Sasuke…I’ll admit I was not impressed. You were sloppy and downright careless. This is not how you protect your team.” Kakashi-sensei says, and I am shocked.

Sensei has never said anything like this about any of us. Even when we first became a team and we still had our hang-ups, he never talked quite like this.

Sasuke is silent. His eyes are open but are looking at the floor. Kakashi-sensei stares as Sasuke, then sighs softly.

“…Alright. Sakura and Shino, you guys head home. I need to talk to Sasuke alone. Before you guys get all team-work protective mode, he’s not in trouble or anything.” Kakashi-sensei says.

“Yes, sensei.” Sakura and I say before heading out. We walk along together for a few minutes without saying anything.

“I hope he’s okay…” Sakura says, breaking the awkwardness of the silence.

“Me too.” I say. Nothing else is said before I walk Sakura to her home, which is only a small detour away from my clan compound.

* * *

 

 **Kakashi’s P.O.V.**  

I don’t even have to ask him what’s going on. I have a feeling already that he’s traumatized from Sakura’s injury in some way. I’m not sure what exactly about it but this must be related to that.

Is he thinking about his clan? Is he thinking about what it would be like to lose Sakura or Shino – those who have made him actually feel like a person for the first time in several years?

“Sasuke, what’s going on?” I ask him, though I highly doubt he’s going to say anything without me prompting him.

Silence.

“Did you sleep last night?” I ask him.

“Yes.” He responds, and I have a feeling of his answer to my next question already.

“Did you sleep like you usually do?” I ask. I doubt his sleep has ever been amazing since Itachi’s betrayal.

“…No.” He answers. And it’s just as I figured.

Sasuke was having nightmares.

“What are your nightmares about, Sasuke?” I ask him, and he looks at me in surprise.

My team always forgets that I’m a ‘genius’ too…I am a Jounin! But…I need to focus on Sasuke.

“I keep…seeing Sakura’s hand dripping blood. Like I can hear it. As if it’s in slow motion. And then you killing both of the men. I see their blood spilling out, hearing their last gasps for air, their eyes glossy. I see it perfectly and I cannot stop seeing it. And I see my brother killing them all again.” Sasuke says, and his eyes tell me his seeing them right now.

“Sasuke, look at me!” I snap him out of whatever his mind was playing for him to see. He looks at me eye and I see his face soften a little.

“…Thanks.” He says, softly.

“Sasuke…what do you know about the Sharingan itself?” I ask him, and he furrows his eyes.

“Genjutsu and enhances senses. It’s what’s going to help us kill him!” Sasuke says, and I do take notice of him using ‘us’…because we’re his team.

I’m still truly amazed at how _dysfunctional_ this team started and how _cohesive_ it has become in only two months.

Obito…Rin…Minato-sensei…

…I hope I would’ve made you proud if you could see my team. I learned it all from you three.

“Let me show you something.” I saw and pull up my hitai-ate and show him Obito’s gift.

“S-sensei…?!” I can see a multitude of emotions on his face right now.

“The Sharingan and all its visual prowess is a shinobi’s gift of power. But it’s also been described as a curse. Did you know I’m known as the Copy-Cat Ninja, Sasuke? It’s because what I see when using it is committed to memory. And I have seen a lot of jutsu…and I have also seen a lot of death…death of my enemies…but also death of my friends.” I say and pause for a second to let Sasuke start to digest what I’m telling him. I lower my hitai-ate and cover the Sharingan – it’s always on and drains my chakra when uncovered.

“…Did you get nightmares too?” He asks, and I’m surprised that’s his first question and now how I got it.

“I still do. I had a lot of problems at first, Sasuke. For many years. I pulled away from my friends. I stopped talking to people. This is something you _cannot_ allow to happen. You _need_ to let your friends support you. Sakura and Shino…let them be your friend.”   I tell my student.

“…Alright, sensei. I’ll try.” Sasuke says, and he suddenly looks even more tired now.

“And…look, just hear what I’m about to say before responding. Your report when you first became my student indicated that therapy has been being recommended to you since that night, but you declined. I can understand this – it feels like we should be able to deal with our problems ourselves. But it helped me a lot when I was forced to go. I’m not going to force you to go, but I _highly encourage_ you to go to at least one or two sessions. If you do decide to try it, just let me know and I’ll set it up with some of my most trusted comrades.” I say, and Sasuke begins thinking.

I hope he decides to try.

“…Fine.” He says, and I smile behind my mask. This may be really good for him.

* * *

 

_One Week Later_

**Shino’s P.O.V.**

“Alright guys, you’re dismissed. Continue with your chakra control exercises.” Kakashi-sensei says then body-flickers away.

Sensei’s comment about Sasuke’s performance a week ago was really bizarre – the performance against Sakura and me in spars has been very lackluster when compared to those before the mission.

And after training and walking us home (always Sakura first, then me), I can feel Sasuke’s chakra heading to an area that is away from the Uchiha compound – which is also different from the pattern before the mission.

I think Sasuke has a problem, one the Kakashi-sensei knows about but neither are telling us. But I have a hunch of what it is; the way he’s been acting and looking make me very suspicious.

I need to talk to my parents when I get home. If Sasuke’s problem really is what I think it is, I think I have an idea that might help him. But I need to talk to my parents first.

I’m sitting at the dinner table with my parents. Dinner, as usual, between us is very quiet. The only discussion was my father and mother discussing my father’s upcoming schedule.

Soon, we finish eating.

“Mother, father, can we talk for a bit?” I ask as the plates are cleared. My mother’s eyes show surprise (she married into the clan and doesn’t keep her eyes covered like our tradition is). I can only see my father’s eyebrows raise.

“Sure, son. What’s going on?” My mother asks, sitting down. My father follows after.

“It’s about my teammate. It’s…my request is somewhat not a simple request. But I’m worried about him and I think I know how to help him.” I begin, being purposely vague and ambiguous.

“So it is about Sasuke. What’s going on?” My father asks.

“Remember what happened to Shima a few years back?” I begin.

Shima Aburame is a distant cousin whose entire team died on a mission and he was the sole survivor. When he came back, he couldn’t sleep and became immensely depressed. After a few weeks of getting worse, he tried to kill himself.  

He eventually recovered after he was forced by some other Aburame to move in with him and therapy. Being around people helped ease the nightmares he had.

“Yes, is something similar happening to Sasuke?” My mother asks, voice full of concern.

“Maybe. All week at training he barely uttered a word and was spacing out and seemed very tired. I think he’s having nightmares. I just wanted to ask…if I can offer for him to live with us. He has no clan, no family. Being with others helped Shima, we have a spare bedroom, and I want to help my friend.” I say, and my parents look to each other.

It’s still fascinating to me how my mother can communicate with my father without seeing his eyes or without speaking or without kikaichu.

“Shino…yes you can offer. If he accepts, we would like to talk to him first.” My dad says after a few seconds of silence, with my mother nodding along too.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

After Sakura goes inside the next day after training, Sasuke and I walk in silence, like we usually do. 

Turning my head slightly to look at him, it pains me to just see him appear so _fatigued_. He doesn’t look as _bad_ as he did a week ago, but he looks like he’s been fighting something since we came back.

“Sasuke.” I say, disturbing the silence we usually have when we walk together.

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised, but doesn’t say anything. I didn’t expect him to, anyway.

“Sakura and I are…worried about you. You seem very tired and exhausted. I haven’t told her what I think, but you’d tell me if I asked. Are you having nightmares? I ask because a cousin of mine did a few years ago and it got very bad for him and almost cost him his life.”

 “…Almost?” He responds after a silent moment, and I’ll take that as confirmation.

“Other Aburame took him in and made him live with them, to stop him from being alone all the time in suffering.” I explain, leaving out the therapy.

“What are you saying?” He asks, though I suspect he knows.

“Would you like to stay with my family and me in our spare bedroom?” I give him my offer.

He stops dead in his tracks. I do so as well.

“Shino…that…actually sounds…” He looks to the ground and doesn’t actually finish that statement, but I can presume the unsaid words.

“I already have my parents’ permission. They only want to speak to you first, if you want to try this. Do you?” I say, watching him stare at the ground still.

I get two _very brief_ nods from him.

Good.

* * *

 

Sasuke ate dinner with us, and then he had the talk with them. 

I don’t listen to the conversation between my parents and Sasuke, but he walks into his bedroom (to me it’s been his since I talked to my parents) after only five or so minutes talking to them and looks around.

“There’s a small guest bathroom attached to the room, but it doesn’t have a shower. You can share mine if you want to take it here. If you need anything, just ask.” I say, turning out of the room and beginning to pull the door closed.

“Shino.” He says and I pause closing the door. “…Thank you.” He says, voice a little forced.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

My kikaichu awaken me from my sleep, and are frantic at a huge chakra buildup coming from Sasuke’s room. 

I rush over there, and see my Dad coming at the exact same moment I did.

I step to the door first.

“Dad, let me. He’s my friend.” He nods, letting me continue.

I open it and see Sasuke thrashing around in his bed, audible whimpers coming from him. He’s asleep, and he’s in the middle of a nightmare.

I rush over to him and climb on top of him, pulling him into my chest and wrapping my arms around him. He tries to break free, still asleep, and it’s hurting but it’s not an issue.

I continue holding him until he finally starts relaxing and stops fighting my hold. His head and pillow are drenched in sweat, and it really hurts me to know how he’s been suffering.

Though slightly uncomfortable, I lay myself down still holding him. His head unconsciously leans into my chest, which allows me to move into a more comfortable position.

I fall asleep holding him.

* * *

**Sasuke’s P.O.V.**

Shino is damn lucky I realized it was him holding me before I killed him. Waking up in someone’s grasp is not how a ninja should wake up when they didn’t go to sleep like that.

I am curious as to _why_ he is holding me, but then it dawns upon me that I actually felt like I slept a little.

And I get it. I had a nightmare and he fucking _cuddled with me_ to make it stop.

…And it fucking _worked_.

Goddamn it Shino. Only you would do something like that to try to help me…

…And you’re the best fucking friend I could ever have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, exclusively a Team 7 chapter. I debated putting some Team 8 stuff in here, but it wouldn’t have worked with the chapter.
> 
> Sasuke just likes hugs and cuddling relaxed him. Shikamaru is not going to be happy when they start going out – that’s going to be a drag to cuddle! Hahaha!
> 
> I’m writing the two teams separately right now, but soon they will be doing things together before the Chuunin Exams (along with Team 10 as well).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


	7. Hinata Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another C-Rank mission, Team 8 encounters danger and politics. Hinata learns something about herself - and it changes her. She awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short, but intense and plot-heavy chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, please review!

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 7)-Hinata Awakens**

**_Hinata’s P.O.V._ **

What…what is that I’m sensing?

We’re on our way back to Konoha; we just travelled to the Land of Peas; bordering the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain. Our mission was a success; a C-Rank delivery of a message trying to open up trade routes between the Land of Peas and Konoha’s outposts.

The mission is over. But right now…this is bad. I can just _feel it_ under my skin.

I glance over to Kurenai-sensei and my teammates, and they don’t seem to be aware of anything. But I _know_ that there’s something.

Well, like sensei has been saying since we started training and going on missions…

I activate my Byakugan, and the figure I see begins to move – his cover blown.

“Unknown figure approaching!” I shout to my team and they all react instantly and spread out. We group up in a different spot, already in our defensive stance with sensei in the lead and me in the back. Shikamaru is weaving shadows in the distance and Naruto already has shadow clones hidden in the area.

“Sensei!” I shout, seeing the figure approaching her and she holds up a kunai against his blade.

“Do you follow Pain?” The man asks, and I can see that he’s a shinobi as his headband has four vertical lines through it, but there’s a slash across the center.

A Hidden Rain Missing-nin.

Sensei tries to kick the nuke-nin but he backs up, giving us the space we need.

“Team, this is my fight. His headband shows he is a missing-nin from Hidden Rain. Let me handle this!” Kurenai-sensei commands, and the three of us listen to her orders and the three of us jump several hundred meters away from the two Jonin.

The three of us don’t drop our guard, with Naruto and Shika standing either side of me. With my Byakugan and them in this formation, I can see everything around all of us and pull them both to safety if need be.

“I’m no traitor! To think I am must mean you follow that monster!” The man shouts, going after Kurenai again, but she uses Substitution before his blade decapitates her head and then he’s standing still – in a trance. Sensei got him in a genjutsu.

“Shikamaru, now!” Kurenai commands and Shika has shadows from all trees around us hold the shinobi.

“Hinata, go!” I don’t hesitate and channel chakra into my hands before systematically closing off every single non-vital tenketsu point on his body.

He’ll survive, but he can’t fight.

* * *

 

My team was right. I did get better. No hesitation, no regret. I knew I sensed an enemy my sensei didn’t and I was right. I protected them. 

“Hinata, you did fantastic. I couldn’t sense that shinobi, but you did. And I think I have one explanation for this reason, and I have questions I want to ask you.” Sensei is talking to me alone, away from our teammates. The shinobi who attacked us is unconscious and bound; when he eventually wakes up he will not be able to escape has he cannot use any chakra.

“Okay.” I want to know what she thinks.

“When you are in Konoha, do you know who’s around you and where?” She asks me, and…I don’t understand.

“I’m…not sure what you mean, Sensei.”

“Tell me what wildlife there is around us right now.” She says instead, and I do so.

“There are three gophers underground about twenty meters, a rabbit in a bush about fifty meters due south, and a deer running away almost a kilometer away.” I answer her question, and I am surprised by the _look_ she gets in her eyes.

“Hinata…have you ever come across a stranger in Konoha but somehow felt as if you’ve sensed them before? Or have you ever wanted to find someone and was always able to do so easily?” She asks me, and I close my eyes and think.

_‘Have I? Her second question is a ‘yes’ because I have always been able to find Naruto…when I was too afraid to even talk to him. I always watched him. And her first question…’_

“Yes, I believe so. I often went to the market or library and somehow _knew_ they would be there because it was my erands day, but I’ve never seen them before.” I answer her.

What’s going on here? Her line of questioning is starting to make me nervous again.

“…Hinata, have you ever head of a _sensor-nin_?” She finally says again, walking up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

The nerves from that question and the comfort from her hand make my heart skip a beat.

“Do you really think…” I trail off, but she knows what I was going to ask.

“Yes. Amegakure – the Hidden Rain – specializes in subterfuge and stealth. They are able to completely hide their chakra signature among nature. I couldn’t even be as accurate with wildlife as you are. And the fact you – a genin – could sense him so easily…Hinata I think you have a very rare gift that you never knew about.” Kurenai-senssei pulls me into a hug.

My team was right…

…I _will_ surpass Neji. I _will_ change the Hyuuga clan! 

I’m a sensor-nin!

* * *

 

Sensei orders us to watch this. She said that _‘this is what being a ninja is like sometimes. It isn’t always about just killing or surviving. Getting information is cruel but necessary.’_

The three of us are holding hands – Naruto to my right and Shikamaru to his. Naruto’s grip on my hand is hurting me, but I won’t make him let go.

She’s torturing the shinobi that attacked us.

My Byakugan is showing just how Kurenai-sensei is _disrupting the chakra flow in his brain_. But that is nothing compared to the muffled screams and pleas he makes at the hands of her genjutsu. With his tenketsu still closed (by _my hands_ …), he cannot stop the genjutsu.

“I’ll tell you anything! Please! GAHHHHHHHH!” And Kurenai finally stops the torture when he says he’ll spill.

He starts sobbing (in memory or relief – I don’t want to know) and Kurenai slaps him and pulls his hair up to look him in the eyes.

“Talk. Or you get it for another hour. **Why did you attack my team?** ” Her voice with that question made us all _shiver_ – it was full of so much Killing Intent that it radiated around to us.

“Pain…I needed to know if you were working for him or if you were loyal.” He says after a few calming breaths and silent mantras in his head…

…No doubt a torture coping-mechansim.

“Who is Pain? Loyal to what or who?” Kurenai hasn’t blinked since looking into his eyes.

“In Ame. He murdered Lord Hanzo and took over. I’m part of a rebellion still loyal to the old regime in Ame. I attacked because many of Pain’s shinobi have been infiltrating other villages, or pretending to be from them.” The shinobi explains. Kurenai stiffens at that before regaining her composure.

_Infiltrating?_ We may have _double agents_ in our ranks?

“And Konoha? Does Pain have agents there?” Sensei pulls the shinobi’s hair harder.

“I don’t know! I know he has some in Kiri and Iwa but that’s all I know for sure!” The man says, voice rising due to the extra pain.

“And _who is Pain_?” Kurenai asks, and she looks over to the three of us.

I have no idea what could be going through her head now.

“Nobody knows. All that is known is that since he took over the rains have never stopped. It is said that his _‘Angel’_ is causing the rains and is looking over everyone. The resistance had to leave Ame – the Angel is a sensor-nin and knows who and where we are when in the village.” The shinobi says.

The ‘Angel’ is a sensor…like me? And they know who is against them…and _where they are the moment they enter the village?_

I…I can’t believe a sensor is _that_ powerful. If they can…then I can.

I _need_ to hone my skills. Especially now. I need to master my sensor abilities so I can prove to my father and my clan that _I will make a difference!_

“I see.” Kurenai says before chopping him on his neck, knocking him out. She pulls out a scroll from under her clothes (I had no idea she kept a scroll on her), and… _what?????_

He _disappeared?!?!_

“Team – we need to head back to Konoha immediately. Treat everything you just heard as a capital secret. I need to deliver him to T&I -  we never had this much information on Ame and this news is very disturbing.” But none of us can move, or let go of each other’s’ hands.

“Sensei… what-” Naruto was cut off.

“Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata! I am giving you a mission! We must get back to Konoha as soon as possible!” Kurenai orders us, and our training kicks back in.

“Understood!”

* * *

 

This was the fastest we have packed up our camp…but it is the slowest we have ever moved. Shikamaru and Naruto just cannot keep up in the dark due to darkness. Even my Byakugan isn’t helping that much. 

Still, we’re half a day away from Konoha even at this speed. We should be fine if-

“Sensei! Another Ame-nin is headed for us!” I shout, and Kurenai-sensei lifts her hand in the air.

We all stop and group up in our defensive stances, me between Naruto and Shika. Naruto’s clones are already in formation around us – but Shika has no shadows to use because of the darkness.

“Naruto, make a new clone and transform into the man we captured!” Sensei whisper-orders, and Naruto does it, and it looks perfect.

The shinobi pursuing us appears in front of us a few seconds later – I notice his headband does _not_ have a slash through it this time – and he tries to attack Naruto’s Ame-clone.

The sudden substitution jutsu might have just saved our cover.

The two of Naruto’s perimeter clones closest to the Nin engage in taijutsu, and the distraction is long enough for Kurenai to place a genjutsu on him.

I don’t wait for her commend – the moment he freezes I close off his Tenketsu.

“Good job Hinata. I couldn’t have held that for much longer – he was much stronger than the first one. Most of my chakra went into that one moment.” Kurenai tells me as she pulls out the same scroll and this nin disappears as well.

We have no idea what that nin wanted with us, but ti doesn’t matter.

Our mission resumes.

* * *

 

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V.**

We got back to Konoha last night, my father’s shift at the missions desk was just ending. And Kurenai-sensei’s report only made him let out a sigh and say, ‘ _What a drag.’_

Typical.

We learned sensei _sealed the man into the scroll_ , and the three of us were given pay for two C-Rank missions instead of one due to the information we brought back.

We still have training today, and one of my two teammates is acting different that usual.

And it’s in a good way.

And it all makes sense. Hinata noticed the Ame-nin, Kurenai took her away for a talk alone (that itself was odd – our whole team dynamics is based on trust and not hiding anything), and the way Hinata _froze_ when the man mentioned the ‘Angel’ was a _sensor_.

Hinata must be a sensor-nin, and she must have just discovered it yesterday on our mission.

Right now, she is focused and I can see the determination in her breathing. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed, her gaze is on a single spot on the ground – _thinking, planning_ – and her breathing is _full_.

Hinata has improved so much since we began. No more stuttering, no more _fainting_ around Naruto (though she still blushes hard…), and no more pulling her punches in spars.

But she has never been like this. She has never been this focused.

And I know that this is her turning point. This is her awakening. Hinata Hyuuga just found this Will of Fire.

And when Kurenai-sensei showed up for training, it was no surprise when Hinata spoke up.

“Sensei, I would like to share something with everyone before we begin.” She said, and I shouldn’t be surprised.

I was right.

(Don’t get cocky now, Shikamaru. That’s the one thing Dad always emphasizes – don’t let yourself get cocky or overconfident.)

Still…I was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s funny – I had no idea I was going to make Hinata a sensor until I wrote the words. I only planned on the Amegakure politics, but this chapter really wrote itself. Same with Shikamaru – his part wrote itself too because of course he would figure it out. He’s a genius!
> 
> This is Hinata. Around her team she is the kunoichi she was always meant to be. Kurenai and Naruto and Shikamaru see her for her, this allowed her to stop doubting herself. 
> 
> And right now she is still riding the high of finding out about her abilities. But even then, she knows that no Hyuuga has ever been a sensor, and now she knows that what she has been craving all her life is not only a possibility but is actually in her reach now. And this changes her – and this will play a major role in later plot.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	8. A Meeting Between Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the the Three Sensei of the rookies meet with the Hokage, they are assigned a special mission. Then the teams meet, Naruto is made to feel bad about himself, but unexpected allies defend him. Thus, the training trip begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s another chapter! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 8)-A Meeting Between Teams**  

_Five Months In_

Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi are about to meet with the Third Hokage concerning their teams. It has been five months now since they have become Jonin sensei, and it is one month until the Chuunin exams.

“How are your teams doing? Kurenai, you first.” Lord Third requests of her.

“I believe my team is doing really great. Shikamaru Nara is just as strategic as his father – and his physical prowess has far surpassed what it was in the academy. Naruto Uzumaki is far more than his academy records ever could have showed. He is passionate, intelligent, and powerful. And Hinata Hyuuga is almost a completely different girl. She is confident and proud. All three are doing well in ninjutsu. Most importantly, their teamwork is seamless and natural.” Kurenai explains to the Hokage her team dyamic.

The Hokage smiles at hearing the boy he often thinks of as a grandson is doing so well on his team. He’s glad he made the last-minute change that he did.

“Kakashi.” The Hokage commands.

“Sasuke Uchiha, for everything he’s gone through, is doing as well as can be expected. He is proud, but sensitive. His skills with the Sharingan are improving every day. Shino Aburame is your typical Aburame – stoic, but selfless and loyal. His weakest areas in combat are no longer a weakness. And Sakura Haruno, like Hinata, is completely different. She is cunning and driven, yet still very insecure. And though the first month was rocky, the three now have become extremely close and it is reflected in their teamwork.” Kakashi gives his own report.

The Hokage is relieved that the Uchiha survivor has actually grown. He knows of the boy’s therapy and new living situation.

He can’t believe how he could have been so stupid almost putting him and Naruto together on the same team – two broken boys can’t fix each other. They needed to be healed and accepted by others first.

“Asuma.”

“Ino Yamanaka, though strong, is unmotivated and distracted. She still is obsessed over Sasuke. Kiba Inuzuka is a quick learner, but is arrogant and impulsive, and he takes criticisms too personally.  Choji Akimichi has terrible self-esteem. He is talented, but Ino’s teasing about his weight and his timidness hide that talent so deep inside. Together, their team work is mediocre at best.” Asuma reports disappointedly, especially after hearing how the other rookie teams are apparently exceling.

The Hokage considers this information. He knew Choji and Ino have always had a complicated relationship. They have been thrust together as kids – along with Shikamaru – to try to recreat the Ino-Shika-Cho formation for the third generation.

But he broke it up by moving Shikamaru, and Kiba took his place on the team.

He knew Shikamaru acted as a mediator between the other two, but he didn’t expect that team to be in this much trouble after all this time.

They need help. And _The Professor_ knows how they’re going to get it.

“Okay. I am ordering all three teams to a special D-Rank mission. For one month, your three teams will be training together, bonding together, _living_ together. Team 10 will learn teamwork by immersion. Seeing Teams 7 and 8 should kick them into gear. After the month is up, you will report if you deem your teams ready for the Chuunin exams.” The Hokage orders the three Jonin.

“Yes, sir.” The three respond, obediently.

They discuss the nuances of the mission.

* * *

 

**Naruto’s P.O.V.**  

_*YAWWWWWWN*_

Sensei woke me – and probably Hinata and Shika too – up to tell me that we have a sudden month-long mission that I have to prepare for.

That was easy though! Since that… _mission_ with those Ame-nin…we have been using storage scrolls for many of things we think we could use but not always carry. Hinata always has collections of herbs and plants that she uses for medicines, Shikamaru now carries a _shogi set_ , and I carry _all the ramen I could ever want_! I also carry other clothes and weapons, but ramen is the priority!

Getting ready was easy, and I had a lot of time to spare so I ate a nice helping of Ichiraku ramen and headed to the meeting area where sensei said to in the message.

I get there, and I am a bit shocked to see four people from my graduating class there too – Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba.

“Oh hey, everyone!” I greet everyone, happy to see them after so long. I haven’t spoken to them since graduation or before, and only briefly saw them around the village while training or doing missions or hanging out with my own team.

“Naruto? What’s the Dead Last doing here?” Kiba says, and that happiness is already gone.

I already want a hug…

* * *

 

**Sasuke’s P.O.V.**

When the Inuzuka showed up, I was a bit shocked. Seeing Naruto come shouldn’t have been a surprise then – clearly something is going on if _Inuzuka_ was supposed to be here.

But I could accept that. Having to work with Inuzuka, I could accept that. But what he just did?

What he just said to Naruto? Making him go from happy to _hurt_ like that – I could see it in his face, anyone could – is not alright.

I can’t accept that.

“Like you’re one to talk, Inuzuka. You were second to last, and just barely from what I recall. So stop trying to make yourself feel better by shitting on other.” I say to the most idiotic clan heir from our graduating class.

I’ve learned friendship and trust with my team. I now live with Shino, and I do go to the therapy Kakashi-sensei suggested. It’s hard, but I have learned to trust my team.

Naruto isn’t on my team, but he doesn’t deserve to be insulted just for saying ‘hello’ to us. Inuzuka purposefully tried to hurt his feelings. Friend or not, Naruto is a comrade.

And I defend my comrades.

* * *

 

**Sakura’s P.O.V.**

That…was just disgusting what Kiba said to him. And the _look_ that Naruto got on his face was…it just wasn’t right seeing that.

And it hurts me to know that that’s what I was like back then in the academy. Just five months, I wouldn’t have hesitated calling Naruto ‘dead-last’ or even something worse.

I was a bitch back then, I know it.

Like the day we graduated, and I hit him for sitting next to Sasuke. I’ve thought about that _a lot_ …and I’ve wanted to apologize to him for at least three months now.

But I’ve never had the chance. I’ve barely _seen_ him around then, let alone speak to him.

But it’s time to change that. I need to let him know how sorry I truly am.

“Fuck you, Uchiha. Stuck-up asshole. And it’s _Naruto_ , he was the worst in the academy anyway. He’s probably gonna screw up whatever-” I’ve had enough.

“Kiba, shut the fuck up. You don’t get to talk to my teammate like that. And you shouldn’t talk like that to _anyone_. So grow up.” I say, scolding him like a child. He just snorts and me and picks up Akamaru and puts him on his lap.

And then a sudden voice startles me, but what it says is _very_ funny!

* * *

 

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V.**

Hinata and I got here at the same time, and I held up my hand to keep her quiet when we heard Kiba insult Naruto.

I was about to say something when not only _Sasuke,_ but _Sakura_ both defended him and insulted Kiba back.

What I was going to say would still work now, and it’s probably even at a better time now.

“He’s probably trying to overcompensate for the fact that Akamaru’s dick is bigger than his.” I say with a nonchalant voice, jumping into view with Hinata, and the effect I desired happened.

Naruto smiles, and laughs.

What I _didn’t_ anticipate was the reaction from the others.

Both Hinata and Sakura _guffaw_ from that. Sasuke _chuckles_ , and _Shino’s mouth turns upwards behind the collar_.

What has happened to Team 7 since we graduated? – They are _not_ the same people. But it’s better – they are actually nice now (Shino always was nice, though) and defended my best friend.

And then something I never could have anticipated happens.

“Hey, Naruto…I want to apologize. The past couple of months I’ve been looking back at what I’ve done and…I was horrible to you back in the academy. I was a bitch and I was just so mean to you. I wanted to apologize sooner, but I haven’t really seen you at all. So again, I’m really, truly sorry for being mean to you.” Sakura says to Naruto, and once again I like what I see.

Naruto’s smile.

* * *

 

**Naruto’s P.O.V.**  

What a freaking rollercoaster of emotions! Happiness at seeing old classmates, wanting hugs from my teammates due to Kiba being a total _jerk asshole_ , to surprise from _Sasuke and Sakura_ standing up for me, to laughter from Shika’s joke (take _that,_ dog-breath!), to happiness from Sakura apologizing to me.

I’ve been doing some thinking too. I think what I saw in her was someone who was very pretty, but also lonely too. I remember when she had no friends when she and Ino started fighting over Sasuke. I wanted to be her friend because I didn’t have anyone either.

But she wasn’t who I thought she was, and I held on to my imagined Sakura for much too long.

When I think about it _now_ , the kind of girl I want in my life is someone who _cares_ about me, and doesn’t want or expect me to be perfect. I have flaws – everyone does – and I want a girl who would love me anyway.

Like how Shika and Hinata accept me! They accept me for being the Fox’s container, they accept me for my (improving) impulsivity. I hope Shika and Hinata find guys that like them that way – because they both deserve the best.

“Fuck you, Nara! I’m about to kick your ass if you say one more-EEP!” Kiba starts yelling at Shika before he squeals _like a child_ at Hinata’s glare right in front of his face.

Since we encountered those Ame-nin and she found out she has sensor abilities…Hinata’s been different. She’s making her dream a reality!

(But she’s also become a little scary, too! Hahaha!)

Kiba finally shuts that mouth of his after Hinata  practically makes him piss in his pants.

“He…th-thanks, Sakura! And you too, Sasuke! You didn’t have to do that for me, but I really appreciate it! ” I respond to them both, for the apology and for standing up for me to Kiba.

A few minutes later, Ino and Choji arrive to find their third teammate sulking with Akamaru trying to cheer him up.

“Dog-boy’s licking his wounds because Hinata practically made him wet himself.” Sasuke says to the two other members of Team 10.

“Why would Hinata do that?” Choki asks, munching on some chips.

“Because Kiba threatened to hurt Shikamaru. Why? Because Shikamaru stood up for his teammate when Kiba insulted Naruto.” Shino says, the first time he’s spoken since I’ve arrived.

“Choji! You made us late and we missed the action! And Kiba! You can’t keep that damn mouth of yours closed for one second. Always spouting off the first thing that comes to your mind, _Think about the consequences!_ ” Ino shouts at both her teammates, and I am suddenly _so_ glad she is not my teammate.

Because that would be hell.

I see Choji just hold his bag of chips over to Shikamaru, who gladly takes a few. I sometimes forget how close the two were as children – they _were_ supposed to be on a team together with Ino, and Shika _did_ call Choji his best friend when Kurenai-sensei gave us our genin test.

“Forehead! What happened to your hand?!?!” I look over to Sakura at Ino’s shout, and I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.

A huge scar on the outside of her hand.

“Sakura! Are you okay?” I ask her, and holds the scarred hand with her other.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I got injured on our first C-Rank mission, saving our lying ass of a client from losing his drunk face. And yeah. I’m fine. Just scarred, but no damage to nerves or chakra pathways.” Sakura says, and I notice Shino and Sasuke get a little closer to her.

She _saved_ her client on her first C-Rank? Wow…we haven’t faced really anything dangerous until several C-Ranks when we encountered those Ame-nin…

“I’m so sorry that happened…Sakura…” Ino says, and Sakura’s head shoots into her direction. She nods at her, and I think this could be good for their friendship!

“Yeah, me too, Sakura. I’m glad you’re alright.” I say as well.

“Thanks Ino, Naruto.” Sakura smiles at me before looking back at her hand.

I suddenly feel a subtle pull on my body – and it’s one of Shika’s new usage for his clan’s techniques. He’s been experimenting in a way to use it for silent communication. I look over to him and Hinata, and Hinata is tapping her cheek in sets of three.

She senses three people around us, and even _I_ can guess who they are.

Three teams here, and three chakra signatures around. Hinata isn’t going on guard, so it’s people we know. It must be our senseis.

“I wonder where Asuma-sensei is.” ChoJi says, fishing out a new bag of chips. He has a knack for just bad timing, doesn’t he?

“Don’t bother. If he’s like Kakashi then we’ll be waiting for hours.” Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.

“Come _on_ , guys – they’ve been watching us this whole time!” Hinata says, and I love everybody’s confused faces as suddenly three swirls of leaves appear in front of us, revealing the three jonin-sensei.

* * *

 

**Hinata’s P.O.V.**

It’s funny just how scared Kiba got when he saw me. But he should know that when he tries to hurt my friends – _my pack_ to use Inuzuka terms – then he’s gonna be in for it.

Disgraceful of a clan heir.

And I knew the three Jonin were watching since Shikamaru and I showed up, but Kiba was too busy being mean for me to notify me teammates of such. I’m just glad I was able to tell them before Choji asked that question, because those confused faces – especially among Team 10 – were too good to miss!

“Impressive of your student, Kurenai. We weren’t trying to suppress our chakra that hard, but the fact she noticed us is quite telling for her age.” Asuma says, obviously not knowing I’m actually a sensor.

Kurenai believed that my sensor status should be kept as a team secret for now. I’m taking her advice that unless I believe I have a reason otherwise, I shouldn’t tell my clan until Chuunin. And other teams certainly don’t need to know until _at least_ Chuunin as well, as we shouldn’t be getting missions that would need my abilities.

Part of me wanted to tell my clan instantly – so I could train with Father and Neji again…but I see where Kurenai’s coming from. They wouldn’t give me a chance still – I have to show them how good I am first and then tell them.

But telling them or not isn’t changing what I’m doing. I am going to fix my clan. I am going to get Neji back on my side and get him to stop talking about ‘ _fate_ ’. I am going to get those damn seals forbidden.

“It hurts how little you think of me, cute little Sasuke.” Kakashi says to the genin, who only rolls his eyes.

“I knew this would be troublesome. Three teams meeting up here like this could never be good. But the way you Jonin are acting already…what a _drag_.” Shikamaru says, sighing and slumping onto Naruto for (possible?) dramatic effect.

“Everything is ‘troublesome’ and ‘a drag’ for your clan.” Asuma says to Shikamaru with a smile. “But Shikamaru isn’t totally wrong – all of us are going to be doing something different for the next month.” Asuma continues, looking at Kakashi.

“Teams 7, 8, and 10 have been assigned a special D-rank mission. All of us are to work and train together. The mission itself is to build camaraderie – as ninja, you need to be able to work with other ninja from the village. Friends or not, you are comrades. And working together with other people not in your team helps to build this skill.” Kakashi says, eyeing all of us, but then focusing on Kiba near the end.

Good. Kiba definitely needs to be taught a lesson in teamwork.

“And we will be doing that away from the village. All twelve of us are to travel together to where we will be living as comrades-in-arms for the next month. Ready, teams?” Kurenai-sensei tells us, and my team _is_ ready.

When she says that, Naruto and Shikamaru get up and we get into our travel formation – us in a rhombus with sensei in the lead and me the rear. The looks we get from the other two teams are quite hilarious – Sasuke and Sakura are staring at _Shikamaru_ (if I were to guess, probably for not being lazy), and Kiba and _Ino_ are staring at Naruto (she actually isn’t staring at Sasuke for once).

We’ve made our impression. We will be the best rookie genin team, and we _will_ achieve our dreams! This is the first step to Naruto becoming Hokage, to Shikamaru being the man he thinks his clan deserves, and to me bringing peace among the Hyuuga!

“Then let’s go, believe it!” I look to my blonde teammate and my heart still flutters like always.

(And maybe it’s the start of me becoming strong enough to tell Naruto how I feel about him, too…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everything’s starting to come together. My ideas from when I started this story long ago are finally starting to show themselves.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of setup for later chapters in this, but I hope it was still a good read.
> 
> Again, I currently planning on uploading a new chapter every Thursday until otherwise stated. I have no commitments now and I have time to do what I want – including writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. The Group Jounrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rookie 9 start their one-month long training mission. During the night of the travel, they are split into three different watch-shifts with three new mini-teams. The rookies are already being challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next arc is officially a go! And a longer chapter! Excuse some harsh language at points in this chapter – it’s necessary for future character development. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9!
> 
> Also, please review!

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 9)-The Group Journey**

**_Shikamaru’s P.O.V._ **

“So, teams, any idea where we’re going?” Asuma asks the nine of us.

I instantly picture the map of the region in my mind. We’re off the main trail, heading due east of Konoha.  As this mission is supposed to be a D-Rank, we really shouldn’t be leaving the Land of Fire at all. Meaning that there are three towns we can be heading to, and I can’t narrow it down without asking a question.

“That depends. How long do you estimate until we get there?” I ask of the man. Asuma turns his head slightly, looks me in the eye, and smirks.

I like that.

This man was probably going to be my original sensei, too. He still has two-thirds of the generational trio, and he’s the son of the Third Hokage.

“By tomorrow night, assuming there’s no unforeseen problem.”

Hmm. Assuming we sleep for the night – which at least Team 8 has done on every single C-Rank except when we captured the two Ame-nin – that leaves only one option.

“Shona Town.” I say, seeing the smirk on Asuma’s face widen.

This guy likes mind games. I wonder if he likes Shogi…

“Correct.” Asuma nods, and I feel great!

…and Dad’s advice come backs to me again when I feel that pride.

What a drag…

How am I supposed to be a good clan head, not only being gay which is already challenge enough with our laws, but if I can’t get a damn handle on the most basic Nara teaching?

‘ _Don’t let it get to your head. There’s always someone, somewhere, smarter than you.’_

“Good job, Shika!” Naruto says and wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into him for a quick hug before letting me go.

I should be able to feel good that I got it right, but I can’t.

…What a drag.

* * *

 

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._ ** ****

“You okay, Naruto?” Kurenai-sensei appears to my left, just moments after I let Shikamaru go, and I turn to her.

“Yeah, I was sad but the support I got from everyone helped. Thanks, sensei.” I say, before she nods and moves up with the rest of the other sensei.

So we’re all training together for the next month, huh? Well that’s just fine – I can show Kiba just how wrong he is about me. Calling me the dead-last.

Fuck that shit.

I’m going to be the next Hokage. And there’s no way I’m gonna let someone like _him_ tear me away from that dream.

Kiba is someone to beat – to surpass.

Though I wonder why he would say something like that. I remember years ago, once we played together with a few other guys. I barely beat him and he said with a smirk that he would get me next time.

So what happened? We were sort-of friends…not like I was with Shikamaru and Hinata, but still. We used to ditch class with Shika and Choji too, and hang out. But now he’s treating me like shit.

Actually, I don’t care what happened. All I care about is that I prove him wrong. Kiba Inuzuka will be the next one to notice me and not treat me like dirt.

Heh, who knows? Maybe all he needs is a kick in the ass and we could even be friends.

If _Sasuke_ could go from a bastard, to _apologizing_ on Sakura’s behalf on Graduation day, to actively defending me now, then Kiba can too.

And as long as Shika and Hinata are with me, I’ll be fine. The three of us, and Kurenai-sensei, are a team.

…No, scratch that.

We’re family.

“Hey, they’re talking about us.” Hinata whispers in my ear, and we listen closely.

* * *

 

**_Kiba’s P.O.V._ **

Damn Uchiha. Damn Nara. They should learn to mind their own fucking business. They better watch out – because for the next month I’m just gonna keep kicking their fucking asses. I’m improved a lot since the Academy. I’m stronger now, and I can beat them all easily.

And that Hinata. Who the fuck does she think she is? Getting in my face like that? She’s lucky that I’m a gentleman and didn’t knock her out.

I wonder why she’s so pissed off anyway. Is it her time of the month?

And they must have planned that formation. No way would _the dead-last_ be like that, especially with Shikamaru too.

“Kiba! Choji! Did you see them? That’s what we need to be!” Ino screams at us, and _fuck_ it’s loud. With canine hearing she’s like nails on a chalkboard.

“It’s * _munch_ * a good idea * _munch_ * Ino, and we have to _*munch_ * work really hard together as a team.” Choji says in between eating those goddamn potato chips.

“Yeah they looked so strong like they had each other’s backs. And what they said Hinata did…remember how nervous and shy she was back in the Academy? Whatever happened to them, they got stronger. And she _knew_ our sensei were there?” Ino says, more hushed than her previous yelling.

Good. I don’t want those assholes to know we’re talking about them.

“And what _*munch*_ Sakura said about _*munch*_ saving their client’s life _*munch*_ is insane…” Choji, PLEASE stop eating and talking at the same time. Even the pups back home aren’t as messy.

“Yeah, and she’s still going on. Like knowing she’s been through that…I wanna keep up with her. And maybe if I get stronger than her, Sasuke’ll go out with me! But we were friends once too, and I wish I could have been there to help her after that mission…” Ino has crazy mood swings. Impressed than in love, competitive, than remorseful.

_Women_.

“And Shikamaru only had to ask one question to know where we are going! We should be able to do that too! We have to catch up!” Ino adds, interrupting my thoughts.

“Kiba, what _*munch_ * do you think?” Oh, do I finally get to say something?

“I don’t buy it. They must have planned that to try to intimidate us. I’m stronger than all of them, and if you guys follow my lead, we’ll be fine.” I say – there’s _no way_ Team 8 is like that.

“KIBA! We’re supposed to be a team! And we both think we have a lot of training to do to keep up with the two other teams.” Ino sounds…actually concerned and serious.

Ino…?

“Yeah, I wanna keep up with Shikamaru. He’s still my best friend, and I can’t let him surpass me!” Choji said…and he didn’t eat anything while speaking.

That’s…a first.

“So come on, Kiba! Let’s do this! We need you!” Ino says, slapping my back with her hand.

You know what, maybe she isn’t so bad. When she’s not going on about Sasuke, she’s actually pretty smart. And Choji’s eyes show a resolve that I have _never_ seen before.

Fuck it. I’m in.

“Yeah, let’s do this! Team 10 won’t be left in the dust!” I stop, and my two teammates do as well. I put my hand down between the three of us.

Choji follows, then Ino, and then she shouts to the rest of our traveling group.

“Here begins Formation: Ino-Kiba-Cho!” 

**_Sasuke’s P.O.V._ **

Those idiots on Asuma’s team _really_ need to learn to be quiet when they’re talking as a team.

And is he actually that dense? Kiba Inuzuka – he really thinks Naruto’s team just tried to make a show of something?

No, it was discipline. It’s really funny – Naruto, and Shikamaru, two of the least disciplined people in the academy, working like that. Especially with the not-so-shy Hyuuga girl.

But what Team 10 just showed actually makes me a little happy for them. They just showed some teamwork. All 3 of them.

It reminds me of the time when Kakashi-sensei told us that we finally had teamwork…after I gave a compliment to my team.

…I don’t like how I was back then. But I couldn’t help it – _he_ did that to me.

He took _everything_ from me. My family, my _brother_ , and lastly myself. Not only did he take my parents from me, but he took _himself_ – the brother that I knew and loved – and turned him into a monster.

Everything I knew and cared apart, ripped from me. And he did that so I would never get close to another person. He told me to get stronger…but he just wanted to torture me.

Killing me wouldn’t have been that – I wouldn’t know anything once I died. But keeping me alive…and making me isolated from everyone…that’s the real torture.

Well, fuck you Itachi. I didn’t fall for it. My teammates helped me see what else was taken from me. And we won’t let it happen again.

_We will kill you_.

* * *

 

**_Kiba’s P.O.V._ **

_Four Hours Later_

“Okay, everyone. We’re calling it a night. One member from each team will be keeping watch, with three shifts total so everyone does it.” Kurenai says after holding up her hand telling us to stop.

“I’m overseeing first shift. And for my little minions I choose…Pinky, Doggie Boy, and Loud Blonde.” Kakashi-says, and Akamaru growls on my head.

_Of course_.

I’ve heard about him from my sister Hana – the guy who always fails his students until this year, something about teamwork. So what did he do? Put the three of us who argued earlier together in a group.

This month is gonna suck so fucking bad.

“We have names, you know!” The dead-last… _Naruto_ …shouts. At least Kakashi was right about his description.

“Perhaps, but it’s more fun to call you Loud Blonde.” Kakashi says, smiling at Naruto under his mask.

Now what Sasuke said about Kakashi earlier made sense – about the whole being late thing.

Kakashi _lives_ to piss people off. One meeting with the guy and it’s obvious.

“Let it go, Naruto. That’s just what sensei does.” Sakura says to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Hm, did you say something, Pinky?” Kakashi takes out his… _PORN BOOK?!_...and pretends to ignore her.

The rest of the group gets into their tents, and the three of us and Kakashi are left. Sakura is the first to speak.

“So, how do you guys want to set up? When it’s me, usually we have Shino’s insects to help. How do you guys wanna do this?” Sakura asks.

“Shouldn’t you be asking that sensei of yours?” I ask. I mean this isn’t our team – we should have some kind of guidance. I have no idea how to do it with these two, and I doubt they do either.

“No. We won’t have our sensei when we go on our missions as chuunin or something. Something we’ve learned from Kakashi is that he lets us learn things for ourselves. We are ninja – we need to learn to do things ourselves. He’s here to make sure we don’t kill ourselves in the process.” Sakura says, and…

…It kinda makes sense.

“Well, with my team, it doesn’t matter who’s on duty. I always have some clones spread out.” Naruto says before making a single hand sign and creates clones _out of smoke_. That’s certainly _not_ the Academy clone technique.

“Hey, what kind of clone is that? We were never taught that at the Academy with smoke!”

Sakura reaches and pokes one in the shoulder, and it _winces_.

“Is that…a _shadow_ clone?” Sakura asks, sounding amazed.

“Hehe, yeah. Apparently, I have too much chakra to use the Academy close jutsu, and I was…taught this and graduated with it instead. Hehe.” Naruto says, laughing a little…much...in response to Sakura.

“Let’s go! See ya, boss!” A clone says before they all take off in separate directions.

I’ve heard of Shadow clones. They were mentioned once in the Academy. Something about being almost like a Forbidden technique.

“ _Too much chakra?_ How could someone have too much?” I ask, thinking his whole story is sounding like a bunch of B.S.

“I’m not sure, actually, hehe. It’s probably some kind of bloodline, but I don’t really know…” Naruto looks sad and holds his stomach.

“Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense. Sorry…” I know he’s an orphan, and I can’t imagine what it would be like not knowing my parents or my sister and having nobody to look after me. Despite what happened between us earlier, I can still empathize with his situation.

“Still, that’s a huge advantage, Naruto! I struggle with my chakra reserves, even after training with Kakashi-sensei. My control is great, but my reserves still have a lot to work on.” Sakura tries lighting the mood, and Naruto seems to perk up a bit.

“That’s great Sakura! I’m the opposite – my control is kinda crap. Anyway, what about you, Kiba? What do you do when it’s your turn to keep watch?” Naruto asks, turning to me.

He’s acting like what happened earlier today never happened. Tch…

“I have a very good sense of smell. So I’m able to use that to sense things nearby. Akamaru helps Ino and Choji when it’s their turns because of his sense of smell.” I answer the boy who seems to be able to forgive-and-forget pretty easily.

“Then we’re all set then, no? I don’t add much to the table in terms of natural abilities, but with Naruto’s clones and Kiba’s smell, we should be good.” Sakura says, smiling at us.

\-------------------

“Hey, Sakura, what’s the book Kakashi’s reading?” Naruto asks, and Sakura’s face instantly goes beet red.

“Porn, man. How have you never seen that series before? In stores being kept away from children and in sensitive areas of the library.” I say in Sakura’s stead, and he gets a frown on his face.

“Oh…well, I don’t go into many stores. I…usually have what I need. And the library’s never really interested me for the most part…” Naruto says, but I don’t believe it.

He’s never been good at hiding his emotions, not since back at the Academy when he would get upset when Sasuke beat him in spars, when he answered questions wrong, and when he always declared that he’d be Hokage.

“Huh, whatever. Don’t tell the real reason, I don’t give a shit.” I say, because I really don’t. He’s not my friend – I don’t care about petty lies like that.

“Kiba!” Sakura scolds me, but I just roll my eyes.

“Why did you wanna know what the book was, anyway?” I ask Naruto.

“…Because the way he looks at it. Always giggling like a little kid. I wanted to pull a prank…” Naruto explains, and I see Sakura’s face light up.

“ _Yes, please!_ Let me guess – taking it from him?” Sakura asks, giddy. What a mood swing…

…Time of the month. It must be. Her and Hinata. Maybe Ino too – it would explain her mood swings earlier too.

“Haha, yeah. Now I’m no Shika, but I think I have a decent plan.” Naruto says and tells us.

I guess I’m in, without even being asked.

Again.

At least Ino and Choji finally asked my opinion earlier. But I _hate_ being left out of the decisions.

I fucking have opinions too!

\----------

Naruto’s plan seemed decent…but it failed.

And now he’s stuck in the ground, head peeking out. Kakashi caught him in one of his earth-style jutsu.

“Maybe I should call you Loud Dirty Blonde instead…” Kakashi teases, patting Naruto’s head with one hand and holding the book open with the other.

In retrospect, we all should have seen this coming.

“Though I’ll give you credit – that plan wasn’t actually horrible. Obviously that Nara kid has been rubbing off on you. It probably would have worked on a Chuunin. And, also, it may have gone better if I didn’t hear every single word you all said.” Kakashi says, with a smile (I think…his voice sounds happy but that mask makes it impossible to tell).

Then he tilts his head and Naruto comes out of the ground, unharmed but filthy.

“And because I’m feeling nice!”

He says before raising his hand up to his face and _hosing_ Naruto off with some kind of water-style jutsu before any of us can tell what’s going on.

“Fuck, that was cold!” Naruto says, annoyed. “But thanks for that, hehe.” He has mood swings too, obviously.

Is everyone around me just insane then?

“Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me that jutsu? I have a water affinity.” He asks, already forgetting the embarrassment he just went through.

But…what the fuck?

He _knows_ his affinity? How?

“How the hell could you possibly know your affinity?”

“Oh, Kurenai-sensei had this weird paper or something that let us know our affinities. I’m water and wind.” Naruto says, and that _pisses me off_.

Not only does he _know_ his, _but he has two affinities_?

“No fucking way someone like you has two affinities. Bullshit.” And now _Naruto_ looks pissed at _me_.

“Hey asshole, what’s your problem with me anyway? You know, I tried to forgive and forget what you said earlier. Yeah, I sucked in the Academy. That’s no secret – I admit it. But that doesn’t make me less of a person or ninja. So if you’re gonna keep treating me like some rat or bug, I’m gonna act like one and bite.” Naruto says, looking me in my eyes.

…Why do I always do this?

Why do I always piss off everyone I meet? Everyone I’m supposed to work with. I always have. In the Academy…I wasn’t great either. As that fucking Uchiha pointed out, I was barely above Naruto.

So why do I do this?

…I think I need to talk to Asuma-sensei.

I don’t say anything, just roll my eyes and sit down as Sakura goes up to ask Naruto if he’s alright.

Tch.

* * *

 

**Sasuke’s P.O.V.**

 Since I started living with Shino and his family, sleeping has been easier. Maybe it’s the therapy-jutsu my counselor uses too that’s helping me.

So when I get up for the middle shift (which _sucks_ – instead of sleeping for two straight shifts and waking up once to leave, you get waken up twice between shifts), I don’t feel that tired.

I only woke up to… _cuddling_ …Shino a few more times early on before that stopped. Sleeping easier initially made sleeping continually be easier.

Though I have woken him up and asked him to sit with me a couple times as well…

I still have nightmares…but just not as often or as intense. Sometimes I even have somewhat-pleasant dreams.

“How’d it go?” I ask Sakura before she goes into her tent.

“Rough. We kinda had some fun trying to steal Kaka-sensei’s book, but then Kiba said some stuff to Naruto again and it went all downhill from there. He was upset that Naruto has two elemental affinities.” Sakura says, shrugging her shoulders.

Two affinities? That’s pretty rare.

Maybe he could be someone to keep my skills in line. Like Gai does to Kakashi.

“Kiba’s an idiot. We learned this earlier. Let’s just hope that this month kicks some sense into him.” I finish before Sakura begins to get ready to sleep.

I see Shikamaru coming from his tent, and… _ugh…Ino_ coming from her tent.

“ _Sasuke!_ ” She _squels…ugh…_ running over to me.

“Ino, leave him alone. And weren’t you just saying earlier that you wanted to compete with our teams? Sakura doesn’t do that anymore.” Shikamaru says before Ino even reaches me.

_Thank you, Shikamaru!_

“…Ugh, fine. I’ll try. Hello, Sasuke. Hello, Shikamaru.” I can just hear it in her voice how hard that was for her.

I see Asuma come out from peeking inside Kiba’s tent – Kiba thinks like a dog, so maybe some discipline and scolding will help him learn.

“Okay, guys! Everyone needs to think of a way we should set up. Shikamaru is last. You first, Ino.”

Into looks at the ground and puts her hand to her chin, thinking. She then… _looks at me_ for too long for me to be comfortable with, then looks to Shikamaru and Asuma.

“Well, I think we should just be set up in a triangle formation, able to cover all directions within out field of visions.” Ino says, and that’s actually not that bad. It’s simple and it makes sense. I’m glad she didn’t just think I could do everything, because _I can’t_.

“Alright. What about you, Sasuke?”

I instinctually enter the pose my therapist has deemed my ‘self-comforting’ pose – elbows on my thighs and hands crossed under my nose. This does make me feel good, and it also helps me think

Well, what do I know about them all? Ino is a Yamanaka and specializes in mind techniques (like my therapist…). She was medicore-at-best in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu back in the Academy, but I’m sure that’s changed.

Sakura changed, after all.

The Nara is a mystery. I know vaguely of their Shadow techniques, but he didn’t do anything in the academy. But if he’s anything like his team…where Hinata knew our sensei were watching us…then he has skill.

My own skills are good. Not great, as I may have used to think before Shino and Sakura helped me escape Itachi’s psychological hold on me. But I’m good. I know how to do fire manipulation of chakra, and I have good chakra control enough to water-walk.

And I also have my Sharingan.

I uncross my hands and speak my plan. “It’s going off of Ino’s plan. Field of vision is always essential. But we should focus on the abilities we have. I don’t know much about either Ino’s or Shikamaru’s jutsu, but I think something can be done where if one of us can see something, we can let each other know secretly and Ino can do some…mind stuff…or Shikamaru can trap them if we make some light, and my Sharingan can maybe help see a weakness we can all exploit.”

“Good. And Shikamaru?”

I look at him, his eyes are closed and he looks like he’s about to fall asleep. Typical Shikamaru.

“Well it’s night time and I’m at a disadvantage because I have no shadows I can manipulate. But Sasuke is proficient in fire-style jutsu, as he shown back at the Academy. If he does it in the sky, he casts light all around and I can control shadows – exactly like he said. I capture them, Ino mind-transfers, and we incapacitate without harming Ino.

“But both of them were right – field of vision is essential. And we could always create a small source of light that would let me create small shadows to communicate with you two – it’s something I’ve been creating with my father and it’s been working with my team.” Shikamaru explains, then sighs loudly.

He’s…already creating his own jutsu? That’s…actually pretty impressive. That whole team is starting to seem like that.

“Very good, everyone. You all did good. Ino, you had a great foundation but you didn’t go beyond that. Try to think of what your teammates abilities are, within reason. Sasuke, you did good and you did have reasonable assumptions of the team’s abilities but it wasn’t actually a plan. Shikamaru, that’s a really good plan for a genin. Going off of skills you already know and just going from there. You all did really good in this exercise. We’ll do what everyone had in common – triangle formation!” Asuma explains.

I appreciate his comments. Looking back, I realize I didn’t make an actual decision. Only observations but not a usable set-up plan.

We get into formation, sitting on three logs around a very light campfire. I’m twirling a kunai in my hands, and Ino pulls out some magazine and Shikamaru pulls put a…scoll?

“I already know how Ino feels. But what about you, Sasuke? Do you play Shogi?” Shikamaru asks out of the blue.

I actually used to really like that game. Mom and Dad used to play it with me – one of the few things Dad and I actually did together.

I…wouldn’t mind a game, actually.

“Sure.” I respond, and he smirks before unrolling his scroll. And… _what the hell?_

_Where_ did that Shogi set _come from_?

* * *

 

**Shikamaru’s P.O.V.**

That was fun. So much fun.

“That was one of the best matches I have ever played not with my father.” I tell Sasuke. I won, but it took me a long time to figure out the strategy he had. It was…exhilarating not knowing and being on my toes.

“I did rather enjoy that. Thanks for the match.” Sasuke says, smiling and nodding at me.

I want to play again. This was totally worth getting woken up for middle shift. It’s usually such a drag, but it turned out to be amazing.

“Wanna play again?” I ask, hoping he’ll say yes.

I’ve never been this excited playing this game – ever. I’m way out of my father’s league still, I know that. And even though I beat Sasuke, it was still challenging to get into the way his mind works in this game. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, and I want to feel that again. I want to be _challenged_ again.

“Heh, sure.” He smiles, and…

…Oh my god, _please_ tell me I’m not turning into Ino.

I think I felt my mouth go dry when he smiled at me. His smile was… _beautiful_!

“You guys are so boring!” Ino complains, knocking me out of my reverie.

_Thank you, Ino. There’s no way I might…like Sasuke._

He makes his move, and the game begins.

* * *

 

**Choji’s P.O.V.**

Ino-Kiba-Cho. I love sound of that. I’ve been repeating it in my head since Ino spoke it earlier today. Finally, Ino and Kiba finally include me. I mean…I try. I really do. I’m just not that good.

My parents tell me on the time…our size isn’t us being unhealthy – it’s our physiology for our jutsu. Ino knows this too…so why does she always say stuff about me?

And Kiba…I heard what he said to Naruto while they were on watch. I couldn’t get to sleep. I keep thinking of everything the kids back in the Academy said to me, calling me ‘fat’ and ‘tub of lard.’ Saying I’m too big to fit through the door. To not ‘eat them.’ To not ‘sit on them.’

I used to come home crying to my parents, always holding the tears in until I got out of class. My mother tried speaking to Iruka-sensei but there’s just nothing he can do. He’s not allowed to interfere in matters outside of the classroom unless it gets physical.

I wondered once a year ago on a particularly bad day, years after my mother sought help from Iruka, if it would it be considered physical if I just tossed myself off the roof? Would the other kids _get it_ then?

I asked Shikamaru this, and he slapped me on the head and _yelled_ at me for being so stupid to believe that that was a solution. He hugged me, practically crying, that I’m his best friend.

I felt horrible that day and vowed to never think that badly again.

I regret never having hung out with Naruto. I know how often he and Shikamaru did, but I never felt confident enough to ask Shikamaru if I could join them.

I feel like I’ve lost my best friend. Since teams were picked, today was the first time I even saw him. Five months, and nothing.

I miss him.

“Hey Choji, Shino.” Hinata says, bowing slightly to the two of us.

Though I didn’t witness it, I am intrigued about what Sasuke and Shino said about Hinata. She intimidated and _threatened_ Kiba? That’s…scary.

Hinata was the nicest girl in our class. Super shy, super sweet. And she threatens _Kiba Inuzuka_? It’s…gonna be interesting this month.

“Hello, guys.” I say, taking a bite of some chips after.

I always feel bad whenever I eat in front of others, which is more often than not. I need to keep my caloric intake constantly high – the way our clan jutsu works puts a perpetual strain on our chakra networks. Our body modification jutsus just take such a heavy toll – so we need _constant_ calories to maintain the heavy burden without hurting ourselves.

Still, I hold out the chips to my two comrades.

“No thank you.” Shino says. “And hello to you both as well.”

“Thank you.” Hinata says, nodding after taking a single chip and eating it. She probably accepted it not to seem rude.

I appreciate that. They aren’t actively trying to hurt me.

Kurenai suddenly body-flickers in front of us, smiling.

“Okay, guys. What I have planned for you three is a little different. I picked you three for a reason, and it will soon become apparent to you all. We’re going to have a talk. And I’m going to be asking some tough questions out of you guys. So, before we begin I have a single question I want to ask Shino and Choji. Hinata already knows the answer as she was asked this before.” Kurenai begins tells us, ushering us all into a circle on the logs around the campfire.

She asks her question.

“What’s the most important part of a Shinobi team?”

\----------

“Us Jonin-sensei met and we talked about things we hope to accomplish in this month. And part of it was building self-confidence and esteem within our students. Hinata was once in your position. She told you all about her clan and the struggle she is still currently facing.” Kurenai says, turning now to look into my eyes.

“Choji, don’t let the fact people used to, or maybe even still, bully you change who you are. We’re ninja – we understand. And even if it wasn’t a ninja thing, you can’t let people hurt you so bad. Remember who matters in your life – family and friends. Random strangers don’t matter. “

I know she’s right. It’s the same kind of stuff Momma used to say to when I was a kid. Still…it’s _hard_. But if Hinata, and Naruto as she told us too, can do it, then I can too!

“Shino, some would say it’s a good thing to be overlooked and invisible. Keep their skills to themselves. But I don’t agree. But my advice is the same as to Choji – know what matters. You said that you asked this to Sasuke and Sakura a few months ago, and that they didn’t overlook you. They’re your friends and comrades. So if your friends, comrades, and family acknowledge you, you’re good. That’s what matters.” Kurenai finishes.

“I understand. Thank you.” Shino says, standing up and bowing to Kurenai.

“Yeah _*munch*_ thank you, Kurenai-sensei! You too Hinata, Shino! _*munch*_ ” I quickly add, saying in between mouthfuls of chips.

“Well, it’s almost time to get everyone up to keep moving. Let’s get an early start packing up.” Kurenai-says, and we all get up.

It was very difficult at first telling them all some of my fears and anxieties. I didn’t tell them about that passing suicidal thought last year, but it doesn’t matter. I haven’t felt that low since, and after today I think things will start to get better.

I know I’ll have good days and bad days. But On the bad days I’ll have support. My friends and family. My comrades.

I trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that was a monster of a chapter. Many P.O.V. shifts, and it was probably confusing to follow. I apologize.
> 
> Still, I wanted to cover a lot of Team 10 in this chapter. And start the building of the two relationships this story is tagged as.
> 
> I almost didn’t get this chapter out on time either. Finished it in the middle of the night, trying to get everything I wanted to written down. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one and stay tuned for the next! Thanks for reading!


	10. Thoughts During the First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the heads of the Genin and Jonin during the first night after arriving at the destination for the training month. Friendships start developing, and perhaps the goal of the month-long mission is already starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it! I hope you all have a great holiday and enjoy Chapter 10!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 10)-Thoughts During the First Night**

“Welcome to the Nomi Memorial Dojo.” Asuma says to the nine genin, who are exhausted after the journey here. They only stopped to eat, drink, and attend to personal matters for only ten minutes before they were off again.

“This place was donated to my father – __and therefore Konoha – by his late friend Kulish Nomi. I never met the man personally, but I know that he wanted my family to be able to use this dojo for students to learn in both body and mind – to come together.” Asuma says, clearly emotional about what this place signifies to him.

The three genin of Team 10 has never seen their sensei acting like this. To sound to _wise_ and _regretful_ , makes his students consider his last words – _to come together_.

“And with that, let’s say what’s going to happen. Mornings, afternoons, and nights, we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Everyone. Sharing meals is a great way for everyone to come together. After breakfast, there will be group training – endurance training, chakra control, and spars. Then we have lunch. Then it’s individual or small-group training, depending on your individual needs. Then we have dinner.” Kurenai says, to the genin, who have mixed feelings at knowing this.

“Not only that, but you will be sharing rooms – every week, the boys will share a room with someone not of their team, for four weeks. And the girls will all share a large room together, due to their odd numbers.” Kakashi says, to the almost unanimous displeasure of the group.

Inwardly, Asuma is beyond grateful for this ‘mission.’ He and his father may not always get along, but they both want what’s best for the village and her people. The Dojo was suggested by his father, meals my Kakashi, and rooming by Kurenai.

Even as competing Jonin-sensei – potentially for the chuunin exams, or just bragging rights in general – they are still helping each other.

And hearing the conversations before and after the journey to the dojo, the other jonin were more than happy to help. Asuma’s team is currently in teamwork-crisis, and it’s time to solve that now before it becomes a risk to lives.

“Now, let’s eat!” Kakashi says, holding up two chopsticks he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

* * *

 

Shikamaru Nara is excited. When he heard they’d be rooming with everyone from other teams for a week, he already looked forward to the week he would be rooming with Sasuke. 

A week with Sasuke means a week of intense Shogi matches.

Dinner is…quiet. Twelve people around a not too-large dinner table, full of people who are friends, acquaintances, and who-knows what (Shikamaru won’t try to explain what’s going on with Kiba and the other teams – he needs more information, so he won’t waste time until he has enough to go off of).

As people sat down instantly when they walked into the room, and him naturally being the last in line due to everything being such a _drag_ to the Nara, he finds himself in the only seat remaining – between Ino and Choji and across from…the person he’s thought about most within the past 12 or so hours.

…Sasuke Uchiha.

And Shikamaru’s excitement about being next to one of his best friends, the slight awkwardness of being between _both_ his would-have-been teammates, and being across from the best Shogi player in his age range (and the first guy to make Shikamaru’s heart rate actually increase at seeing a smile)…all that goes away when he sees Sasuke right now.

Sasuke just looks… _uncomfortable_. He’s looking down at his plate of food (which does not go unnoticed by the Nara that there is a tomato on this plate, which none of the others have), body turned slightly to his right to Shino (probably due to the fact that on his left is Hinata, who is not on his team). His hands are somewhat in the position they were during their mtches, but his elbows aren’t quite on the table due to the lack of space brought on by the food.

Shikamaru remembers how isolated Sasuke kept himself back at the Academy. Barely uttered a word to anyone – except to tell his fangirls to leave him alone and to call Naruto a ‘loser’ because he was complaining after losing a spar.

He never hung out with friends at lunch, and Shikamaru couldn’t remember him leaving or coming to class with anyone either. He never voluntarily answered a question Iruka-sensei asked unless he was called on specifically.

This leads to Shikamaru considering two things: either Sasuke is shy, or he has a problem around large groups of people.

He instantly rejects the first hypothesis, though – Sasuke was open to playing Shogi the night before and didn’t seem reserved at all, when _everyone_ around him were not his teammates.

So without having reason to consider a third hypothesis currently, which he is still open to if new evidence comes to light, Shikamaru right now thinks it’s the second. That Sasuke has issues around large groups of people.

And it makes sense to the Nara why this may be. Sasuke lost his _entire clan_. One of the largest clans in the village – gone. Always being surrounded by family, going to _no_ family.

Shikamaru decides to take a risk. He normally doesn’t play risky – but if last night’s Shogi match was any indication then he has to sometimes.

Shikamaru uses his new shadow-pulling technique on Sasuke, who begins to fidget in his seat. Shikamaru pulls the shadow to his own direction, and Sasuke looks him in the eye.

Shikamaru just raises both his eyebrows at Sasuke, sending just a simple greeting at him.

And Shikamaru is extremely happy he decided to take a risk.

Because he receives a light smile in return before Sasuke grabs and takes a bite out of the hearty tomato.

Despite being aware of his heartbeat again, Shikamaru can only think of this as a success.

* * *

 

Naruto Uzumaki went from being excited about this training month to dreading it in the span of one minute. 

And that’s because of the times that will be unrelated to training. Specifically, all of them.

He’s never spent such intimate times with people who weren’t his closest friends. Mealtimes he loves to share…but with so many people he doesn’t know all too well is a bit frightening to him.

But he’s most anxious about bedtimes. The Uzumaki has never had a sleepover or anything like that. He’s never slept close to any other person before outside of missions since he was a child back in the orphanage sharing a room with Heba until his once-best-friend got adopted.

Naruto doesn’t know _how_ to share a large meal like this, or _how_ to share a room with someone.

It doesn’t help that he’s somehow stuck sitting at the corner of the head of the table, between Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi, and across from Sakura.

All three of the people closest in vicinity to him have either hurt him, insulted him, embarrassed him, praised him, taught him, or a mix of them all. And here he is, eating a very nice meal summoned from storage seals – which Naruto notices preserve freshness after two days so he can preserve _a lot of fresh ramen_ – like these people haven’t seen him at his worst and/or best.

His team is one thing. A team’s relationship is supposed to be deep, and ugly, and raw, and beyond the worst and surpassing the best. He doesn’t mind being around Hinata or Shika or Kurenai because he’s seem them in the same positions too.

But two of his three comrades around him he just can’t share these experiences with. All Naruto can feel is _shame_ and embarrassment and knowing what they’ve seen of him. All the failed spars and jutsu demonstrations in the academy, failed pranks and their punishments, _successful_ pranks and their punishments, getting insulted by Kiba _twice_ , _failing graduation twice_ – technically _three times!_ , as Naruto reminds himself.

Though he won’t ever be rooming with Sakura or Kakashi, it’ll be the same thing with everyone else. Everyone here has seen his failures. But only his team has seen his successes and progress.

He just hopes he doesn’t have to room with Kiba already…

* * *

 

Choji Akimichi thinks it’s kind of ironic how his roommate for the next week happens to one Naruto Uzumaki. 

Naruto, the one who – unknowingly – stole Choji’s best friend from him. The one who made Choji too nervous to ask Shikamaru to hang out with them when still in school.

Choji was initially nervous about getting dressed into his pajamas, but when Naruto took out his own froggy-jammies, then Choji realized that this is _Naruto_.

Naruto would never make fun of him. Naruto might have a foul mouth, might hold a grudge over petty issues, but Naruto would _never_ be mean.

Choji remembers too clearly how Naruto and Shikamaru, or Naruto and Hinata would laugh and hang out – eat lunch together, laugh when working on group assignments, or talk for a few minutes before leaving class for the day.

But Choji now remembers what he had forgotten – all the tears Naruto spilled when sitting alone on that swingset, or getting picked on by Ino and Sakura whenever he lost to anyone – especially Sasuke – in spars, how _miserable_ Naruto looked.

Choji was lonely too, and bullied too. They were both victims of kids being cruel to each other. But Choji realizes now, sitting alone in a room with Naruto in awkward silence before bed, how _jealous_ he has been of the blonde.

And then Choji feels guilty.

He’s guilty because while he and Naruto have been bullied and miserable, Choji has had some support. He’s had Iruka-sensei for as much as he was actually allowed to do, he’s had his parents, he’s had Shikamaru, and he’s had the rest of his clan.

Until Shikamaru and Hinata, Naruto didn’t really have _anyone_. Maybe Iruka-sensei and the Hokage – _barely_ – but he definitely had no parents or clan or other friends to support him.

And Choji wasn’t blind to the fact that the villagers tended to treat Naruto with more malice than they ought to, but he has no idea why and has never given it much thought.

And as sure as Choji is about not being able to forget about the things he’s been called, he’s sure that the cruel things from other students and the villagers won’t be soon forgotten by Naruto either.

So how is one to heal? Perhaps it’s what this whole trip is about – comradery, solidarity, to ‘come together’ as Asuma-sensei was saying.

“Hey…Naruto? _*munch_ *” The boy who has just had a major paradigm-shift asks.

“…Yeah, dude?” The slight pause was not unnoticed by the eating genin.

“How…what did you think about dinner?”

* * *

 

“Was that the shadow communication technique you mentioned you were creating with your father last night?” Sasuke asks of the Nara when heading into their shared room for the next week. 

“It was.” Shikamaru responds, seemingly nonchalantly.

Inside, Shikamaru is nervously excited about this conversation.

“Why’d you use it on me?” Sasuke immediately asks the million-dollar question to the other genius.

“You seemed to be uncomfortable. I just though after last night’s game, that we can be friends. And friends help each other. And it’s helped my teammates feel comfortable, like I’m there with them even if I’m not _right there_.” The shadow user responds.

“I see. Well, thanks. It, uh, it grounded me from some thoughts and I appreciate it.” Sasuke has no idea the effect his words have on his roommate.

“Of course. So after you get settled in, wanna have another match of Shogi?” Shikamaru asks, raising his eyebrows at Sasuke who snorts.

“I think we’ll be playing this _a lot_ this week.” Sasuke doesn’t notice the pink tint on his roommate’s cheeks.

* * *

 

Hinata Hyuuga is impressed by the size of the room she and the other girls get for the next month. Three beds, one bathroom, and one dresser for each person. 

There’s a window on the opposite side of the room from the door, and Hinata knows she wants the middle bed – a good vantage point in case an enemy comes through one of the two entries into the room, she can get herself and her comrades out altogether.

She’s happy neither Ino nor Sakura complain when she walks to the bed and immediately starts putting things away.

But she’s not quite happy about _who_ she’s rooming with, though. She hasn’t had much interaction with either of the kunoichi, but her teammate and _crush_ has.

Sakura, the one Naruto used to like. He used to ask her out, and she would hit and reject him. Ino, someone who just routinely make fun of him for being inferior to Sasuke Uchiha.

Part of Hinata knows she shouldn’t focus on the past and what these two did before they were all even technically ninja, but it’s _hard_. Naruto – and Shikamaru – brought her out of the meek little girl she was. _Naruto’s friendship_ is the reason they were even put onto a team; Kurenai-sensei said so when they had their Trust test.

But she loves Naruto. He doesn’t know it, and she’s thankful that he’s a bit dense in that area – though she feels guilty about that too as it’s probably due to emotional neglect – but she wants to tell him. She wants to protect him from all the pain that he’s known.

And to her, a lot of that pain is in this room right now, with the two kunoichi from Teams 7 and 10.

“Say, Hinata, you guys all looked like you’ve improved a lot since the Academy. Especially Naruto and Shikamaru. How did you guys do it?” Ino asks the Hyuuga, who is stunned at the question.

Hinata could understand Sakura asking something like that – she apologized for how she treated Naruto. Ino never did such a thing.

“Well…we have something to protect. Each other. And we have dreams to fulfill, and we can only do all that by getting stronger.” Hinata answers, staring directly into Ino’s eyes. Ino stares back, eyes determined.

“Well then, looks like I need to kick my teammates’ asses into gear. We need to protect each other, too.” Ino says, and Hinata’s impressed.

_‘Maybe…this month won’t be as bad as I thought.’_

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka has been mostly speechless since the night before. His ‘talk’ with Asuma-sensei when he went back into the tent – if it could even be called a _talk_ to begin with and not some sort of cliché one-liner – hasn’t helped him. 

He still feels like shit. He still feels guilty, alone, angry, and embarrassed.

_“Asuma-sensei, can we talk? I need some help. I’m feeling really angry and I just lashed out at Naruto again.” The Inuzuka said to Asuma as he walked by, who then stuck his head in the tent._

_“Well Kiba, I think you just need to try calming down and focus on the consequences of what you say.” Asuma-sensei says before leaving, Kiba feeling even more dejected now than he had._

‘ _He’s giving up on me too...’_ Kiba thinks, turning onto his side and hugging a pillow.

“What’s wrong?” The voice of his roommate, Shino Aburame, speaks up suddenly. Kiba actually kind of _forgot_ Shino was here – he was so caught up in his own head and Shino hadn’t made any noise at all.

It happened just a day ago – Kiba hasn’t forgotten how Shino’s entire team went off on him just for calling Naruto a ‘dead-last.’

Akamaru makes a whining sound from the floor, sleeping in a doggy-bed Kiba brought for the month.

“Do you actually care?” Kiba asks in return, suspicious at Shino suddenly treating him like a good guy.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t waste my time by asking.” Leave it to Shino to say that he cares by responding like _that_.

“Heh. Well…It’s just that…I feel like my team’s always been ignoring me. Never considering my opinion and just do what they want – mostly Ino actually.” Kiba says, turning over to face Shino on his bed.

“What happened specifically?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to Asuma-sensei after another thing with Naruto earlier…” Embarrassment is evident in his voice, but he continues. “…And he didn’t even listen to what I was saying. Just ‘think before you talk’ or some shit like that.” Kiba finishes, and Shino considers this for a moment.

Shino knows this feeling all too well. At first he was worried that his team was ignoring him or not considering him, but then he _talked_ to them that day when his whole team dynamic changed. And last night, too, the Aburame was told to think about only the important people.

Shino’s important people are his family and friends, like Kurenai said. His team are like his family, and the Aburame felt _invisible_ when he thought his team was doing the same thing as those other kids in the Academy.

So Shino knows exactly how Kiba is feeling right now. It really sucks, to put it lightly. And Kiba needs to fix this immediately if he and his team hope to be successful in anything.

“You need to talk to your team. Tell them all how you feel and how it’s affecting you. It’s not healthy to keep feeling like this, and I’m sure they will help you. _Ino-Kiba-Cho_ , was it?” Shino speaks, and the last part really resonates within the dog-user.

“Ino actually _did_ ask me if I was ‘in’ then…” Kiba mutters, but due to how quiet Shino is, he hears it anyway.

“I felt the same thing about my team too. Talking to them helped me feel so much better. Just the relief of that was enough that I improved in everything.” Shino finishes, and wait a few seconds before turning on his side to face the wall and pulling open his vest to go to sleep.

He doesn’t want Kiba to see the openings where his kikaichu roam out around his body at sleeping time. He barely even got it on when he had to hug Sasuke from that nightmare when he first moved in with him and his family.

Kiba understands this want of privacy.

“Yeah. And thanks… …goodnight.” Kiba says, and Shino doesn’t move.

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

The three Joinin-sensei are sitting together, having their last drink of poison for the next month. 

“You really weren’t kidding, Asuma. Your team needs work.” Kakashi says, alcohol in his glass disappearing. Pure speed to lift the mask and drink that fast without being seen.

“But I really think this’ll be good for them. There was already the team declaration by Ino.” Kurenai says, putting her arm around the man whose team is in question.

“I may not always agree with my father or his choices, but this one I back completely. Also, thank you both for helping.” Asuma says to his comrades.

“Konoha thrives on teamwork and the Will of Fire. This’ll benefit _everyone_.” Kakashi says, downing yet another pint of poison before letting out a _belch_ to break the mushy tension.

The other two laugh and follow Kakashi’s lead and drink as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not that much action happened in this chapter, but there are a few seeds for future stuff in here. But there was ShikaSasu development! Honestly, I kind of find it funny just how many of these characters’ worries and problems somehow involve Naruto. I truly didn’t plan this – it just happened!
> 
> This arc is moving a little slow, but this is more of a character arc than plot. I estimate only 2-3 more chapters left in the arc before the Chuunin Exams begin.
> 
> Also I tried something different this chapter with the 3rd person perspective. I’ll probably be using this format in the future a bit, but I expect next chapter to go back to 1st person.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10 and stick around for Chapter 11 next Thursday! Again, Happy Thursday and/or Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading!


	11. Letting it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of training begins! Teams 7 and 10 find out their elemental affinities and all genin split up to train. Conflicts and friendships arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update this week, sorry. See final A/N for details. But I hope you guys like Chapter 11 still!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 11)-Letting it Out**

**_*BRING* *BRING* *BRING*_ **

An alarm _resonates_ throughout the _entire_ dojo, waking up nine annoyed genin. It’s not a horrible time – 6 AM – but everyone got to sleep a little late when trying to adjust to their new roommates which aren’t their teammates.

All the genin are dressed and out of their rooms, except for one genin who can will himself to sleep through _anything_.

“I’ll get him.” His roommate, Sasuke Uchiha, says before retreating back to his room.

“Get up, lazy ass.” Sasuke says with no malice in his voice – their shogi matches last night were extremely enjoyable to him – and pulls him up by his ponytail.

“What a drag.” The not-so-sleeping roommate says, annoyed and tired.

* * *

 

“Now that everyone is here, we’re going to be starting with some exercises!” 

The nine genin go through the motions of their exercises – stretching, jumping jacks, and running (which made Hinata so happy to know she finished 5th place instead of last).

In the races, of course Naruto and Kiba were first – all of Naruto’s fox energy, and Kiba’s canine lifestyle propelled them to be in front of their fellow genin (though, Kiba was upset that Naruto did beat him by more than just a slim margin).

Sasuke came third, panting but still looking _stable_. Ino, surprising to most of the genin except Sakura, came _fourth place_ , but having absolutely _exhausted_ herself. She couldn’t even stand after finishing – but she was determined to do as well as she can and give it her all. She didn’t want to be right after Sasuke – she wanted to just do her best!

Both Hinata and Shino paced themselves, instead of going all-out. They knew they had to work the whole day and didn’t want to waste all their energy now when there’s still training later.

Sakura and Choji were next. Sakura held back a bit too, but she was never the fastest. She thinks if she went all-out, she _probably_ could have come fifth, but she didn’t think it was worth it. Choji was _tired_ , but wasn’t out of energy. He _definitely_ could have beaten Sakura if he went all-out.

Shikamaru was last, because he just didn’t care. He was still practically asleep despite Sasuke getting him out of bed. Despite taking his training more seriously to protect his team, he stillunder-performs early on because he is just _too goddamn tired to care_.

* * *

 

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._**  

Heh, Kiba did good keeping up with me in that race! And classic Shika – coming in last. He better not lot everyone think he’s actually bad in the future. Come on, Shika! WAKE UP! Ha ha ha!

“Okay, everyone, now it’s time to find your elemental affinities. Who knows theirs?” Kurenai-sensei asks, and only the three of us in Team 8 raise their hand.

“I’m Wind and Water.” I say after sensei points to me.

“Lightening.” Hinata says next.

“What a drag – Earth.” Shika says, and is hit lightly on the shoulder by Sasuke.

I found it funny how _Sasuke_ went back to get Shika when he slept in this morning. Shika also mentioned on the way here yesterday – the day after we had watch shifts – how he and Sasuke played some Shogi and actually had a lot of fun. And now this? Heh, I hope they’re becoming friends…maybe _more!_

The thought of that is actually just _hilarious!_ If it happens, then of course I would support them. But I just _cannot_ imagine Shika actually liking _Sasuke_ like one of those fangirls, ha ha ha!

Regardless of _who_ he likes, though, I just want him to be happy.

“Alright. Team 7 will be up first.” Kurenai-sensei says and then gives the three genin from that team a piece of that chakra… _something_ …paper.

“Just channel chakra into the litmus paper and depending on your affinity, something different will happen to the paper.” _Litmus_! That’s the word!

So Team 7 does as instructed, and I see that Sasuke’s crinkles inward – just like Hinata’s. Lightning! But then Sasuke’s paper _also_ sets on fire and then crumbles into ash.

Lightning and Fire – two affinities. Just like me.

“Interesting, my cute little student. Two affinities is quite rare.” Kakashi says, and I can _feel_ Sasuke rolling his eyes at his sensei’s words.

Sakura’s takes a few moments before it crumbles into bits – like Shika’s! Earth!

“Okay, Pinky, that’s earth. We can definitely work with that.” _Ugh_ , him with the _nicknames_!

And Shino’s becomes sopped with water, just like mine did. Water!

“And that’s Water for Glasses. Ironic because you hate swimming.” Kakashi is just so _infuriating!_

And now it’s Team 10’ turn.

Ino gets Fire (and I actually feel bad for Sasuke – their probably going to have to train together…), Choji gets _both_ Lightning and Earth!, and Kiba…

…gets Wind. Just like me.

_Fuck_.

“Alright, now that everyone knows their affinities, we’re going to be splitting up by them to work on it. Fire and Earth, go with Kakashi. Lightning and Water, go with Kurenai. And Wind, with me.” Asuma says, and something just comes to me!

I remember…when Kurenai-sensei was talking about our affinities the first day of training, she said _her partner_ was the only Wind user in the village (except for me, and now Kiba).

That means that _Asuma_ is her _boyfriend!_

“Wait! Does that mean your Kurenai-sensei’s boyfriend!?!?” I ask, and I see Kurenai-sensei _blush_ and Asuma only looks down and sighs.

“And she spoke _so highly_ of her students, too…”

All nine of us genin laugh before splitting up.

* * *

 

“Okay, guys, for a good part of the next month it’s just going to be the three of us working on getting you working with Wind elemental manipulation. And I have a question for Naruto – has Kurenai explained to you just what the Shadow Clone Jutsu was originally used for?” Asuma begins immediately. 

“Maybe, but I honestly don’t know.” I can’t remember _everything_.

And then he sighs.

“Okay, the Shadow Clone Jutsu was used for spying – whenever a clone dispels the original gets its memories and experience. But, and this is for Kiba especially, this is a _dangerous_ technique. I’m aware of your circumstances, Naruto, that allow you more… _liberal_ …use of this technique.

“But Kiba, you are _not_ to even attempt the technique until you’re at least a Jonin. It’s technically a forbidden technique due to the danger of chakra exhaustion with its use.” Asuma says, and I _know_ that isn’t going to settle well with my fellow Wind-user.

And I was right. He _explodes_.

“What the _fuck_ , sensei? What ‘circumstances’ allow _him_ to use such a dangerous technique? How in the hell did he even _learn_ it then? _Of course_ you’re not going to let me get an advantage – I _never_ get it. Forget it, I don’t want to do this.” Kiba just looks… _empty_.

“Kiba, stop acting like-” Asuma is cut off by his student.

“Akamaru, let’s go.” And they just walk out, leaving me there alone with Asuma.

“It’s only the first day…” Is muttered by the man before he makes my _favorite_ hand-sign, and I know he’s about to make a Shadow Clone.

“Stay here and start training him.” The original Asuma says to his clone, tossing him _something_ before leaving.

Though what he said was mean, I still hope Kiba’s gonna be okay…

* * *

 

**_Kiba’s P.O.V._ ** ****

“No, we’re not leaving the Dojo Akamaru. Doing that might as well be leaving the village label us as rogue ninja. I’m pissed – not a criminal.” I say to my pup, my only _real_ friend it seems.

Well, Shino was okay last night, I guess. His advice was good, but I didn’t follow it. What Asuma-sensei was saying to _Naruto_ just pissed me the fuck off.

“Kiba, obviously you’re upset about something and we’re going to talk right now.” Asuma-sensei says, throwing open my door.

Maybe I can follow Shino’s advice _now_.

“Fine.”

Asuma sits on the bed next to me, moving his toothpick around in his mouth.

“Why did you leave like that?”

“Because I was pissed off. _Again_ I’m left behind.”

“What do you mean ‘left behind’?”

“Come on, sensei. I’m not stupid. I _know_ I was never supposed to be on your team – it was supposed to be the Nara. I was just put there because you needed a third student. It’s just like my clan all over again…” I say, and it wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be to vocalize.

“Kiba – that’s not true! Yes, it was supposed to be Shikamaru and you were put on the team instead. Why – I have no idea. But don’t think for one second I didn’t care about you! You’re just as important as the rest of the team – I swear with my life!” Asuma-sensei says, putting an arm around me.

_Can_ I believe him?

“Then why do you _never_ help during training? You say things to Ino and Choji, we go where _they_ want to eat, we always focus on where _they_ are lacking. It feels like I’m just there and that’s it.” I say, finally getting everything off my chest.

There’s silence for a few seconds, probably _Sensei_ trying to think of an excuse.

“…You’re right, actually. I have been doing that – but I didn’t realize it. Perhaps I’m just used to working with some members of your clan and forgetting that _you_ are not _them_. I apologize, Kiba. I promise that I will make this up to you, and earn your trust. But, what was that earlier about your clan?”

Oh _shit_. Did I say that?

“…I’m supposed to be clan heir. And yet, all my mother and clan elders do is just _criticize_ me. Saying I’m not good enough for this level, that I should be _better_ than Hana was when at this age, that Akamaru isn’t _strong_ enough for his age and that it’s _my fault_ for a lack of training. But _Kuromaru_ doesn’t think se – and he’s Akamaru’s father! And _Hana_ , well she’s not so bad, she tries to console me when they really get on my case but then she says shit like ‘ _train harder and they’ll leave you alone_ ’ and that PISSES ME OFF because I’M TRYING BUT YOU WON’T HELP ME EITHER. I’m just _fucking STUCK LIKE THIS_!”

Perhaps I had a lot more in me than I thought I did, and I let my temper get the better of me, _again_.

…But Asuma-sensei hasn’t removed his arm from my shoulders. And then he _pulls me in for a hug_.

“I’m so sorry Kiba. I’ve been a bad teacher. I promise I will help you get to where you need to be – not to make your clan feel better but for _you_ to be happy with yourself.” Asuma-sensei says, and I finally wrap my arms around him and return the hug.

“And…sensei. How should I apologize to Naruto? I’ve been an asshole to him. I was just upset because he seems to just be _excelling_ and I just felt stuck. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, and…” I trail off, not knowing how to continue.

“Just apologize. You can’t make him forgive you if he doesn’t. But all you can do is try.”

* * *

 

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._**  

I am _exhausted_. These chakra blades that Asuma-sensei’s clone (he _is_ my sensei now!) gave me are supposed to help me with fine-tuning my chakra control in order to start using wind chakra.

But these blades take _so much control_. I have the chakra, but not the control I need. And trying to control this is so _freaking exhausting_.

Hinata and Shika are probably having a better time with their training than I am – they have much better control than I do.

“Again!” Sensei’s clone commands, and I’m about to when I see Kiba and sensei walk back in. I look at Kiba, and he looks…ashamed.

I know that feeling _all_ too well from Academy days.

“Naruto…I’m sorry. I _know_ it’s not an excuse, but I was frustrated. With myself and with my clan. They keep telling me I’m not good enough. And then I see you – going from worst in the class to being probably one of the best genin between us, and I got jealous. I truly am sorry – Asuma-sensei and I talked and I just needed to get everything off my chest.” Kiba says, and it’s like what he’s telling me is _my own story_.

I was only told I wasn’t good enough. By other students, teachers, adults around the village. I had nobody to help me. Kiba did, but I can’t hold that against him. Being constantly told by the people _that are supposed to love him unconditionally_ that he isn’t good enough – it would be terrible.

“You know, Kiba, you and me aren’t that different. I was told I would never be good enough by almost every teacher at the Academy, except for Iruka-sensei. He’s the only one who believed in me. So, what do you say? How about we work together and prove your clan wrong?” I say, echoing what we told Hinata the day we became a team when she told us about her clan troubles.

Kiba’s eyes light up, and Akamaru’s tail wags. I hold out my hand to the Inuzuka.

“Yeah! Thanks, Naruto, Asuma-sensei!” Kiba says and grabs my hand.

Let’s do it Kiba!

* * *

 

**_Sasuke’s P.O.V._**  

“Follow me, you two.” Kakashi-sensei made a shadow clone for Ino and me to train with away from the Earth users. It leads us into a neighboring room.

Two nights ago with Ino and Shikamaru, when we were on watch, it wasn’t that bad. Ino was a _little_ fan-girly, but she somewhat got a hold of it. Though, I can’t ignore Shikamaru’s part – he instantly calmed her down and it was one of the best things I have _ever_ seen.

…Well, not really. But still, Shikamaru saved me then.

And he’s not a bad guy! I truly have fun playing Shogi with him, and what little we’ve actually talked so far is nice. And yesterday during dinner – when he used his clone-pull technique on me – it felt similar to when Shino and Sakura are close to me. When I touch them, I feel safe.

And Shikamaru helped me feel the same. Being in large groups like that…it brings back bad memories of my family. How we used to eat together – with cousin Shisui and his girlfriend, or some of my other cousins. Once every few weeks, there would always be a _huge_ clan barbecue in the center of the clan compound. I always liked being with my family…

…and then they all were _murdered_ by my _brother_. In large crowds, I can’t _function_. I just start imagining all those bodies – metallic stench in the air, lifeless eyes, blood all around…

And Shikamaru _brought me back_. All the teams were separated – I wasn’t near Sakura or Shino. I don’t think it was coincidental either – barely anyone was near their teammates.

This _whole month_ is dedicated to forming bonds with others, and it seems like it’s going to happen one way or another.

And because I wasn’t near my teammates, I couldn’t ground my thoughts before they went insane. I was already smelling the blood when Shikamaru made me focus on him.

Part of me feels like I should be upset at him using that on me without asking me first. But he _helped_ me, and there’s no way all three sensei would let him use it on me if it would hurt me. They knew it was happening – they’re _Jonin_ for a reason.

Shikamaru really wanted to help me, and I appreciate that so much. In my book, he’s a friend. He’s great to balance ideas off of, and he’s a _damn good_ Shogi player. He beats me every time, but it just makes me want to play again because of just _how much_ I am actually learning.

I think this week is going to be fun while we’re roommates.

“So you both have the Fire elemental affinity. Well you’re in luck because I am naturally Fire and Lightning, like you Sasuke. But I can perform jutsu from all affinities except for Wind. So Sasuke, I know you can already do basic Fire manipulation. While we work on improving your control and stability, I will be teaching you, Ino, how to begin to moulding and manipulating fire chakra.” Kakashi says, and I look at Ino and I see _determination_ in her eyes.

What was it that changed since two nights ago? Was it the Ino-Kiba-Cho declaration from before? Was it seeing Shikamaru and his detailed plan for watch? Did something happen when she was rooming with the other girls?

Whatever it is, I can see that Ino isn’t doing this for me or anyone else except herself. She has the same look Sakura did when I _spoke_ my acknowledgement of her.

“Let’s do it!” Ino says, excited.

I’ll admit that I feel the same way!

* * *

 

**_Choji’s P.O.V._ **

I can’t believe it…

…I have _two_ elemental affinities. It’s rare…kind of.

How _rare_ could it be if _three_ of us genin out of nine have two affinities? Coincidences happen, but it doesn’t sound that rare.

“I’m not going to lie – _this_ wasn’t planned. For the three of you to be here with me this time.” Kurenai says, and it actually _is_ the three of us.

Hinata, Shino, and myself. We were together when it was our shift to keep watch two nights ago. Kurenai taught us about only thinking about who matters in our lives and ignoring who doesn’t matter.

“It is a peculiar coincidence.” Shino says.

I’m honestly a bit relieved that they are here with me. They know what I’m feeling right now. Hinata and Shino _know_ what I’m going through – they have/had self-esteem issues…

“And Choji – you have two affinities! That’s amazing! You’re totally gonna show _everyone_ just how powerful you are!”  Hinata says, and…I didn’t think of it like that!

Yeah! Who _cares_ if we’re a statistical anomaly! But what Hinata said is true – I can prove myself by mastering _two_ elements and perhaps even combining them for my own kekkei-genkai!

“Hey, yeah Hinata! Thanks!” I say, and then we begin our training.

You can do this, Choji. Do it for Ma! Do it for Pa!

Do it for _me!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late upload! This past week we’ve been preparing to move – packing up, driving back and forth to look at houses, and all that. I barely had a free day yesterday to write this chapter. 
> 
> The Kiba sub-plot was supposed to happen next chapter, but that’s fine. He alone is pretty much the reason for this whole mission to begin with, though, as he’s one of the main issues on Team 10.
> 
> Just for the record, I love Kiba as a character! But Part I Kiba seemed too mean-spirited, so I’m kicking that in this story now.
> 
> And responding to a review: No, I will not make ShikaSasu one-sided. They will be together! :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 11 and stick around for Chapter 12 next Thursday! Thanks for reading!


	12. Coming Home a Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, the group heads back home to Konoha. However, they cross paths with two mysterious shinobi who seem to be after Naruto. In the fight, people are hurt, someone is overcome by rage, and they all rush home after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the last chapter of this arc! This chapter marks the start of extreme canon divergence, and one of the things I have had planned for so long as well. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> For information on how the events of this chapter fit into the meta-story, see final A/N.
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 12)-Coming Home a Month Later**

_Two Weeks Later_

It’s been two weeks since the nine genin and their Jonin-sensei have started training at the Dojo. Each genin has progressed in their traning – and relationships with the other students – in their own ways.

Naruto has learned that he is a _natural_ at Water manipulation. Even though his _main_ affinity – as evident by it being the first element to show when using the chakra litmus paper – is Wind, he has excelled at Water.

But he has had _no_ progress with Wind. He just cannot even grasp the feelings Asuma-sensei is telling him. Even with hundreds of shadow clones, he isn’t getting it.

Training with Asuma and Kiba has really improved his friendship with the dog-user. Kiba has turned his animosity into a rivalry of-sorts.

Kiba has been making good progress in Wind manipulation. He is able to shape the chakra but not control it – but he got the hardest part down after only a week. But Kiba has yet to talk to the rest of his team about what he’s been feeling, and it’s weighing heavily on his mind.

Ino has rekindled her old friendship with Sakura, to the delight of both kunoichi. Like Kiba and Naruto, they are rivals by day, and best friends at night. Ino still likes Sasuke, but she realizes it isn’t the ‘love’ she thought it was – the more she got to know him in training, the more the image she had of him was shattered and a _real_ Sasuke was known.

Ino and Sakura both have excelled in their elemental training – the fastest of all the genin (except for Sasuke who could already manipulate Fire). Kurenai noticed this and knew it was due to their superior chakra control and has begun instructing them in _medical ninjutsu_. The two kunoichi took to it immediately after Kurenai told the story of how medical ninjutsu had saved the life of her mentor when she was under a genjutsu.

Choji has made a bit progress with both of his elements, and now has to work at building both individually. His ability of being able to _mould two elements_ in only _two weeks_ has made his confidence _soar_! Both his teammates said they are extremely proud of him and that they’re going to be the best team ever!

Shino has quietly, yet impressively and successively, mastered the first step of water elemental manipulation. He also has been sparring often with both his teammates – as his element is weak to Sakura’s and strong against (one of) Sasuke’s. His teammates and their elements are great to test and improve himself and them.

Sasuke, while helping Ino initially with Fire and then being her main sparring partner (and the first to admit how fast she _and_ Sakura have come in their traning), took more time to mould Lightning chakra than he would have liked. It took him _twelve days_ – the slowest of all genin except for Naruto – to mould chakra. But when he _did_ get it, control came almost naturally.

Sasuke has also been spending a lot of the time that isn’t with his team/training by playing Shogi with Shikamaru. They’ve gotten better, but the daily large group meals still affect the Uchiha and Shikamaru’s quietness is a relief.

Hinata has become _scary_. After daily lightning training – which she was able to mould in only four days, second to Ino and Sakura – she was working one-on-one with Kurenai-sensei and honing her sensor skills.

She’s starting to learn how to recognize chakra _traces_. Chakra loses most of its identifiable features when it leaves the person who used it, like when placing chakra in an exploding seal or infusing it into a shuriken. Paired with her Byakugan, Hinata is starting to _see_ the traces.

Shikamaru has been busy with both Earth training _and_ trying to find time to play shogi with Sasuke. He, like all other genin except for Naruto with Wind, has successfully been able to mould chakra of his element. Working hard by day, he’s been _more than exhausted_ by night.

And it didn’t help that he lost his nightly Shogi partner after the first week. Though he was able to get his fix _and_ help a friend when _Sasuke_ requested matches. The Uchiha was frustrated over not being able to mould Lightning chakra, and the shogi matches acted as a sort-of meditation where he could calm down.

Two weeks in, and the genin have all made progress. The Chunin exams are just over two more weeks away, and it looks like the Hokage’s wishes for this mission are coming together.

* * *

 

_Another Two Weeks Later_  

“Good work this whole month, everyone. I know I speak for all of us when I say that we are so proud of all of you.” Kakashi says, his hands on Kiba’s and Shikamaru’s heads. He’s smiling at all of the genin in the three-team group.

“I think we definitely ‘came together’ as Nomi-san would have wanted in his Dojo.”Asuma says, knowing that he’s gonna have to admit to his father that the old man was right… _again_.

“But our time here is up. It’s time head back home to Konoha…after one last breakfast!” Kurenai says, to the delight of the hungry students.

At one end of the table, it’s seating Asuma, then Sasuke, then Shikamaru, then Naruto, Kiba, then Shino. On the other side of the table sits Kurenai, then Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and then Kakashi.

Asuma takes note of the seating arrangements – everyone is sitting with people from other teams. Kiba and Naruto are sitting together, and so is Shikamaru and Sasuke. Shino is next to and across from Choji and Kiba. Ino is next to Sakura.

Everyone has made friends with each other.

The mission was beyond successful. These genin – these _children_ – have found friends that will make the life of a shinobi _bearable_. Not just to complete missions or to survive, but to _live_ despite the job.

Asuma really enjoys his breakfast this morning…

* * *

 

_Two Days Later_  

The trek back to Konoha is just as long as it was to the Dojo – two days. The first day and night went off without a hitch, and there was no need to make people from different teams work together like there was a month prior.

The group is just a few more hours away from reaching Konoha – and that’s when Hinata senses two people.

Immediately activating her Byakugan, she sees two unfamiliar chakra signatures heading towards them at a fast pace.

“Senseis! Two shinobi heading towards us!” Hinata says, and all twelve shinobi in the group are on the defensive.

Hinata and her two teammates get into their defensive stance with Naruto making his clones. The other two teams follow their lead, with Sasuke and Kiba as the centers due to their visual and olfactory prowess.

Suddenly, two shinobi drop down in front of the group. Both seem to be around 18 or 19 years old, and both are wearing a black cloak with red clouds. One of them is also carrying a body…and according to the headband it’s of a cloud-nin.

“Heh, well recruit, it seems to be your lucky day. Number 9 looks weak. If we can nab him, you’d definitely be allowed in!” The one with blonde hair – who’s carrying the body and who everyone is thinking looks surprising _a lot_ like Ino – says to the other.

The other robed-nin, who has light purple hair and is carrying a large red scythe, smiles and licks his lips.

“It’s been much too long since my last ritual.” He says to the blonde, and _cuts himself with his scythe_ and draws a…weird kind of circle on the floor in _his own blood_.

“Who are you? What are your intentions?” Kakashi asks, not moving from his position.

“I’m the artist known as Deidara! And my partner here is Hidan, and you probably know what we’re after. We’re after _Number Nine!_ ” Deidara says, smirking and glancing at Naruto.

Fear fills the young jinchuuriki as he knows _exactly_ what that means. He unconsciously grips his stomach.

“Like _hell_ you’re gonna get my student!” Asuma says. He’s taken quite a liking to everyone in the group, but he trained Naruto for a month in Wind manipulation, despite his lack of progress.

“Well you’re not going to have a choice!” Hidan says and swings his scythe at Naruto. However, it is slowed down when a bunch of kikaichu fly in front of Naruto, giving Hinata enough time to pull Naruto down as he ducks.

“I don’t know what you want with my friend, but we will stop you.” Shino says confidently. His heart is pounding in his chest, but he can’t mourn the loss of his kikaichu until the battle is over.

“Kurenai! Asuma! We’ll take the blonde leader. You all fight the ‘recruit.’” Kakashi says, pulling up his headband and exposing his Sharingan.

“Break!” And everyone splits up.

* * *

 

“So you guys want a performance of my art? Well I have something to tell you – _real art_ ….is an _EXPLOSION!_ ” Deidara immediately throws three of his exploding clays at the ground in front of the Jonin, making them step back. 

The Jonin can tell Deidara is the real deal and they’re going to have to give this one their all. He may be young, but he is _strong_. He acts like a fool, but he is cunning.

And are those _mouths_ on his _hands_?

This will be tough.

* * *

 

Hidan never moved from the circle he formed, and Deidara led the Jonin further away. The genin kept their distance from the ‘recruit’ while forming a nine-man circle around him. 

“Which one of you cowards wants to first to see the true gift of Jashiin?” Hidan says, licking the blood off his arm where he cut himself to draw that circle- _thing_ on the ground.

“I’ll go first.” Naruto says, but all the genin know that it’s actually a clone he substituted himself with. They know Naruto wouldn’t actually put himself in the line of fire like this _anymore_.

The Naru-clone, due to the size of Hidan’s scythe and how slow he is swinging it, is able to predict its movements enough to weave around and immediately try to kick Hidan in the _balls_.

He succeeds.

But instead of falling, Hidan _moans_ and swipes at Naruto, hitting the clone and causing it to dissipate.

“That hurt you little fucker. Jashiin is going to _love_ you all!” Hidan says, to the worry of the genin. “And I’m going to start with… _YOU!_ ”

Hidan lunges slightly out of his circle, aiming his scythe at Shino. Eight of the nine genin were too slow to react – Hidan being slightly faster than even their _sensei_ – except for one.

Sasuke Uchiha, only because he had his Sharingan activated, was able to see the attack coming in time.

Pushing Shino, the Scythe misses his torso, but it does nick his arm slightly but not dealing any vital injuries.

“Aww, nice try fucker. But I still got him! _Hehehehe._ ” Hidan says and laughs minaically. Then, to all nine genin’s collective disgusts, he _licks Shino’s blood._

And then his skin turns _pale white_ and gets black markings on his body…with a _black dot_ in the middle of his forehead.

Naruto vaguely takes note that this looks odd enough to be some kind of sealing jutsu, like the one on his belly…

“Now feel the wrath of Lord Jashiin!” Hidan yells and then _stabs himself in the leg_.

“GAHHH!” Shino suddenly yells in agony, falling to the ground with his leg bleeding.

“SHINO!” Sasuke and Sakura yell at the same time, concerned over their teammate.

“What…What did you do to me?” Shino grits out, trying to keep his composure.

“Hahahahaha!” Hidan laughs before stabbing himself all over his abdomen.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Shino screams, and Sasuke has _had enough_.

“ ** _Leave him the fuck alone_!** ” Sasuke’s rage overpowers his though process, and he goes attacking Hidan straight-on. He avoids the scythe’s initial swing, and Sasuke kicks Him in the leg, trying to knock him down.

“BWAHH!” Shino yells again, and Sasuke freezes as he realizes what he’s done…

…Then the scythe hits him too.

Licking the blood of Sasuke, Hidan smiles wickedly at the Uchiha and then rips the scythe into his own arm.

“AHHHHHHH!” Sasuke screams, now the victim of Hidan’s… _Jashiin’s_ …cruel jutsu.

“SASUKE!” Everyone screams, except for Shikamaru. His eyes are focused on Hidan…when something clicks in his brain.

Hidan continues stabbing Sasuke in both his arms, and the genin continues to scream in agony.

“Guys! The circle! That’s it! _Move him out of it!_ ” Shikamaru suddenly yells, and the six other genin not injured begin thinking of a way to help Sasuke and Shino before they die.

But nobody can think of anything. Of Earth users, they are nowhere near the level they need to be yet. Even attempting to change the earth like this would result in chakra exhaustion. Shikamaru is even at a loss.

Except for Naruto. He’s no longer thinking.

* * *

 

Naruto has never felt this kind of _rage_ before. 

He’s gotten angry. He’s gotten furious. But he has never felt like this…never wanted to _kill_ someone before.

Naruto stares at the unsconscious form of Shino and his kikaichu trying to heal him. He looks at Sasuke trying to stand up, but _only_ looking at his teammate.

Then all their eyes look towards Naruto. They see _dark orange-red_ chakra pooling around him, his canines turning into fangs, his eyes becoming red. They also see a _tail of chakra_ behind him.

Hinata and Shikamaru know what kind of chakra this is, and they’re _afraid_ of their own teammate right now.

Suddenly, there’s a swirl of leaves.

“What the hell’s going on?” Out of nowhere, Kakashi is here asking. He sensed the Kyuubi’s volatile chakra, and needed to help his sensei’s son, Kurenai and Asuma saying they can hold off Deidara. Even though Kurenai is his sensei, she believes Kakashi would better handle this because of his history with Kushina.

And what Kakashi sees what happened to his students…he can’t even get his thought straight. Flashbacks of Obito’s and Rin’s faces before they died…

Kakashi stares at Hidan, ready to grab the scythe at any movement. Hidan stops moving out of curiosity and intrigue at the situation.

Maybe he can even sacrifice the Hatake too!

“It’s the circle. Get him out of it. Any damage to Hidan hurts Sasuke now.” Shikamaru says, and Kakashi cannot believe such a cursed and horrid jutsu exists.

“Naruto! Can you hear me?” Kakashi asks to the enraged jinchuuriki, who turns his head to look at him.

“Y-Yes.” Naruto stammers out, barely keeping himself in check.

“I need you. Get _the ground_. Understood?” Kakashi asks, receiving only a nod in response.

“GO!” Kakashi yells and all genin, especially Naruto’s teammates, are _stunned_ by how fast he just moved. The entire ground below Hidan cracked due to the punch Naruto dealt to it.

“FUCK!” Hidan yells, his skin suddenly turning back to his normal tone, losing the black marks and pale complexion.

Hidan jumps away to avoid a raging jinchuuriki he still wants to hunt, and jumps _straight_ into a instantly-charged chidori.

It was so fast nobody even heard the screeching sounds of it.

“That fucking hurt!”Hidan yells with Kakashis arm still through his chest.

“What…what the hell are you?” Kakashi asks in shock, pulling his arm out of the man’s chest and kicking him in the head.

“You can’t kill me! Only Lord Jashiin can but he needs sacrifices before my usefulness is gone!” Hidan says, smiling.

But then his _partner_ has to show and ruin the party.

“You idiot, dude! You weren’t supposed to make him like _that!_ ” Deidara appears, scolding Hidan for Naruto’s one-tailed cloak state.

“Fuck off. I was having fun and doing my rituals.” Hidan says, making Deidara scowl.

“Too bad. We’re leaving _now_. We still need to collect the bounty for Leader.” Deidara says, and Hidan just scowls before walking away.

“Well it was fun while it lasted. Let’s be sure to do this again, eh?” Deidara says, the body he was carrying earlier back over his shoulders, before he disappears.

Seeing them both gone, Naruto relaxes.

Then he passes out.

* * *

 

They were out of their league. Deidara was too much for _three jonin_ to finish off. They were at a standstill, and neither side was making any progress. 

And seeing what Hidan was capable of with that… _technique_ …it could kill _anyone_ with just a drop of blood. He survived a chidori through the heart…no _Kage_ could survive that.

Kakashi and Asuma could only watch as Kurenai frantically tries to heal both male members of Team 7. She gets them both stabilized, with Shino’s kikaichu helping both of them as well, but there’s only so much she can do. She was still training to be a medic-nin when she switched to genjutsu.

“We need to get them back to Konoha, now. Asuma, carry Shino. Sasuke’s wounds are more serious and I have them.” Kurenai orders, and Asuma knows better than to rgue with his girlfriend at a time like this. When she gets like this, she is 100% logic and her reasoning is always sound.

Asuma picks up the Aburame, and Kurenai follows with Sasuke. They leave without saying anything else.

“Kakashi-sensei…couldn’t…couldn’t they put Sasuke and Shino in sealing scrolls? It keeps food from rotting…” Shikamaru asks, blushing over the outrageous question.

But Kurenai-sensei _did_ put two men in a scroll on that disastrous return when they met rouge Rain ninja.

“No. The chakra of people interact too much with the preservation seals. They’re just not good enough.” Kakashi answers, rubbing his face.

He walks over to Naruto and lifts the unconscious boy, whose skin is _burnt_.

‘ _He looks so much like them…_ ’ Kakashi thinks before taking a breath and focusing.

“I’ll carry Naruto. We need to get back to Konoha too. Fast as we can.”

And they all take off running.

* * *

 

_One Day Later_  

Sakura is sitting by hero two teammates. They are awake, but they are all wrapped up in bandages and are restrained so they _don’t move_. Nobody is saying anything.

The medics were _amazing_ and were able to find a way to prevent any muscular or dermatological scarring. But they _cannot move_ or else they will scar. If there had been _poison_ on that blade like when Sakura was hurt in her hand…the scarring on her teammates would be quite severe.

Sakura is _beyond relieved_ that her teammates will be okay. But she felt so _useless_ as both her teammates were getting hurt.

She knows it’s not her fault. It could have happened to anyone. But now she _knows_ she needs to advance her medical ninjutsu. The training during their month-long mission was a good start, but nothing substantial.

“I’m so sorry.” The voice of their sensei says. None of the genin are surprised by the fact he’s suddenly there, but by the fact that he’s blaming himself.

“It’s not your fault sensei.” Shino says whole-heartedly.

“It is. If we hadn’t split up. If one of us stayed with you all…” Kakashi trails off.

“He was the weaker of the two – the lacky. You were needed against the other one with Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.” Shino continues to speak rationally.

“I was going to recommend you all for the Chuunin Exams that start in a few days. But you two are in no shape to compete.” Kakashi says, knowing that the Chuunin Exams were part of the reason for the entire mission to begin with.

“Sakura, you should still compete. You’ve improved so-” Sasuke speaks up, looking into her eyes. But he is cut off by her.

“No way. I don’t care about promotion if it’s not with you two. We’re a team. Forever.” Sakura immediately says with every part of her being, and for the first time in a day Kakashi smiles.

“It’s good you think that…because only teams of three are allowed to enter anyway.” Kakashi says, and the three genin smile at him.

“Sensei…I need a teacher for medical ninjutsu. What happened…and what Kurenai-sensei did to help them…I need to do that. I need to be _better_ than that. I want to be the _best_ medic in Konoha to protect my teammates.” Sakura says, and Kakashi looks at her.

It’s still so hard to believe that it was only _six months ago_ that she was that fangirl. And here she is, practically declaring herself to be the next Tsunade Senju.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

‘ ** _Naruto…_** _’_ Naruto awakes and finds himself in a dank sewer, with water up to his calves. 

He has a sick feeling what that voice is.

He continues along the water and finds himself in front of a cage. A very large cage. One locked by only a piece of paper with the word ‘ _seal’_ on it.

And, of course, the Nine-Tailed Fox looking at him with snarled teeth is inside the cage.

‘ ** _Did you like my power?_** _’_ The Fox asks, moving his forward in a bit of the air.

And Naruto wakes up, in the hospital, surrounded by Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

“Naruto!” Hinata cries and pulls him into a tight hug.

She was so _afraid_ when the Fox’s chakra surrounded Naruto. She actually thought that he might hurt her. But when Kakashi-sensei _talked_ to him, he…was still Naruto. Demon chakra or not, Naruto is _strong_. He would _never_ hurt her or Shikamaru.

Hinata could _sense_ the malevolence in that chakra. Never had she felt chakra that was so evil and _different_. It was a terrifying experience for her – seeing the boy she loves surrounded by such evil chakra, burning his skin – then seeing him pass out with such _little_ chakra activity in his body.

“Good job Naruto. Kakashi filled me in on what happened. You helped save Sasuke and Shino by stopping that… _monster’s_ …jutsu.” Kurenai tells her student.

“I couldn’t have done it without Shika. He _figured it out_ what needed to happen. And…I just did what Kakashi-sensei said.” Naruto says, nervous to bring up mention of anything related to the Fox.

Naruto didn’t know what was happening in the moment. He could barely think. He listened to the voice of his sensei – the one voice he could hear about his own bad thoughts in that state.

“Sensei…I think… _It_ talked to me.” Naruto begins, and Kurenai’s normally focused demeanor is replaced by _shock_.

“When?” She asks.

“Just before I woke up. It might have been a dream, but…it was _so clear_. It just said my name and asked if I liked ‘its power.’ I didn’t… _at all_. I wanted to _kill_ him, sensei.  I’ve never wanted to kill before…” Naruto trails off, pulling Shikamaru into the hug Hinata still has him in. Shikamaru gladly pulls them in.

“That’s good Naruto. Nobody should want to kill. We do it out of necessity. I’m proud of you for sharing this with us.” Kurenai says.

“Shika…how did you figure it out?” Naruto asks his best friend.

“Well…he made his circle at the beginning and kept talking about the ritual. I knew they were tied to it, but after he got Shino she stepped back into it. I just knew then.” Shikamaru says, speaking for the first time since Naruto awoke.

Shikamaru, like Hinata, was afraid when Naruto started transforming. But he wasn’t afraid _of_ him; he was afraid _for_ him. He gave off so much Killing Intent – he knew Naruto would never hurt him or Hinata or their comrades, but he was afraid the evil chakra would turn him into a different person.

He’s beyond relieved that his teammate is alright.

“Naruto, the doctors estimate you should be able to be out of the hospital by tomorrow, two days latest. The Chuunin Exams start in four days. Who wants to take it?” Kurenai asks, and all three of her genin look at each other before nodding heavily.

“Good. Teams of three are required to take it. I’ll give you the application papers tomorrow.” Kurenai says.

Shikamaru and Hinata climb into bed with Naruto – it’s cramped but they all like laying together. They’re safe, they’re home, and they have each other.

After a couple hours laying there enjoying each other’s company, Shikamaru says that he wants to visit and check on Sasuke and Shino. Hinata agrees, and Naruto would go if he could.

Four days from now the Chuunin Exams Begin. Team 10 will be taking the exams as well as Team 8, but Team 7 is out.

They have no idea what to expect, but all Team 8 knows is that they have to protect their friends and each other.

Four days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the ‘Training Arc’ is complete. ! Like I said, this chapter begins major canon divergence. Akatsuki is here and Naruto knows and has to keep his secret; two members of Team 7 were critically injured and the team is out of the Exams.
> 
> Regarding Akatsuki – they need money. Bounty-hunting mission galore. The bounty they just hunted was in the Land of Fire. Because our group was outside Konoha, Hidan would have loved to sacrifice multiple people. And then they saw Naruto – part of their main objective. 
> 
> If they never left Konoha, they never would have met Akatsuki. They left because of teamwork issues (which wouldn’t have happened if Team 10 was Ino-Shika-Cho like in canon).
> 
> Just changing team compositions can do this much…! 
> 
> Side-note: Next chapter might have to be delayed a week. It’s almost moving time and things are getting hectic. I will try to keep on schedule though.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 13! Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!


	13. The Exams Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chuunin Exams begin. Following lunch together, Teams 8 and 10 meet some people they agree on avoiding, and they create a pact. At the exam location, they meet another questionable person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter instead of skipping a week! And the Chuunin Exam Arc officially begins! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 13)-The Exams Begin**

**_Shikamaru’s P.O.V._ **

_Two Days Later_

Hinata and I have been _busy_.

Naruto is getting out of the hospital today! Unfortunately, Shino and Sasuke are still being kept there due to how severe their injuries were, but at least they are allowed to _move_ now. I could tell they both hated the whole situation, but Sasuke really didn’t like having to dictate where his pieces would go when I had to move them in our Shogi matches.

Today, we’re having a lunch get-together with Team 10. It was Hinata’s idea – I think it’s a good idea, but there’s no way I’d ever let my name be associated with an idea like that. I’m _way_ too lazy to organize something like that.

Kurenai-sensei gave us the application papers for the exams earlier today, before she helped us check Naruto out of the hospital.

“It’s so good to be out of here! I’m starving!” Naruto says as we walk out of the hospital together, immediately on the way to Team 10’s usual eating spot – a barbeque restaurant that Choji recommended and gets them (and us now) a group discount for!

“Guys, over here!” Ino calls to us, waving. We follow her into a separate room that is clearly meant for parties than it is for regular guests. And to my surprise Sakura is here too – I thought she would have wanted to stay with her teammates.

“Sakura! Glad you could make it!” Naruto greets her, and she smiles at us.

“Yeah, Shino and Sasuke said I should come, that they’ll be alright for a few hours alone.” She says, and for a second I hear their screams of agony from that day.

It was _horrible_. I’ve never heard such screams before – even the Ame-nin that sensei tortured with genjutsu didn’t sound like that. He probably had training to endure it, but still. Shino and Sasuke’s _screams_ were horrible.

They don’t actually remember much of the pain – Shino was passed out and Sasuke said he was too worried about Shino to process it once Hidan let up. It’s good that they don’t remember – the mental scars would be awful.

After those two shinobi left and Shino and Sasuke were being rushed to Konoha – I realized something. Something that I didn’t want to accept at first a month ago.

I like Sasuke.

And…I’m okay with that. What I’m going to _do_ with this realization though, I don’t know. Things are _different_ now than they were a month ago when my feelings started. All of us, we’re not _just_ friends. It’s as if all nine of us, plus our sensei, are one big team now. Seeing how Shino so _easily_ came to Naruto’s defense…that was just one example at how we’re no longer just three separate teams anymore.

“What would you guys like to eat?” Choji asks, getting the party menus from the holder and handing them to us.

My thoughts re interrupted for some time while we eat, and I’m appreciative. Thoughts can be a real drag sometimes.

* * *

 

“Can…can I ask you something, Naruto?” Ino speaks. We’re all pretty much done eating, and we’re just sitting and talking. Up until now, I’ve been laying down with my head in my arms filtering out the unimportant talk. But Ino’s tone brings me to full attention. 

“Of course you can!”  Naruto responds with confidence, but we _all_ know what this is going to be about.

“What…what happened to you? The chakra…the _feelings_ in the air…” Ino trails off.

We’ve talked about this as a team with Kurenai-sensei. Knowing the others would have questions, we have a simple and plausible excuse.

“I…really _don’t know_. When I asked Kurneai-sensei…she never heard of _anything_ like what happened to me. All we can think of is that it’s some sort of bloodline. It’s probably related to why my chakra reserves are so large. But I’m an orphan and we just don’t know…” Naruto says, and his delivery is believable. It doesn’t sound fake or rehearsed.

“Do you…think it’s why those guys were after you?  Calling you ‘Number 9’?” Kiba asks.

“Maybe, maybe not. I always had questions about where I was from and who I am, but now I have more questions than ever.” Naruto says, and he’s not entirely lying. He really wants to know about his heritage.

“Whatever the case is, you’re one of us. If those guys, or anyone else, comes after you again, we’ll fight with you!” Kiba says, clearly over his issues from weeks ago.

“Yeah! Us too!” Sakura says, including her team in Kiba’s declaration.

“Th-thanks guys. That really means a lot. And of course the same for all of _you_ too.” Naruto says, voice breaking at the beginning.

I can never truly know how he felt before we became friends, how _alone_ and _miserable_ he was. But he’s clearly accepted being loved by all of us.

“I think this calls for some desert!” Choji says, breaking the emotional tension.

Good call, dude.

* * *

 

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._ **

I had no idea I needed to hear Kiba and Sakura say that to me – that no matter what, they’re going to protect me.

They said I’m _one of them_.

It’s not just my team now – there are other people who truly care about me. And I’m so grateful for them.

“We’ll see you guys when the Exams start, right?” Ino asks as we’re about to part ways from the restaurant.

“Of course! We’re going to do very-” Hinata is cut off.

“HEY, LEMME GO!” I hear a very familiar child’s voice scream, and I run immediately to it.

I run around a few corners and I see Konohamaru being held up by… _someone_ that appears to be wearing a black-cat suit and has paint going down his face in streaks.

“Let him go!” Moegi and Udon shout, but too afraid to actually try to make him do so.

“No – how else are you brats going to learn where you’re going?” The guy who’s holding him – who looks just to be about my age – raises his arm.

“Unless you Sand Ninja want to be responsible for causing an international incident by striking the Hokage’s grandson, you will let him go.” I turn around and I see Shika there, already having the guy captured in his shadow.

The guy’s face is _priceless_ as he looks on in horror at Konohamaru.

“There you go again, Kankuro. Always starting trouble. Let him go.” A blonde girl jumps down, and I’m not at all worried. If I needed to be, Hinata would have spoken up as Shika’s shadow is in use.

“You’re lucky I don’t kill you Kankuro. Disgracing our village.” I hear a _raspy_ deep voice, and out of the shadows steps a boy – red hair, with the word _love_ tattooed on his face.

I see Shika’s shadow leave Kankuro, as he was called. And then I _feel_ it land on me and give very many pulls.

That means danger. _A lot of it_.

(And thank goodness he’s been practicing on manipulating the thickness of the shadow – it can’t even be seen anymore for the communication technique if he doesn’t want it to be.)

“Ugh!” Konohamaru lets out as Kankuro drops him in front of his friends.

“S-Sorry Gaara!” Kankuro stammers, and all three leave without saying anything to us.

“Thank you, big brother Naruto! Big brother Shika! Big sister Hinata!” Konohamaru says, _bowing_ to the three of us.

Konohamaru is _never_ that respectful. Never since we met him have we seen him acting so polite. Hell, when we met him he was trying to escape that trainer of his Ebisu _and_ trying to steal fruit from vendors as a ‘ninja exercise.’

“Happy to help! Now you guys go and find your teacher and get him to teach you some basic offense. It’s never too early to learn how to kick a dude in the balls if it’s your only option.” I tell them, knowing that’s _exactly_ what I would have done if I was a little kid in his position.

“Yes sir!” They all say before running off.

Kids.

“You’re friends with the Hokage’s _grandson?_ ” Kiba asks us, and I forgot they were even here. I saw them when I turned around and saw Shika but put it out of my mind.

“Yeah, but by random chance. Like 4 months ago we caught him trying to play ninja and then he got caught and it was such a drag trying to calm the tensions between the vendors, the teacher, and him. He and his friends kinda stuck around because we helped the kid, and yeah. It’s alright, but he is pretty exhausting and troublesome sometimes.” Shika explains, and I couldn’t have said it better myself.

“That’s not what’s important. That…Gaara kid…he’s dangerous. Extremely.” Hinata speaks up, eyes fixed on the spot where he was.

“Yeah...Akamaru and I got a bad feeling about him…” Kiba says, and Akamaru is still shaking.

“Whatever happens, we all need to stick together in the Exams. Pass or fail, our friendships and lives aren’t worth it. Avoid him at all costs.” Hinata says, and for a moment I am _shocked_ at what she is saying.

She said she never gives up no matter the odds and that she learned that from me. But if she’s saying _this_ …

She must sense something in him that we can’t. If she’s saying to just avoid him flat-out even if it means failing…I have to trust her. And I do – _completely_.

“Yeah. No matter what. The six of us are one team when it matters the most!” Kiba says, and we all agree.

Once again, I didn’t know I needed to hear that so much.

* * *

 

“That Gaara’s chakra…it’s odd. Naruto, it’s not unlike yours.” Hinata tells me as the three of us are in Shika’s clan compound, looking at clouds. Our heads are all resting against each other on the grass. 

“W-What?” I stammer out, turning my head to look at her upside-down.

“I saw it. This month’s training lets me see more detail, and I see that his chakra is being filtered by something on his abdomen. Almost like…a seal. And there is a _lot_ of volatile chakra in his system too. I don’t know what this means, but the closest comparison is the Kyuubi’s chakra when we saw it. Hinata explains.

Could there be…others like me? Others with _demons_ sealed inside them?

“I remember reading once of something called the _Tailed Beasts_. I distinctly remember is was plural – so assuming that’s true then Naruto having the Kyuubi means he only has one of however many there are.” Shika says.

“There are…others like me? I wonder how many of them were hated, scorned at, spit upon for even existing like I was. And maybe that’s why Gaara seemed so murderous – he hates everyone because he was hated.” I say, and I feel Shika grab my hand. Hinata grabs the other.

“That’s why I said what I said – he obviously has no qualms about killing. The exams aren’t worth our lives if we fight him.” Hinata says about earlier, and I was right to trust her.

“Maybe there are others like you. We don’t know anything yet about him for sure. But Naruto, remember that you’re not him. Despite everything you’ve been through you’re still the most caring person I know. Just even worrying about _Gaara_ after what we saw…that proves it. You’re not like him, and you will never be.” Hinata says, and I let the tears fall.

“I love you guys.” I say.

Nothing else is said as I cry silently for the childhood of people I don’t even know actually exist.

* * *

 

“Remember you three, from here on out this is a competition. The pact you made with Asuma’s team is great and I couldn’t be more proud, but it’s still a competition. Good luck, guys.” Kurenai-sensei says then body-flickers away before we enter the building for the exams.   

We go in, climbing the stairs to the second floor, yet we see _so many_ genin crowding around Room 311.

I feel Shika’s shadow, and I can guess it means this is a trick. And as this is supposed to be a competition, we just go up the next flight of stairs and go to another Room labeled 311.

We wait a few minutes in silence. Our backs are against a wall, and Hinata is between us and is holding my hand and Shika’s hand out of sight from everyone. There’s a _much_ smaller amount of people on this floor than the one below.

“They’re here!” Hinata suddenly says excitedly, and I look to the staircase and see Team 10 walking up the stairs!

Her sensor abilities are _so freaking cool!_

“The test has already begun.” Shika says as we walk away from the wall to meet with Team 10.

“Good observation!” A new voice sounds from our right, making all of us turn to it.

I see a guy with a Leaf headband, silver hair not unlike Kakashi-sensei’s, and who looks to be a few years older than us.

“You know, it’s never wise to sneak up on a shinobi – even a fellow one of the same village.” Shika says, and this guy only smiles at us _innocently_.

“Sorry, sorry. My name’s Kabuto Yakushi. This is going to be my fifth time taking the exams, so I just wanted to give some advice to you young ones.” Kabuto tells us, and that’s a red flag.

_Fifth time_? That means four fails. Even I didn’t fail the academy that many times…

“The exams sure must be tough then for you to have to take it so many times.” I say, and his smile never falters but he does _wink_ at me.

“Yes, I would think so. So, I wanted to tell you guys that you should know your opponents for the exam. So, what’s your name?” He says and looks to me.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” I will _never_ , unless in a mission, use a fake name. That is _my_ name and I am proud of it.

“See, I have these ninja information cards. Naruto Uzumaki – teammate of Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. 25 D-Rank missions, 5 C-Ranks. You’re a rookie! Very nice for your first exams.” Kabuto says, and I feel Shika’s shadow pull.

Okay, _how_ can he know that? 4 of those C-Ranks are official, but the fifth one was pay for capturing those Ame-nin that attacked us. There shouldn’t be _any_ record of that.

“Wow, that’s pretty useful stuff. How about tell us about that Gaara kid from Suna.” Shika says, and knowing how accurate he was about us, I _really_ want to know about Gaara.

“Gaara of the Desert – teammate of Temari and Kankuro of the Desert. 5 D-Ranks, 20 C-Ranks, 3 B-Ranks. No failed missions – never even an injury reported. They’re going to be formidable!” Kabuto says with excitement.

And I feel a bit afraid. _B-Rank_ missions? As a _genin_? No injuries at all?

“Yeah, thanks for the information!” Ino says happily, but something tells me she doesn’t mean it. Her father isn’t the head of T&I for nothing.

“Of course. However I am disappointed to see Sasuke Uchiha isn’t here.” _WHAT?_ “He has a reputation due to being top of his graduating class. His card says he’s currently out of active duty due to injury. What a shame. Anyway, good luck with the exams. Gonna go back to my team now.” Kabuto says, holding up his hand as he leaves.

“Okay, that had so many red flags.” Ino immediately says, turning to us. “That happy façade was too good to be real. And you guys told us about that C-Rank where you were attacked. And mentioning Sasuke out of nowhere and that he’s injured? How can his cards know that? I think we should avoid him like that Gaara kid – I don’t care if he’s from Konoha or not.” She explains, and I am getting a _bad_ feeling about these exams already.

“I agree. I used my Byakugan for a moment when he walked away…and I saw some _weirdness_ in his chakra. Almost like there were snippets of another person’s chakra in there too. It was disturbing.” Hinata says, and that’s _another_ person with strange chakra in addition to Gaara.

“Remember our pact. We’re friends among all else. Pass or fail – we stick together and we survive.” I say, putting my hand between the six of us. Hinata and Shika follow, and then so do Ino, Choji, and Kiba.

The door to Room 311 opens up just as we separate out hands. We walk in, knowing that we’ll pull through if we all stick together.

These exams are no longer just exams. This is the real deal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Instead of skipping a week, here’s a shorter chapter. This chapter was meant to include the entire first exam and intermission as well, but that’ll have to be next chapter. I really don’t want to skip a week, and I had to cut it off here. 
> 
> Despite the short chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading. I love writing this story and getting feedback, so if you have anything to say I would really like to hear it!
> 
> Stay tuned next week for Chapter 14! Also, don’t forget to review!


	14. The First Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phase of the Chuunin Selection Exams begin. Naruto struggles, but his team is able to support him. And Shikamaru comes up with an idea to keep their pact with Team 10 viable during the second exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s Chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, please review!

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 14)-The First Exam**

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._ **

“Everyone take a number than sit according to the chart!” A man, who I’m not ashamed to call ‘intimidating’, that has two large scars running across his face yells at us. He’s frowning, dressed in all black, yet is wearing the Leaf headband.

I’m number 18, and Hinata and Shika are numbers 19 and 20.

And when I see Hinata’s _and_ Shika’s seat is way from mine, I get a bad feeling. Kurenai-sensei said that only teams of three take the exams together…so why are we being separated?

I’m sitting closest to the door on the right side of the room. Hinata is on the left side of the room, a few rows down. And Shika is sitting in the very back, dead center column.

Splitting us up as much as they could. They’re doing the same to Team 10 too…

“Alright, bugs. Welcome to the Written phase of the Chuunin Selection Exams. I am your proctor. You don’t want to know my name – seeing my bingo book entry would turn your stomach. Here are the rules. Answer the questions, and don’t get caught cheating. Getting caught too many times will mean your whole team fails and it’ll be your own damn fault. Ready? Too bad if you’re not. Beg-”

“I have a question!” Someone from Konoha shouts from the left side of the room across from me, and he’s had his arm up for a while.

“Too fucking bad. And that outburst causes your team to FAIL! I gave all the instructions you needed. You three get your asses out of my room RIGHT NOW!” The man roars, giving out _so much_ Killing Intent. Many of the other genin shiver out of fear.

His team _scrambles_ out of the room, leaving the proctor to only laugh at them.

But this is a _written test_? Fuck – I can’t do _crap_ in written tests. Except for when we trained on the first day and I explained what I felt during tree-walking, I’ve never been able to answer questions.

I didn’t exactly try my hardest back at the academy, but I did try. And I never knew the answers, or I only knew a small part, and I always failed those tests or just barely scraped by.

And now there’s a written test too. And if I fail this, then we all fail. That much is _beyond_ clear how a whole team failed for wanting to ask a _question_.

I’m so fucked right now.

“Cowards. Wouldn’t have lasted an hour in the next phase. Three second-years still not ready to be a fucking chuunin. Maybe they won’t be pussies in six months. And as I was saying – begin!” The proctor says, immediately scanning his eyes across the room as papers appear on everyone’s desk.

Man, this guy is _sick_.

And I need to ask Hinata after how they did that…I bet she can tell as a sensor. Knowing how to make things appear like that, depending on how it works, can probably be useful to know. Shika would _totally_ be able to think of something for it to be of use.

I don’t try to at either of my teammates, because this proctor guy might think of it as cheating.

Instead, I take a deep breath and open the first page and read.

_With three examples, explain briefly how chakra exhaustion is diagnosed and three remedies for it out in the field._

What. The. _Hell?_

I know what chakra exhaustion is…kinda. Early in our Wind training with Asuma-sensei, Kiba passed out and sensei said that he was nearing chakra exhaustion. But that’s literally _all_ I know about it except for one mention of the phrase from class in the Aacdemy…but I don’t remember anything from that. Just the phrase.

Okay, question two might be better, right?

_Please_ be better…

‘ _You’re given an assassination mission. There are four guards surrounding the target in each of the four cardinal directions. How do you kill the target and escape, leaving no witnesses or traces to your identity?’_

FUCK!

I can’t answer this one either. And an assassination mission? I don’t… _ever_ want to kill. I know I did when the Kyuubi’s chakra… _affected_ me…but I don’t want to kill. I don’t want there to be violence.

I want to be Hokage to _help_ people. To help orphans, to make sure nobody falls behind in school. To make peace in the ninja world.

The Fourth Hokage is the Hokage that I look up to the most. The youngest, but considered the most powerful. I’ve probably spent more time studying _him_ than the stuff in school. But I know the Stone Village _hates_ us because he killed a lot of their ninja.

It was said he didn’t like killing. But he did it to protect his comrades and his village. I can understand that, totally.

But I want to be the kind of Hokage where I don’t have to kill at all. I want to believe _everyone_ has good in them. Even…those Hidan and Deidara guys.

How did they _get_ to that spot? To be hunting _me_ for the Kyuubi? What went wrong in their lives for them to turn out so bad?

What happened to that Gaara guy to make him so willing to kill at even our age?

What happened to Sasuke’s brother _Itachi_ for him to kill his whole clan?

I want to be the Hokage to let none of these bad things even happen. To make my village – and the other villages – thrive with peace.

Everytime anyone looked at me hate in their eyes, like I was _nothing_ , I wanted nothing more than to prove them wrong. And to prove them wrong, would be not only to be Hokage but then to _help_ people like me.

Back then, I didn’t know I had the Kyuubi in me. I thought they hated me because I was an orphan. In the orphanage, I only had Kala looking out for me. And my only friend was Heba until he got adopted. I always envisioned myself able to help kids in my position. Especially kids like Takato, who almost died as a baby because medics couldn’t even help.

And that evolved into Hokage, into peace. And that’s what I want.

If there was peace, not as many people would die and there wouldn’t be so many orphans being left behind. If there was peace, doctors could work harder on developing new medicines and treatments, right?

So…how can I even begin to answer this exam question? Not only would answering it go against my entire nindo, but we didn’t even cover _assassination techniques_ in class or while training.

I’m ruining this for my team, I just _know it_.

I’m sorry Hinata, Shika. I know what you guys said, that we’d always be a team. But…I’m failing you guys right now. You’re depending on me to get through this exam but I just _can’t_. I just don’t _know_ the answers and you guys probably do and –

_Sh-Shika!_

He’s used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on me. I know it’s him – he’s practiced on Hinata and me so much that I know he has a plan right now. I don’t fight it.

I watch as he _controls my arms_ , turns back to the _first page_ , and starts _writing on my paper_.

‘ _Chakra exhaustion is only diagnosed through symptoms. Three of such symptoms include fatigue, overused chakra coils, and slow electrical signal response time throughout the patient’s body. Three such field remedies include soldier pills, chakra transfusion from a donor, and if it is safe to do so, rest and stimulation of the hypothalamus while in REM sleep from a medic-nin.’_

Yeah, I definitely don’t remember this stuff from when Iruka-sensei mentioned chakra exhaustion in class.

Shika starts answering question two as well.

‘ _To kill target, either come from above or below, depending on the environment. If indoors, above. Outdoors, probably from below. Because they have guards, genjutsu can be used on all four of them-’_

“YOU! Number 7! You and 8 and 9 GET OUT! You FAILED!” The proctor yells, going over to the girl’s table taking her paper, and ripping it up and throwing it in her face. She looks like she’s about to cry before one of her teammates grabs her arm and leads her out of the room. I see Suna headbands on them, like Gaara’s team had.

“Damn fools. They obviously didn’t think Konoha could see through simple puppetry jutsu. BACK TO WORK!” He commands, and I feel Shika begin writing again.

‘- _to make them leave. Or, all four of them can be killed. Either means we wouldn’t have witnesses. To mask tracks, no usage of unique kekkei genkai – no village or shinobi is identifiable with only pure elemental jutsu.’_

As he writes this, I can’t help but think what we’re doing is puppetry. But it must be different if they can see Suna’s but not this.

And I could _not_ have come up with anything like what Shika just wrote on our papers. Not only is killing just not in my nature, but his answers were way beyond any planning I could do. He really is a genius.

“NUMBER 32! GET YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC ASS TEAM OUT OF HERE!” The proctor yells, and after scurrying out, Shika begin writing the answer to question three.

* * *

 

He’s written my entire exam for me so far. And there were _no_ questions I would have been able to answer. All nine of them were way beyond my level.

During this time, the proctor has kicked a few more teams out. And when one defied him and said they weren’t cheating, his response was _not_ pretty. I guess this guy works with Ino’s dad in T &I – his threats with torture and the ‘mild’ (so the proctor says) genjutsu he placed on the Grass-nin was enough to make the girl cry for mercy and then pass out, needing her teammates to carry her out.

I’m so glad that Shika’s jutsu is not being detected. Or else not only would we fail, but we would probably be traumatized too.

“Alright you little fuckers, pencils down. You wimpy genin really tested my patience – especially that last team. Having the nerve to call me a liar. Here’s a tip for the rest of your life – learn to pick your fights. And with that advice, it’s time for the tenth question. But there are conditions. Don’t answer it, you fail. Answer it but get it wrong, you will never be able to take the Chuunin Exams again. Not only if you’re in Konoha – all villages.” The proctor says.

Never be able to take the exams again? How could I be Hokage then? How could any of us reach our dreams? Hinata and Shika need to advance for their goals too. And so do Kiba, Choji, and Ino!

Should we wait until the next exams then?

“You can’t do that! That Kabuto guy said he’s taken the exams many times!” Some guy with a Konoha headband says, and though I feel bad for him, even _I_ know now that he’s an idiot for trying to make a comment.

“YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR EXAM PROCTOR! YOU AND YOUR TEAM FUCKING FAIL!” The proctor yells and this time actually body-flickers to this person and _picks him up_ before _throwing_ him out the door into the wall.

Every time he does this, his punishments get worse.

No…no, we can’t wait. This guy is our proctor, and he’s been scaring everyone. Gaara’s team, and Kabuto…they might _truly_ be dangerous. The six of us made a promise to each other – our lives are not worth a promotion.

I don’t care if I will only be a genin for the rest of my life. I can become Hokage another way. But we _need_ to stay in these exams, if not only to potentially back up Team 10. Chuunin rank be damned – I will _not_ leave my friends alone with these stakes.

Without thinking of the consequences, I begin to raise my hand and draw a breath to speak when I _freeze_.

_Thank you, Shika!_

Once again, Shika saves me from failing. The proctor eyes me, but them smirks and doesn’t say anything.

“If you want another shot in six months, leave now.”

A few teams leave, but Team 10 doesn’t.

After everyone leaves, the proctor stands in the middle of the room, looking _angry_.

“And the tenth question, you poor sons of bitches is…YOU PASS!” He says, immediately smiling at us.

Huh?

“I want to show you guys something.” He says before taking off his cap and…holy _fuck_ does that look awful.

His scalp looks like an experiment gone _wrong_. He’s clearly been through immense torture to get scars like that…

…which already makes me want to be even stronger so make sure that doesn’t happen to my friends.

“This happened on a mission. Double S-Rank. Deliver information by any means necessary. I could have opted out – Lord Hokage never would have forced me into this kind of mission, but I chose to do it knowing that this was a real possibility. That’s what the 10th question was – do you have the courage to serve your village no matter the personal cost? A Chuunin knows their life belongs to the village and their Kage. The first nine questions were to test your ability to gather information without getting caught, but the real point of the test was the last question.” The proctor says, and as he puts on his cap, the window _bursts_ open, sending glass everywhere.

So…we would have passed anyway? The first nine questions didn’t…even matter in the first place?

That’s messed up! All that stress for nothing?!

“Wow, Ibiki. You weren’t kidding when you said you could get these numbers down. Still high, but lower than it’s been.” A purple-haired woman says, holding a stick of dumplings.

“Anko, for once you’re not early. Unlike me, you’re losing your touch.” The proctor – _Ibiki_ – says, finishing tying his cap back on.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut it. Anyway, brats, I’m Anko and I’m the proctor for the second exam. Gather with your team follow me to Training Ground 44!”

* * *

 

“Welcome to Training Ground 44 – also known as Konoha’s Forest of Death! Here, the Survival Phase of the Chuunin Selection Exams will take place. And due to the shit that’s in there, including you little monsters, you’re going to need to sign these release forms. If you don’t sign them, you fail. They say Konoha won’t be held responsible in the chance that you get injured or die.” The proctor Anko says, holding up a stack of papers. 

_Forest of Death?_ That doesn’t sound like a place we really want to be.

But the exams are here. And these release forms just make the pact between Team 10 and us even more worthwhile. A promotion, if it comes down to it in there, really isn’t worth our lives.

“You have 1 hour to decide to continue forward. Use this time to piss, shit, eat, I don’t give a fuck really. If continuing, sign the release with your team. If not, then get the fuck out of my sight because you’re not my problem then.” She announces and body-flickers away.

Ino, Choji, and Kiba find the three of us really easily. Each of them are holding their release forms.

“So, how’d you guys pass?” Ino asks and Choji takes out a bag of chips and begins eating.

What? It’s like she didn’t believe we could answer the questions!

…No way in _hell_ am I gonna admit that to them!

“You first.” Shika says, raising his eyebrow.

“Mind transfer. Barely enough time to scribble a coherent answer for three tests. Thank goodness Kurenai started training Sakura and me in medical ninjutsu and that my dad works in T&I – I wouldn’t have known anything about that stuff unless I got both kinds of training.” Ino says.

So they cheated too? Heh, Ibiki _did_ say it was about information gathering, but she knew it all already, like Shika did too!

“I used by Byakugan. I was able to see the person behind me and what they were writing.” Hinata says, and _we all cheated!_

If this was still the Academy, she _never_ would have cheated!

“I knew cheating was allowed because the proctor said if we get caught too many times we would fail. Not for cheating just once. I was able to Shadow-possess Naruto and answer both of our exams at the same time.” Shika says, yawning and putting and arm behind his shoulder.

“Nice, Shikamaru. That guy is my Dad’s Number 2 in the office, so I knew he had _something_ up his sleeve for this exam. I didn’t know what though. Good job, guys! We made it here!” Ino congratulates us, and I hold my hand up and all three of them give me a high-five. Choji offers us some chips too, which I take one and enjoy the salty crunch.

“Hinata, I wanted to ask you, do you know how he made the tests appear on our desk like that?” I ask her, because if it’s something cool we might be able to use that!

“It was a genjutsu on everyone. Very strong one, too. I could sense the chakra and that it was his, but I couldn’t break it. The papers were there the whole time.” Hinata says, shrugging.

Damn, I was expecting some cool teleportation or mass-substitution or something. Not a _genjutsu_.

“Guys…I thought of something just now and I wanted to hear your opinions on it. First, we’re all continuing in the exams, right?” Shika suddenly is serious.

What’s going on?

“Of course! Yeah!” And variations of which are said by the five of us.

“Then this is my idea. Because he can do so many, I think Naruto should give Team 10 a shadow clone for emergencies. We learned during our traning trip that he gets their memories when dispelled. If you guys keep one with you, like as a rock or something, it can dispel if you guys are ever in danger.” Shika says, and… _wow!_

That’s _brilliant!_ That’s how we can protect our friends!

“I’m giving you my word as part of Team 8 that we won’t cheat with it. But we saw that Gaara guy threatening to kill his own teammate. And how sketchy Kabuto was. And now we have to sign release forms for an exam. It’s too risky. Not to say you guys can’t handle yourself, but we agreed to always protect each other. You guys can’t create clones – he can.” Shika continues.

“Please let me give you one. Remember what we said – we stick together pass or fail and we survive.” I add, wanting nothing more than to be able to protect them.

“I…really appreciate this. Thank you. What do you guys say?” Ino says, looking to her two teammates.

“If they are willing to, I don’t see why not.” Kiba says, with Akamaru yipping in agreement.

“Yeah, _*munch*_ let’s do it! _*munch*_ ” Choji says in between mouthfuls.

“Perfect!” I say before creating a transformed shadow clone; it transformed into a dark green kunai.

I hand the clone to Ino – she seems to be the team leader in all this. Heh, I like this Ino much better than Academy Ino. It’s so amazing how much we all changed last month!

For the remainder of the break, we all sit together and eat lunch. We talk, and we enjoy our time together before we are called back to the entrance to the forest by Anko.

“All right brats, hand in your release forms. It’s time to go over the rules for the Survival Exam!”

We can do this. We will survive.

We _must_ survive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was pretty easy to write. I decided to make Ibiki more menacing, and I think it makes for a more entertaining read. And Shikamaru was the hero of this chapter – I honestly don’t see Naruto making a speech and not failing. I feel like Team 7 should have failed in canon because of that – he ruined the entire point of the exam to begin with!
> 
> It’s getting closer and closer to moving time (and Christmas), so next chapter might be delayed a week. I’ll still try my best to get it (or part of it) out on time, though!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading! Stay tuned (hopefully next week!) for Chapter 15! Also, don’t forget to review!


	15. The Second Exam, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Phase of the Chuunin Selection Exams begins...and things start out relatively well but it goes downhill from there. An encounter with another team gets disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for no updates for the past two weeks, but this week gets two chapters! Next chapter will be out tomorrow! Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 15)-The Second Exam, Part 1**

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._ **

“Now that all the release forms are in…welcome to the Survival Phase of the Chuunin Selection Exams. The exam is simple: complete the mission.

“There are two scrolls: a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll. Each team is given one of the two, and the mission is simple: get one of the other and bring both back to the center of the Forest of Death within three days. Do this, you pass. Miss one or both scrolls, don’t make it back in time, opening a scroll, or letting a team member die means you fail.” Anko announces, and that…sounds simple enough.

Simple…but dangerous. There really are chances of _death_ here – it’s in the rules even and not just in a stupid waiver.

“All teams will also be given a white scroll. All three members must hold hands before opening it on my command – or else you fail. Now, everyone line up and-”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” I know that voice _anywhere_ now.

“What’s the matter, lover boy?” Anko asks to _Gaara_ , who looks absolutely _pissed_. At the order, or the nickname, I couldn’t tell.

Though, probably both, if I had to take a guess.

And if I had to take _another_ guess, I’d say that anything and _everything_ pisses him off. Especially things that are _alive_ – they probably _really_ piss him off.

“I have to _touch_ these… _teammates._ I ought to kill you for even _suggesting_ that. Mother would love you.” Gaara says, looking absolutely maniacal now.

“Alright, just who the fuck do you think you are? I ought to fail you now for even questioning my orders…but you must have some pretty big fucking balls to threaten me. And you know what…” Anko says and then appears right next to him. “I _love_ men with big balls!” She says in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear, before _sand_ pops up and she jumps away before throwing a kunai at it.

“Damn, I love it when a guy fights back! Call me in a good six years kid!” Anko says, winking.

 _What the hell_ is going on right now?

“I think you dropped this!” Suddenly, a Grass-nin says and then _picks up the kunai with her tongue_ and _stretches it_ all the way to Anko.

“You too girl! Call me in six years!” Anko says, clearly impressed by that tongue.

…Is this an exam, or something that should be in Kakashi-sensei’s book?

“ALL RIGHT. LINE UP FOR YOUR SCROLLS!”

* * *

 

“NOW EVERYONE OPEN THE WHITE SCROLL!” Anko shouts to everyone. 

Like the instructions she gave us earlier, we all hold hands before Shika opens the white scroll.

Suddenly, a flash of white light _blinds_ us and we are suddenly inside the forest.

Wow! That’s pretty cool!

“How did we get here?” I ask, because I have _no idea_ what could even do something like that.

“Must have had a transportation seal to put us in the forest without knowing which teams had what scroll or where they are.” Shika says, looking around us.

Sealing, huh? First _me_ and the Kyuubi, then storage seals, and now _teleportation_? Seals sound freaking _awesome_! Like they can do _anything_ it seems!

“Hinata, do you sense anyone nearby?” Shika asks to our teammate.

“Yes, several teams. Two very nearby as well. Also, Team 10 is just within my range, but Gaara’s team is not at all. And Kabuto is far away too.” Hinata says, mentioning everyone we should avoid.

“Good. Let’s go to the closest team and try to gauge their strength and see what scroll they have before attacking. We have an Earth scroll. Naruto, just how much smaller can you transform a clone than that kunai we gave Team 10?” Shika asks me.

“Pretty small. What are you thinking first?”

“The size of a bug. So you can spy on them from a distance and they won’t notice us. We’re all still not the best at masking our chakras – and I don’t want to have a confrontation until we know something for sure.” Shika explains, and it sounds good to me.

“Yeah I can do that! Shadow clone jutsu!” I make the hand-sign and four bugs appear.

My chakra control really has improved in the last month!

…But that damn _Wind Chakra_ just isn’t working with me!

“Over there about a kilometer away. My Byakugan shows them kneeling and talking right now.” Hinata orders to my clones and they immediately fly off.

“Okay, I say we lay low until we get some info from the clones. And maybe we should send some to the other teams in the area too. Naruto?” Shika suggests, and I make the clones as asked.

“Alright. Let’s get some cover until the clones can get some intel. We have three days – let’s not rush things.”

* * *

 

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

Team 8 goes up high in a tree in the middle between the two teams Hinata saw on her Byakugan. It was never really discussed, but Shikamaru is the de-facto team leader for this. During C-Ranks with his team, he was always good at coming up with plans and strategies with Kurenai-sensei’s approval of those plans. And though he’s still quite a bit away, he’s getting closer to beating his father at Shogi.

So, Naruto and Hinata have no problems giving Shikamaru the reigns on this one.

And so they wait. For an hour and a half. Four of Naruto’s bug-shadow clones spying on one team. The first one dispelled when it found out they also have an Earth scroll and decided to move on to the other nearby team.

So they wait another _two_ hours, silent in the tree. Only 69.5 hours remain in the exam, and _finally_ another clone dispels and reveals they have a Heaven scroll.

However, Shikamaru says now they have to wait for information on skills. So far, all they see is one kunoichi with a sword. Kenjutsu can be deadly even in mediocre hands.

* * *

 

Naruto _knows_ that Shika is right. He does. But he _hates_ sitting still. It makes him go _insane_. 

(He feels especially sorry for his kunai-clone stuck in Team 10’s bag. But, they might be _doing something_ at least.)

When Naruto is sitting still, he’s just left alone with his thoughts. And being still – with almost no discussion between them so nobody hears – for already three and a half hours with an untold number more, makes Naruto think _a lot_.

He thinks about everything that’s happened the past few days. Sasuke and Shino – almost _dying_ because shinobi he doesn’t know are after the Kyuubi inside him. _Gaara_ , after threatening to kill his own teammate, threatening a _Jonin_ and with zeal. _Kabuto_ , with those ninja information cards, and oddly bringing up Sasuke. And Team 10 – his friends – having to deal with all  this too while the two teams also look out for each other.

When he was in the Academy, Naruto wanted to be skilled and acknowledged. He wanted to be Hokage to help people. He didn’t think he would ever have what he has now – his friends, his _team_ – that’s worth _protecting_.

He knew the Hokage was the strongest ninja in the village. He always knew the Old Man was called the _God_ _of Shinobi_. But he didn’t know the _love_ and _fear_ in his heart.

 _Love_ for his village and for his people. _Fear_ for his village and his people.

Naruto loves the people in his life. But he’s also so _scared_ that something will happen to them. He needs to get stronger. But not for acknowledgement anymore.

He needs to get stronger for his loved ones. For his village. For peace among the Shinobi World.

* * *

 

Caught up in his thoughts, he received a memory from one of his clones that just dispelled. 

“They’re getting ready to attack another team that’s not us. Hinata, do you sense them?” Naruto relays and asks to his team.

“Yes. Two kilometers south.  They must have some way to track. What do we do, Shikamaru?” Hinata confirms.

“We follow, but not engage until after the battle is over. Both teams will not be at full strength – we can get the scroll from whoever wins it after.” Shikamaru says after a moment of consideration.

Silently and masking their chakra to the best of their ability, Team 8 trails slightly further behind the target than they originally were, thanks to the Byakugan.

When the target team reaches _their_ target, Hinata observes that they seem to be talking for a while. Then, suddenly, they begin fighting. As Hinata is the only one able to observe until the last of Naruto’s clone dispel and he can see after-the-fact, she tells her teammates what’s going on.

And Hinata does a good job at giving her play-by-play. A good kenjutsu user with their sword making multiple hits on the other team, the other team using fire jutsu and burning one of the target’s right arm, two taijutsu users pummeling each other.

Though in the end, the target wins when the burned one throws a kunai at the taijutsu user, hitting their temple and knocking them out.

(Hinata thinks they were being merciful. They threw it with the handle hitting, not the blade. They were trying not to kill).

They hand over a scroll, and that’s when one of Naruto’s bug-clones dispels and reveals it’s another Heaven scroll and they are _not_ happy and need to retreat to treat those burns.

“Alright, we follow and attack when they land.” Shikamaru orders, and his team follows like a well-oiled machine.

* * *

 

In less than a second after landing, Shikamaru shadow-possesses the sword-wielder. Get the strongest one immobilized and they _crack_. 

“Give us your scrolls, and we don’t have to fight.” Hinata says, looking towards the taijutsu user, who is bruised but keeping the scrolls in her bag.

“Just do it, Nisha. We need to help Ejimi.” The sword-weilder says, more concerned about her teammate than the exam.

Naruto gets a bad taste in his mouth thinking this is an _exam_.  Because _exams_ shouldn’t be like this.

“You assholes saw us get that other scroll didn’t you? Were watching the whole goddamn time with those fucking eyes of yours, huh? _Bitch!_ ” He growls the last in anger at Hinata, but he does also throw the two Heaven scrolls to Naruto.

“You know, you should thank me. I’m gonna give you something to help your friend.” Hinata says before quickly taking out her sealing scroll and unsealing a jar of medicine she made. “It helps with burns.” She says and throws it to the burned guy – Ejimi.

“Let’s go!” Hinata orders this time, and they all leave. In and out in mere moments, like true shinobi. And possibly costing that team the entire exam.

* * *

 

That whole experience was _sickening_ to Naruto. 

They’re travelling to the center of the forest, already having both scrolls, to finish their ‘mission’ and complete the exam.

But Naruto just can’t help but feel _dirty_ by what just happened.

The bargaining for _points in an exam_ while someone’s life could be on the line. That arm could easily get infected in the forest, and could cost Ejimi his arm or even his life.

And Hinata – though she didn’t say it, her tone made out like she might not have given that mud-nin the cream if they continued to insult her.

Naruto _knows_ that Hinata was just putting up a face. That she wouldn’t be that cruel, especially to people just wanting to protect their friends.

But Naruto doesn’t like this. It’s all _wrong_. It’s all deceit, all cruelty, all _shit_.

Is this what being a Chuunin, Jonin, _Hokage_ is like? Always lying, always trying to look like you’re higher than everyone else?

If it is, then _too goddamn bad_!

Naruto Uzumaki _will_ change things. This will not be the norm. Yes, he needs to get stronger and stronger, but not to use his power like that. He will use his power to _protect_. The norm will not have everyone be on their toes – it will be holding a hand out in friendship…

…And then Naruto just got the memories of a clone he _hoped_ wouldn’t dispel.

“Guys! Gaara’s team found them! Come on!” He says, and then he turns to another direction away from the center. Hinata and Shikamaru turn as well and go follow at full speed.

And Naruto leads the way – he’s not going to let that psycho hurt his friends!

* * *

 

Team 10 and Gaara’s team were no longer in the Byakugan’s range when Team 8 went after the Heaven Scrolls from the team they took them from. Hinata blames herself that she wasn’t paying enough attention to get back in range – she should have let her team know.

But then Hinata realizes that it isn’t her fault. It’s nobody’s fault – except Gaara and his team. They’re the ones threatening to kill.

So she and Shikamaru follow Naruto, and she is relieved when she senses all three of her friends again and sees them when in range with her dojutsu.

The three of the Sand-nin are standing in front of her friends, and then suddenly she sees chakra surround the shortest of the sand-nin.

She knows it’s Gaara and his sand – the same thing he tried on the proctor Anko.

Based on the speed they are going right now, they should reach Team 10 in less than 9 seconds.

8 seconds. The sand swirls around Gaara.

7 seconds. It tries to whip Kiba, but he and Akamaru dodge.

6 seconds. The sand hits Ino into a tree, but not rendering her unconscious.

5 seconds. Choji enlarges his right arm and tries to punch Gaara.

4 seconds. The sand knocks the fist away into nothing.

3 seconds. The sand surrounds Choji.

“NO! CHOJI!” Hinata screams, knowing they can’t get there in time. Shikamaru and Naruto can only imagine the horror she is seeing right now.

2 seconds. The sand encloses on the Akimichi.

1 seconds. No movement. She can’t see Choji’s chakra.

0 seconds. They arrive, and Hinata can’t sense Choji’s chakra _at all_.

 _‘No, please no…Choji…’_ Hinata can’t imagine her friend dead like this.

“CHOJI!” Kiba and Ino scream together, on the verge of tears.

“BODY EXPANSION!” They hear from the sand around the Akimichi, and then the sand explodes away and Choji is alive!

He’s definitely alive, but Hinata’s eyes can see how disrupted his chakra network is. Clearly getting out of that sand trap took nearly all his chakra and now he’s dangerously close to chakra exhaustion.

But he’s _alive_.

(Hinata is also aware that the training from the last month might have saved his life – he had nowhere near the chakra reserves as he does now.)

“You…you **monster**.” Naruto growls, and all of the other Konoha-nin are having a dangerous feeling with that voice. It’s bringing them back to just a few days ago when coming back from their most recent mission.

Naruto is shaking once again, red chakra surrounding him and burning his skin, canines turned into fangs. This time, though, there is no tail of chakra.

 _‘Yet.’_ Hinata thinks, hoping he can hold on and not let it get that far.

Then he attacks, moving incredible fast – the same speed as he did when Hidan was trying to torture Shino and Sasuke.

All three sand-nin are caught off guard – a Naruto punches each of them in the face. Even _Hinata_ couldn’t see him make his shadow clones at that speed.

The two clones, who appear to be full of Kyuubi’s chakra and look to be just as berserk, continue punching Kankuro and Temari, not letting up. Naruto is having a standoff with Gaara’s sand – after the first punch, it seems as if the sand was _alive_ – Hinata doesn’t know what to make of it, but it looks like a completely different chakra source.

She’s terrified to think it might be a Tailed-beast, like Shikamaru pointed out there might be _multiple_.

“Gaara!” His two teammates call out to him – the sand having just taken care of the two shadow clones when their backs were turned.

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! MOTHER! CAN YOU SMELL HIS BLOOD?” The sand-nin shouts, completely focused on just killing Naruto.

“ **FUCK YOU!** ” Naruto shouts, red chakra pooling into his fist before aiming at Gaara’s face again.

Like the very first punch, it connects.

Gaara is knocked back, caught by his two teammates. His face is cracking, dust falling off like sand.

“This isn’t over you little assholes.” Temari warns them before disappearing in a whirl of sand with the maniac in tow.

Naruto turns and looks at his friends, the red chakra disappearing and his teeth returning to normal. His skin is burnt and raw, but doesn’t look _as_ bad as it did before.

“Cho…” Naruto tries to say the Akimichi’s name before passing out. Hinata quickly catches him, half-expecting it to happen like it did before.

“Shit! Okay…” Shikamaru curses in frustration, then immediately closes his eyes and tries to formulate a logical plan.

Plans never work when one is distracted.

“Alright. This is what we do. We stay together, for one. Ino – do you guys have your scrolls?” Shikamaru asks.

“No – we offered them so they leave us alone. They took them, but…” Ino doesn’t need to finish as everyone knows what exactly had happened here.

“Okay. There are 67 hours left in the exam. We have an Earth Scroll and two Heaven Scrolls. We compete the exam together – tomorrow. We let Naruto and Choji rest and heal, and then we go after another Earth scroll _together_. Then we complete the exam _together_. No more splitting up. One team. Hinata, find a spot far away from other teams and I’ll carry Naruto.” Shikamaru says after taking a deep breath.

How many of their friends are going to face near-death like this? How many times is that demon fox going to affect Naruto – yet _save their lives_?

It’s only been five hours into the exam – and all of the conscious genin are afraid of what is to come. They are weakened and injured and practically down two shinobi. Not only do the four of them have to defend themselves, they also have to protect Naruto and Choji.

They’re going to have to stay low the next 24 hours – but they’ll do what they have to do to protect each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. Other things beside the move came up and I couldn’t write. But Chapter 16 will also be up tomorrow, and I think you all will really like that one!
> 
> I did have a lot of fun writing this and the next chapter, as there is quite a lot of plot advancement. With this chapter, I had always planned on them running into Gaara, and I think Choji was a good fit based on how I wrote him so far. Using everything he had to survive Gaara’s jutsu that no other genin could beat so far – I felt like that was a good way to take this. What did you all think?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Stay tuned tomorrow for Chapter 16! 
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!


	16. The Second Exam, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later after the encounter with Gaara's team, Teams 8 and 10 need to get another scroll to complete the exam. The group has another encounter, though this time with someone much more dangerous than Gaara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s Part 2, and it’s intense! Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 16)-The Second Exam, Part 2**

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

_One Day Later_

Teams 8 and 10 had a rough 24 hours.

Hinata and Kiba have both been keeping watch, without any rest, to protect the group – their enhanced senses being critical. Shikamaru and Ino, also without any rest, have been discussing possible courses of action – Shikamaru wanting to speak aloud his thoughts to bounce off ideas.

One idea they considered was forfeiting. Going to the center of the Forest without all the scrolls (leaving the Earth scroll behind so there is no complete pair for either team). This would be the safest option – nobody would be in any more danger. As the mission ends there, that’s probably where the proctor is.

But that idea was quickly rejected. Nobody wanted to just _give up_. And with Naruto unconscious at the time, Shikamaru knew his teammate would feel a little betrayed. It’s completely against his nindo. Ino agreed too, but because _this_ is what being a ninja is like. They have to follow through with this mission no matter what.

Ino and Shikamaru also discussed how they would get the last remaining scroll. Either they try to get it with Choji barely conscious with Naruto unconscious and still burned from his _bloodline_ , or they wait until they can act as a six-man strike team.

Considering Naruto is known for healing fast, Shikamaru opted for waiting. And with Hinata’s medicinal cream – the same kind that she gave to the team they got their two Heaven scrolls from – Naruto just needed to _wake up_ at that point, his skin doing much better.

So among other plans that were considered and rejected by the two and then the rest of the group, it was decided that they wait until Naruto wakes up and Choji’s body stabilizes, at least as much as it could.

Choji is in bad shape right now. In the past 24 hours, he has probably lost at least 25 pounds and counting. The chakra needed to body-expand out of Gaara’s Sand Coffin was too much for his system, and his body is burning itself trying to replenish it.

Hinata thinks that if Choji didn’t have all that extra energy stored as fat, he would already be dead.

And Ino, at hearing that thought, regrets everything she ever thought or said about Choji’s weight. It’s true – his family jutsu really does require all that extra energy and it _saved his life_.

As he continually slips in and out of sleep for eating from his large snack supply, Ino rubs his head and cleans the sweat from his forehead. She whispers to him how sorry she is for everything she said, how she never apologized even when they were bonding at the dojo, and that she’ll be an even _better_ teammate from now on.

* * *

 

‘ _Naruto…’_ Hinata _hates_ that she can’t do anything to protect Naruto from the Kyuubi’s influence. And she _hates_ how, at the same time, the Kyuubi is _saving_ them with the power it gives him. 

She thinks back to not even a week ago how in the hospital, he said it _spoke_ to him. The _fear_ in Naruto’s eyes was almost enough for her to confess. Hinata was _so close_ to just telling him how she felt and that it’ll all be _okay_.

She’s applying her anti-burn cream to Naruto’s body, like she has been every three hours, watching in morbid curiosity just _how_ the cream and the Kyuubi _heal_ Naruto. The chakra going through his system is _beautiful_ in her eyes…yet _evil_ …yet still _miraculous_.

“ _Gchch”_ There’s a sudden noise coming from Naruto’s throat and Hinata is immediately at his side, supporting his neck.

“Guys, he’s waking up! Naruto, can you hear me?” Hinata calls out to her group as his eyes open to meet hers. The rest of the group surrounds them.

“Hin…ata…” He breathes out, smiling at seeing her teammate. The _relief_ in her eyes at seeing him awake actually makes Naruto _blush_ because it’s _him_ causing the happiness in her eyes.

Even after all this time at being a team and knowing just how loved he is, it still is hard for him sometimes to truly feel and understand it. And it’s things like that that truly make Naruto happy to be where he is in his life.

Hinata puts a cup of warm water to his lips, and he grimaces as he swallows. He gratefully accepts the water, despite the uncomfortable feeling that accompanies swallowing.

“How’s…Choji…?” He breathes out, still recovering after being unconscious for 24 hours.

“As good as can be expected. He’ll be alright, but we need to be careful.” Ino responds.

“How are _you_ feeling?” Shikamaru asks to his best friend.

“…Alright. Is there any food?” He asks, stomach grumbling loudly.

And for a moment, everyone smiles because _of course_ Naruto would want some food.

* * *

 

Ino helps boil the water for all the ramen Naruto and Choji eat with her fire-style jutsu. Hinata suggesting it, after remembering Kurenai-sensei explaining this method long ago. 

After they eat, Naruto is fully charged. His skin is still a little raw, but Hinata saw an increase in healing as he ate.

Evil chakra…but _miraculous._

“So what’s the plan, Shika?” Naruto asks, slurping some more ramen up.

“We do what we did the first time – we stake out and collect intel with your clones. Then when we find a team with an Earth scroll, we attack. A five-man attack squad should be enough to handle three people. It’s risky, but there are teams that are probably already finished and that’s less of a selection pool so we can’t wait like we did before, especially because we need to get Choji out of here.

“And Because of Gaara’s attack leaving him in his current state, Choji would stay a bit behind being guarded by a bunch of your shadow clones.” The Nara explains the plan he and Ino came up with and the rest of the group agreed upon.

Choji feels terrible that he can’t do anything to help, but he was told this last night by Ino: “Choji, you _survived_ – and that’s enough. You’re helping us just by _being alive_. So let us take of you!”

“Alright. Hinata, just point to the teams and I’ll send some clones!” Naruto says, drinking the last of his ramen broth.

* * *

 

Three teams are in the vicinity of Hinata’s Byakugan, and two of them have only Heaven Scrolls. 

Shikamaru thinks that there are more Heaven than Earth for this exam to weed out numbers. It would make sense, at least if they had a higher ratio of one type of scroll to other in one given area. This area seems to be mostly populated with Heaven scrolls and very few Earth scrolls.

So the team decides to go after the team that has _both_ scrolls, whose members are currently resting after having just gotten their Heaven Scroll, as Naruto’s clones were able to hear.

Travelling at a lighter speed because of Choji’s condition, they pounce on the team just as they are packing up and don’t even say a word as they begin fighting, having an attack plan already laid out.

It’s three-on-one for each person. Ino and Shikamaru with a Naru-clone, Hinata and Kiba with a clone, and Naruto with two of his own clones.

And it’s another team from Suna, so they don’t feel _too bad_ about taking their scrolls.

* * *

 

Naruto and his clones fight a wind-style user, which does _not_ make him happy at the reminder that he _sucks_ at Wind manipulation. 

Blowing cutting air out her mouth all around them, his clones dispel but Naruto is able to kick him in his groin as the smoke from the clones is still there. Naruto covers his face as the wind passes him, only scratching his jacket and not getting his still-raw skin hurt even more. The sand-nin hunches over in pain, but moves both his hands on either side of Naruto’s head and explodes wind chakra around him.

Or, so he thought. Naruto ducks, rapidly punching his stomach and stopping momentarily to summon three new clones.

“NA-” The first clone shouts, kicking the guy into the air.

“-RU-” The second clone shouts, now kicking him to the side.

“-TO!” The third clone shouts, this one kicking the sound-nin even _higher_ in the air.

“UZUMAKI BARRAGE!” Naruto, using his clones as stairs, finishes off his new signature move (that he came up with on his own and worked on with Asuma- and Kakashi-sensei), kicking the Suna genin deep into the ground. He lands with a loud _thud_ , coughing up blood.

He can’t help but think all his sensei would be proud of that move. He’s gotten a _lot_ stronger! And this exam is one step closer to changing things!

He is a bit disappointed, though, that this guy isn’t carrying either of their scrolls.

_‘Oh well_ ,’ he thinks, because his team will get them instead!

* * *

 

Ino and Shikamaru, with the Naruto clone, all work flawlessly together. 

Using his shadow-communication technique and thinning it down so much that it can hardly be seen, Shikamaru was able to communicate to both his fighting partners that they are to attack the shinobi in two ways: her bottom left, and her top-right. This means she only has one direction to go: _backwards_.

So Ino and the Naru-clone follow instructions, and she does jump backwards…right into the middle of _five_ intersecting shadows.

The more shadows, the more strength is had _and_ the less effort the Nara needs to exert to be able to shadow-possess. And considering how weak everyone is due to the events of the last day and a half, the more energy he conserves the better.

“Shadow-possession, complete. Ino, search!” Shikamaru orders, and Ino launches her mind-transfer jutsu on the Suna kunoichi.

Because they are being held still, Ino successfully uses her jutsu and immediately begins searching this kunoichi’s bag for the scrolls.

She finds some things she would want to keep for herself, but she’s not here to really _steal_ – only to pass this exam.

…Unfortunately, she finds only _another_ Heaven scroll. That means one of the other two Suna-nin has the Earth scroll. She tosses the scroll to Shikamaru, who puts it away, and then she releases the mind-transfer and gives the girl control of her body back.

* * *

 

Kiba and Hinata, along with Akamaru and a Naru-clone, thought this would be easy as it’s _four_ -on-one with this. 

Except it isn’t four-on-one. It’s four-on- _three_.

As the Suna-genin sees he’s surrounded by three enemy shinobi and a ninja-hound, he makes a hand seal and up from the ground rises two Earth-clones.

Kiba and Naruto learned a _lot_ about elemental clones when training with Asuma-sensei. When Kiba apologized to Naruto for storming out when they started training, Asuma explained to them both how shadow clones worked. Dividing the chakra supply of the user in half, creating a clone that is used for spying and reconnaissance.

That’s why he warned Kiba that he shouldn’t use them – Naruto’s _bloodline_ gives him a lot of chakra and diminishes how much chakra is needed than other shibobi need. Effectively, due to this _bloodline,_ Naruto uses only a small fraction of the amount of chakra other shinobi need to create shadow clones. Because Kiba doesn’t have this ability, he should not use Shadow clones until he is a _much_ higher-ranked shinobi, where he can truly weigh the pros and cons of using the technique and the danger.

Other elemental clones, though, are _not_ nearly as dangerous. They don’t require nearly as much chakra – so that’s a pro to using them. A con, though, is that they are a _husk_. No memories, no personality. Only can do one basic thing when they are summoned – commands such as ‘ _evade’_ , or _‘distract_ ’ and that’s it.

Kiba was disappointed to learn that there is no ‘Wind’ clone, but he said that he’ll find a way to create one. He doesn’t want his affinity to be the only one without a clone – so he wants to create the jutsu! There even exists _fire_ and _lightning_ clones – but they are not solid and explode on contact like kamikazes, and are much closer to being as chakra intensive as shadow clones are. So Kiba wants to be able to make a clone using his affinity – wind.

Here, facing two Earth-clones, he knows the Suna-nin must be getting weak. Earth clones are probably the least chakra-intensive of all elemental clones and the earth element is _all around_ them, so only making _two_ to fight _four_ enemies gives a look into how tired they are from the rest of the exam.

“They’re weak. Akamaru and Naruto, handle the clones. Hinata, we get him.” Kiba calls out, and they attack.

The Naruto clone, like the other clones that are assisting their teammates, begin a flurry of punches on the genin’s face and body. And as Kiba said, the Earth-clone is weak, and cannot dodge the punches or get a counter-attack in to dispel it. The Earth clone falls backwards and then crumbles into dirt.

Akamaru, wanting to help more, uses Dynamic Marking and pees on the Earth clone he’s fighting _and_ on the genin – he’s too distracted from trying to dodge Hinata and Kiba that he couldn’t dodge the dog urine.

Having done a lot of training himself during the month-long trip, Akamaru is a lot faster than he was before. And it shows now – he’s able to use a version of the standard Academy Clone Jutsu with his speed and confuse the Earth clone where he is – letting him bite the Arm of the Earth clone and use his hind legs to kick him backwards into a tree.

Having finished with his own assigned Earth clone, the Naruto-clone appears next to the tree where Akamaru kicked him, and Naruto jumps up and lands a kick down onto the Earth clone’s stomach, instantly crumbling it into dirt.

Hinata and Kiba immediately advance on the main opponent, who is even _weaker_ (even if minutely) now at having produced those clones. His taijutsu is strong – able to knock way Hinata’s Gentle Fist in such a way that he doesn’t get his tenketsu closed. Hinata continues to engage him in taijutsu, while Kiba goes underground.

Thanks to Akamaru’s Dynamic Marking, Kiba is able to track him from underground and launches up beneath his feet, making him lose balance and sending Hinata’s Gentle Fist right into his kidneys, closing off some of his most major tenketsu.

“Eight Trigrams! Two-Palm!” She begins at the kidneys.

“Four Palm!” Then his calves.

“Eight Palm!” Then the triceps.

“Sixteen Palm!” Then the pelvis.

“Thirty-two palm.” His entire midsection.

“Sixty-four palm!” Lastly, she hits everywhere but his heart. She’s not trying to kill the genin – only incapacitate for the scrolls.

She finishes her strikes, rendering the Suna-nin unconscious. She takes his bag off his body and finds the Earth scroll right there – not even hidden. Perhaps they were in a hurry to finish.

“We got the scroll! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Meeting back up with Choji and all of Naruto’s clones, Shikamaru orders the shadow clones to set up points along the path and Transform into bugs like before. He wants them to dispel if there is danger along the way for them to avoid. 

Things seem to be finally looking up for the six genin. This hellish exam’s end is within their reach – they have Two Earth Scrolls and Three Heaven Scrolls – enough for both teams to finish _and_ an extra, in case they need to bargain.

When, suddenly, a Grass-nin drops down in front of them, riding upon a rather _large_ snake.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. The rookies from this year absolutely dominating in this competition!” The Grass-nin says, sticking out her _long tongue_ and taking Shikamaru’s bag – which has the storage seal containing one set of the scrolls (with the other set being held by Ino).

“Fuck! Give that back!” Naruto shouts, forming three clones around him ready to attack.

“You’re that freaky chick from before the exam started – giving the proctor her kunai from when that psycho tried to attack her!” Kiba says, clearly remembering that odd scene with Anko.

“Ahh yes, I see you remember me. Well, I’m here for a reason, and if you guys make it worth my time doing all this, you can have your precious little scrolls back and finish the exam.” The girl says, giving the bag to the snake she’s…which then promptly swallows it.

Silence from everyone.

“Who are you, really?” Shikamaru asks after a few moments of thinking about what just happened.

She said she’s ‘ _doing all this_ ’, meaning that they aren’t just here competing in an exam. There is something else, and they are _not_ who they claim to be.

“I see your clan’s reputation doesn’t fail to deliver. Very well. Let me show you who I really am.” She says, then then grabs her cheek and then _begins to pull_.

It’s _disgusting_. Fluid leaks everyone, blood and _who knows_ what else, spilling from her face as she literally pulls her skin off and reveals a pale-faced man with purple tattoos around his eyes and nose.

“I am Orochimaru. Pleased to meet you.” A much deeper voice sounds out of her… _his_ …mouth.

* * *

 

Four of the six genin have never been so scared before. It’s _Orochimaru_. The other two aren’t _as_ frightened only because they just don’t know who Orochimaru is. 

“I see my reputation precedes me.” He _giggles_ out at seeing their faces, unleashing _waves_ of Killer Intent.

“Who…who’s Orochimaru?” Naruto asks, able to make the words come out once Orichimaru stops the Killing Intent – the fear growing inside Naruto was almost too much for him to bear, even for just those few seconds.

“Damnit Naruto. He’s one of the Legendary Sannin. Considered to one of the most powerful ninja in the world. Student of Lord Third – and _traitor_ to the Leaf Village!” Ino says, wishing Naruto paid more attention back in school. Kiba, though he didn’t say it, was grateful for the explanation as well.

“I tried to help the village! The old fool just couldn’t see my brilliance!” Orochimaru spits back at them after hearing Ino’s words. He really believes he was trying to help the village.

“He experimented on kids – _orphans_. Using them as _guinea pigs_ to try to make other shinobi stronger at their expense.” Shikamaru adds, having looked into the topic himself when he was in the Academy. Orochimaru was hailed as a genius of his time, and during the unit on the Sannin, Shikamaru’s interest was piqued.

He was thoroughly _repulsed_ by what he learned.

“Acceptable losses! We would have been the most dominant village with my research!” He spits again, not liking _at all_ how a bunch of snot-nosed brats who can barely throw a kunai when compared to him are acting all high-and-mighty.

“What happened to your teammates?” Naruto asks, changing the topic. A Konoha _missing-nin_ is taking the place of a Grass-nin in this exam – and to get this far Orochimaru would have needed teammates via the rules.

“Disposed of. They were no longer of any use to me, not that they knew what was even happening to begin with. But they served me well, got me into this phase without rising any suspicion from dear old Anko.” He muses, thinking about his marked ex-protégé. He _did_ have a bit of fun teasing her before, though. If Anko wasn’t as _naïve_ as she is, then Orochimaru might have had some trouble getting this far. 

All six genin are _sickened_ that he could kill those two genin so easily.

“What do you want from us?” Hinata speaks up, eyes fixated on the _strange_ chakra flow in his body. All broken up and disjointed – at least _three_ different unique chakra signals within him. One feels oddly familiar to her too – like she came across it but not exactly. Like how you see someone in a mirror – it’s them but _not them_. She doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Nothing too unreasonable…I just wanted to have some fun!” Orochimaru says, sticking his tongue out and spinning it, disturbing all the genin.

“What…kind of fun?” Choji asks, afraid as he’s already so weak.

“Nothing involving you, Fatty. You’re too weak for even me to be wasting time talking to you. I’m talking about little Naruto-kun.” Orochimaru’s eyes lighten up as the blonde hears his words.

Choji is too scared to be angry for being called ‘fat.’

“ _Me???_ ” Naruto asks, bracing himself for what could possibly come. He’s still in his battle stance, surrounded by some shadow clones, but he knows he cannot fight this guy. He knows, even if all his friends were at _full strength_ they couldn’t fight him. 

But the exam has weakened everyone – Choji’s still recovering from Gaara, Hinata and Kiba have been using their tracking skills non-stop for the past day trying to protect Choji and a then-unconscious Naruto, Ino and Shika have been up discussing plans, and _everyone_ was fighting to take those scrolls.

“Yes. You’re the strongest one out of your puny friends. You have a gift! I want you, and if you must do it with your pathetic little friends, deliver a _message_. Let me ask this first: have any of you heard of one _Itachi Uchiha?_ ” Orochimaru smirks at the genin, who all look at him in _rage_.

Itachi…the one who destroyed Sasuke’s life until Shino, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei managed to put some of those pieces back together.

“So you all _do_ know of him. That makes sense – having spent a month with little Sasuke out of the village. Well, I met him during my travels. Curious little man – strong, but boring. Dreadfully boring. Well, he told me about this group that he’s in, one that almost took out his brother and his weak little teammate!” Orochimaru tells, almost _drab_ about the whole thing, as if he’s talking about the weather!

Itachi Uchiha…is a member of the group trying to _hunt_ Naruto. All of the genin realize this as soon as Orochimaru says it.

“And I found out that _you_ , Naruto-kun, managed to put a stop to that attack. Imagine that – a rookie genin not six months out of the Academy – managing to stop an A-Rank shinobi. I just _had_ to come and check you out – a man with such curiosity for the peculiar such as myself needed to see it with my own eyes. And I got a nice little picture when that Suna kid almost killed Fatty over there.” Orochimaru continues.

“So, I want you to deliver a message to little Sasuke. I see how hate makes people powerful. You and Itachi – and even my own old teammates – are testament to that. Sasuke can grow more powerful than you, or even his brother. If he should accept, and he _should_ , I could give him the power he needs to take revenge on his brother for slaughtering their family.” Orochimaru finally says what he wanted. His whole gambit is out.

“He doesn’t need you! He has us and his team!” Naruto screams back, getting angrier and angrier the more this goes on. Sasuke is _not_ just some _spectacle_ for power that Orochimaru claims he and Naruto are! He’s their _friend_!

“Get real! You think _you_ can give him what he wants? The single goal that Itachi put into his mind as a _child_? No – he needs my power! And even now he can see what it’s like! Have a little gift, Naruto-kun! Be sure to tell Sasuke it can all be his too!” Orochimaru counters, teeth turning into fangs and neck stretching out like his tongue has before.

He stretches out towards Naruto, whose clones try to attack but his neck just weaves around them. Naruto jumps away, while the others try to attack his neck and/or body, but he just jumps out of the way or knocks any kunai and shuriken out of the way effortlessly.

Naruto continues to try to dodge, but it’s futile. Orochimaru catches him and sinks his fangs into his neck, marking him.

Naruto feels the worst pain he has ever felt in his life. More than when his skin was being burned by the Kyuubi’s chakra even. This is _unimaginable_.

“NARUTO!” Everyone shouts as Orochimaru removes his fangs from Naruto’s neck, leaving a curious Heaven symbol in its wake.

“Enjoy the taste of my power. Let Sasuke see what it can do!” Orochimaru says before disappearing with his snake, leaving the genin alone. Shikamaru’s bag, containing the scrolls, is on the ground where the snake stood.

Naruto falls to the ground, holding his neck and writing in pain. He can’t think right now – it feels like his entire body is getting kicked in the groin, only one thousand times worse.

“Naruto! Can you hear me?” Hinata asks, watching in horror as foreign chakra was put into Naruto’s entire chakra network. However, she sees _the Kyuubi’s chakra_ emerge and push the invading chakra _back to the entry point_ in his neck.

“What the fuck did that monster _do_?” Kiba asks, having no idea how to comprehend what just happened.

“It looks…like he injected some kind of chakra into Naruto’s body through a seal. I can see it with my Byakugan…Naruto’s fighting back! It must be his bloodline! Like an infection almost, it’s being pushed back to his neck!” Hinata exclaims, thinking that once again the _Kyuubi_ is somehow _helping_.

“We…need to go!” Naruto says, taking a few deep breaths and looking at his friends. The pain has already let up, but only slightly, though still enough for him to _think_ again.

“But Naruto! You’re-” Ino starts, but is interrupted.

“No, he’s right. The sooner we go, the sooner we finish this exam and we’ll be _safe_!” Shikamaru says, going for his bag containing the scrolls needed to get out of this _hellhole_.

“Yeah, you’re right. Then let’s go!” Ino says, holding on tightly to her bag with her own team’s scrolls, and looks at Naruto one last time, who Shikamaru just picked up to carry.

“Th-thanks, Shika…” Naruto gets out, still trying to tolerate the pain he’s feeling.

And the six genin rush as fast as possible to the center of the Forest of Death, desperate to finally complete the exam. All of them have different thoughts swarming through their minds, but they all share a common theme:

What’s going to be the _next_ phase of the exam?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that was a lot longer than I expected this chapter to be – practically large enough to be two small chapters! I hope this and the last chapter made up for my small hiatus.
> 
> I actually came up with giving Naruto the cursed seal right before writing that part, actually. But Orochimaru’s explanation and story about Itachi, changing his methods to get to Sasuke via Naruto I think made sense, right?
> 
> Orochimaru couldn’t get to Sasuke right now – he’s being guarded by the hospital staff and Kakashi in some way, so he had to do this while he has easy access to his friends.
> 
> I think this chapter went rather well, though. What did you all think? I would like to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Stay tuned next week for Chapter 17!


	17. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams 8 and 10 deal with the fallout of the events that transpired during the second exam, while Naruto starts to experience some of the cursed seal's power. Also, the next phase of the exam is announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here’s another update! Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, please review!

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 17)-Fallout**

**_Shikamaru’s P.O.V._ **

How did this become such a  _shitshow_?

We were in the clear. We  _had the scrolls_ , both pairs, and then everything just  _blew up_.

Orochimaru…what the  _fuck_  did he do to my best friend?

It’s so hard to think clearly right now. I can’t…I can’t  _focus_. And I need to be able to focus. Just breathe, Shikamaru. You breathe so you can think.

None of this was supposed to happen. Shino…Sasuke…Choji…Naruto…

_All_  of them have been hurt. All of them were almost  _killed_. A week ago, we were all bonding and ‘coming together’ in the Dojo. We were all  _good_. Improving our skills, and becoming better friends. Becoming  _one team_.

I take a deep breath, needing to be able to clearly think about what I’m doing in this moment.

“Hold on, Naruto, we’re almost there.” I tell him, as I carry him in my arms. According to Hinata, we’re less than one minute away from our destination at this speed.

In my arms, Naruto’s eyes are clenched shut in pain. He’s holding his neck, and there is sweat forming all over his face.

“Ugh!” Naruto groans, clutching his shoulder even harder from whatever disgusting thing Orochimaru did to him.

And I think the worst thing is that he did it to Naruto, just to send a  _message_  to  _Sasuke_. Sasuke, whose brother is in the  _same group_  that tried to kill him, Shino, and tried to capture Naruto for the Kyuubi.

When did everything become so  _complicated_? Not six months ago, like Orochimaru pointed out, were were all just Academy students. Things were so simple then – and I wouldn’t trade anything for my friendships with my team or the other teams – but I do wish that we could all just…

…I don’t even know what I want. I just want us all to be safe and happy.

But being a shinobi just isn’t like that. I know my dad didn’t get that scar on his face by being reckless – no, he almost  _died_  when that happened. And he got hurt protecting his own teammates, saving their lives. Saving  _Ino’s and Choji’s fathers_.

And, even though I’m not actually on the same team as them, Ino and Choji are still like my teammates. They’re not like Naruto and Hinata…but they’re still my teammates. Team 7 are my teammates too.

This dangerous group is after one of my teammates. Gaara seems to be after him too, and maybe another teammate too. Orochimaru is after  _another_  one of my teammates.

_Sasuke_ …

I don’t buy it for a single moment that Orochimaru wants to help Sasuke get revenge on his brother. Because if that were true, he could kill Itachi with his own power. And  _why_  would he care about it anyway? He said Itachi was  _boring_  – yet Naruto was  _peculiar_  – so why does he even care about Itachi?

And this power…does he plan on giving that… _seal_ …to Sasuke? Biting him in the neck trying to inject chakra into his system? I never thought I would think this since he told us, but… _thank goodness_  Naruto has the Kyuubi to keep that thing from spreading. Because if it’s this bad on him already and it’s  _being contained_  by the Kyuubi…

…Who knows what it would be like on Sasuke? Probably the same, if not worse, amount of pain at least. And I know enough about biology that foreign chakra all over the system can be  _deadly_. Even medics need perfect concentration and skill to not kill their patients, and that’s  _healing_  chakra. What would Orochimaru  _do_  to him?

Is this…how Hinata feels about Naruto? She likes him a lot. I know I like Sasuke, though I know it’s not as strong as Hinata feels to Naruto. I want to get to know him more, and I would like to ask him out. My feelings afren’t as advanced because I’m just not that close to him yet. But, I’m  _worried_  about him. About them  _both_.

“5 more seconds!” Hinata shouts to us, and then we’re  _done_.

Clutching Naruto closer to me, we go as fast as possible and land in front of the tower. As I carry Naruto, the five of us run inside the tower, throwing the door open and stopping in front of a chuunin at the door.

“Congratulations. Your teams passed the second exam.” The Chuunin says, giving us a nod.

“We need a medic, now! Two of us need medical attention!” I yell to the Chuunin, who looks at us with sympathy.

“Sorry, but you are not allowed to receive outside help, as the exam is still not over. But as you passed, both of your teams are each allowed a room to stay for the remainder of the exam time. And I am instructed to give you orders to open both your scrolls at the same time. But, I am sorry. Good luck.” The chuunin says, and he’s a Leaf-nin too so I can tell he is actually sorry, and goes back to his station standing at the door.

But we don’t get  _any_  help? Choji is still rapidly losing weight, and Naruto was attacked by  _Orochimaru_.

“Let’s get into a room!”

* * *

 

We set Naruto and Choji down on the bed because they clearly need it the most. I take the scrolls out of my sealing scroll, and I set them down next to Ino’s. 

“Now!” I say, and Hinata and Kiba each open one scroll while Ino and I open the others. There’s a large release of smoke, and…

…Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!

“Congratulations!” They say at the same time. They must not be aware of what happened during the exam, as they would be focused on Naruto and Choji.

“Naruto and Choji need help!” Kiba yells at our sensei, and they turn over to the bed.

“What happened? We’re shadow clones that were sealed before the exams began. Tell us everything.” Kakashi-sensei says, headband lifted to reveal his Sharingan, presumably to try to see what happened to Naruto.

“Gaara from Suna attacked Choji and almost killed him. Then we were attacked by Orochimaru and he bit Naruto’s neck. Hinata says his bloodline is fighting back the foreign chakra into the entry point.” I say, summarizing the events of the past two days.

“ _Orochimaru_? Fuck! And we can’t call a medic because it’s against the damn rules!” Iruka-sensei exclaims, and that’s the first time I have  _ever_  heard him swear.

“They can’t receive medical attention from a licensed medic…but the rules don’t say anything about getting  _looked at by a top med-student_. I’m gonna call over Minotia Hyuuga.” The Kakashi-clone says and summons Pakkun and asks him to get the aforementioned nin.

Huh, I didn’t know Shadow Clones can summon. I have to remember that – it could be important one day.

And Minotia  _Hyuuga_? From Hinata’s clan? She did mention in the past not  _everyone_  in the clan believed her to be a failure like her parents and clan elders feel; hell, she said not everyone in the  _side branch_  felt like that. I just hate how she has to make so much sacrifice to please stodgy old people that probably haven’t even been in a fight in decades.

And I realize the similarities between my resolve and hers, and not to mentions Naruto’s. All of us are trying to please people. I’m trying to please my father, though he never really pressured me, because of my preference. I have to show him and the other clan elders that even though I am gay and won’t have biological children, that I can still be a competent clan head.

“Is there anything we can do to help at all? Or do we just have to keep watching Choji get weaker and Naruto in pain?” Ino asks, and Kakashi just shakes his head.

“Naruto! Can you hear me?” Kakashi-sensei calls to him.

“Yes, damn it!” Naruto gets out, teeth clenched in agony…and sounding  _angry_.

Naruto has never yelled at any of us before. Yeah, I know about how he defended himself when Kiba insulted him early last month, but from his description from then that was nothing like this. He’s yelled at others, but never  _us_.

“Just hang in there, Naruto.” Iruka-sensei says, clearly worried about the student he took under his wing and looked after like a little brother; Iruka is one of the few people that truly cared about him before we were put on a team.

After a minute of silence (probably from shock due to the fact that Naruto sounded mad at us), someone appears by Pakkun, bandaged around his forehead with clear eyes like Hinata.

“Kakashi-san, Lady Hinata. What do you need?” Minotia Hyuuga asks, looking at our friends on the bed.

“Examine, but not treat, these genin. They’re still participating in the exams.” The Kakashi-clone says, with Pakkun unsummoning himself.

“Alright. Will everyone except Kakashi and Iruka please leave the room?”

* * *

 

Presumably, Minotia Hyuuga knows of the Kyuubi. Otherwise, there’s no way Kakashi would just get someone to spill that secret to. He’s a top med student from what sensei said, probably making him a candidate for a top position after getting licensed. 

“He’s the only Hyuuga who’s ever gone into medical training. The clan didn’t approve of it, of course. They’re too stuck in the old ways. The thought of that seal being on someone as nice as him, or anyone else like Neji, makes me sick.” Hinata says, Byakugan on the entire time we’ve left the room.

She is probably almost completely out of chakra now, but I’m not going to say anything to her. I’d be using it too if I had it.

“It is sick. But if anyone can do it Hinata, then you can. You’re a  _sensor_. The first ever Hyuuga sensor-nin.” I say, because she  _is_. She’s just so  _amazing_  already, and we’re only rookie genin.

“I know, but I just – NARUTO!” She suddenly yells. “He’s fighting with them! No! Kakashi just…knocked him out!” Hinata says and Iruka comes out of the room holding Choji, followed by the Kaka-clone and Minotia.

“What the hell just happened?!” I ask my sensei.

“The seal that Orochimaru put on his neck…it’s starting to have psychological effects. I believe it is part of how his…bloodline…is fighting back the seal. Think of it like a side-effect of medication. But I can confirm that the seal is weakening. Even with my few minutes in there, I could feel the foreign chakra very subtly decreasing in amount. But he got aggressive, so Kakashi-san knocked him out.” Minotia says, and that’s…a  _relief_.

But he got  _aggressive_. That’s  _not_  Naruto. I just hope…these psychological effects aren’t permanent.

“And Choji’s chakra system is stabilizing. I recommend he eat a lot of calories to replenish what was lost. But otherwise he is doing well. He’s just experiencing typical overexertion of his clan jutsu, which looks worse that it really is.” Minotia explains.

That’s  _another_  relief. He’s going to be alright, thank goodness.

“Thank you, Minotia. That’ll be all.” Kakashi says, shaking the man’s hand.

“Of course. Lady Hinata, I wish you and your comrades good luck on the rest of these exams.” Minotia says before body-flickering away.

“I suggest you guys leave Naruto alone for a bit. If he wakes up, who knows what he’ll do. I think it would be best if you take Choji into another room and wait there. And I have to go alert the Hokage if he isn’t already aware of Orochimaru. Good luck, all of you. I am so proud you made it this far, especially considering everything. So long.” The Kakashi-clone says and dispels, giving us a one-hand wave.

“I can stay with you guys for some time. After we get settled into another room, how about you guys tell me everything that happened?” Iruka says, and it sounds like a good way to pass the time while waiting.

* * *

 

“It was the hardest I have ever pushed myself before. The strength of his sand was almost too much for me. It felt like I was imploding as I was expanding inside that closed space. But I knew I couldn’t die there and gave it everything I had just to have a chance to see you all and my family again, and then Naruto took care of the rest after I broke free. And I know it hurts him, but his bloodline likely saved my life.” Choji tells us his experience and thoughts during that moment with Gaara. 

“And then after a day of recovery for them both, we got the second scroll and that’s when Orochimaru came to us. Took some scrolls and wanted to play a twisted game. He wants Naruto to give some sort of sick message to Sasuke about power for revenge.” Kiba finishes, as Iruka-sensei was already a bit briefed on the whole Orochimaru situation.

“I can’t believe you all went through that. I’m a Chuunin and even I haven’t gone up against a missing-nin like that. To think that you all survived with only six months of experience, and that you’ll all be okay, is simply amazing. It really says something about all your skill and teamwork. I couldn’t be more proud of all of you!” Iruka-sensei says to us.

Six months ago, we were still sitting in his class. And now we’re fighting S-Rank rogue ninja in our Chuunin Exams.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei, could you tell us more about the Sannin? I don’t remember much of that lecture…” Kiba asks, embarrassed.

And it’s good, because for once, we all have a  _laugh_.

“Of course! As you all know, they were the students of Lord Third. Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the First Hokage. Jiraiya, sensei of the Fourth Hokage. And Orochimaru, the orphan genius and prized pupil of Lord Third. When they defeated Hanzo of the Salamander during the Second Great Ninja War, they were hailed as the Legendary Sannin…” Iruka-sensei begins telling us about the Sannin, refreshing my memory on the topic and helping the rest of the group get caught up.

* * *

 

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._ **

_“Hey, guys!” I call out to everyone. It’s another group training session with all three teams. Even though our training mission is over, it was beneficial to everyone so we keep doing it! It’s awesome being around my friends and getting stronger._

_“Oh, it’s you.” Sakura says, and…that’s not like her. Did I do something to make her mad at me?_

_“Yeah, hey Sakura! Good morning!” I respond. Maybe she’s just had a crappy morning?_

_“It would have been, but not anymore.” Kiba says, with Akamaru growling._

_What…what’s going on?_

_“Naruto, I’ll just say it and stop delaying things. You’re loud and annoying, and sometimes you get on our nerves.” Shino says, and I just stop._

_How could he say that to me? Is this some sort of sick joke?_

_“Shino, stop joking around.” Sasuke says, and I’m instantly relieved. I_ **knew** _there was no way he would ever say that to me. “He **always**  gets on our nerves. And he’s not just loud either, he’s obnoxiously deafening. He’s more annoying than nails on a chalkboard.” Sasuke says, and I feel the tears come to my eyes._

_How could they…my friends…say that to me?_

_“Yeah, Shino! If it weren’t for him, then you and Sasuke wouldn’t have gotten put in the hospital! He almost got you both killed!” Ino says, spitting in my direction._

_“Guys…” I say, trying to hold my tears back._

_I look to my two teammates. Hinata and Shikamaru aren’t saying anything…but why?_

_“Don’t look at us, man. It’s all on you.” Shika says, and shrugs his shoulders._

_What the hell is going on?_

_“Hinata?” I ask, my voice cracking because I don’t know if I could take any more._

_“You know, Naruto, with these eyes I can see a lot. And inside you I see nothing more than a weakling. A freak. You put everyone at risk because you’re a monster. Did you tell everyone your little secret yet?” Hinata asks me, pointing to her stomach._

_“No…please…please don’t do this, Hinata. Please! We’re teammates! You guys said we would always protect each other!” I beg, tears now freely falling from my eyes._

_“_ **Protect** _you? Are you freaking kidding me? Time after time you’re putting us at risk. You screw up on missions. You attract murderous sand ninja. You literally are a monster, and it’s time everyone knew.” Shika says, and I can’t believe this._

_“Please! Stop this! Why are you guys doing this?” I beg, betrayed by my closest friends._

_“Because we never actually liked you. We were placed on a team with you because of our ‘friendship.’ It’s called **pity**. We pitied you, Naruto. We never really liked you. The Hokage must really be getting old if he thought this was a good idea. And now, we just don’t not like you. We  **hate**  you. And now everyone will know why everyone else hates you too. Because you, Naruto, are the Kyuubi. You  **are**  the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.”_

_No, no no!_

_I run away, tears blurring my vision until I can hardly see where I’m going._

_I can’t believe my friends would turn on me like this. Everything – the past six months at the very least – all a lie. What about Kurenai-sensei? She probably feels the same too then. Nobody likes me…_

_“I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS!” I scream out into the forest as I run with no end in sight. “I DIDN’T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!” It’s not **fair**! I never asked to be the container for this evil._

_“Well, well, well, here he is again…” That **voice**. No…_

_“How does it feel, Naruto-kun? Use it, use my power…get **revenge**!” Orochimaru whispers, but I don’t know where he is._

_Revenge?_

_On all those who hurt me over the years. On my so-called ‘friends’ who have been leading me on for months._

_I feel myself losing control. It’s not like when the Kyuubi’s chakra leaks out – it’s different. On the side of my neck, it burns, yet it’s_ **amazing** _. I feel it running through me…_

_“Water style: Water Bullet!” Feeling the need to test this power, I make the hand signs and say, aiming it at a tree. And the bullets are_ **gigantic** _and they make the tree_ **explode** _on contact._

_I’ve never felt so powerful!_

_“Use it, Naruto-kun. You think that Sasuke deserves this power to avenge his clan? No – he betrayed you. They all betrayed you. Kill them…kill them, Naruto.” Orochimaru continues to speak…but it all suddenly seems so **wrong**._

_I don’t want to hurt them! No matter what they do to me, no matter what they say to me, I could never hurt them. I love them!_

_“They’ll only hurt you more!” The Sannin says, fighting with my thoughts._

_“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I shout to Orochimaru, though I don’t know where he is. Suddenly, everything around me, the trees and grass all explode into burnt ash._

_This power…so intense._

I open my eyes, and I find myself where I found myself just a under one week ago, in this dank sewer that I now know is where the Kyuubi is being held inside me.

I… _really_  don’t want to be here.

I continue along the sewer-like path, the water feeling heavy in my shoes. After a turn, I find myself back in front of the cage containing the Kyuubi.

‘ ** _You’ve done it now, boy._** _’ It says, gnarling its teeth at me from behind its sealed cage._

“What…have I done exactly?” I ask…actually speaking to it for the first time. Last time it talked to me, I never got any words in.

‘ ** _You let that damn Snake bite you. You should be so lucky to have me or else you’d be dead, punk._** _’_ The Kyuubi says, hitting the cage with its paw and some of its tails, making me back up.

I have a vague recollection of what happened after we encountered Orochimaru. All I remember is pain…a lot of pain…and Shika carrying me. The rest is a blur.

“Why would you help me?” I ask it, because it did try to destroy Konoha, and it even killed the Fourth Hokage, Iruka-sensei’s parents, and so many more people.

‘ ** _You act like I have a damn choice – the Fourth’s seal is siphoning my chakra to treat you, and it’s hurting me. So next time, do us both a favor don’t be so weak and get yourself cursed. And, Naruto, I_ know  _you liked my power.’_** It finishes, frown turning into a smirk.

“AHH!” I scream, bolting upwards. I’m…in some kind of room in a bed. I do have some memory of this too, I think Shika put me here? But…where’s my team? Where’re Team 10?

The pain in my neck has lifted quite a bit, and I can feel like I can actually  _breathe_. My door suddenly opens and hits the wall behind it, and I look up to see….everyone!

“Naruto!” Hinata shouts and runs over to me, pulling me in a death-grip of a hug. I don’t care though, and I gladly return it.

“Hinata…” I say into her shoulder, so relieved that she – and everyone else – still  _like_ me.

That…nightmare…was terrible. I dreamt they all  _hated_  me, that they blamed me for everything. They were saying the cruelest things. They were saying…

…all the things I really think about myself.

I still worry, even now, that they will hate me. That they will hate how loud I can be. I know I can get a bit too…excited…sometimes, and I worry that they’ll just tell me to shut up like everyone has for years in school. I do blame myself for Sasuke and Shino getting hurt trying to defend me. If I weren’t there, or if I didn’t have the Kyuubi, then they never would have gotten hurt because those shinobi wouldn’t have had a reason to come to us.

And then, something was telling me to get revenge. Telling me to  _kill_  them – my  _friends_. How could I even dream that? Am I really so sick that I could even have something in my head tell me to kill my friends?

“We were so worried! You were unconscious for over a day and a half!” Ino says, and I’m relieved to see Choji up and standing next to her. He’s recovering!

It’s been  _how long_?

“You attacked a medic Kakashi-sensei brought in to examine you. He said the seal Orochimaru put on you was causing psychological side-effects, but that it was being fought slowly by your bloodline. And Hinata’s been keeping an eye on you too, and even she can see a big difference now in the chakra in the seal.” Shika explains to me, and…I don’t think I should be so happy to hear it was causing side-effects.

Those side-effects mean that it wasn’t  _me_  thinking those things in my nightmare. It must have been the chakra and the seal making me think horrible things.

It must have been part of the _‘power’_  Orochimaru promised it would give me and Sasuke. And the power…it was so intense in the dream. Disgusting, overwhelming, but oh so  _powerful_. It truly did feel quite amazing to have such power, but it was corrupting. That power is evil, in some ways more evil than even the Kyuubi’s chakra. At least with Kyuubi, I never wanted to kill my  _friends_ , only my  _enemies_.

And it spoke to me again, and it was  _different_  this time. It’s  _hurting_  because of this seal. It’s hurting and it asked me for  _help_ , in the weird way that it did.

I know I shouldn’t  _care_  about it. It killed so many people! Yet…it spoke to me and asked me for help because it’s losing chakra  _against its will_.

And I’m not so stupid that I don’t realize it’s probably the reason all of us are even  _alive_  to begin with. Its power made Hidan and Deidara leave and stopped them from killing Sasuke and Shino. Its power let me hurt Gaara and his team as to not let them hurt Choji again or the rest of us.

I shouldn’t care about it, because it caused me so much pain in my life. So much loneliness, tears, and pain. But it is also the reason we’re  _alive_. And all that, especially because it  _asked me for help_ …makes me do care. As sick and twisted as it may be – as murderous as it was in the past – I do not want it… _him_ …to be in pain.

“What’s happening with the exam now?” I ask, everyone. The exams are the whole reason we are even in this situation to begin with.

“There are five hours left until the end of this Phase. As to what’s next, we have no clue. But we’ve all been resting. A few other teams have passed, but not much. Hinata sensed Gaara’s team enter a few hours after us, the next team to finish. And would you know – were the first two teams to finish, and despite everything we went through too.” Shika says, sitting next to me on the bed and pulling me in for a quick hug too.

“Wow, really?  That’s kinda sweet! We’re amazing! And Choji, I’m so glad to see you’re standing!” I say to my friend, who smiles at me and eats some chips.

_And_ , now I just realized how hungry I am. Seeing those chips makes my stomach  _growl_.

“We should all eat, actually. We need to have our energy for what’s next in the exam.” Shika says, pulling out his sealing scroll from his bag. He reaches over to grab my own bag too.

Yes!  _Ramen!_

* * *

 

“ _You!_ ” We hear a terribly familiar voice, and I turn around to see the disturbed stare of one Suna team that tried to  _kill my friend!_

There is one hour left in the exam. We just finished relaxing and talking, taking some time to breathe after eating, and all teams who finished were asked to return to the main entrance.

“YOU WILL DIE!” Gaara shouts, sending sand flying at us.

“Shadow clone Jutsu!” I make my hand signs and create four shadow clones, and the five of us jump up and kick the sand away.

Then, Orochimaru’s damn seal starts  _burning_  again.

“Naruto! Don’t use any chakra!” Hinata warns me, and that  _sucks_. No chakra?!

“STOP RIGHT NOW!” The purple-haired proctor Anko jumps down in between us, stopping the fight. “I warned you little fuckers. And I’m really not in the mood right now. If you so much as even speak one more  _sound_  to me, you Sand ninja are  _gone_  from this exam.” She says, throwing a kunai at Gaara’s feet – and if looks could kill, Anko would be dead right now.

“And you six – as proctor of this exam, I have to apologize for the unwelcome…visitor you met. I should have known  _who that was_  before the exam started, and that is my fault. No matter the outcome of the exam, good job at protecting each other. Above all else, we are Konoha shinobi. Now leave me the fuck alone and don’t let Ibiki know that I got  _soft_  – I’ll never hear the end of it.” She winks at us before body-flickering away as my clones dispel.

Why do so many adults  _do that_? All of our sensei do it, and now the proctors do too. Our sensei better teach it to us too!

“Let’s go guys.” Kiba says, interrupting the silence left from Anko’s interruption of the fight. The six of us stick together and go to the other side of the main room.

I never quite realized how big this tower was when I was brought here under all that pain, which the burning in my shoulder has gone away again. But it’s going to be such a  _bitch_  that I can’t use chakra until Kyuubi is… _forced_ …to get rid of the seal. But this tower is rather large – there are two floors. But there are only a few teams here that made it. Including us two, only five teams made it. That means there are only three other teams that made it through, and there’s only one hour left.

* * *

 

“Wow. With literally twenty seconds to spare, another team has made it. Well, sucks to be you because you guys get no rest time. Follow me, punks!” Anko says, more cheery now than she was an hour ago. 

We all walk through a door in the back of the room, and it looks to me like some kind of arena.

“Welcome to the Preliminaries for the Third Phase of the Chuunin Selection Exam. * _cough*_ ” A new man says, on the floor of the area. Higher up in a balcony, sits Old Man Hokage! And on the upper left I see Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei too! “My name is Hayate Gekko, and I am the proctor. * _cough_ *”

A proctor with a cough? If he’s the proctor while sick, he  _must_  be super strong even while weakened!

_*cough* *cough* *cough* *cough*_

“The following are a series of one-on-one battles to see who makes it to the Third Phase as there are too many of you to continue as you are right now. As of now, you are no longer competing as a team. You will not be matched against someone from your own team, however. But if you feel you are too weak to continue, speak up now.” Anko says, appearing next to Hayate, probably because he was coughing too much to speak.

“We’re out!” A familiar voice calls out, and I turn around to see  _Kabuto_  raising his hand before turning and walking out with two people who were next to him.

“You’re leaving just like that?” Someone with a Konoha headband asks. “You don’t even look tired! What about that advice you gave us?” They continue, and he must have spoken to another team as well and not just us.

What is his deal? After all his failures, why go through the whole exam to just  _give up_  without trying? That’s  _another_  red flag from this guy…

“Anyone else? You can stay with your team if you wish, but either speak up or get ready. If so, so we can begin. * _cough*_ ” Hayate says, then coughs.

Three more people leave, all with Konoha headbands. One of them looks genuinely hurt and tired, hugging their teammates – is that  _Takeshi_ _Sato_  from our Academy class?

“Sorry, guys, but I’m too weak to fight. But I’m not leaving – I’m gonna stay and support you all.” Choji says, raising his hand. I can’t say I’m surprised after what he’s been through, but I’m glad he’s going to stay with us.

And if Takeshi is here, then is  _that_ …

“Alright. Let’s look at the screen above and see the first match.”

It  _is_  him.

‘ _HEBA SANTIRO v. NARUTO UZUMAKI’_

My old best friend from the orphanage. He’s my opponent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And another long chapter! I know that not much happened here in terms of plot, but I think it was a decent transition chapter until the preliminaries. And I wanted to show a bit on what the Curse Mark is doing to Naruto has his system fights it off. 
> 
> And I do have the entire preliminaries and third stage pairings already planned out, so now it’s just a matter of writing the fights (which I am bad at, so I apologize in advance if next chapter doesn’t read the best).
> 
> Side-note: The reason Gaara’s team wasn’t the fastest like in canon was because Gaara was too unstable to finish the exam. His siblings had to calm him down before they could even think about going in, because he would have tried to kill anyone and would have gotten themselves disqualified. And it took longer than the day it took for our group to recover as well.
> 
> Plus, if anyone’s familiar with it, that is the same Minotia Hyuuga from my other story “To Save a Friend, Slay a Snake”. I always wanted to write more about Minotia in that story, so I decided to include him here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Stay tuned next week for Chapter 18!
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!


	18. The Third Exam: Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preliminaries begin, starting with Naruto having to fight his childhood best friend. After that, the rest of the genin have their matches too and some are just as emotional for them. The final tournament opponents are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s a gigantic chapter – with a lot of plot and character development! Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 18)-The Third Exam: Preliminaries**

**_Third Person P.O.V._ **

Naruto’s been through _a lot_ this Chuunin Exam. From being made to feel like an idiot and failure in the first exam until Shikamaru came to help him, to losing control over his emotions and using the Kyuubi’s chakra again when he thought that Gaara killed Choji, to getting _Orochimaru’s cursed seal_ , and now having to fight his first friend that made a large part of his childhood _bearable_.

Yeah, the past four days have really sucked for Naruto Uzumaki.

“Do you…know that person, Naruto?” Ino asks at seeing the look on his face – like he has just seen a ghost.

“Yeah…he was my best friend when we were kids...” Naruto says, leaving out the orphanage origin. The moment he saw the boy’s red hair when Takeshi Sato quit the exam was confirmation that the Heba on Takeshi’s team was in fact the same Heba he knew.

His time in the orphanage is one part of him that he hasn’t shared much with anyone, even his team. Aside from their first D-rank mission there, he hasn’t spoke about it to his team except for small mentions every now and then. They could tell by his entire demeanor then that it’s something that he just does not want to talk about due to mostly bad memories.

When he was there at the orphanage, the only adult there that really cared for him was Kala. She thought the other caretakers were awful for practically neglecting a child in their care, so she was the one to cook for him, feed him, play with him, and read to him until he was old enough to do some of those on his own.

Kala was the one who taught him how to read, write, and do basic arithmetic in the first place. And he’s so grateful that she did too, because after he aged out he got no further education in those areas as the Academy assumed a student knew those already.

The other caretakers never _abused_ him, though. Sure, he got spanked every now and then for discipline after pulling a prank, but that was it. And other kids got spanked too when they misbehaved, but it did still _suck_ because the only reason he pranked to begin with was because he wanted _attention_.

None of the other kids would ever play with him. All the caretakers except Kala, based on how they treated him, indirectly told the other kids that he was bad. That they shouldn’t play with him because then they would be bad. And especially when he pranked, that told everyone even more that he was bad.

Naruto did his best to never try to prank Kala. She understood why he did it, not that she approved. She did tell him that it needs to stop, but whenever it was her turn to ‘ _discipline_ ’ him she didn’t do it. She just hugged him and told him that she’s sorry and that she wished she could do more.

She couldn’t spend _all_ her time with Naruto. They were understaffed as it was, and there were always more children coming in than there were children getting adopted or aging out.

And one day, when Naruto was feeling especially terrible at not having _anyone_ at all to play with or talk to, when he was crying on his bed in the fetal position at only four years old, someone came up to him and asked him if he was okay.

He told Naruto his name was Heba.

When Naruto lifted his head and wiped his eyes from his tears, he saw a kid with dark red hair and a worried look on his face. And it took Naruto a moment to realize that the worried look was for _him_.

Heba just came to the orphanage, having come from another kind of care facility outside Konoha. One of the caretakers told him to take whichever open bed he wanted, and that’s when he saw a boy shaking when he looked like he was sleeping.

And so Heba picked a bed next to Naruto (as both beds adjacent to him were empty because nobody wants to be near the bad kid…), and then they became friends!

For the first time, Naruto was _happy_. He had someone to _talk_ to, to play games with, to run around with, to hug when he was sad. And Naruto had someone who _needed him back_ too. Naruto was there to support Heba just as much as he supported Naruto.

Sometime when Naruto and Heba were both seven, Heba got adopted.  Naruto was _so happy_ for his friend. He knew Heba deserved a family that would care for him. He wasn’t jealous at all, but he knew he was going to lose his best friend.

A day later, they cried and hugged while saying goodbye. That morning when Naruto was taking a shower, Heba had wrote him a letter and gave it to him when they were saying goodbye. After one ‘ _be good’_ to each other, Heba left with his new parents and Naruto has never seen him again.

‘Be good’ for Naruto meant for Heba to behave as to not get unadopted or something – that’s happened before to children in the orphanage there in Konoha. ‘Be good’ for Heba meant for Naruto to (not really) let up on his pranks, but it was mostly a joke because he actually thought the pranks were funny.

But Naruto kept the letter Heba wrote. And he still has it in a box in his apartment. However, he’s only read it a few times on that day. But the memories were always too painful to read it since. He barely can remember anything specific on it now except that he was Heba’s best friend and that he’ll miss Naruto.

“Really? I’m sorry, man…” Choji tells Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hinata, what did you see when I used my chakra?” Naruto asks her, surprising her at the complete change in topic. He wants to know the specifics of her warning after he tried to made Shadow Clones when Gaara tried attacking _again_ an hour ago.

“The seal…it looked to me that it was pushing against _your_ chakra.” She says, trying to emphasize ‘your’ to really mean ‘Kyuubi.’ “I don’t think it made the seal stronger, but it’s definitely what hurt you.” She finishes, and Naruto closes his eyes.

“I’ll try not to use any…” He mumbles out.

He has no idea what to _think_ right now. He’s supposed to fight his first friend, who actually cared about him. And not only is he supposed to fight him, he supposed to fight him _without chakra_ – and that will be tough as Heba’s team must be skilled for actually surviving that hellhole of a forest they call a ‘Training Ground’.

“The contestants are to get down in the area. Their teammates are to go up the stairs and meet with your Jonin-sensei if they are here.” Anko says as Hayate has another fit of coughing.

Things such as ‘Good luck, Naruto!’ and ‘You can do it!’ come from Team 10. Hinata gives Naruto a quick hug, and Shikamaru pulls on his shadow to comfort him, much like he did with Sasuke during their first group meal.

And Naruto did feel a little bit better after that and the hug. He loves his team so much!

* * *

 

All Naruto and Heba could do are look at each other. It appears that Heba’s team were the ones to barely pass at all; he is filthy and appears to be bleeding on his upper arm. 

Then Heba smiles and nods at Naruto – a silent show of sportsmanship, and _recognition_.

And Naruto smiles back too, giving a nod and then getting in a stance for battle. Heba follows suit.

“The rules are simple: anything is allowed except attacking anyone not in the match. And when I say stop, you **stop**. * _Cough* *Cough*_ And…begin!” Hayate says and then jumps out of the way.

Taijutsu only, huh? It’ll be tough, but Naruto thinks he can work with that.

Naruto runs up to Heba and aims a kick at his injured shoulder, which Heba blocks with his hand, leading to Naruto then aiming a kick at Heba’s other shoulder, connecting.

But to Naruto’s surprise, Heba’s arm just collapses on itself, as if there was no bone at all. Naruto jumps away – part confused, and part worried he just seriously injure his old friend – and sees that it is back to being solid.

“Confused? I call it Rubber Style. It’s a bloodline I have – discovered it about a year after I left.” Heba says, not saying ‘the orphanage’ but Naruto gets the message.

“That’s really cool! Very useful.” Naruto says, trying to think of a way to be able to beat _rubber limbs_ with only _Taijutsu_.

Naruto grabs a few shuriken from his pouch and then tosses them at Heba, who ducks around them and then _stretches his arm_ all the way across the distance between him and Naruto, holding a kunai to try to swipe at the blonde, who kicks it out of his hand that was decidedly _solid._

Rubber arm…then solid hand.

Naruto isn’t _that_ smart – he’s certainly not stupid, but he’s not at Shika level of intelligence or planning (is _anybody_ actually at that guy’s level, though?), but if there’s anything he learned about battles and fighting, it’s this:

Every jutsu has a weakness.

He knows of the Byakugan’s blindspot (which was the _only_ thing Hinata was somewhat reluctant to share with her team since their ‘Trust’ test way back); he knows of the chakra drain of the Sharingan; he knows that any elemental-combination kekkei genkai has _two_ elemental weaknesses and not just one.

So Heba’s Rubber Style has a weakness too. And perhaps it’s that only one body part can be rubber at a time.

But to make Heba use Rubber Style first to then be open to attack…he’s going to need to use some chakra.

Heba runs after Naruto, aiming a punch for his face, which Naruto blocks, but then Heba uses his other arm to bend around the back of Naruto’s head and punch the back of his neck, momentarily distracting Naruto. This lets Heba get in some good kicks to both of Naruto’s sides and another punch to the head.

Jumping back away from the attack, Naruto knows what he has to do if he has a hope of winning this battle. His taijutsu alone just isn’t good enough to handle this fight. Naruto makes his favorite handsign, and braces for the pain.

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto focuses his chakra and three clones appear.

His neck _burns_ , but he doesn’t let it show on his face. This is a fight – he’s not supposed to show weaknesses in battle.

But Naruto isn’t done with pain, as he needs to use more chakra.

“Water Style: Water Bullet!” Naruto calls out, and notices that the water bullets are much larger than usual, just like in his nightmare right after he got the cursed seal. But Heba moves out of the way of them, letting two of the shadow clones move in for an attack.

One of them aims for his neck, the other aims for his medsection. Heba uses Rubber Style on his neck, letting the clone hit it but not damage him. He uses his hands to block the hit for his midsection.

But the third shadow clone then slides under and kicks Heba up, setting Naruto up again for his signature move.

“NA-” The first shadow clone kicks Heba to the side.

“-RU-” The second clone kicks him backwards into the wall of the arena.

“-TO” The third shadow clone kicks him up even higher.

“UZUMAKI BARRAGE!” Naruto shouts as he uses the shadow clones as stepping stones and then slams Heba down into the arena floor, leaving him in a giant crater, unmoving. Naruto’s clones dispel, leaving him in intense, burning, stinging, _corrupt_ pain.

* * *

 

“Naruto Uzumaki wins.” Hayate says, Naruto clutching his neck in pain while medics come out to get Heba. A man with a Konoha headband, presumably his Jonin-sensei, makes a shadow clone and it jumps down. 

“Yeah, Naruto!” His friends and teammates cheer for him from the stands. They know the fight must have been difficult for him – emotionally and physically – but they are still proud of him for winning.

“Naruto!” Heba calls out, now conscious, as they carry him away.

“Yeah, Heba?” He responds, relieved his voice didn’t break.

“Great fight. And…be good.” Heba says, and Naruto closes his eyes so the tears don’t fall. The memories of their last time seeing each other coming back fresh in his mind.

“Yeah…Yeah! You too! Be good!” He calls back excitedly. As Heba gets carried away, Naruto knows he’s going to have to reconnect to him sometime. Unfortunately, this just isn’t the time or the place for that.

“You did great, Naruto. I’m so proud of you – for everything.” He feels a reassuring hand on one shoulder, and he instinctively leans into Kurenai-sensei’s touch.

It’s the first time he’s been able to see his sensei since the exams began. And after Anko told her that Orochimaru bragged about marking a boy in the exam, it took most of her willpower to not try to go after him herself. She thought him using the Kyuubi’s power a second time was the most he was going to go through, but then Orochimaru happened. And if _that_ wasn’t enough, he then had to fight his first friend ever.

She knows the kid has had a _rough_ Chuunin Exam. But she also knows that he will get through this because he is _strong_. He got through everything from his childhood and came out on top. He persevered and now he has everyone that he does – his team, Iruka, his friends on the other teams, and their sensei.

Kurenai also spent some time with Asuma. As his girlfriend, she’s a lot of his emotional support network, and when he found out that Choji almost _died_ – he was frantic. She listened to him saying that he failed Choji like he almost failed Kiba, that he was a bad sensei.

But she was quick to counter that he _wasn’t_. He _did_ talk to Kiba and that fixed the teamwork issue – and then they excelled. That’s why Choji survived in the first place!

“Thanks, sensei…” Naruto breathes out, the pain in his neck fading a bit after two chakra-utilizing techniques.

“Do you want me to take you to a doctor? You made it – you’re done with your part now.” She asks her student, knowing how much pain he might be in as her best friend is also marked.

“No way. Later. I’m gonna stay and support everyone!” Naruto says, and Kurenai isn’t surprised at all.

“The next match will be determined on the screen above. * _cough* *cough*_ ” Hayate says, and everyone looks up at the screen.

And now Kurenai Yuuhi has _another_ reason to be worried.

‘ _HINATA HYUUGA v. NEJI HYUUGA’_

* * *

 

“Neji? Your _cousin_? They can’t make you do that!” Ino cries out, because that is just plain _fucked up_. 

“That’s bad luck. * _cough_ * But will both contestants enter the arena? * _cough*_ ” Hayate asks, doing his job and disregarding the huge can of worms this matchup will bring.

“Hinata? You okay?” Shikamaru asks to his teammate, as Naruto and Kurenai walk up the stairs together with worry on their faces.

Hinata can’t say words, because she is _not_ okay. She’s anything but okay right now.

She went from being _so happy_ from Naruto’s win, to _devestated_ because now she has to do what she planned on doing much later.

“YES! YOU CAN DO IT NEJI! GIVE IT YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL TRY!” Everyone looks across the room and sees a green suited…guy…cheering on Neji. Everyone figures it must be his teammate.

“YES NEJI! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!” A much larger _clone_ of said teammate says, and that must be his Jonin-sensei.

“Hinata! Listen to me! Everything we’ve been through since we became a team, everything you’ve accomplished, it’s been transformative. I _know_ you can win. You’ve always had the skills, and now you have the confidence. I’m so proud of you, and all I ask is that you try your best.” Kurenai says, putting both hands on her student’s shoulders, and kneeling to look her in the eyes.

“But, sensei…i-if I don’t win…” She asks, stuttering for the first time in _months_.

“You can’t think like that Hinata. Focus on trying your best. Neji and the rest of your clan hasn’t seen your skills. He’s going to underestimate you. Use that to your advantage. You’re so smart.” Kurenai reassures her student before giving her a quick hug.

Hinata begins to walk down the stairs and into the arena and stands at the starting position.

“This is a waste of time, Lady Hinata. Fate has already decided that I will be the victor, why else would we be matched together? You don’t have the skills to beat me. I do not wish to hurt you, and I suggest you forfeit now.” Neji says to her, and she has to fight back the tears coming to her eyes at his words.

“N-Neji…I’m better now and-” She is cut off.

“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM, HINATA! WE BELIEVE IN YOU! KICK HIS ASS AND SHOW HIM THAT ‘FATE’ IS A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT! YOU’RE AMAZING!” Naruto yells down to her, and that’s _exactly_ what she needed.

It’s _Naruto_. He was the inspiration for her nindo, he and Shikamaru supported her so much, and she actually _is_ kinda awesome!

She sensed those Ame-nin when even Kurenai couldn’t. She helped Sakura and Ino, when they roomed together, find the drive to _improve_ by telling them her team wanted to protect each other. She started using Lightning elemental chakra. She warned the group when Deidara and Hidan showed up. She found the teams to take the scrolls from during the exam. She and Kiba were able to protect Naruto and Choji when they were recovering in the forest.

She’s been instrumental in everyone’s survival and victories!

“Yeah, Hinata! You can do it!” And the like is called down from Shikamaru and Team 10. They’re all supporting her.

She activates her Byakugan and looks Neji in his eyes.

“I’m not going to give up. I would be betraying myself and my team. And maybe we were put together for a reason, and maybe that reason is for me to show you how much I improved.” She says, and he scowls and activates his own Byakugan.

“Fine, if that’s how you want this to happen. I am not responsible for whatever I do to you now, _Lady Hinata_.” He warns and looks to the proctor.

“ _*cough*_ Begin!” Hayate says and jumps out of the way.

* * *

 

Hinata and Neji rush at each other – going right at each other in textbook Hyuuga combat. Hinata blocks Neji’s hits, and Neji blocks Hinata’s. 

And it continues like that. Block after block from both Gentle-fist style users. After a full minute of back-and-forth of the Hyuuga form of Taijutsu, Hinata decides to change it up.

Suddenly, Hinata takes a swipe at Neji’s legs with a kick, making him aim a fist downwards to try to block of tenketsu there. Hinata sees this though, and blocks _that_ with her hand. To prevent Neji from hitting _that_ hand, Hinata jumps with her other leg and gets a hit on Neji in the back of the head, using him as a step stool to jump away.

He gets his bearings and looks at Hinata, fury in his eyes.

“I’ll admit that you did hit me, but I get now that I was underestimating you. Even the weakest little _termite_ can seem mighty if not taken seriously. Let me show you now how fate wants this to end – I will be victorious and show you the side branch is not to be overlooked!” He speaks charging at her.

There’s _so much_ Hinata wants to tell Neji about what he just said – that she think he’s right, that she wants to unify the clan, that she wants to fight _with_ Neji – but she can’t focus on that as she has to focus on this match _against_ him.

Their arms instantly become a blur to most of the audience, hands moving so fast – just like how they were trained to. Both of their _calls_ are the same.

“…FOUR PALM…EIGHT PALM…SIXTEEN PALM, THIRTY-TWO PALM-SIXTY-FOUR PALM!” They both call out.

The difference is that Hinata targets _different tenketsu_ than the order she was trained to. She knew which ones Neji would be targeting, and knew which positions his arms would be in to not be able to block.

But that also meant Hinata was defenseless too.

So they block off each other’s tenketsu, but Hinata getting the first strike in and having just that slight advantage.

At the end of their rotation, both Hyuuga have most of their tenketsu closed off – Nejo having just one more closed than Hinata. But it’s _enough_.

“No…This isn’t…Fate…” Neji whispers before collapsing, unconscious. Tears come to Hinata’s eyes. She _beat Neji_. She’s happy, but she’s also _devastated_ because of the emotional pain he’s in. Pain that’s not her fault, but he’s blaming her and her father for nonetheless.

But she’s still standing.

* * *

 

“And the winner is-” Hayate begins when Hinata suddenly falls to the floor, unconscious. 

“… _*cough*_ It’s a draw.” Hayate says, looking at the now two unconscious genin.

“WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! SHE BEAT HIS ASS DOWN!” Naruto yells down, furious because _she beat him_. Neji fell unconscious first. Hinata _won_ , damnit!

“* _cough* *cough* *cough*_ She fell before I announced the winner. Technically the match was still going. _*cough_ * Therefore the outcome is a draw.” Hayate says, and four medical shinobi come out and get both of the Hyuuga.

“It’s okay, Naruto. Everyone saw that she still beat him. He knows it too. Hinata _did it_.” Kurenai says, reassuring him.

“But after everything we went through…for it to end like _that_ …” Naruto begins.

“She’s a better shinobi for it. And now her clan will _know_ her skill. ” Team 8’s sensei finishes, but that doesn’t lighten the mood for anyone still there.

Kurenai makes a shadow clone and has it stay with the remaining genin and she goes off to be with Hinata as she is being treated.

“The next match is * _cough*_ shown.” Hayate announces.

‘ _INO YAMANAKA v. TEMARI’_

* * *

 

“Now I get to show you assholes what happens when you mess with Suna.” Temari says as soon as Ino steps down into the arena. 

“You can do it Ino! Kick that bitch’s ass and show them the Ino-Kiba-Cho power!” Kiba yells down, and Ino looks back at him and smirks.

“Begin!” Hayate says and lowers his arm and jumps out of the way.

Immediately, Temari swings her fan and unleashes a _windstorm_ upon Ino. It spreads all around her – and she is unable to dodge it as she lunges to the right, getting cuts all over her face and arms, instantly bleeding.

“Weak, just like I expected. How does it feel – to know you’re so weak the only reason you even passed the exam at all is because of that other blonde idiot up there?” Temari taunts, unleashing another wave of wind from her fan and cutting Ino some more, more blood on her face and arms than there even is clean skin already.

“You…shut up!” Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!” Ino uses the Uchiha signature jutsu – the one that Sasuke helped teach her when training together last month – when Temari swings her fan, and it causes a _conflagration_ heading straight towards Temari.

Fire beats Wind – basic chakra theory.

Temari’s fan crumbles and becomes unusable, as well as burning Temari’s skin and hair, and some of her clothes catching on fire.

“Yeah! Come on Ino!” Her friends call out as she wipes the blood out of her eyes, also while Temari pats down the fire on her clothes.

“Mind Transfer!” Ino shouts as Temari is distracted, and the attack lands.

Ino’s body falls to the ground and her body starts burning slightly too due to the effect of her previous jutsu still lasting on Temari.

Still, Ino manages out an, “I, Temari, forfeit!” And looks to the proctor.

“The winner is Ino Yamanaka!” The moment Hayate says this, Ino releases the jutsu and returns to her body and falls unconscious.

And just like that, from being completed dominated and underestimated, Ino was able to turn the match around with one single jutsu.

She’s cut, she’s bloody, she’s burned, but she _won_!

* * *

 

“HELL YEAH!” Kiba shouts, and Choji yells in happiness too. Medics immediately come out and rush to the two kunoichi in the ring, getting them on gurneys and carrying them to the back. 

Kiba and Choji are somewhat worried about her being hurt, but Asuma doesn’t seem worried. If he isn’t, then they shouldn’t be.

Though Asuma does make a shadow clone and follows his student, like the sensei before. However, the Suna sensei doesn’t do anything of the sort for Temari.

“That was Sasuke’s Jutsu too!” Choji says, munching on some chips.

On the other side of the viewer’s level, the group can hear Gaara talking. “She was weak. You both are failures.” Gaara says to Kankuro, disgusted after Temari lost to such a showing. And he’s already believed Kankuro to be weaker than her as it is.

Shikamaru and Kiba _hope_ they don’t go up against him. _Anyone_ but Gaara.

“The next match is shown!” Hayate says and everyone looks up.

‘ _AKIKO YAGAMI v. GAARA’_

* * *

 

Akiko…that’s Heba’s teammate. Naruto somewhat remembers the name from the day after graduation, but he has never spoken to her, and the look on her face and the look on Heba’s sensei’s face says that she actually is on Heba’s team. 

She’s shaking her head at her sensei, and he sighs.

“I forfeit. I’m not fighting that psycho.” She says, looking at Hayate and glancing at Gaara as well.

“Are you * _cough*_ sure?”

“Yes. He attacked that proctor lady before the last exam. And I saw him kill a whole team without mercy. I forfeit.” She says, and the mental picture of that is all too easy to imagine in the minds of the rest of Teams 8 and 10.

“Very well. Gaara wins. * _cough* *cough*_ The next match is _*cough*_ shown.”

‘ _SHIKAMARU NARA v. KANKURO’_

* * *

 

“What a drag. Naruto’s the only one who won but hasn’t needed to get medics. Exception to a pattern. Goddamnit.” Shikamaru says at seeing the names on the screen. 

“Come on, Shika! Show them that you’re stronger than them!” Naruto says, putting his arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Yeah, dude! Use that brain of yours!” Kiba encourages, and all Shikamaru does is sigh and raise his eyebrows at Kurenai in annoyance (who only winks at him because she is confident in his abilities) and walks down the steps where Kankuro is already waiting.

“You Konoha losers are really starting to piss me the fuck off. Now you’re gonna get it!” Kankuro says. Kankuro still hasn’t forgotten what it’s like to be trapped by the Nara’s shadow possession jutsu when they stopped him from hurting Konohamaru before the exams began.

“How troublesome.” Is Shikamaru’s only response.

Though he’s acting calm, he’s somewhat nervous. But he’s also already thinking about strategy and formulating some ideas.

That gourd on his back is an outlier in this – that much is obvious. Throughout their fight in the Second Exam, Kankuro had never used it once. Not when they were attacking Team 10, not when Naruto was beating them up, and not when Gaara tried attacking inside the tower two hours ago.

If anything, during his fight with Naruto, he was _avoiding_ it getting hit.

And it looks _clean_. Not too unusual as they passed the exam soon after Team 8 did, and he could have done repairs and maintenance, but still, it’s unusual. Two days with not many supplies (unless they have sealing scrolls) makes that unlikely.

And it looks like that it has _hair_ – that’s the oddest part of it all. The rest of the gourd, _whatever_ it is, appears to be sealed tight. The point of that is to not let air in or out, but hair complicates that. It is not air-tight – it is _open_.

Why leave part of it open? It’s too large to come out of that opening due to the tape used elsewhere. So it would have to cut through – so _why_ is there an opening? What needs an air opening for long periods of time?

_Living things._

And what did Ibiki say to those Suna-genin he kicked out during the written exam? _Puppet_ jutsu?

That’s it!

Shikamaru isn’t sure – he’s _never_ totally sure – but he has a good idea that thing Kankuro is carrying is alive and is most likely _himself_ , and that the Kankuro he sees right now is actually nothing more than a puppet.

Now, how is he going to get the _real_ Kankuro out?

“ _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ Begin!” Hayate says and jumps out of the way.

Immediately, Shikamaru launches his shadow over to try and get Kankuro. Puppet or not, his jutsu works on him as seen from prior encounters. But Kankuro is prepared for it this time and is able to jump up and out of the way.

Shikamaru knows that if he wants to get the shadow possession in, he’s going to have to limit Kankuro’s maneuverability.

Grabbing some kunai out of his pouch, Shikamaru begins running at Kankuro and Kankuro starts running to his left.

And as a Shogi player, he thinks he has a good idea on how to read and predict moves. So when Shikamaru throws a kunai in the direction Kankuro is running, he _also_ throws one up in the air and one more to the right as well. Based on his first jump when dodging the shadow, Shikamaru threw them at that altitude and distance.

And he’s not disappointed when it its Kankuro straight in the chest.

“Fuck you!” Kankuro shouts, as if only annoyed there is a kunai in his chest.

And Shikamaru thinks he was right when concluding it was only a puppet. (He’s somewhat relieved, the kunai is pretty deep and could potentially kill - dealing with _that_ would be quite troublesome and would be a major pain).

“How about you show you real self instead of that ugly puppet?” Shikamaru asks, trying to bait out the real shinobi. If he knows exactly what he is fighting against, he can create a better plan than drawing this out wasting chakra.

“So you figured it out? Surprised someone was able to. You Konoha-nin tend to be quite dumb based on prior experiences. Well since you asked so _nicely_ …” Kankuro says, when the gord _explodes_ out comes Kankuro…looking exactly like he currently does once he pulls his hood over his head and covers his hair.

Except that the puppet, now that Kankuro is out, looks cracked and its _shell_ falls to bits much like how Gaara’s sand seemed to when Naruto fought him in the forest.

“Meet Karasu, my own design.” Kankuro says, and he actually sounds like he has _pride_ at that.

Passion and pride can go a long way. If this particular Suna team hadn’t been _horrible_ to them, Shikamaru might feel a little good for Kankuro at having a passion – but right now it just means that Shikamaru has to be extra careful because when there’s passion and pride, there’s talent and _danger_.

Suddenly, Karasu shoots out needed from its hands and legs, and Shikamaru rolls on the ground to dodge, grabbing three shuriken mid-role and throwing them at Karasu and Kankuro. Two miss Karasu completely, but one almost hits Kankuro before he dodges.

‘ _There it is._ ’ Shikamaru doesn’t smirk – he has a poker face and he isn’t going to let Kankuro know he has a plan.

However, the plan is risky. It’s going to take most of his chakra to do this sequence. If he’s right, he will win. If he’s wrong, then he’s probably going to have to forfeit.

Shikamaru puts his hand signs together for his Shadow-Possession jutsu and the shadow moves, but instead of _using_ that hand seal, he switches it to start a sequence for an Earth-Style Jutsu, doing the Shadow-Possession Hands-Free.

A hands-free jutsu requires _precise_ chakra control to not be taxing on the user’s system. Shikamaru has good control, but nowhere near the control required to do this perfectly. That’s Jonin-level stuff.

But, he trained a bit on it with his dad and he knows _how_ to do it and can do it without rendering himself unconscious after.

Kankuro jumps out of the way of the shadow that’s coming for him, but he can’t do that _and_ react for Karasu when two slabs come out of the floor and move together and _crush_ Karasu.

“NO!” Kankuro screams, mourning the loss of his finest creation yet.

_Now_ it’s the time for Shikamaru to smirk. He is _not_ going to have to forfeit here.

Grabbing a soldier pill out of his bag and swallowing it, he feels the rush of chakra flood him.

Shikamaru rushes towards Kankuro and engages him in Taijutsu. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Shikamaru is able to completely overwhelm Kankuro (he absently thinks Kankuro focused so much on his puppets that he hasn’t properly trained _himself_ ).

Kankuro does manage to actually get in _one_ kick to the thigh, but it doesn’t help him at all.

When Shikamaru knocks him on the back of the neck with his elbow, he makes a quick hand-sign and shadow-possesses him.

Bending down so Kankuro grabs a kunai from the floor from earlier, Shikamaru makes Kankuro hold it to his own neck. He moves the blade against his neck, drawing more than just a mere sliver of blood.

“Well?” Shikamaru asks Kankuro, trying not to breathe too hard as it would show just how _exhausted_ he really is after that fight.

“Goddamnit! Fine! I fucking forfeit!” Kankuro curses, trying to kill Shikamaru with his eyes.

“Shikamaru Nara wins. _*cough*_ ” Hayate announces, and Shikamaru releases the shadow-possession and Kurenai’s clone jumps down to be with him.

“YES, SHIKA! THAT WAS AMAZING!” Naruto shouts, happy and proud for his best friend absolutely _destroying_ in that match – literally!

Shikamaru takes much need deep breaths, almost out of chakra already. That soldier pill helped, but the chakra that it gave was almost entirely consumed by the lasting effects of that hand-less jutsu he used prior.

“Congratulations. I’m so proud of you – _all_ of you. Another great showing, Shikamaru. Come on, let’s get up there and you can rest.” Kurenai says, patting Shikamaru on the back as he takes one more deep breath and starts walking to the stairs.

“The next match _*cough*_ is shown.” Hayate says, making everyone look up.

‘ _ROCK LEE v. KIBA INUZUKA’_

* * *

 

“YES! IT IS MY TIME TO SHINE!” The green-clad nin from Neji’s team starts shouting, and that must be Rock Lee. 

“LEE! SHOW YOUR YOUTH TO EVERYONE AND LET THEM SEE JUST HOW MUCH HARD WORK AND DEDICATION PAYS OFF!” His sensei shouts back.

“YES, GAI-SENSEI!” Lee shouts, tears rolling out of his eyes.

“LEE!” Gai shouts back, also crying.

“GAI-SENSEI!”

“LEE!”

Asuma, Kurenai, and especially Kakashi are used to these kind of outbursts by Gai. But Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba are _bewildered_ by what they are witnessing. The two green-clad shinobi are hugging each other, crying, and just saying each other’s name.

The lone kunoichi on their team just looks _embarrassed_.

“Come on, Kiba! Get down there and show them who’s top dog!” Naruto says and slaps his friend on the back. Choji offers his teammate some of his chips.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go, Akamaru!” Kiba says, taking a few chips and popping them in his mouth.

Kiba and Akamaru jump down rather than taking the stairs, and so does Lee.

“I am honored to be fighting you. All your friends have had really great matches! Let’s try our best!” Lee says and holds out his hand.

‘ _Is this guy really on the same team as Hinata’s jerk-ass of a cousin?’_ Kiba thinks.

But Kiba sees no malice – only the desire to succeed and have a good fight. He actually reminds Kiba _a lot_ of Naruto, actually.

Smiling, Kiba walks over to Lee and shakes his hand.

“YES! OUR YOUTH WILL SHINE IN THIS MATCH, KIBA INUZUKA! GOOD LUCK!” Lee shouts after their handshake ends.

“You too, Lee!” Kiba says back, and Akamaru yips in agreement. They walk back to their starting position, ready to begin the match.

* * *

 

“Begin! * _cough_ *” Hayate says and jumps out of the way. 

Lee immediately rushes on Kiba, who didn’t see Lee coming due to his sheer _speed_.

But after a swift punch to his face, Kiba is barely able to keep with with Lee’s punches and kicks. And though Akamaru jumped in as soon as he could, all it took was one hard kick to his snout to knock him clear across the area.

Kiba is completely on the defensive right now, but he sees Akamaru coming back, fangs ready to bite Lee’s arm and (feeling sorry for the genin) knees him in the groin when he his only slightly distracted as he turns to kick Akamaru. Kiba’s knee hits metal rather than the flesh he was expecting, however.

“GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!” Kiba shouts and performs his only Wind-style jutsu. Lee flinched from the groin attack, but jumped away in time to avoid the wind.

“Hahaha! As ninja, we have to be prepared for dirty tricks like that! But that was very clever of you to do that. Very good, Kiba!” Lee says, fist in the air. “But, I think it’s time we take it to the next level, huh?” Lee asks, and then looks to Gai.

“DO IT, LEE! TAKE THEM OFF!” Gai says, smiling and giving Lee a ‘thumbs-up.’

Lee bends down and undoes something on both ankles, and then throws them to the side of the area and practically burrows a gigantic _hole in the wall_.

“What was that?” Kiba asks incredulously.

“Those were my ankle weights. You see, Kiba, I am incapable of using ninjutsu or genjutsu. Therefore I can only fight with Taijutsu, and I aim to be the greatest Taijutsu master anyone has ever known. I eventually aim to surpass even Gai-sensei. And ankle weights are a great way to improve speed and stamina.” Lee explains in a much more different tone than he has spoken so far.

“Wow, Lee. To be that good with only Taijutsu…you must be amazing! And if you’re taking things to the next level, how about I do so too?” Kiba asks to Lee, whose eyes light up.

“Yes, Kiba! I would love to see what you can do too!” Lee exclaims.

Kiba takes a pill out of his pocket and throws it over to Akamaru, who eats it and starts to transform. His fur grows red, his fangs lengthen, and his senses are amplified ten-fold. Kiba takes a pill as well, and his nails lengthen and he also gets the sense enhancement.

“Ready?” Kiba asks, voice more grisly and throaty.

“Yes, Kiba! Let’s let our youth shine!” Lee says and begins running at Kiba again.

This time, Kiba and Akamaru are ready for this and are able to keep up…for a few seconds.

The speed increase Lee got from removing his weights was just phenomenal – and Kiba knows he only has one shot at this.

“Akamaru, Dynamic Marking!” Kiba shouts as he continues to try to block Lee’s attacks as some slip through.

Akamaru jumps in the air and pees all over the area where Lee will go, his senses telling him how Lee is moving based on the change of the direction of his scent.

And the dog piss connects!

“Man-beast clone, Akamaru!” Kiba shouts when Lee recoils in disgust at the previous technique, and Akamaru turns into a mimic of Kiba.

“FANG OVER FANG!” Kiba commands their signature technique, and based on his scent in the air they aim where Lee is going.

And they were right…but Lee jumps and hits _both_ Kiba and Akamaru with _both_ a leg and a fist at the same time, halting them in their tracks and sending them to the floor.

Though they are conscious, they cannot move from that blow. Lee packed that dual kick-and-punch with so much force.

“Rock Lee wins. _*cough*_ ”Hayate makes his announcement after a few seconds of no real movement from Kiba.

“Kiba! That was such an amazing match! Thank you for the challenge! Lee exclaims, moving to help Kiba and then Akamaru up from the floor. “Your youth is so strong!”

“Hehe, thanks Lee. You were fantastic! I really have to train some more – I would love to fight you again when I get stronger!” Kiba says. Yeah, he’s not too happy about losing, but Lee is being such a great sport about it and Kiba lost fair and square.

“Yes, of course! Your youth is shining through!” Lee says and smiles at him and gives him a ‘thumbs-up,’ much like Gai did earlier to Lee.

“LEE! CONGRATULATIONS, MY BOY! THAT WAS SUCH A FANTASTIC DISPLAY OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! I COULDN’T BE PROUDER!” Gai jumps down and yells to Lee!

“GAI-SENSEI! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Lee yells, crying, with a fist balled up.

“LEE!”

“GAI-SENSEI!”

“LEE!”

“* _cough* *cough*_ Umm…the final match is _*cough*_ announced…” Hayate says as Lee and Gai continue to shout each other’s name. 

‘ _TAICHI KIRIGO v. TENTEN’_

* * *

 

“TENTEN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! SHOW YOUR YOUTH!” Lee shouts, not taking a breath between shouting for his sensei and then his other teammate. 

“YES, TENTEN, MY STUDENT! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH CALLS YOU!” Gai shouts to her, as she blushes and jumps down into the arena as Kiba goes back up to his side using the stairs.

“That was a fantastic match, Kiba. You have nothing to be ashamed of for losing.” Asuma tells his student as he comes up the stairs.

“Nah, it’s fine. Yeah I’m kinda bummed, but that just means I have to train harder.” Kiba says, patting Akamaru who is now sleeping on top of the genin’s head.

“At least one of us is moving on – Ino did great!” Choji says, offering more chips to Kiba, who gladly takes some.

“And two of you guys are moving on too.” Kiba says, referring to Naruto and Shika.

“Yeah, and chances are that some of us will fight each other. What a drag.” Shikamaru groans out, wanting this fight to finish so Naruto and Choji could go to a medic and so he can check on Hinata and Ino.

“True, but we’re all friends. Like we said at the beginning, our friendship always comes first over a promotion. We try our best and that’s it.” Naruto reminds everyone, and that seems to calm everyone down enough to watch the final match of the preliminaries.

* * *

 

“* _cough*_ Begin!” Hayate begins the final match and jumps out of the way. 

Taichi Kirigo is an unknown to everyone here – both his teammates left before the round began, but he is a Konoha shinobi. His Jonin-sensei is spectating.

Tenten doesn’t waste any time at all and doesn’t want to find out what Taichi is capable of. She pulls out a scroll and bites her hand and unseals a set of swords, a pair in which one goes with each hand and complements the other.

“Lightning style: Volt Wave!” Taichi calls out and sends a wave of lightning shooting out both his hands across the entire arena.

Tenten quickly sticks her blades in the ground and balances in the air on them – the lightning on the blade itself but not hitting her due to the rubber grip on the hilt.

(She vaguely acknowledges to herself that she might have lost if she weren’t using these blades to begin with – not all of them have rubber grips.)

Throwing one of her blades at Taichi, she also throws a kunai in two directions and Taichi has to roll then dodge the kunai, which Tenten then proceeds to throw her _other_ blade as she grabs the first one from the floor.

Her second blade cuts Taichi’s arm, causing it to bleed but not currently life-threatening.

“Lightning style: Tracking Rod!” Taichi shouts and points his finger at Tenten, gathering chakra in it. Tenten sees his finger brightening and she is suddenly aware of what this jutsu might be.

Quickly unsealing another weapon, she holds in in front of herself _just_ in time to avoid getting hit. Instead of her, the lightning hits a reflective shield and is reflected back at Taichi. Moving out of the way but keeping the jutsu active, Taichi aims at Tenten’s feet, then head, then _anywhere_ she isn’t holding the mirror; however, she is able to predict his moves, only putting Taichi on the defensive from his own attack.

Taichi stops the jutsu, taking a few breaths, and Tenten decides to end this before letting him get off another jutsu.

Putting more blood on the scroll, she tosses it in the air and unseals _all_ her weapons – a massive downpour of weapons all aimed at Taichi and his surrounding area.

In order not to get killed by all the weapons, Taichi’s focus is completely on dodging them, leaving him distracted and completely open to attack. Tenten runs up to him with one well-placed punch to the temple, and knocks him out. She then proceeds to stop the weapons from unsealing and keeps them from falling onto Taichi.

“ _*cough*_ Tenten wins.” Hayate announces the decision of the final match.

“YES, TENTEN! THAT WAS A BRILLIANT DISPLAY OF YOUTH! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Lee shouts, excited his teammate won.

“TENTEN MY BRILLIANT STUDENT! I AM SO PROUD!” Gai shouts as well, crying and hugging Lee in happiness.

Everyone in the whole arena thinks those two are _strange_.

* * *

 

“This concludes the Preliminary matches for the third _*cough*_ exam. All victors that are here are _*cough* *cough*_ asked to take a number to determine your opponent in the final tournament. _*cough*_ ” Hayate speaks, and gives a moment for everyone to line up. 

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee are lined up – the only victor that is not there is Ino, who is still getting treated and is being supervised by Asuma.

Hayate walks the line with a bag, and each victor takes a piece of paper from the bag and reports a number on it.

“One.” Naruto says.

“ ** _Three._** ” Gaara says, angry that his number makes it that he won’t fight Naruto, at least at first.

“Two.” Shikamaru says, relieved that his number means that he _won’t_ be fighting Gaara, at least not at first.

“Three…” Tenten says, now nervous because that means she is going to fight ‘the psycho’ that Akiko said before she forfeited.

“One! Yes!” Lee announces, excited that he is fighting Naruto. He did seem to be a good sport after his fight with Heba!

“That leaves Ino Yamanaka with _*cough*_ ‘two.’ In this tournament, _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ there will be a series of three one-on-one matches. The three winners will then compete in a triple-threat elimination match, _*cough*_ ending when one contestant remains. The screen above will show your _*cough*_ matchups.” Hayate says after everyone gives their numbers.

‘ _ROCK LEE v. NARUTO UZUMAKI’_

_‘SHIKAMARU NARA v. INO YAMANAKA’_

_‘GAARA v. TENTEN’_

_*Ahem…*_ The Hokage clears his throat, drawing attention to himself.

“These matches will take place in one month from now. Based on the matches you have seen here, you now have time to rest, recover, and plan for your opponent. Winning doesn’t guarantee you will make Chuunin. Losing doesn’t mean you _won’t_ be Chuunin. All or none of you could get the promotion. Do your best – show off your skills and represent your village well.” Sarutobi speaks to the five genin who are here.

The genin are all thinking about different things.

Naruto is worried about Hinata and Ino after their matches, and about _Gaara_ in general – if Naruto wins against Lee then he is going to have to fight Gaara and someone else. And beating Lee isn’t going to be easy either – Lee is _fast_. And his neck still _goddamn hurts_ and he wants to see a medic _now_ because the matches are over!

Gaara just wants to kill everyone here and feed Mother some bodies, _especially_ Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten is worried about fighting Gaara – after hearing he killed a whole team and tried to attack a proctor, she got very nervous. She is also worried about how Neji is taking his loss (because he actually lost, no matter if the match was officially a ‘Draw’) to Hinata.

Lee is just excited to fight and wants to train harder and harder with his teammates and his sensei!

Shikamaru is concerned for four of his friends from this exam, not to mention the two still in the hospital. And he really doesn’t want to fight Ino – one of them will lose, and then one will have to fight against _Gaara_. Not a fun situation for either victor or loser.

“Good luck, everyone. Your month begins now – use your time wisely.” The Hokage says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

One month of recovery and training. And all six contestants do not intend to _waste_ any of their time at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that chapter was massive. And some interesting things happening here for plot! Especially for the finals and what’s going to go on there!
> 
> Why is Orochimaru’s team not there? Because I wanted to write something different than canon because the same thing in every fic is just boring.
> 
> To be honest, I’m not sure how I feel about the whole thing with Naruto’s backstory as a child. I’ve always had it planned from the beginning, but I don’t know if it was boring to read or not, or if you guys are interested in more canon-divergence and exploration of this kind of stuff.
> 
> Furthermore, there’s not enough Tenten in Naruto stories. She is such an interesting character – so I wanted her to advance because I love the idea of a weapons master.
> 
> And yeah, I know I’m not the best at writing fight scenes. Still, I tried my best and I hope that doesn’t detract too much from this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Stay tuned next week for Chapter 19!
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!


	19. Of Discussions and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after the preliminaries, everyone gets together and one genin receives some difficult news. After, the plans for the month are given, and Naruto meets and starts training with his new teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s another chapter, everyone! This one’s a bit calmer than the last few have been. Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, please review!

 

**To Be a Ninja (Chapter 19)-Of Discussions and Training**

**_Naruto’s P.O.V._ **

_One Day Later_

Wow, those medics _really_ know how to treat a guy right! My neck is feeling _so_ much better – as the Kyuubi continues to fight the seal, they were helping with my pain levels with a shadow clone of Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei as supervision.

Choji went with me to see a doctor, and they practically _loaded_ him with carbs, and he said he’s feeling _a lot_ better than he was. He’s recovered a lot of the weight he lost already, and it’s relieving to see him like he was again.

The real Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei saw me a few hours later, having gotten through with making sure Hinata’s and Ino’s conditions were stable too. I was only in there for pain management; they didn’t do anything to the seal. I definitely understand my sensei being there for them first – they were in worse condition than me. And their clones did supervise me and Choji too, so it was all fine.

Hinata and Ino got released from the hospital this morning. Hinata shouldn’t use chakra for a few days while her body readjusts to having open tenketsu again, and Ino was healed except for three scars on the left side of her body.

Ino guarded her body with her left side when Temari attacked her in the fight. Unfortunately, this caused her to get scarring below her left eye, and two on her left arm.

“Guys, it’s really no big deal! They’re blemishes!” Ino says about her scars. “In fact, they kinda make me look tough! Right, Sakura? You look like a total badass with your hand, and you have a super cool story to back it up!” Ino counters.

“Haha that’s true! Look at us – the badass kunoichi club!” Sakura laughs at what Ino said.

“Better than the Sasuke fan club…” He mutters, but which everyone hears and laughs at anyway. He then moves a piece in his Shogi game with Shika.

Coming from _Sasuke_ , that was _hilarious_!

All nine of us are sitting together at the training field where we all originally met up before we left on that training mission. We’re waiting for our sensei to come – there’s something we all have to discuss and our sensei wanted to be here with us before we do it.

“Hey, Hinata?” I ask her quietly, because this is kind of personal what I wanna ask her.

“Yes, Naruto?” She responds, looking at me. She’s hunched over, probably due to the pain in her midsection after her fight with Neji.

_Neji Hyuuga_. How could someone in her family – her _own cousin_ – be such an asshole? I know it goes back to the story she told us of when she went out of the village for the first time – when she was kidnapped and her uncle was killed instead of her father – but that’s not Hinata’s fault at all. He’s the older one too! If anything, he should understand that most of all!

And he was so convinced that he would beat Hinata because of ‘fate’ or some bullshit like that. But Hinata _won_! Yeah, she didn’t get the victory in the match – which _pisses me off!_ – but she won and Neji knows that. She beat the clan prodigy!

“How is…everything at home?” I continue to speak quietly. It’s no secret to anyone here anymore that her clan has issues with her, but I can understand all too well that it’s difficult to discuss some things.

Like with me and stuff about Heba. And, I _really_ need to talk to Heba again soon.

I couldn’t _believe_ that I had to fight him. It was difficult enough to think he was a ninja too, but to actually have to fight him in the Chuunin Exams? That was tough – emotionally _and_ physically because this damn seal made it _excruciating_ to use chakra. And with his bloodline, I really needed my clones and water jutsu to overwhelm him to make that Bloodline ineffective.

But I did learn something – my taijutsu needs a lot of work. Seeing what that green Lee kid that Kiba fought could do was… _amazing_. He can’t even use any ninjutsu or genjutsu at all! And he could do all that with just taijutsu? Unbelievable and so awesome!

And his teammate with the weapons, Tenten, that looked so cool! She had so many different kinds of weapons and she knew exactly which ones to use. And when she avoided all that lightning at first by sticking them in the ground? _So cool!_

But how could someone as positive and friendly as _Lee_ be on the same team as that assface _Neji_? I just don’t get it – especially with that weirdo sensei.

“Well…my dad actually said ‘good job’ for the first time. I know he was disappointed I didn’t win that match, but…” She says.

That’s good! Not great, but the fact he _complimented_ her, is better than it was before.

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s not perfect but it’s something and that’s a start. As long as we keep going, we’ll do it, Hinata.” I say to her, and she smiles at me.

Her _smile_ …I always want her to smile. She doesn’t smile enough. Before we became a team, I only saw them a few times in the Academy. Even when we hung out and talked…there some blushes and stuff, but there weren’t many _smiles_.

When we did become a team, she smiled probably even less because of how weak she thought she was physically. But she’s improved _so much_ – just like all of us knew she would. Shika even says now that he is the weakest on this team.

(I don’t know about that, though – Shika and Hinata are both _amazing_. And I’ve learned that there’s more to strength than just _power_. Shika has us both outclassed in terms of planning and strategy.)

As time went on with us training and doing missions, with our team meals, cloud-watching with Shika, run-ins with Konohamaru and his squad, Hinata has smiled more. But not _enough_. I want her (and Shika too, of course) to practically _always_ want to smile.

And…Hinata’s smile is _really pretty_ too…

“Yeah, thank you Naruto. Again, you helped me focus when I was thinking bad things.” She says and smiles at me…and I can’t help myself when I hug her. She gladly returns it.

I know exactly what she’s talking about. When she was talking to Kurenai-sensei and Neji, she _stuttered_. She hadn’t done that in so long, and I knew she was getting overwhelmed. But I knew all she needed was to hear her team because we _care_ about her.

“I’ll always help you if you need it!” And I know she would help me too, and she _did_. When she helped me when I was unconscious from the Kyuubi – looking out for me and treating me with her anti-burn cream.

“I know. Thank you.” She says and she smiles again!

I can’t believe how relieved I feel now that we’re out of those exams for a while. It’s been a day since they ended and we were only in that forest for two, but it felt like forever – and I was unconscious for over half that time!

“They’re here…” Hinata whispers to me, and she senses our sensei here. “Come out, sensei!” She calls out, and they appear in three swirls of leaves.

“I know you’re a sensor, but that’s still so _cool!_ ” Choji says. Hinata told everyone about being a sensor before we came back to Konoha. Considering how well we all worked together and got along, it really feels like we’re all one giant team like Shika said.

“Yo!” Kakashi-sensei says, holding up his hand but _not_ his porn book. That _would_ be surprising if not for the fact that we have something very important to discuss with one particular genin here...

“Okay everyone, we have a few things to discuss. Let’s all get in a circle.” Kurenai-sensei asks of us, and we all comply.

I _know_ what’s coming, but I’m suddenly _nervous_. This could be…very bad.

“Naruto, would you explain what was said to you during the second exam?” Asuma-sensei tells me.

_Shit…_

“First, I don’t blame _anyone_ here. Not at all! This is _his_ fault! When Orochimaru gave me this mark…he asked us to deliver a message. And….Sasuke, it was for you.” I begin, and his eyes narrow.

“…What? What kind of message?” He’s not _angry_ , but he does look upset, understandably so.

If one of my friends got this mark just to give me a message, I’d be upset too (and that’s only a huge understatement, to say the least).

“It was about…Itachi.” I say, and immediately Sakura’s and Shino’s hands are on Sasuke. His leg and shoulder, to comfort him. And I believe I see Shika’s shadow too in an attempt to comfort him.

Sasuke half-seems to want to run, half-seems to want to _explode_.

Itachi is…it’s an unspoken rule, _especially_ for us not on Team 7, that Itachi is _not_ to be mentioned. He _destroyed_ Sasuke, and he is _dead_ to us too. And though I’m still not a huge fan of the idea of _killing_ him, I would help Sasuke do it no matter what.

Sasuke’s eyes close, and his lips purse.

“First, we learned that Itachi is part of the group that attacked us when came back to the village. Orochimaru – the Sannin – said he met your brother, who told the snake that his group almost killed you and Shino. And that this mark on my neck,” I say, showing it to him (as he activates his Sharingan to stare… _murderously_ …at it), “grants _power_.”

This is _so hard_ to say. Knowing the emotional turmoil Sasuke must be going through right now at hearing this.

“And that…he wants to give you this power to help you kill your bother. Orochimaru said hate fuels power, and that your hate for Itachi could make you stronger than _him_ even. All it takes is this…seal.” I continue, getting everything out.

Our sensei are prepared in case Sasuke wants to get away from here, from the discussion of his brother, from _everything_. But he needs to hear this.

We waited until now because while we have no doubt in our minds that he would _never_ go to Orochimaru, Shika said that Sasuke might take the whole situation _wrong_. People who are in a lot of pain do wrong things sometimes.

“But, Sasuke, please listen to me when I say this. He is _lying_ to you. Yes, it gives power. But this seal is a _curse_. Like a chakratic infection…the only reason I’m fine is because of my Bloodline _fighting_ it. Even right now. I’m hopped up on pain meds and it still hurts. It hurts like a _bitch_! But also, I don’t blame you! Just like how you said you don’t blame me for you and Shino getting hurt – it’s _Orochimaru’s_ fault. All this seal did was give me nightmares, make me _attack a medic_ , and hurt me when I try to use chakra.” I say, thoughts somewhat disorganized.

“DAMN IT!” Sasuke screams, slamming his fists down _hard_ onto his legs, causing him to groan.

I don’t know what that means.

“Sasuke, talk to us!” Kakashi demands his student, appearing right in front of him.

“IT’S JUST NOT FUCKING FAIR!” He yells again and looks around at everyone and then focuses on me. “Why does _everyone_ I care about get hurt? My family, my friends, my team…” Sasuke says and then changes his position. He holds his hands in front of his nose…like how he sat a lot in the Academy, actually.

I actually feel just how he does. Everyone I care about too is getting hurt. But at the same time he also lost his whole family, too. This whole situation is just terrible for everyone involved.

“There’s no way in _hell_ that I’m going with that bastard. He hurt you. And I don’t need any of that power. I have…” And he doesn’t say anything more as he glances at everyone again.

And he’s trying his hardest not cry. At least, not to cry in front of everyone here.

“We’ll always be with you, Sasuke. All of us. I know this hurt, but you _deserved_ to know the truth of what happened.” Kakashi says pulls Sasuke in for a hug.

“…I know.” He says after the hug separates.

“You alright?” Sakura asks Sasuke when Kakashi gets up from being in front of him.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

After that emotional discussion with Sasuke, Kurenai-sensei pulled out a sealing scroll with lunch for everyone! She made everyone their favorites, too! 

_Yummy!_

Food is always a great way to decrease tension after something serious, and I’m glad to see that Sasuke looks at least somewhat relaxed again. He’s my friend!

“Okay, now that we all ate it’s time we discuss the following month for the Chuunin Exam Finals.” Kurenai-sensei speaks up, drawing our attention.

_Yes!_ Training!

“Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, congratulations on making it to the finals. The three of us have been discussing what’s going to happen, and we came up with that we think is a good plan. First, Shikamaru, your father has requested to be your personal trainer. We believe that would be best for you. Ino, we found you a trainer from your father’s department who also uses fire-style.” Asuma-sensei says to my two friends and (possible) future opponents.

I’m just glad I’m not fighting them in the first round – but they are fighting _each other_.

“And Naruto, I was going to find someone but someone else actually requested to train you. I believe they would be the perfect teacher for this month. We will meet them in a few hours when he returns from a mission.” Kurenai-sensei tells me.

Wow! Someone actually _requested_ to be my teacher? That’s sweet!

“And as Shino and Sasuke are still recovering, we won’t be taking any missions. But that means we’ll be doing some _heavy_ traning!” Kakashi-sensei says, and I can _hear_ the wink he is giving Team 7.

And if their groans are something to go by, then that training isn’t pleasant.

“And Hinata, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru will be training with Asuma and me.” Kurenai-sensei finishes.

“But that doesn’t mean our Wind training is done, Naruto. I think we were getting there at the end.” Asuma-sensei says and pats me on the back.

_All right_! A private trainer _and_ more Wind training?

Kick ass!

“And as everyone’s going to be doing their own thing, we decided that every Sunday we should have group meals and relaxation days.” Asuma-sensei adds.

That sounds really good! Considering everyone has to do their own training – Shika, Ino, and I all have separate teachers now too – it’ll be nice to be able to see everyone so we don’t _lose_ everything that we got during the month we were all together.

I can’t wait to meet my teacher, though!

* * *

 

“Sorry Naruto; he should have been here by now.” Kurenai-sensei tells me. 

We’re waiting in a training area near the outskirts of the village. Kurenai-sensei said my training for the next month should have a bit more privacy, and these training areas aren’t even used anymore because wartime is over – _whatever_ that means.

After a few minutes, there’s something I want to ask sensei that’s been bothering me.

“Hey, sensei. There’s something that’s been on my mind since the matches were announced. I’m concerned about Gaara. After what he did to Choji…I’m worried about _everyone_. The final match is a triple threat…and if I win I could team up with either Shika or Ino…but the only way I was able to do _anything_ against him was with the Kyuubi’s chakra. And if I _lose_ against Lee…” I tell her what’s troubling me.

Not that I don’t believe they can defend themselves, I just _worry_ for Ino and Shika. We all agreed to avoid that team during the exams for a reason. And now we’re going to have to _fight_ him.

If he has a tailed beast like me…and _if_ he can use its chakra, then my friends are in trouble. Even those two missing-nin that attacked us left when I used the Kyuubi.

“I can understand your worries. I’m not going to lie and say I think everything will be okay. But I will say that it is an exam that has political roots and is a _show_ in the very end. I swear that I will _not_ let them die as long as I am alive. You too, of course, Naruto.” Kurenai-sensei tells me and that’s a _huge_ relief.

To know that if need be she can interrupt the match to save us…is a relief. Yeah we’re ninja and we’ll fight people stronger than us, but we have _teams_ for those. Not 1v1s or anything like that. And those do happen, but then there’s always retreating if things are bad – or _something_.

“Hey, hey, hey, now! How touching!” I suddenly hear an old man’s voice, and I turn around and the _eyesore_ that I see…he’s here for a reason. Why _else_ would someone randomly be here?

Oh, boy.

“You’re late, Master Jiraiya.” Kurenai-sensei says, rolling her eyes to the man.

I was right; this guy _is_ my teacher.

“You know I have to do my research for my books! They sell like unlimited hotcakes!” He says, looking like how Kakashi-sensei does sometimes when he reads _his_ book.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway Naruto, this is Master Jiraiya. He requested to train you for this month when he heard you passed and I believe his skills would benefit you much more than I could.” Sensei says, and that shocks me.

How much more powerful could he be than sensei?

“Kurenai, flattery could get you very far with me! Hahaha!” He says, rushing up to her side and touching her on the neck.

_WHAM!_

Ouch! – she just _punched_ him straight in his balls. Can’t say he didn’t deserve it – he’s a _pervert_ and an old lecher!

“Ugh!” He groans out, falling to the floor and sweatdropping.

“Despite my lack of confidence in his _character_ , he is actually one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. I believe you were told about the _Sannin_ , right Naruto?” Kurenai-says, wiping her neck in disgust.

Sannin?!?! That was what Orochimaru was one of!

“Yeah, Ino explained it. Students of the old man. This old perv was that bastard’s teammate?!” I ask, _shocked_ at how different the two are.

“Yeah, that snake bastard’s my old teammate. And I know what he did to you. _And_ I know about your tenant. You see, Naruto, I happen to be a sealing jutsu _master_. It’s a dying art, and I want to train you in the field. And to start I need your help – I want to figure out how to remove that bastard’s seal and help his victims.” The old perv says to me, in a much deeper and serious voice, looking me in my eyes.

He wants to train me in _seals_? That’s awesome! Since I became a genin I’ve become more and more fascinated in seals! They can do _so much_ – from explosive seals to sealing demons!

And he wants to help Orochimaru’s victims. _Good_. And if he needs me, that must mean the Kyuubi could help figure it out.

“…Alright! I’ll be your student! Thanks a lot!” I say after a few seconds of thinking.

“Keep me updated on his progress, Jiraiya. Good luck, Naruto. I know you can do it.” Kurenai-sensei says.

“Thank you, sensei. For _everything_.” I say and hug her. She chuckles and hugs me back.

“See you later.” She says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The area is silent for a few moments as the tone fades away.

“ _Wow_ she’s a tease. A hot piece like that, with those bright ruby eyes, genjutsu _mistress_. Hot damn I can work with that!” The old perv starts writing in some kind of notebook.

“HEY, OLD PERV! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TEACH ME!” I scream at him, making him drop his notebook and look around in _fear_.

“Jeez, kid, don’t say that! And I will – just give me a sec!” He says and goes back to obsessing over his _writing_.

_Ugh_.

* * *

 

“Okay, Naruto, I’m going to use a version of an examination medical jutsu. I’m going to see just how the Kyuubi’s chakra is fighting back.” The pervy old man says. I’m laying down on a log, shirt off as he looks at the seal on my neck. 

Maybe it’s because I _know_ the seal is being fought back, even though it’s slow, so right now it feels just like an annoyance. But, I’m trying to imagine how someone without the Kyuubi would feel with it, like Sasuke.

It’s _violating_. Orochimaru did violate me when he did this, and who knows how many others he violated as well. I could maybe also even see it as a form of psychological torture as well; knowing that it would never go away without Orochimaru’s doing so.

It’s _sick_.

The worst of humanity. Shika said that Orochimaru experimented on _orphans_ , and that many died during it. All for the ‘greater good.’ No, it’s not.

There’s no redeeming him. I remember how I wondered how Deidara, Hidan, _Itachi_ got to the point they are at with doing bad things. But Orochimaru seems to be on a whole other level. No redemption.

And I hate to think this, I really do, but from what little I already know about him I feel like he should die. And if he hurt my friends rather than me, I _know_ I would want him dead – seal or no seal, Kyuubi influence or not – I would want him dead.

And I know that conflicts with my own want of peace. I want to change the shinobi world. But with people like him, it just isn’t possible. Orochimaru is _evil_.

“Alright.” I acknowledge Jiraiya.

And what he does feels just like an ordinary examination jutsu. Well, it feels like an examination except it does _tickle_ a little. This continues on for a few minutes.

“Wow. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” He says and stops the jutsu. “It appears that the Kyuubi’s chakra is _breaking apart_ and _converting_ Orochimaru’s seal chakra into chakra compatible with your own system. It’s…miraculous.” Jiraiya says and he hands me my shirt back.

Breaking it apart? I don’t remember much from the Academy lectures on chakra, but what I understood it’s the most basic thing out there. Chakra is the basis of all living things and that’s _that_.

“How is that possible? Is there anything smaller than chakra? Like chakra cells?” I ask, because I know we are all made out of cells.

“I didn’t think so until now. There are things smaller than cells – organelles, then atoms, then _subatomic particles_. What I’m think I saw is something like _subchakratic particles_. Naruto, I have an idea. I know it sounds strange, but would you be willing to allow some of the Kyuubi’s chakra to be extracted? So we can give it to our medics and scientists to run experiments on this.” Jiraiya asks me, and…it sounds risky.

I mean, I don’t _not_ want to do it. I want to be able to help the scientists to be able to figure this stuff out. But, taking the Kyuubi’s chakra?

“What if it starts…affecting me again? Sometimes when I get really angry, I somehow use its chakra and power and I’m not entirely myself...” I trail off, and he nods in understanding.

“It’s called the Tailed-Beast cloak. And you are still you in its early stages, but certain parts of your brain are temporarily compromised. You rely more on raw instinct and emotion.” What the hell?

_Early stages_?

“How do you know all this? Are there really other creatures like the Kyuubi?” I ask, and if so then that really does explain Gaara and what Hinata saw inside him. “And what’s this about early stages?”

“Geez, haven’t you been told anything about this? I would have thought you would have been everything when found out about the Kyuubi.” Jiraiya says, and he must not know _how_ I found out about the Kyuubi.

“Do you…know how I found out about it?” I ask him, and he looks confused.

“Didn’t Sarutobi-sensei tell you?” Jiraiya asks, and I can only shake my head as I begin the story and tell him about the Academy and Mizuki and how I graduated.

…He looks _pissed_ about the whole thing.

* * *

 

I found out how there are _nine_ tailed-beasts, each with an ascending number of tails and power. I hold the strongest of them all, the Kyuubi. 

I also told him how I think Gaara had another tailed beast, which one I have no idea. He said it’s very well possible, because every major village has at least one jinchuuriki.

_Jinchuuriki_. That’s that I am. There’s actually a _name_ for people who have demons sealed inside them. I can’t believe it – there’s actually an _answer_ to one of my so many questions.

The pervert was also angry that the Old Man never _told_ me what I contain. He said I should have known when I was eight or nine, the _latest_. That would have been only a year or so after Heba got adopted – another two or so years before I would even age out of the orphanage.

When I accepted his request for extracting the chakra, the procedure went by pretty smoothly. I just laid down on a hospital bed and waited while they did their stuff. There were a lot of people there – Jiraiya saying they were seal experts and whatnot – and they extracted Kyuubi chakra and stored them in some containers.

It was a little painful – mostly in my neck from the still-weakening cursed seal – but I was more than willing to endure it because it would _help_ people.

“Okay, Naruto, our training is going to start tomorrow. But what you did today could really make a difference.” Jiraiya tells me, patting my head with his hand.

He’s…being so nice to me. Not many adults have ever been this nice to me. And he doesn’t just know about the Kyuubi – he probably knows more than anyone else because of his knowledge of seals. So he’s seeing me as _Naruto_.

“Hey, old perv, I wanna ask you something.” I tell him.

“Shoot, kid.”

“Why…why did you request to train me? Just to look at the seal?” I ask him.

I definitely appreciate the training we’ll be doing, whatever the reason. But I don’t want to just be trained because of Orochimaru. I want it to be because I’m _me_.

And Jiraiya smiles down at me and puts his hand on my shoulder, and kneels and looks me in the eye.

“I didn’t want to tell you this until later, but it started with a group named Akatsuki. The ninja that attacked you, Deidara and Hidan, are members of that group. I am one of Konoha’s best spies, and I learned that they are hunting the tailed beasts. So I want to train you so you _live_.” He says.

I knew there was a group after me and the Kyuubi, but to know they are after _all of them_ – after all the other jinchuuriki like me. It’s _scary_.

What else does he know about them? _Why_ are they hunting the tailed beasts? Who else is in the group? Can we stop them? Do they have any other plans except the tailed beasts? Were they the reason Itachi did what he did?

“And, call me a sentimental old man, you remind me a lot of someone very precious to me. When Sarutobi-sensei told me about your progress and career – your missions and how you’ve done in the Chuunin exams – I knew that you are the person I want to teach. Not just because of Akatsuki and Kyuubi or Orochimaru, but because you’re _good_.  There aren’t enough good people in this world, especially good ninja.” Jiraiya continues.

So, he sees in me someone that he cared about before – and he thinks I’m _good_. I don’t know if that’s my skill, my character, my friends – but he did it because I’m me.

For a dirty, pervy old man, he’s alright!

“Oh…thank you. I’ll, um, try not to disappoint you!” I say, excited because this guy wants to teach _me_!

“You better not, kid! Or else I could have spent my time researching down by the baths!” He says and starts _daydreaming_.

_Why_ must he ruin the moment?

* * *

 

“Okay, Naruto, the first thing we are going to do for your training is something that will help you and be by your side for the rest of your life. As I never got to give you my proper introduction, you should know something. Aside from being a great writer of adult fiction-” I cut him off. 

“Yeah, I know you’re a huge pervert! _Everyone_ knows you’re a goddamn pervert.” I say, making him flush.

“Yeah, yeah yeah, smart mouth. As I was saying, not only am I an amazing writer, I am also known as the powerful and great Toad Sage – and that means-” I cut him off again.

“So you’re a pervy sage?” I ask, smirking at him as he flusters.

“Shit, kid! You’re brutal!” He points at me, and I just shrug at him. Then, we both chuckle together.

“Tell me – have you ever heard of summoning contracts?” He asks me, and _we all_ know about summoning.

“Of course I have! Kakashi-sensei has Pakkun and the rest of the pack!” I answer, because those dogs are _awesome_ and they skilled and are also fun to play with!

“That’s correct. And as the toad sage, I can also summon. Watch!” Jiraiya tells me and I do so.

He bits his thumb, makes a hand sign and then –

_Poof!_

Like one of my shadow clones, a cloud of smoke appears before going away and revealing a rather _large_ frog! And this frog has a giant _sword_ on his back, too!

“Master Jiraiya, I apologize if my coming here was most ungraceful.” The frog talks to him, just like Pakkun!

“It was perfect, Mr. Gamaken. And Gamaken, this right here is my new student Naruto. You see, I’m considering letting him sign the summoning contract and I wanted to show him what it’s like.” He tells the frog.

_No way!_

He actually wants to let me _summon_? Like… _seriously_!?!?!?

THAT IS SO COOL!

“I see. If you took him on as a student, then I trust your judgement. I just hope he doesn’t find my ungracefulness to be a mitigating factor.” Gamaken says, looking at me.

I don’t think he should talk this bad about himself…he’s just so cool!

“Whatcha talking about, Gamaken? You’re so awesome! And you should stop saying that you’re ungraceful – because you’re actually one of the coolest things I have ever seen in my life!” I tell him, and he just _bows_ at me.

“…I really like this one, Master Jiraiya. Please let him sign.” He says before disappearing in smoke, also like my clones and Kakashi’s pack.

Well…that was kinda _odd_.

“Well I guess I have no choice now, huh? So, Naruto, wanna sign?” Jiraiya asks me with a wink.

“Well, _duh_! Of course I do, Pervy Sage!” I respond, and his face drops at the name I gave him. He looks so mockingly _sad_...but also trying not to laugh at the same time.

“…Ignoring that _cruel_ title – disrespectful punk! – we are going to do just that. You have to sign your name in blood on this contract.” He says, pulling off his giant scroll from his back, opening it to the next open line.

I look at some of the names on the scroll. _‘Shona Himi, Arashi Kino, Minato Namikaze’_

That’s…that’s the fourth Hokage!

“The Fourth Hokage signed this?” My eyes practically _sparkle_ as I know that I’m about to have the same summons as _The Fourth Hokage_! He’s my favorite Hokage, too!

“Of course he did - he _was_ my student, after all.” Pervy Sage says, nonchalantly.

NO FREAKING WAY! This pervert – and _master_ – taught Lord Fourth?

“Okay. We are doing this _now!_ ” I demand, because I am just too _excited_ for this!

“Hahaha, okay brat. Just bite your thumb and sign your name in blood.” He tells me, pointing to the scroll.

After signing ‘ _Naruto Uzumaki_ ’ in red blood, I feel something slightly _pull_ my right hand for a moment.

“What you just felt was the chakra in your right hand being linked to the Toads. If you ever come across another summoning scroll, you may sign that with your other hand – but not the right hand as that is permanently linked to the Toads. Now, wanna try a summon?” He explains to me.

Okay, that makes sense. I can always summon frogs… _toads_ …with my right hand, and another with my left if I ever come across something.

And _hell yes_ I want to try this!

“Just make these two seals,” he shows me, “and then put your linked hand onto the ground and release the chakra.” He instructs.

That doesn’t sound too hard! Making the seals and gathering some chakra – enough for one shadow clone – I release it into the ground and…

_Poof!_

A squirming…thing…is on the floor.

“HAHAHA! NICE SUMMON! HAHAHA!” Pervy Sage laughs at me as the _thing_ disappears after a few seconds of squirming. 

“What _was_ that?” I ask, a little angry at his _guffawing_ but mostly embarrassed.

“Haha! That was a tadpole – an infant toad. Try using more chakra – the more chakra you use, the more powerful the summon is.” He explains.

“But…I used enough chakra for a shadow clone. I know it’s supposed to be half my chakra without the Kyuubi, but does the fox really make _that_ much of a difference? Or could it be the curse mark?” I ask him.

At least the curse mark doesn’t _hurt_ any extra when I use my chakra. Now it’s just a constant, dull pain on my neck that I’m already somewhat getting used to.

Though, when we were talking to Sasuke, it hurt a lot more. Perhaps…the pain is tied to my emotions? The happier I am the less it hurts? I’m rather happy right now being trained by _Lord Fourth’s sensei_ , and I was pretty upset telling Sasuke about _his brother who killed his family who is also hunting me_.

“I doubt it’s the curse mark, and I do think it’s your tenant. Your body is able to make so much chakra, partly due to the seal drawing energy from the Kyuubi to be able to make all your chakra, and the chakra used for a shadow clone is a tiny part of _your_ reserves, but is about _half_ of most people’s.”

“Okay, that makes sense. So I just try again, with more chakra? If one clone is a tadpole, how many clones is a toad?” I ask him, hoping my math comparison was accurate. I can do math, but I do suck at it.

“Ha! That’s for _you_ to figure out, kid!” He says, pulling out a notebook and beginning to write in it, giggling like a toddler.

“Ugh. _Fine._ ” Just like Kakashi-sensei’s _annoying…_ but effective teaching methods.

I gather the chakra used for _two_ shadow clones after making the handsigns, and out pops…

…A _slightly larger_ tadpole.

“HAHA! THAT’S EVEN FUNNIER!” He yells, embarrassing me.

“SHUT UP YOU OLD PERV!” I yell in mock-anger at my new sensei, as the tadpole pops away.

I’m gonna keep trying this until I get it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s a chapter! More plot here, some character interactions, and set-up for the future. I’m not going to go that much more into meeting the Toads – it’s gonna follow canon pretty much with meeting Gamabunta and everything. 
> 
> I did want to show Naruto and Jiraiya’s initial interactions, because it didn’t feel right to me in canon. I feel like Jiraiya wants to the same kind of relationship he had with Minato, which would be full of surface jokes but deeper caring.
> 
> The first part of this chapter, with Sasuke, I didn’t quite know how to write. This was the best I could come up with. Letting him know had to be done – I feel like not telling him everything would make it seem like he wasn’t trusted, and in this story I’m writing them to be one team.
> 
> I may have to take a week off because the move is finally happening! I will try to update next week, but if not then definitely in two weeks.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Stay tuned (hopefully next week!) for Chapter 20!
> 
> Also, don’t forget to review!


End file.
